Realidades Innegables
by Londony
Summary: El pez muere por la boca y ese es el caso de Ron: Tal vez si no hubiese advertido a Rose de la existencia de Scorpius, ella no se habría dado por enterada y nada de lo que temía habría pasado. Serie basada en refranes sabios y populares. 5º año.
1. Prólogo: La Vida

_**(EDITED)**_

_**Hola, hola!**_

_**Esto nació como un reto y se volvió uno de mis fics favoritos. Espero que compartan conmigo esta viaje a través de refranes y dichos populares desde ese maravilloso primero de septiembre, donde los pequeños Scorpius y Rose se vieron por primera vez.**_

_**Disclaimer: Colombiana, 19 años, intento de ingeniera... ¡Adivinaron! ¡No soy J.K! Entonces, nada de esto me pertenece...  
**_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**LA VIDA Y SUS REALIDADES  
**

La vida.

La vida es un misterio maravilloso que, tanto magos como muggles, están muy lejos de llegar a descifrar. Y es que suceden tantas cosas segundo a segundo, hora tras hora, día tras día, año tras año, siglo tras siglo… Cosas que, misteriosamente, se empeñan en demostrar que la vida es así, que las frases que repiten los abuelos son ciertas, que existen realidades innegables.

Y es precisamente al ignorar esas realidades cuando se cometen los errores, y los errores llevan a arrepentimientos, y a la hora de los arrepentimientos ya no hay nada que hacer. Es por eso que la sabiduría popular debe hacer parte de los conocimientos generales de cualquier persona, pero hay quienes prefieren vivir en la ignorancia y ya sabrá Merlín cuántos errores se pueden cometer debido a la ignorancia.

Ese es el desafortunado caso de Ronald Weasley, el cual tal vez piense que, en su momento, habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de que alguien le hablara de estos clichés, de esas frases que se rayan de tanto repetirlas, de esas palabras que encierran tantas realidades innegables de la vida.

Porque toda la desgracia de Ron se ciñe a unas cuantas palabras. Pues como dice el refrán "El pez muere por la boca" y esa no era la excepción:

"_Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius. Asegúrate de machacarle en cada examen, Rosie. Gracias a Dios heredaste el cerebro de tu madre…No seas muy amigable con él. El abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangrepura."_

_

* * *

_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y que pasen a la primera viñeta.**_

_**Un beso a todos**_

_**Londony**_

**Esta es la ruta para dejar tu review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Lo Prohibido es lo Más Apetecido

_**Hola, hola!**_

_**Aquí esta... No olviden su review y disfruten leyendo algo inmediatamente despues al epílogo que nos dejó ese ligero sabor amargo en la boca a algunas... XD  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Colombiana, 19 años, intento de ingeniera... ¡Adivinaron! ¡No soy J.K! Entonces, nada de esto me pertenece...  
**_

* * *

**_Realidad Innegable # 1: "Lo prohibido es lo más apetecido"_**

Sucedió el primero de septiembre del año 2017.

Harry Potter, su esposa y sus amigos despedían a sus hijos que partían hacia un nuevo año escolar. Rose Weasley había acabado bastante confundida cuando escuchó lo dicho por su padre, sólo tenía once años pero podía preciarse de ser una niña mucho más madura que cualquier otra a su edad, es por eso que las palabras de su papá la tomaron fuera de base: No era para nada común que una niña pensara en matrimonio o algo por el estilo. A veces que su padre decía cosas que no tenían mucho sentido.

El tren ya había partido y Albus parloteaba algo a su lado bastante animado, al parecer cualquier cosa que el tío Harry le había dicho antes de salir había logrado mejorar notablemente su humor. Caminaron hasta el compartimiento en el que habían dejado sus baúles y se sorprendieron al encontrar a una persona adentro. Rose le miró de arriba a abajo y entró tras su primo, era el tal Scorpius acerca el cual su padre le había advertido.

El chico rubio les miró apenas y dirigió nuevamente su vista hacia el paisaje que ofrecía la ventana. Albus miró a Rose interrogándola con la mirada, pero ella no tenía muy claro que hacer por lo que sólo se alzó de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Miró el desconcierto en la cara de su primo y escuchó que le decía suavemente:

-Será mejor que busquemos a James, tal vez nos deje estar con él…-se acercó hasta el lugar donde estaban sus cosas y fue entonces cuando Rose escuchó por primera vez su voz.

-Será un problema si se van ahora-habló lento y pausado, como si midiera cada palabra que decía, como si pudiese ser juzgado por mencionar algo que no debía-. Todos los compartimientos deben estar ocupados, es por eso que estoy aquí.

Albus miró a Rose en busca de una respuesta como casi siempre lo hacía, entonces ella, por toda respuesta, se sentó frente a Scorpius Malfoy y su primo la imitó. Repasó con sus ojos cafés la figura del chico que seguía concentrado en el exterior y que, no dudó, pescaría un mareo más tarde que temprano.

Le miró sin pestañear por un par de minutos con una que otra pregunta lista a salir de su boca en cualquier momento, pero tenía muy presentes las advertencias de su padre por lo que prefirió quedarse callada. Tras su exhaustivo análisis pudo concluir que el chico parecía ser alguien bastante calmado, prudente y podía decir que hasta inteligente.

Comenzó a preguntarse qué tan fácil sería machacarlo en los exámenes como le había dicho su padre, además de por qué éste insistía tanto en hacerla su enemiga. Meditó eso unos instantes pero era un tema poco productivo por lo que decidió sumergirse en la lectura de algún buen ejemplar. Sacó de su baúl la última edición de "Hogwarts: A History" mientras Albus comenzaba a atosigarla a preguntas otra vez:

-Rose, ¿En qué casa crees que quedarás?

-Te dije que no lo sé, Albus. No eres tú quien lo decide, es producto de la ceremonia de selección. Tal vez esté en Gryffindor como papá y mamá… Aunque ella me dice que estaría muy orgullosa si llego a quedar en Ravenclaw.

-Papá trató de tranquilizarme… Pero esa molesta idea sigue rondando en mi cabeza ¡¿Qué haré si quedo en Slytherin?!-Rose notó como Scorpius les echó un rápido vistazo para pasar a ignorarlos un segundo después.

-No pasará nada, Al-dijo ella pasando una página del libro pero en realidad mirando por el rabillo del ojo al niño rubio frente a ellos-. Aquí dice que cada casa posee una gran tradición y te ayuda a explotar todo tu potencial-alzó su mirada hasta encontrarse con los verdes y grandes ojos de su primo y comenzó tras resoplar molesta-. Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor fueron todos grandes hechiceros y los que dejaron, a mi parecer, el más grande legado a la sociedad mágica británica. No importa en qué casa estés, lo que de verdad importa es que aproveches todo lo que podemos aprender en Hogwarts…Que es mucho. Cerró el libro y lo guardó nuevamente, tratando de ignorar el par de miradas que tenía sobre ella: a Albus lograba escalofriarle el increíble parecido entre ella y su tía Hermione y a Scorpius acababa de impresionarle la increíble velocidad con la que había hablado.

Tomó la clara determinación de dejar de pensar tonterías, se arrimó junto a la ventana y veía pasar el paisaje sin mucho interés. De vez en cuando le dedicaba una mirada al chico silencioso que compartía el espacio con ellos y le analizaba cuidadosamente el perfil, se esforzaba en tratar de encontrar eso que lo hacía tan repulsivo para su padre pero se vio sorprendida por un par de ojos grises sin haber hecho ningún descubrimiento.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?-su tono fue muy diferente al que había usado antes, sonó agresivo, seco y cortante. Sus orejas comenzaron a colorearse al instante y alejó la vista de él para buscar a su primo, pero descubrió, no con poca sorpresa, que Albus no estaba.

-Albus…

-Se fue hace un rato…-dijo Scorpius en el mismo tono, mirando aburrido el paisaje apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano abierta con expresión de gran aburrimiento en su rostro-. Dijo que no se tardaba.

Se miraron nuevamente como analizándose por varios segundos.

-Eres Scorpius Malfoy, ¿Cierto?-preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta mientras él asentía suavemente.

-Y tú eres Rose Weasley, ¿Cierto?-comentó sin apartar sus ojos grises e intimidantes de Rose que comenzaba a asustarse y sonrojarse mientras asentía-Mi padre me dijo que no me acercara a ti.

Rose se quedó de piedra al escuchar tamaña declaración, acababa de descubrir que era una persona con poco tacto, ella había evitado pensar mucho en eso ni que decir de mencionarlo. No le gustó para nada su actitud. Respiró profundo mientras comenzaba a enojarse y le comentó:

-A mí el mío me dijo exactamente lo mismo, no conozco las razones pero supongo que lo más sensato es obedecerle. Por algo será.

-Sí, por algo será. Entonces…-la miró con una extraña mezcla de desprecio y altivez en los ojos antes de girarse otra vez hacia la ventana-. Mi padre siempre tiene la razón y no me importa no saberlas, espero no tropezarme otra vez contigo-le echó un último y frío vistazo-. Espero que dejes de verme de esa manera.

Rose abrió la boca para replicar algo a eso cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entro Albus acompañado de James que le dedicó una mirada inquieta a Scorpius Malfoy. Tomó el baúl de su prima y los guió hasta su compartimiento, pero justo antes de salir Rose miró por última vez al extraño chico que miraba abstraído la ventana. Esa era la única conclusión que había podido sacar de él: era extraño, era un completo enigma y a ella la habían educado de tal forma que siempre procuraba conocerlo todo, y si no, su gran mayoría; así que si Scorpius Malfoy era un misterio, ella lo resolvería. Y si bien era cierto que su padre le había prohibido acercarse a él, no tenía porque enterarse de que ella buscaba razones para odiarlo con fundamento, porque aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, las palabras de su padre no eran suficiente motivo.

Sonrió con suficiencia antes de salir del compartimiento: ella poseía una mente casi tan o más prodigiosa que la de su madre y si necesitaba hallar razones lógicas y fundamentadas para odiar a Scorpius Malfoy, ella sería capaz de encontrarlas.

Sólo pudo pensar en una cosa mientras llegaba a la escuela, y esa cosa era precisamente Scorpius Malfoy. Quería conocerlo y descifrarlo para así poder odiarlo, porque ahora que sabía que tenía prohibido acercarse a él, era cuando más le urgía saber las razones de ese obligado distanciamiento que le había impuesto su padre con una persona que ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta esa mañana.

No prestó atención a nada de lo que le hablaban todos, ni como James disfrutaba amenazando a Albus con que caería en Slytherin, lo único que rondaba su cabeza era la mejor manera de conseguir lo que quería, sobretodo si eso que tanto deseaba era algo completamente vetado.

Sonrió al observar la imponente figura del castillo sobre el lago. Estaría siete años en ese mágico lugar, ya encontraría la forma de hacerlo.

_

* * *

_

_**Un encuentro algo frío y una Rose algo obsesiva XD, pero soy mala escribiendo cualquier cosa que no sea comedia ^^**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado de verdad T_T  
**_

_**Un beso a todos**_

_**Londony**_

**Esta es la ruta para dejar tu review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	3. La Curiosidad Mató al Gato

_**Hola, hola!**_

_**Primero que todo muchas gracias a jare, jos black, CaR Malfoy Weasley, luna-maga, gaby, Marie Malfoy Morales y sol potter black por sus reviews!! Me animan muchísimo a seguir!  
**_

_**Aquí traigo la segunda realidad innegable, aun no salgo del 1° de septiembre la historia parece contínua, pero no lo será mucho ^^ Espero que les guste aunque reduje el tamaño... Me dijeron que las viñetas deben ser más cortas. Ustedes dirán.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Colombiana, 19 años, intento de ingeniera... ¡Adivinaron! ¡No soy J.K! Entonces, nada de esto me pertenece...  
**_

* * *

_****_

_********__Realidad Innegable #2 : "La curiosidad mató al gato"_

Rose estaba demasiado ocupada teniendo una discusión mental con el Sombrero Seleccionador como para notar la mirada de extrañeza de todos en el Gran Salón al ver que pasaban los minutos y el objeto mágico no daba su veredicto final. Algunos comenzaron incluso a preguntarse si no se habría averiado.

_-Otra Weasley...Por lo que puedo ver._

_-Dudo que puedas ver. No tienes ojos-veraz, certera, racional. No se podía esperar menos de la hija de..._

_-Hermione Granger. Tu madre es esa chica que hace muchos años despreció mi consejo de estar en Ravenclaw, la casa de los sabios y los de mentes brillantes. Dime ahora, Rose Weasley ¿Rechazarás mi oferta tú también?-Rose se quedó meditando aquello, Ravenclaw era una buena opción pero estaría sola, sus primos estaban en Gryffindor y...-¿A la casa de los leones valientes también? Tienes madera, eres decidida y noble, pero nada se compara con la capacidad de tu mente, Rose. Tu inteligencia podría llevarte muy lejos y la casa de Rowena te ayudaría en eso-algo más se interponía entre Rose y Ravenclaw y el Sombrero ahora lo sabía, meditó un momento y al ver que la chica nunca se decidiría, optó por hacer su trabajo él sólo, a fin de cuentas para eso estaba hecho-Una razón para odiar a quien debe ser odiado, es la triste enemistad eterna entre las casas de Hogwarts que aun tras más de mil años no ha logrado ser desterrada. La curiosidad es una herramienta para lograr el intelecto, Rose Weasley, pero también se puede volver una arma contra quien la posee en exceso. Te enviaré a donde lo profundo de tu corazón en realidad desea, porque los caprichos nacidos de la curiosidad son causas de futuros arrepentimientos, además así será más fácil cimentar el odio que debe existir..._

-¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!! -bramó el Sombrero Seleccionador a lo que la mesa roja estalló en aplausos emocionados. Rose se dirigió a paso lento hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba su primo Albus junto con los otros chicos de primero, mientras James llegaba a abrazarla con una enorme expresión de alivio en la cara.

-Vaya, Rosie...Te tardaste demasiado-comentó dejando a su prima libre de su abrazo-. Por un momento loco pensé que te mandarían a Ravenclaw...O aun peor: ¡A Slytherin!

-¡Qué locuras dices, James! -exclamó Albus dándole un espacio junto a él a Rose que se sentaba mientras él se alejaba para alistarse a escuchar las palabras de la directora ya finalizada la Ceremonia de Selección.

-Sí, qué locuras...-musitó Rose mirando hasta el otro extremo de la sala a un chico rubio que se preparaba en silencio para oír el discurso que venía...Y recordando.

_"...Podrás creer que este viejo sombrero está loco, pero es mejor que trates de buscar razones para el odio en casas enemistadas que en la misma casa. Lo siento, Rose, pero aunque ahora crees que quieres ir a Slytherin te falta mucho para estar ahí. Por encontrar las respuestas que buscas ahora, estás dispuesta a sacrificar siete años que estarás aquí. Una decisión poco inteligente que te descarta para ir a Ravenclaw, si me permites opinar. Esa impulsividad no es más sino digna de un... ¡GRYFFINDOR!"_

Y es que había veces en las que estaba tan convencida que era hija de Ron Weasley... Suspiró completamente desganada, al menos estaba en Gryffindor y su padre no podría desheredarla...Sin embargo aun tenía pendiente aquel tema delicado del matrimonio.

Su padre podía ser un verdadero tonto si se lo proponía.

Bufó desesperada al mejor estilo Granger mientras trataba de concentrarse en su primer Gran Banquete en Hogwarts.

_

* * *

_

_**Taaachannn! Dos gryffindors! Por qué? Pues porque yo soy la que escribo la historia! Nahh, no es cierto.**_

_**Me parece que Albus fue muy valiente al aceptar su "destino" y ponerle la cara a sus temores de quedar en Slytherin, eso para mí, lo hace un Gryffindor de pies a cabeza.**_

_**En cuanto a Rose, eso es mucho más personal y subjetivo, pero notaron que es impulsiva además de inteligente y curiosa...Ya se pueden ir haciendo un croquis de su extraña personalidad pero ¿Qué más se le puede pedir a la hija de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley?**_

_**Tengo que decir porque Scorpius en Slytherin? Bueno, en realidad se pintan un Malfoy en otra parte? Yo no.  
**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado de verdad  
**_

_**Un beso a todos**_

_**Londony**_

**Esta es la ruta para dejar tu review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	4. El Pasado No Perdona

_**Hola, hola!**_

_**Primero que todo muchas gracias a Nathy2691, GrangerWeasley, Mad Aristocrat, mimig2, FlorCullen, Giselle Lestrange, Katurra, Saster, MaferPotter y luna-maga por sus reviews! Ya se los responderé personalmente a las que estén registradas, por aquí no terminaría nunca...  
**_

_**La tercera Realidad Innegable y ya juzgarán de que se trata.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Colombiana, 19 años, intento de ingeniera... ¡Adivinaron! ¡No soy J.K! Entonces, nada de esto me pertenece...  
**_

* * *

_**Realidad Innegable #3 : "El pasado no perdona"**_

Era miércoles y Rose estaba retrasada para su clase de Encantamientos. No estaba entre sus costumbres el ser impuntual, pero le había sido imposible no quedarse dormida al haber trasnochado para dejar perfecta su redacción para el anciano profesor Flitwick. Atravesó un tapiz, bajó un par de escaleras, cruzó cuanto atajo conocía y se chocó de frente con la imagen más desconcertante del planeta.

Ahí estaba Malfoy, acorralado entre dos chicos más grandes que le sostenían por su túnica para no dejarle escapar. Al parecer, él ya se había cansado de forcejear y ahora sólo observaba a sus atacantes con tanto desdén que incrementaba aun más la furia del par de compañeros de año de James. Lo único y realmente extraño, era que quienes le sostenían no eran de otra casa sino Slytherin.

Rose se debatía entre el moverse y buscar a un profesor o ir y ayudarlo, descartó rápidamente lo último pues en dos meses en la escuela, no era muchos lo hechizos de ataque que podía haber aprendido, contando todo el material adicional que había estudiado. Ya decidida a irse a pedir ayuda, se detuvo cuando escuchó lo que le decían los chicos a Malfoy:

-¡Mi madre me dijo que mientras el abuelo estuvo doce años en Azkabán, tu familia vacacionaba en las Islas Griegas!-exclamó uno zarandeándolo un poco.

-No sé de qué me hablas…-murmuró Scorpius tan quedamente que Rose se sorprendió de haberlo escuchado. Tal vez no lo había notado, pero había comenzado a avanzar lentamente hacia ellos.

-¿No sabes?-replicó el otro con ironía-Pues te informo que lo que tu familia hizo hace veinte años arruinó la vida de mucha gente.

-No había nacido hace veinte años, Montague…-la voz de Scorpius sonaba cada vez más apagada, al parecer no tenía ganas de seguir con aquella conversación-Aunque mi padre me insinuó que algo así podría suceder.

-¿Y te enseñó un par de maldiciones con las cuales defenderte?-respondió el tal Montague mordaz-¡Debe ser un genio en eso!-Scorpius dirigió su vista llena de ira hacia el chico que prosiguió-¡Los Malfoy son una porquería! ¡Debieron haber muerto en la guerra!-él miró hacia el suelo resignado, su padre le había advertido pero al parecer no sería fácil. El compañero de Montague le empujó haciéndolo caer en el suelo mientras ambos le apuntaron con sus varitas. Sonrieron burlones listos a lanzarle un hechizo de piernas de gelatina y dijeron al unísono-Bienvenido a Hogwarts, Malfoy.

-¡Déjalo en paz!-Rose no supo cuando se aproximó tanto, o cuando soltó sus libros o cuando tomó la túnica de uno de los chicos y la empujó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el hechizo se desviara y golpeara a su compañero. Aprovechando la distracción de ambos, el par de niños corrió hasta el final del pasillo donde se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento.

Se miraron a la cara mientras, acalorados, respiraban pesadamente. Se analizaban y se medían, a la vez que trataban de decidir qué decirse antes de llegar tan atrasados a la clase de Encantamientos.

Rose se preguntaba cómo había osado a enfrentarse a ese par de chicos mayores por alguien con quien había cruzado palabras sólo una vez en la vida y que además se suponía que debía odiar.

Scorpius sopesaba los pros y los contras de deberle tamaño favor a alguien con quien había cruzado palabra sólo una vez en la vida y que además de suponía que debía odiar.

-¿Se puede saber por qué…?-comentó Rose rompiendo instantes de silencio siendo vencida por la curiosidad una vez más.

-No.-Scorpius se giró y trató de encaminarse hasta el aula de encantamientos. Rose comenzó a enojarse: ¡Le acababa de salvar y él se iba sin decirle nada más! Pero antes de gritarle a Malfoy que no se preocupara por agradecerle, lo escuchó-…Tal vez. Hace mucho tiempo hubo personas que tomaron el camino correcto, como tu familia; pero hubo otros que se equivocaron como los de la mía. Me corresponde a mí pagar esa equivocación.-Rose abrió la boca para preguntarle si se refería a la guerra, cuando él aun dándole la espalda terminó-Gracias, Weasley.

Gracias.

Bien. Ahora tenía algo más que indagar, porque si bien era cierto que conocía las circunstancias principales de la guerra, ignoraba sus detalles y sus padres siempre decían que eran tiempos dolorosos los cuales era mejor no mencionar.

Ya encontraría la manera de descubrirlo. Salió corriendo hasta llegar a su clase donde se sentó avergonzada en su lugar junto a Albus.

No notó que un par de ojos grises la siguieron en su recorrido. Scorpius suspiró desganado mientras murmuraba _Wingardum Leviosa_ para hacer flotar una pluma sobre su pupitre. Su padre le había contado toda la verdad sobre la guerra el día que llegó la carta de Hogwarts, pidiéndole perdón por los errores que había cometido la familia y diciéndole que debía ser fuerte si pasaba lo que él esperaba que no.

Suspiró nuevamente. Su padre estaban en lo cierto y ahora más que nunca debía armarse de valor: tendría que lograr convencer a todo el castillo que él era Scorpius Malfoy, que llevaba muy orgullosamente su apellido y que nadie tenía porque hacerle pagar los tatuajes que su padre y su abuelo llevaban en sus brazos.

_

* * *

_

_**Espero que les haya gustado de verdad  
**_

_**Un beso a todos**_

_**Londony**_

**Esta es la ruta para dejar tu review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	5. Mejor Sólo que Mal Acompañado

_**Hola, hola!**_

_**Luego de un momento de inspiración y el tiempo libre de Semana Santa, les traigo una nueva realidad innegable, y les adelanto que haré que pronto termine su primer año. No serán más de seis viñetas por año...o eso espero****.**_

_**Bueno, espero que les guste aunque creo que quedó medio machucho XD Además que es el más largo hasta ahora...Pero deben creerme cuando les digo que escribir algo de sólo cuatro páginas es toda una Odisea para mí.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Colombiana, 19 años, intento de ingeniera... ¡Adivinaron! ¡No soy J.K! Entonces, nada de esto me pertenece...  
**_

* * *

_**Realidad Innegable #4 : "Mejor solo que mal acompañado"**_

El invierno había comenzado, el ambiente estaba más frio y la biblioteca más vacía, por lo que no era necesario apresurarse tanto. Rose se acomodó un poco más la bufanda tratando de evitar que sus pulmones se congelaran mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Faltaba poco para la hora de la cena y necesitaba un libro para consultar la tarea de Herbología que les habían dejado para después de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Iba tan distraída en sus asuntos al llegar que no notó que tropezó a alguien que se encontraba junto a la puerta de la biblioteca. Siguió caminando hasta que sintió que la halaron de su túnica y no pudo avanzar más, se giró a ver quien la sostenía y se permitió asustarse un poco.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…Mira a quién tenemos aquí, Flint.-Rose observó con cautela los rostros del par de chicos mientras apretaba con fuerza los libros que llevaba contra su pecho.

-Pero sí es la pulguita Weasley…-respondió el otro con burla-¿Qué crees que debamos hacerle por haber interferido aquella vez, Montague?

-No sé…-dijo el otro agarrándola aun más fuerte al ver que Rose trataba de zafarse-¿Te gustaría un chapuzón helado con el Calamar Gigante?

Ambos rompieron en carcajadas mientras Rose intentaba matarlos con la mirada. Eran un par de tontos cabezas huecas que pensaban que sólo por ser más grandes podían aprovecharse de ella y de…Malfoy. Claro, él era el culpable de lo que pasaba. Si sólo el tonto supiera cómo defenderse…

-No creo que quieras problemas con mis primos ¿Verdad, Montague?-dijo ella amenazante-No sé si lo sabes pero somos muchos y podrían hacerte papilla.

-¿Miedo? ¿Yo?-dijo él acercándose a ella y mirándola fijamente-¿Se supone que debo temer a los Weasley?

-Sí, y a los Potter también.-Rose alzó los ojos más feliz que nunca en su vida y se encontró con los ojos avellanados de James que apuntaba con su varita a Montague y Flint, mientras que Albus estaba cruzado de brazos junto a su hermano mayor.

-Deja a Rose en paz.-dijo Albus clavando sus intimidantes ojos verdes en los Slytherin que sonrieron irónicamente a la vez y dejaron ir a la pelirroja que corrió hasta sus primos.

-Pero si sólo charlábamos, ¿Cierto Weasley?-Rose les sacó la lengua por repuesta y se escondió tras James-En todo caso, no era por ti que veníamos.

-Y espero que nunca lo hagan, par de zoquetes.-siseó amenazante James-Porque si me llego a enterar que le vuelven a poner una mano encima a mi prima no servirán ni de alimento para los hipogrifos de Hagrid cuando termine con ustedes.

Una vez los dos se perdieron dentro de la biblioteca Rose saltó al cuello de James y le dio un beso en la mejilla:

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-¡Oye! ¡Yo también estoy aquí!-refunfuñó Albus a quien Rose le entregó los pesados libros que llevaba y condujo dentro de la biblioteca-¡Oh, no! ¡Tengo hambre, Rose! ¡Estudiamos luego!

-¡Ssshhh!-la bibliotecaria se hizo oír desde su lugar en el fondo pidiéndoles silencio.

Rose buscaba una mesa cerca los estantes de Herbología, Albus era arrastrado por ella y James caminaba tras ellos sólo para asegurarse de dejarlos bien ubicados cuando la pelirroja se detuvo en seco.

-Malfoy…-susurró ella observando detenidamente una escena familiar unos cuantos metros más allá, para luego girarse a mirar a James-¡Vinieron a molestar a Malfoy!-al ver que su primo se alzó de hombros ella puso los ojos en blanco y dijo señalándole con su dedo índice-Debemos ayudarlo. No es su culpa no tener un ejército de primos dispuesto a salvarlo.

-Ni siquiera lo conozco.-dijo James como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

-Y tu tampoco.-añadió con suspicacia Albus como si sospechara algo.

Rose se enrojeció de la indignación, apretó sus puños mirando con rabia a sus primos, se suponía que eran hijos del valeroso y justo Harry Potter y que no necesitaban una razón para ayudar a alguien. Abrió la boca para sermonearlos una vez más pero James adelantándose a los acontecimientos la cortó:

-Vale, vale. Ayudemos a Malfoy.

Se acercaron a la mesa donde muy pacientemente Scorpius Malfoy caminaba de un lado para otro buscando los libros que levitaban y se movían de aquí para allá por obra de las varitas de Flint y Montague, así como trataba de alcanzar sus pergaminos que volaban por los aires.

Llevó con parsimonia sus ojos grises hasta las figuras que se acercaban y no pudo sino ocultar un poco su sorpresa. Estaba resignado a rendirse cuando los vio aparecer.

James se aclaró la garganta y rodó una silla de la mesa para que Rose se sentara, ella lo miró confundida pero, al ver su insistencia, lo hizo. Albus dejó los libros junto a Rose esperando que iba a hacer su hermano y todos se llevaron una enorme sorpresa.

-Me dijiste que el libro que necesitas es ese de ahí ¿No, Rose?-comentó señalando uno de los tantos libros que flotaban sobre la cabeza de Malfoy. Luego miró al par de slytherins que le miraban confundidos y añadió mientras sonreía malvadamente-Bueno, parece que lo está usando Malfoy, pero podrían compartirlo. Sería una verdadera pena que me llegase a enterar que serpientes rastreras han estado interfiriendo con del estudio de mi primita y sus compañeros.

En el instante siguiente, todas las cosas que flotaban y se movían cayeron aparatosamente sobre la mesa escandalizando a la bibliotecaria. Montague y Flint huyeron antes de que Potter terminara su amenaza y James le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda a Rose mientras le decía a Albus algo como que no podía dañar su reputación defendiendo a un Slytherin pero que haría cualquier cosa por Rose.

Scorpius se sentó frente a Rose mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas, tratando de evitar que notaran el muy leve rubor que llenaba sus mejillas. Albus se acomodó en una silla junto a su prima y también se quedó mirando fijamente al chico rubio que volvió a abstraerse en la lectura de uno de sus libros como si nada hubiese pasado nunca.

James golpeó con una de sus manos la madera de la mesa llamando la atención de los tres niños de primero y habló señalando al Slytherin:

-¿Sabes? No es que me importe ni mucho menos, pero ese par de gorilas van a seguir molestándote hasta el día en que se gradúen de la escuela.-el aludido sólo se alzó de hombros indiferente y trató de seguir leyendo cuando otro golpe seco lo interrumpió-Como te digo, no es que me importe pero no es agradable saber que mi prima se involucró en esto por ti.

Rose tragó saliva sonoramente, no sabía porque, pero no le había gustado la forma como sonaron las últimas palabras de James. Miró un tanto sonrojada a Malfoy y trató de explicarse:

-Lo que mi primo quiere decir…-comenzó mirando con furia a James, que sólo se alzó de hombros-Es que tal vez deberías…no sé, estar con alguien. Ya sabes, compañeros de casa, amigos…No es correcto ni seguro que andes solo ahora que ese par de tontos te persiguen.

Malfoy miró detenidamente al trío que tenía enfrente, no entendía porque se preocupaban por él ni mucho menos; sin embargo les debía una así que con su dedo índice señaló una mesa que estaba hasta el otro lado de la biblioteca. Los tres primos miraron y descubrieron a un pequeño grupo de slytherins de primero, como ellos, que los observaban con interés.

Al verse descubiertos, se avergonzaron y asustaron por lo que enterraron la cabeza en los libros y trataron de ignorarlos. Albus los miró alzando una ceja y luego volteó a ver a Scorpius con atención:

-¿Son tus compañeros, no?-Scorpius asintió quedamente-¿Y están estudiando Herbología?-Scorpius volvió a asentir-¿Y por qué no estás con ellos?-se alzó de hombros y miró por un par de segundos a Rose que lo analizaba cuidadosamente.

-No sé, pero por alguna extraña razón…-volteó a ver a sus compañeros que otra vez los miraban y se volvieron a esconder-Parecen tenerme miedo.

Los tres se miraron extrañados y Rose se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué han de tenerte miedo?-sus ojos grises se quedaron viéndola fijamente y ella pudo descubrir algo de tristeza en ellos. Melancolía tal vez. Él se alzó de hombros mientras tomaba todas sus cosas y las metía en su mochila y tras echarles un último vistazo antes de irse le dijo:

-No lo sé. Imagino que tendrá algo que ver con mi familia. Por ahora debo quedarme solo, al menos hasta que ellos dejen de comportarse de esa forma tan extraña conmigo-suspiró-En fin, gracias por ayudarme Potters-miró a Rose antes de salir al pasillo y luego miró un libro sobre la mesa-Gracias Weasley, otra vez.

Rose tomó el libro que él había estado mirando y se apresuró a guardarlo en su mochila. Así que mientras sus primos discutían acerca de lo raro que era Scorpius Malfoy y que lo mejor era quedarse de lejos cuando él estuviese por ahí, Rose pensaba en que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, haría falta más que llegar en los momentos oportunos para ayudarlo de verdad.

Mientras caminaban juntos al gran comedor comenzó a pensar si el haberle dejado aquel libro era una inequívoca señal de que Scorpius Malfoy le estaba pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente. Apretó con fuerza la correa de su mochila y suspiró. No era correcto que estuviese solo, no al menos por ahora.

_

* * *

_

_**Espero que les haya gustado de verdad  
**_

_**Un beso a todos**_

_**Londony**_

**Esta es la ruta para dejar tu review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	6. Dime con Quien Andas

_Hola, hola!_

_Aquí está...no me gustó mucho el producto final pero me escapé de todas las obligaciones para escribirlo. Más de una se sorprenderá...pero nahh, lean las notas de autora del final._

_D**isclaimer: Colombiana, 19 años, intento de ingeniera... ¡Adivinaron! ¡No soy J.K! Entonces, nada de esto me pertenece...  
**_

* * *

**_Realidad Innegable #5 : "Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres"_**

Rose se desperezaba sentada en uno de los mullidos sillones escarlatas de la sala común de Gryffindor, el fuego de la chimenea se extinguía lentamente y ella cerraba el libro que descansaba entre sus piernas y que había terminado de leer por vigésima octava vez.

"_La última y oscura década del siglo XX", _así se llamaba el ejemplar que aquella tarde antes de las vacaciones de navidad Scorpius Malfoy le había dejado sobre la mesa de la biblioteca. Tan pronto terminó de leerlo por primera vez, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas que le habían logrado sacar los triste hechos sucedidos mientras sus padres y tíos estaban en la escuela, y que lejos de estar sólo ocupados en estudiar y pasar las materias, debían preocuparse por salvar al mundo mágico y sobrevivir.

Sobretodo sobrevivir.

El libro había sido vetado, según lo que pudo averiguar después. No querían que tan tristes y desgarradoras historias narradas por víctimas y victimarios de la Segunda Guerra, llegaran nunca a los oídos de las nuevas generaciones. No al menos de esa manera.

La versión oficial de los libros de historia era mucho mejor, menos dolorosa, más impersonal.

Es por eso que ella había crecido sabiendo que había sucedido, que había sido terrible, pero que ya había pasado y que los detalles no eran importantes. Es por eso que hasta el momento de leerlo no había entendido como es que Malfoy quería que ella lo tuviera.

Los Malfoy, su historia, sus lealtades...todo estaba ahí. La razón del odio por los que alguna vez fueron sus enemigos y también de los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos estaba ahí, explicando cómo se encontraban en una suerte de limbo en medio de lo que antes fueran dos bandos contrarios. Un lugar reservado para los traidores.

Rose suspiró. Había logrado durante las vacaciones que su madre le contara historias, historias terribles, historias tristes, historias que mientras cocinaba la cena hacían que le saltaran las lágrimas y culpara a la cebolla. Fue por eso que desistió.

Si vivirlo era doloroso, recordarlo debía ser mucho peor.

Sólo sabía que al regresar al colegio ella y Albus (Sí, porque aunque no quisiera tendría que ayudarla) debían hacer que Scorpius Malfoy no fuera más el renegado de su casa y del colegio. Y ese día era el siguiente, porque aunque él no lo supiera ya Rose tenía un plan.

Subió arrastrando lentamente sus pies por la escalera de caracol que llevaba hasta los dormitorios de las niñas de primero, bostezó nuevamente y antes de saber si había llegado sana y salva a su cama se dejó caer sobre ella y sobre los pergaminos de tareas de toda la semana que estaban desperdigados allí.

Definitivamente debía comenzar a dormir más, las noches no estaban precisamente hechas para estudiar.

Para Scorpius había sido un despertar agradable, igual que el de todos los días. Tranquilo, en completo silencio. No se sorprendió al no encontrar a sus compañeros de cuarto ahí, es más, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había hablado con ellos.

Quizás había sido antes de Navidad.

Salió después del desayuno a los exteriores del castillo a relajarse un poco antes de irse a la biblioteca a estudiar Transformaciones. Acomodó un poco más su bufanda verde y plata alrededor de su cuello, mientras una brisa fría le golpeaba el cuerpo y hacia que sus mejillas se colorearan un poco. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea después de todo, sus pies se hundían en la nieve y acababa de divisar tristemente a sus compañeros de año a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Suspiró antes de comenzar a alejarse, pero fue entonces cuando un grupillo de chicos cuyos cuellos estaban rodeados por bufandas bordadas con el escudo y colores de Gryffindor hicieron su aparición cerca de los Slytherins.

-¿Qué les parece si armamos muñecos de nieve y hacemos una carrera con ellos?-sus ojos grises se movieron solos hasta la figura de una pelirroja que hablaba entusiasmada a sus amigos-Es muy sencillo hacer que se muevan, el profesor Flitwick...

-Ya, Rose...-la cortó Potter antes de que comenzara a dictar una cátedra de Encantamientos-Hagámoslo.

Los Gryffindor comenzaron a armar su muñecos y a reír y conversar. Los miró con anhelo, con envidia, con dolor...Él siempre había tenido que estar solo.

Se giró de repente hacia sus espaldas donde descubrió a sus compañeros de casa y curso acercándose y cuchicheando sobre las simples actividades de recreación que se promovían en la casa roja. Algunas niñas rieron escandalosamente mientras los chicos se giraron a mirarlos con desprecio. Puso los ojos en blanco, no entendía cómo es que despreciaban algo tan normal como jugar con nieve. Suspiró. Sólo lo hacían porque eran Gryffindors quienes lo hacían.

Pero aquella no era una mañana destinada a ser pacífica.

Acababa de notar que Weasley, Potter y sus amigos se habían molestado por lo que habían hecho sus compañeros.

Acababa de notar que, tal como lo estuviese su familia muchos años atrás, se encontraba en medio de dos bandos enemigos.

Sin que nadie lo avisara previamente, todos llenaron sus manos de nieve y armaron sus municiones. Nadie lo predijo, nadie lo supo; bueno, al menos eso era lo que todos creían, por lo que un chico rubio, delgado y de inquietantes ojos claros era la única barrera entre grupos a punto de desatar una guerra de nieve de grandes proporciones.

-Quítate Malfoy.-escuchó que le decía Bletchley-A menos que quieras terminar con hielo en la cabeza como ciertos tontos que veo por aquí.

-Permíteme reírme.-respondió Potter mientras alistaba una enorme bola de nieve para dejarla justo en la nariz de Tim Bletchley.

Era mejor huir. Quedarse callado y huir. Pero las cosas nunca son tan fáciles.

-Entonces...-la voz de Rose Weasley que con las mejillas sonrojadas por la brisa helada y las manos llenas de nieve le miraba mientras su pelo algo ondulado y revuelto se movía libremente, lo tomó por sorpresa al soltar la sentencia-¿Estás con ellos o qué?

Y fue en ese momento que sintió que lo que dijera marcaría su estancia en Hogwarts por los siete años que estaría ahí. Miró a Bletchley, McDouall y al resto de sus compañeros que le miraron confundidos y se alzaron de hombros.

Scorpius Malfoy se agachó lentamente y tomó en sus manos la nieve suficiente para un buen impacto, miró por unos segundos a Tim y tragó saliva nervioso.

Fue entonces, justo antes que alguien lo esperara, que una enorme masa fría golpeó de lleno en el rostro de Rose Weasley.

Bastó eso para que McDouall de Slytherin mandara su ataque tras el de Malfoy y le llegara justo a la boca de Albus.

-¡Aggghhh!

A diferencia de las otras guerras y batallas que se libraron en Hogwarts de esto fue poco o nada lo que quedó registrado. Sólo se sabe que antes del almuerzo los niños de primero de Gryffindor y Slytherin tuvieron que darse una ducha y que varios se resfriaron, que a partir de ese momento Albus Potter odiaría con todo su corazón a Emily McDouall y, que sin que nadie lo pudiese haber sospechado, Scorpius Malfoy comenzó a hacer parte de un grupo de amigos. O algo así.

-¡Me debes una! ¡Y una grande! ¡Sabes que no me gusta la nieve!-ese fue el grito que se escuchó en la sala común de Gryffindor por parte del segundo hijo de Harry Potter, mientras a su lado una chica pelirroja guardaba un libro en su mochila y subía a su habitación para darse una ducha.

Rose Weasley sonrió. Porque si durante su primer año, su madre, su padre y su tío Harry habían logrado salvar la Piedra Filosofal; ella había logrado la redención de un inocente.

* * *

_Bueno, el bando debía definirlo, eso era más que obvio...Y pues me incliné más por su lado Sly...que al final es lo que lo hace tan atractivo *-*_

_La próxima será la última viñeta de su primer año y volaremos a segundo...!_

_Espero que les haya gustado  
_

_Un beso a todos_

_Londony_

**Esta es la ruta para dejar tu review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	7. Si Confieres un Beneficio

_Hola, hola!_

_Como ya saben, estoy finalmente de vacaciones, por eso, despues de actualizar Con Absoluta Discreción les traigo una nueva realidad innegable que no es un refrán y que es de autoría de Quilón (que aunque ya está muerto debo darle el crédito XD Oh! Vamos! Fuen uno de los 7 sabios de Grecia)_

_Espero que les guste y para las que se esperaban una relación cordial...Bueno, las cosas no salen siempre como las esperamos ^^_

_D**isclaimer: Colombiana, 19 años, intento de ingeniera... ¡Adivinaron! ¡No soy J.K! Entonces, nada de esto me pertenece...**_

* * *

**_Realidad Innegable #6 : "Si confieres un beneficio no lo recuerdes, si lo recibes nunca lo olvides"_**

El pitido que producía el Expreso de Hogwarts se hacía oír por encima del bullicio de los estudiantes. Todos vestían sus ropas más ligeras y el verano ya se sentía aunque la brisa suave refrescaba mientras soplaba alborotando un poco los cabellos de Rose.

La chica tomó su cabello con algo de trabajo entre sus manos y lo amarró en un coleta alta, mientras se corría a un lado para que los otros estudiantes siguieran su ruta hasta el tren escarlata que los esperaba para llevarlos de regreso a casa tras su primer año en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué esperas, Rose?-sintió que una voz amable tras ella le hablaba justo antes de revolverle el cabello hasta dejarlo hecho un desastre.

-Nada, Dominique.-respondió con voz cansina la pelirroja acomodando nuevamente su cabello, y volviendo a arrastrar su baúl hasta el tren-Sólo a ti y a James para que me ayudaran a entrar todas mis cosas al tren.

Bastó que dijera esas palabras para que el hijo mayor de Harry Potter apareciera tras su primo y le guiñara el ojo antes de seguir caminando:

-¿Has escuchado eso, Dommy?

-No me digas Dommy…-masculló el chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio poniendo los ojos en blanco. James se hizo el desentendido por completo y se olvidó de Rose y su amable pedido-Como quieras, Nick. Sabes que te quiero a pesar de ese horrible nombre que te puso tu mamá…

Entonces ambos se enfrascaron en una interesante conversación acerca de nombres ignorando a Rose que comenzaba a exasperarse.

-Así está mejor. Nick me gusta más. No sé porque mamá insistió en ponernos nombres franceses… ¡Merlín, si vivimos en Inglaterra!

-Completamente de acuerdo: James. Gran Merodeador. Eso si es un nombre.

-Pues no hables mucho…-comentó el otro mirándolo burlón- Tu otro nombre es el de una constelación.-James hinchó su pecho de orgullo y poniendo una mano sobre su corazón respondió con dramatismo:

-¡Sí! ¡Y de otro Gran Merodeador! ¡Sirius! ¿Quién además de mí puede alardear de llevar ese par de nombres encima? ¡Sólo yo! ¡Que además cargo en mis espaldas su orgulloso legado…-Dominique puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a arrastrarlo dentro del tren, seguido por los otros chicos Gryffindor de tercer año que escuchaban muertos de risa una vez más lo orgulloso que estaba James Sirius Potter de su sangre y nombres Merodeadores.

-¡Oigan!-exclamó la pequeña Rose desde atrás-¿No me iban a ayudar?

James y Dominique se miraron y rompieron en una carcajada. El pelirrojo la observó con sus grandes ojos avellanados llenos de burla y antes de perderse en medio de una marea de estudiantes le gritó:

-¿Estás loca? ¿Con todos esos libros que te ha mandado la tía Hermione? ¿Qué quieres? ¡¿Que mi columna colapse?! ¡Vamos, Dommy!

-¡Que no me digas Dommy! ¡Soy Nick!

Rose por toda respuesta les sacó la lengua y procedió a seguir arrastrando como podía su enorme baúl, lleno de libros que ya se sabía de memoria.

-Esperen que mamá y tía Ginny se enteren que no quisieron ayudarme…-masculló con rabia la pelirroja sentada encima de sus cosas.

Se giró para observar con nostalgia el sendero que llevaba al colegio y la figura del mismo alzándose en la distancia. Suspiró suavemente y un grupo de chicos frente a ella la sorprendieron: eran su primo Albus y algunos de sus compañeros de curso que comenzaron a ayudarle a subir sus cosas al tren.

-¿Te ayudo con eso?-Marie Claire le habló mientras secaba un poco de sudor de la frente tras haber terminado de arrastrar sus cosas hasta el primer compartimiento vacío que encontró con Albus y Jerry, y señalando la mochila pesada e hinchada que Rose llevaba en la espalda mientras en sus manos llevaba la jaula con su lechuza _Artemisa _dentro.

Rose sonrió y le tendió a _Artemisa_ mientras le daba un par de palmaditas a la mochila.

-Ayúdame con ella. Yo voy a sacar algunos libros para llevarlos en brazos y evitar que me salga una joroba.-su amiga sonrió levemente por el mal chiste de Rose y se adelantó hasta el compartimiento mientras el tren comenzaba suavemente su marcha.

En tanto, la pelirroja se agachó en el suelo y se concentró aligerar la carga que había dentro de su mochila sacando algunos de los libros más pesados. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió pasos suaves que se acercaban a ella. Lo primero que vio fue un par de zapatos negros relucientes y siguió subiendo su mirada sabiendo perfectamente con el rostro de quien se encontraría al final.

Sucedía que desde que habían tenido esa batalla de nieve con los slytherins, las diferencias entre esa casa y la suya habían empezado a aflorar de manera escandalosa. Si bien para nadie era un secreto lo mal que se llevaban serpientes y leones, los pequeños niños de primero comenzaban a retarse en los pasillos y a competir por puntos en clase.

Sin embargo, Rose había notado que aunque Malfoy estaba con sus compañeros de casa, seguía siendo el mismo chico callado y pacifico que conoció en su primer día de escuela. Se lo encontraba ocasionalmente en la biblioteca y con una diplomacia envidiable por muchos políticos, se ignoraban cortésmente como si nada nunca hubiese pasado.

Pero ahora estaba él ahí, de pie junto a ella en el completamente desierto pasillo del vagón.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Malfoy?

Él negó con la cabeza pero no se movió, se quedó de pie, mirando como si no hubiese nada más interesante en el mundo mágico que ver a Rose Weasley acomodar sus libros.

Ella por su parte comenzó a incomodarse, la mirada gris y clara del chico sobre ella logró ponerla nerviosa y no pudo sino fijar sus ojos en los de él por un instante antes de pedirle en silencio que se marchara. Sin embargo, como si Rose no hubiese sido lo bastante clara, él se quedó ahí, mirándole, de brazos cruzados, como si estuviese supervisando el trabajo realizado por ella.

-Creo que tienes algo mío.-dijo por fin Scorpius al ver que la Gryffindor no se espabilaba. Rose tardó un par de segundos en comprender a que se refería y enseguida abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Era cierto. Ella aun tenía _"La última y oscura década del siglo XX"_, se apresuró a buscarlo entre los libros que tenía en el morral y rogó por no haberlo dejado entre el baúl.

Suspiró aliviada al encontrar el ejemplar y alzó la vista nuevamente hacia Malfoy mientras le tendía el libro. Él extendió su mano y por un momento sus dedos se rozaron con los de Rose en el más inocente contacto. Ella terminó de tomar todas sus cosas y se puso de pie dispuesta a buscar el compartimiento donde se encontraba su primo con sus amigos, pero la presencia de Scorpius ahí la instó a quedarse.

-¿Algo más?-inquirió jugando con sus pulgares mientras no desistía de su análisis visual al chico que no parecía para nada intimidado por su escrutinio.

-¿Lo leíste?

-Es algo tarde para preguntar eso.-comentó ella haciendo alarde de su racionalidad-Pero sí. Sí lo leí.

-Gracias.

Rose quedó por completo confundida al escuchar una vez más esas palabras de su boca. No entendía porque razón él le agradecía haber leído aquel libro. Sospechó que sus mejillas debían estar cobrando un tono carmesí por el calor que había comenzado a instalarse en su cara y que nada tenía que ver con el verano; todo por ver la linda, pero sobretodo sincera, sonrisa que se asomaba en ese momento en el rostro de Scorpius Malfoy.

-Sabía que no había sido una casualidad.-comenzó él mirándola con curiosidad-Sabía que habías tenido algo que ver con la guerra de nieve que hubo después de las vacaciones.-Rose no sabía si sentirse halagada o qué, pero en ese momento él continuó hablando-Nunca me equivoco y estaba seguro que tú debiste haberlo planeado todo. Sin embargo, contaste con mucha suerte, sino, todo hubiese resultado un completo desastre.

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente y le dijo comenzando a ofenderse:

-Era un plan a prueba de fallos, Malfoy.-él alzó una ceja incrédulo y se cruzó de brazos, mientras la sonrisa comenzaba a irse de su rostro-Si no aparecías ya tenía a alguien encargado de buscarte, mientras que si tus estirados compañeros no se entrometían les lanzaríamos nieve para comenzar a discutir.

-No les llames así.

-Les llamo como me entra en gana.

En ese momento, Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy se encontraban uno frente a otro, de brazos cruzados y mirándose retadoramente. No sabían cómo continuar con esa conversación que se había convertido en una discusión antes de haberse dado cuenta.

-Espero que no se lo digas a nadie.-sentenció él mirándola de arriba a abajo como evaluándola. Ella bufó indignada y escupió:

-No pensaba decirle a nadie que ayudé a un Malfoy. No arruinaría mi reputación de esa manera.

El ambiente entre ellos se congeló de repente y Rose supo inmediatamente que se había pasado cuando descubrió en los ojos de Scorpius algo parecido al más puro desprecio. el chico dejó caer sus brazos a lo largo de su cuerpo y con una mano comenzó a apretar el libro mientras empuñaba la otra con demasiada fuerza.

-Sobra decir, Weasley, que nunca pedí tu ayuda.-siseó él entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente-Sin embargo, ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón. Por algún motivo que no comprendo, lo hiciste: me ayudaste, es por eso que te debo una.

Rose lo miró sin comprender, hasta hacía un momento había temido por una reacción mucho más violenta por parte del Slytherin.

-¿De…de qué hablas?-tartamudeó ella-No me debes nada…

Él se giró y le dio la espalda, para antes de empezar a caminar decirle mirando fijamente al suelo:

-Gracias a ti, mis compañeros de casa me dieron un lugar y al parecer el mundo mágico me lo dará también. Eso es algo que no se puede olvidar.-entonces se giró a verle fugazmente y sus ojos grises y ahora completamente fríos se encontraron con la café mirada de Rose que estaba de una pieza-Sin embargo, a los Malfoy no nos gusta tener deudas, muchísimo menos con gente más pobre que nosotros. A partir de hoy no descansaré hasta saldarla y así poder decir que no le debo nada a Rose Weasley.

La chica furiosa por el insultó a su familia exclamó en medio del pasillo:

-¡¿Quién rayos te estás creyendo, Malfoy?!

-Mi padre tenía razón. Es mejor tener a los Weasley bien lejos.

Rose quiso gritarle, patearle, maldecirle; todo a la vez. Pero se contuvo y caminó hacia el lado contrario buscando el compartimiento donde se encontraban sus compañeros de año. No habló con ellos mucho y cuando le preguntaban algo sólo respondía con gruñidos y bufidos.

Suspiró aliviada al notar que tras el largo viaje, finalmente habían llegado a Londres y que el tren se detenía en la plataforma 9 y ¾ . No le sorprendió para nada ver que casi toda la familia los estaba esperando y que su madre casi lloraba de emoción al verla llegar.

La abrazó diciéndole cuanto la había extrañado desde navidad y que definitivamente Hogwarts era mil veces mejor que todo lo que ella le había contado. En eso, la alta figura de Ron Weasley apareció y ella saltó hasta su cuello.

Le dio un gran abrazo a su padre que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y que le hablaba sin parar de cómo los Chudley Cannons habían logrado escalar tres puestos en la tabla de posiciones de la liga de Quidditch inglesa por el partido de esa tarde. Rose sonrió. Hasta ese momento no sabía cuánto los había extrañado.

Sin embargo, y mientras saludaba a Hugo, no pudo evitar ver por encima del hombro de su hermano que unos metros más allá, en medio del bullicio de la gente, Draco Malfoy acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo y su madre le daba un beso en ambas mejillas haciendo que el señor Malfoy pusiera los ojos en blanco. No sabía porque, pero de repente, comenzaba a entender los sentimientos de su padre hacia ellos…Y empezaba a sentir una creciente antipatía por la arrogante actitud de Scorpius que en un principio no creyó que su plan fuera a funcionar, y ahí estaba, despidiéndose, para sorpresa de su padre, de Emily McDouall y Timothy Bletchley.

Decidió dejar de pensar en tantas tonterías y se giró para buscar a sus amigos. Se despidió de Marie Claire y tras prometer que se escribirían durante las vacaciones siguió a sus padres y a sus tíos tras la barrera.

-Y bien, mi pequeña Rosie…¿Qué hiciste en Hogwarts durante este primer año?-la voz de su padre que trataba de sacar el auto del estacionamiento muggle le hizo esa pregunta que a Rose, en contra de todo pronóstico, le encantó responder, a la vez que se le pintaba una sonrisa en el rostro:

-Hice papilla a Scorpius Malfoy en todos los exámenes.

Y Ron Weasley sonrió satisfecho con esa respuesta.

* * *

_La próxima vez veremos como comienza segundo año ^^_

_Espero que les haya gustado  
_

_Un beso a todos_

_Londony_

**Esta es la ruta para dejar tu review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	8. Caudal Inagotable, Cariño de Padres

_Hola, hola!_

_Aquí les traigo una nueva realidad innegable. Espero que les guste y pues me dejen su review ^^ Aprovecho para decirles que el segundo año serán muy pocas viñetas porque la imaginación se agota n.n'_

_**D****isclaimer: Colombiana, 19 años, intento de ingeniera... ¡Adivinaron! ¡No soy J.K! Entonces, nada de esto me pertenece...**_

* * *

**_Realidad Innegable #7: "Caudal inagotable, cariño de madre y padre"_**

Draco Malfoy observaba desde el balcón de su habitación en el tercer piso la gran inmensidad de los jardines de su mansión. El agua de la fuente lanzaba destellos bajo los brillantes rayos del sol de esa tarde veraniega, que invitaba a tomar el té en la terraza o volar un rato por el cielo despejado.

El señor Malfoy frunció el ceño ligeramente y detalló con cuidado los jardines para luego suspirar. Se dirigió sin esperanzas hasta fuera de sus aposentos y caminó, aun sabiendo que era inútil, hasta el final del pasillo. Desde ahí observó el gigantesco patio trasero y vio justo lo que esperaba encontrar.

Caminó a paso lento hasta las escaleras y con gran parsimonia llegó hasta los exteriores. Astoria se encontraba sola tomando el té mientras leía con interés algún libro y al notar la presencia de su esposo le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que se sentara frente a ella. Sonrió con resignación al ver la expresión de decepción en la cara de Draco, pero aun sabiendo cual era la respuesta, ella formuló la pregunta:

-¿Qué te sucede, querido?-comentó casualmente pasando una hoja de su libro mientras aparecía una elfina que dejaba una taza de té enfrente de su amo y desaparecía nuevamente-¿Algo que te atormente?

Draco trató de evitar que una mueca de molestia se dibujara en su cara a la vez que tomaba un primer sorbo de su té pero fue imposible.

-Mira el día, Astoria.-comentó señalando el cielo con hastío-Mira el clima. Mira nuestro jardín.

Ella sonrió divertida con la infantil actitud de su marido y fijó sus ojos sobre él que se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

-Ya veo, Draco.-cerró con parsimonia el libro brindándole toda su atención y sabiendo de antemano hacia donde se dirigía-¿Y que sea un bonito día te molesta por…?

-¡No me molesta!-exclamó él poniéndose de repente de pie, entonces señaló sucesivamente la enorme piscina y seis lejanos aros de Quidditch-¡Es un hermoso día! ¡Un día perfecto! ¿Y dónde está nuestro hijo?-soltó la última frase por completo desanimado. Astoria le sonrió dulcemente, se puso de pie y caminó hasta llegar a su lado-Tiene todo lo que cualquier chico pudiera desear y si no lo tiene, sabe perfectamente que podemos comprarlo para él pero, pero…prefiere encerrarse. Podría estar nadando o volando o tomando el té con nosotros. Pero no, ¿Dónde rayos está ese muchachito ahora?

Su esposa le acarició suavemente la mejilla y depositó un beso corto en sus labios para luego sonreír:

-Es tu hijo, Draco, por Merlín. Más que nadie, tú sabes dónde está en estos momentos.-él se alzó de hombros y desvió los ojos de la mirada de su esposa-Si quieres decirle algo, sabes dónde encontrarlo. Así que déjate de tonterías y ve a hablar con él.

-Pero, no creo que…-dijo poniendo un tinte de desesperación a sus palabras. Las conversaciones padre-hijo nunca se le habían dado bien: ni siendo padre ni siendo hijo.

-Nada de peros.-terminó tajantemente Astoria volviendo hasta la terraza para terminar su té y seguir con su lectura-Eres su padre y sé que en algún momento te lo agradecerá.

Draco suspiró derrotado y se dirigió hacia el interior del lugar mientras en los labios de su esposa se curvaban en una sonrisa traviesa. Alguna vez le dijeron que los Malfoy no recibían órdenes de nadie y no había nacido alguien capaz de doblegar su voluntad, pero su propia suegra le sacó de su error, pues le dijo que si había alguien capaz de controlar a un Malfoy no era otra que su propia esposa.

Scorpius escuchó tres toques suaves en la puerta y murmuró quedamente "pase" antes de volver sus ojos al libro de Transformaciones que había estado leyendo. Observó de reojo como su padre entró y se fue acercando a la vez que esquivaba una gran cantidad de libros que él había sacando de los enormes estantes para llevarla luego a su habitación.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, padre?-comentó sin apartar la vista de su lectura y sintiendo como él se acercaba lentamente hasta él.

-Scorpius, estás de vacaciones. ¿Se puede saber por qué estás estudiando tanto?-la voz severa de su padre le hizo reaccionar inmediatamente, giró sus ojos grises hasta él y se alzó de hombros como disculpa, fingiendo indiferencia, mientras apretaba con fuerza el libro entre sus manos hasta arrugar un poco las hojas:

-No estudio, padre. Sabes que me gusta leer. Es todo.-Dicho eso, giró su cara nuevamente hasta el libro y trató de seguir leyendo, pensando que su papá se había contentado con eso, pero estaba muy equivocado. Entonces insistió-Un poco de lectura suave en verano no le hace daño a nadie.

-Transfiguraciones Nivel Medio, Transformaciones y Materia Volumen 2, Encantamientos Prácticos Tomo 3, Plantas y Arbustos Mágicos de Europa Septentrional, Mediterránea y Central; Mil y Un Pociones de Conocimiento General…-Scorpius enterraba su cabeza en el libro, cada vez un poco más, con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su padre y cada libro que tomaba de la pila cercana a él. En sus mejillas comenzaba a acumularse más sangre de la normal y su normalmente pálido rostro cobró una ligera tonalidad rosada que al contrario de lo que pensaba hizo que una ligera sonrisa iluminara el rostro de Draco Malfoy-¿Esto es lo que mi hijo considera una lectura suave para el verano?

Se acercó hasta él y al ver que no le miraba, se hincó a su lado y esperó que hablara pero el chico no dijo ni media palabra. Draco suspiró abatido y resignado le quitó a su hijo ese libro de las manos e hizo que le mirara a la cara:

-Sé que esto es por la chica Weasley que está en tu año.-terminó revolviéndole los cabellos rubios y sorprendiéndolo. Scorpius le miró sorprendido y abrió ligeramente la boca al ver como su padre le guiñaba el ojo-Sé que no puede ser por el hijo de Potter, si es igual a su padre…Bueno, su único talento debe ser atraer problemas.-Scorpius comenzó a sonreír abiertamente mientras observaba a su padre con tanta admiración como se podía. Draco se puso de pie y tras dar unas pocas vueltas por el salón, se volvió a ver a su hijo con complicidad-Ser la hija de Weasley no le da ningún mérito, pero para ser francos su…-Scorpius alzó una ceja y observó con detenimiento a su padre-Bueno, su…madre es una bruja de innegable talento.-observó como la expresión de su padre era como si le hubiesen obligado a tragar baba de guasarajos-En fin, era una ratona de biblioteca y te puedo asegurar sin conocerla que su hija es igual. Si le fue mejor que a ti este año, ya tendrás el próximo curso para sobrepasarla y debes recordar esto muy claramente…-tomó a su hijo por los hombros y le dijo mirando a unos ojos muy parecidos a los suyos-No me importa en qué lugar quedes, seguirás siendo mi hijo y estaré orgulloso de ti. Aunque si logras darle una paliza a esos dos, lo estaré aun más. Recuerda: el talento de los Malfoy es natural.

Draco jamás pensó que sus palabras tendrían tal efecto en Scorpius. Su hijo le sonreía sabiéndose afortunado mientras él se dirigía a la puerta para llegar a la terraza. Tal vez no podía cambiar el hecho de que Scorpius tenía un gusto anormal por los libros y que a pesar de ser bueno en el Quidditch prefiriera leer un rato frente a la chimenea, ya había aprendido a lidiar con eso. Pero lo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar es que por culpa de la hija de la comadreja y la comelibros, su hijo desperdiciara todo su verano encerrado en la biblioteca.

-Papá ¿No te molesta si sigo estudiando durante el verano?-Draco negó con la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de su hijo y suspiró resignado saliendo de la biblioteca. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y trató de comenzar a caminar cuando sintió una mano pequeña sobre su hombro:

-Lo hiciste muy bien.-susurró la voz de su esposa cerca de su oído haciéndole sonreír.

-No lo creo.-dijo antes de girarse para mirarle a los ojos. Entonces añadió con fastidio y arrastró las palabras señalando el interior de la biblioteca-Sigue prefiriendo estar encerrado como un ratón comelibros.

En ese momento Scorpius abrió la puerta mientras sostenía empuñada en su mano un pergamino que acababa de recibir vía lechuza. Se quedó mirando un momento, algo extrañado, la figura de sus padres cerca del umbral pero enseguida habló:

-Padre, madre. Me preguntaba si habría algún problema si Emily y Timothy vienen mañana a tomar el té a casa.-los miró dudoso antes de sorprenderse con algo parecido a una sonrisa de satisfecha incredulidad en el rostro de su padre. Su madre se acercó y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Pero por supuesto que no habría ningún problema, hijo.-comentó Astoria antes de poner una cara un tanto pensativa-Incluso puedes decirles si quieren pasar un rato en la piscina para que lleguen preparados. Y también si desean venir desde la mañana y almorzar con nosotros. ¿Qué te parece?-Scorpius sonrió feliz y asintió enérgicamente

-Ya mismo les escribo la respuesta.-y sin más entró y cerró la puerta de la biblioteca.

Draco miró a su esposa con una expresión inescrutable y la miró escéptico alzando una ceja:

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué planeas?-pero bastó que su Astoria abriera la boca para que Scorpius volviera a salir de la biblioteca y mirara a su madre mientras sostenía la pluma en una mano y el pergamino en la otra.

-¿Eh, madre? No creo que sea buena idea que vengan desde la mañana.-Astoria sonrió complacida con esas palabras y acto seguido, Scorpius miró a su padre-Tim no deja de decirme en su carta todo lo que su padre le enseñó de Quidditch este verano que está de descanso de sus prácticas en el Puddlemere United.-Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco con hastío, tal cual lo hacía su padre-¿Podríamos mañana practicar un poco mañana en la mañana antes de que él llegue? Voy a demostrarle a Tim que lo de los Malfoys es talento natural.-Draco se sorprendió un poco, se permitió sonreír satisfecho y asintió orgulloso.

-Vaya, pensé que no querías estrenar tu Nimbus 3000 modelo Asteroid Professional.-comentó su padre cruzándose de brazos y disimulando perfectamente su sonrisa.

-Tomaré eso como un sí…-murmuró Scorpius entendiendo el reproche de su padre y avergonzado por haberlo ignorado durante sus dos primeras semanas de vacaciones-Eh…bueno, terminaré de escribir esto y saldré a tomar el té con ustedes.-terminó en son de disculpa y volvió a encerrarse en la biblioteca.

Entonces Astoria entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de su marido mientras se dirigían a los jardines de la casa y una sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios.

-¿Crees que debamos decirle que ya hemos tomado el té de la tarde?-preguntó Draco entrecerrando los ojos encandilado por el sol veraniego en la terraza. Astoria negó suavemente con la cabeza-¿Sabías que ese Timothy era hijo de Miles Bletchley, el antiguo buscador de Slytherin que ahora es entrenador de los Puddlemere? ¿Y que muy probablemente él retara a Scorpius a jugar Quidditch? ¿Y que por eso me pediría que practicáramos juntos sobre su escoba nueva?-Terminó Draco mientras volvían a aparecer la elfina con el juego de té y observaba de reojo a su esposa que sonrió cómplice y susurró por toda respuesta:

-Tal vez.

Después de todo, eran una familia de Slytherins.

* * *

_Como pueden ver, tenía muchas ganas de plasmar un día en la vida de los Malfoys, me parece una familia interesante y adorable *_* En cuanto a Rose y los Weasleys, bueno, ya veremos en el otro cap su aparicion y la llegada a Hogwarts para su segundo año_

_Espero que les haya gustado  
_

_Un beso a todos_

_Londony_

**Esta es la ruta para dejar tu review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	9. Después de la Tempestad Llega la Calma

_Hola, hola!_

_Disculpen la tardanza y aquí les traigo una nueva viñeta que al parecer quedó demasiado larga. Resumí dos en uno y este es el resultado final._

_A quienes piensas que he muerto: no, no lo he hecho y prometo el último y esperado capítulo de "Con Absoluta Discreción" pronto... O al menos tan pronto la U lo permita._

_Muchos Besos y espero que les guste_

_Disclaimer: Colombiana, 19 años, intento de ingeniera... ¡Adivinaron! ¡No soy J.K! Entonces, nada de esto me pertenece.**..**_

* * *

**_Realidad Innegable #8: "Después de la tempestad, llega la calma"_**

Para Rose, la mejor parte de sus vacaciones de verano era cuando se encontraba en la Madriguera. Las últimas dos semana antes de partir hacia Londres, las había pasado en compañía de la abuela Molly, el abuelo Arthur, el tío Charlie que había venido de Rumania y su colección completa de primos.

De una u otra manera, sus abuelos se las ingeniaban para hacerlos caber a todos en la casa, incluso cuando los adultos también se quedaban. A Rose no le molestaba para nada compartir espacio en medio de tantas personas, pues sabía que para sentirse reconfortada sólo debía buscar un buen libro e ignorar el bullicio de sus primos menores. Y de los mayores también, pues James y Dominique eran como explosiones ambulantes. Afortunadamente para ella, Fred (un año mayor que ella)había decidido visitar a uno de sus mejores amigos en Irlanda esas vacaciones.

A la hija mayor de Ron Weasley no le molestaba compartir el cuarto con sus primas: Molly y Roxane eran un año mayor que Lily y que entrarían a Hogwarts ese primero de septiembre, se quedaban con ella, mientras que Lucy, que sólo tenía 6 años al igual que Louis, dormía en la habitación de sus abuelos. Victoire habría sido la líder indiscutible de ese grupo, pero ese verano luego de su graduación había decidido quedarse en casa con sus padres. Ahora Rose era la mayor de ellas, lo que por alguna razón, la hacía sentir muy bien.

Pues bien, todo había sido pacífico y maravilloso esas últimas semanas de agosto, todo, hasta que decidió dejarse llevar por James, Nick y Albus. Sus primos mayores observaban embelesados la escoba que tío Harry acababa de mandar por correo a su hijo menor, era una Nimbus 3000 modelo Asteroid Professional, que además de cara era magnífica en todos los sentidos.

James estaba rojo de furia y verde de celos, por lo que a la vista de Rose, encajaba perfectamente como adorno navideño. El pobre Albus no tenía idea de qué decirle a su hermano por lo que observaba en silencio su nueva, brillante y maravillosa escoba, ignorando la rabieta de James.

-Pero… ¡¿Por qué?-gritó él con ganas de tomar esa escoba y partirla en mil pedazos- ¡Siempre había sabido que te quería más a ti pero esto ya es injusto!

Albus miró desolado a James pero no le iba a decir que se calmara: estaba demasiado feliz por el regalo que le había hecho su padre y nada, ni siquiera los celos de su hermano, le podrían arruinar el momento. Acarició las perfectas ramitas de su escoba mientras Dominique mencionaba por décimo tercera vez que la Nimbus 3000 modelo Asteroid Professional podía acelerar de cero a 190 kilómetros por hora en 2 segundos. James le dedicó una mirada de especial odio y abrió la boca para insultarlo cuando Rose se apresuró a interrumpirle:

-Deja de decir tonterías, James. Tú ya tienes una escoba. Imagino la cara de tío Harry si se entera que andas diciendo que quiere más a Albus que a ti-su primo la miró con rabia y escupió:

-¡No me comiences a sermonear, Rose! ¡Nada de esto es tu asunto! ¡Y claro, tengo una escoba, pero no es ni la mitad de buena de la que papá le acaba de regalar al enano!

-¡Oye! ¡¿A quién llamas enano?-gritó Albus poniéndose de pie. James le sacó la lengua y se mofó:

-¡Pues a ti: enano!

-¡Ya basta!-exclamó Rose perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Tu escoba no es tan mala como dices! ¡Y no insultes a Albus! ¡No sé por qué hacen tanto alboroto: Es sólo una escoba!

James la miró con sorna y dijo con ironía:

-Eso lo dices tú porque no eres capaz de distinguir entre una escoba de carreras y una escoba para limpiar la casa.

Los dientes de Rose rechinaron de furia mientras Dominique y Albus miraron con espanto a James: acababa de decirle a su prima sabelotodo que había algo que no era capaz de hacer… Se avecinaban cosas horribles.

-¡Eres un tonto, James!-gritó acercándose peligrosamente hasta donde Dominique sostenía la Nimbus-¡Ya verás! ¡Te tragarás tus palabras!

Y sin más, la chica pelirroja tomó entre sus manos la cara escoba de su primo antes de que los chicos pudiesen hacer algo para evitarlo y se subió en ella, elevándose en 2 segundos a una altura exorbitante: al menos era cierto eso que aceleraba de cero a 190 kilómetros por hora.

James estaba ahora asustado, si algo le llegaba a pasar a Rose no sería más que su culpa y en definitiva la abuela Molly lo mataría. Comenzaron a gritarle desde abajo que aterrizara pero era muy poco probable que ella les escuchara, fue por eso que corrieron a buscar sus escobas para ayudarla a bajar.

Sin embargo, lo que ninguno de sus primos sabía era que Rose estaba disfrutando de algo extraño y completamente nuevo: tras haberse elevado a esa inusitada velocidad, tomó el control de la escoba y dio varias vueltas en el aire. Fue hasta una colina cercana y volvió y aun podía ver a tres pequeños puntos abajo que al parecer le decían algo. Ni siquiera habían notado que se había ido y vuelto.

El cabello de Rose se mecía violentamente por la velocidad a la que volaba, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos estaban secos, pero aun así en su rostro había una gran sonrisa: había descubierto, que entre otras cosas, era buena volando.

Si bien era cierto que había heredado el cerebro de su madre, también su exceso de prudencia, por eso nunca se animó a que su padre le enseñara algo más de lo básico para montar una escoba y se limitó a hacer lo que le ordenaban en las clases de vuelo para aprobarlas (con la máxima calificación, claro está).

Pero en ese momento, Rose entendió por fin a su padre, a su tío Harry, a su tía Ginny, a su tío Charlie y a todos sus primos cuando hablaban acerca de lo maravilloso que era volar a gran velocidad y sentir el viento golpeando su cara en medio de aquella innegable sensación de libertad plena.

A pesar de sus temores, se sentía tan bien como cuando obtenía notas perfectas o cuando terminaba algún buen libro. Rose había descubierto que no sólo era buena volando sino que también le gustaba hacerlo.

Observó con dificultad que un par de escobas se acercaban y adivinó que eran sus primos, por lo que comenzó a aterrizar suavemente. Una vez estuvo en tierra observó la cara anonadada de Albus que jamás pensó que su prima tuviese esas habilidades.

Ella le entregó su escoba aun con una sonrisa en la cara y se dejó caer sentada sobre el pasto mientras se le pasaba el leve mareo que tenía.

-¡¿Querías matarnos de un susto?-exclamó James agitado-¡¿O que nos matara la abuela?-ella negó suavemente con la cabeza y miró a su primo con superioridad:

-Ahora al menos sabes que puedo distinguir a una escoba de carreras de una escoba para barrer-James abrió la boca para responder algo a eso, pero un trío de lechuzas que volaban encima de ellos con un paquete lo interrumpió. Las aves dejaron el alargado encargo en manos del chico pelirrojo y se alejaron volando.

James tragó saliva, suponiendo lo que contenía el paquete y siendo observado acusador por sus primos y hermano: Efectivamente, su padre acababa de enviarle una Nimbus 3000 modelo Asteroid Professional igual a la de su hermano.

Rose se puso de pie mientras Dominique comenzaba a reír a carcajadas y Albus mascullaba algo acerca que era un desagradecido con sus padres y que debía pedirles disculpas aunque ellos no supieran nada. Se sacudió de la ropa un poco de tierra y, aun sonriente, se encaminó hasta La Madriguera.

-Eres un completo tonto, James…-musitó antes de alejarse sintiendo aun en su estómago las cosquillas producto de su anterior aventura en escoba.

Debía escribirle a su padre. También quería una de esas.

Y así fue como terminó aquel verano, montada sobre las escobas de sus primos y aprendiendo las reglas básicas del Quidditch. Nunca llegó a pensar que se interesaría por algo como eso.

Ahora Rose se hallaba en la Plataforma 9 y ¾ despidiéndose de sus padres y de su Hugo, cuyos ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas tras ver partir a su hermana un año más.

-Rosie, no te preocupes-comenzó su padre guiñándole un ojo e hinchando su pecho de orgullo-. Te conseguiré esa escoba.

Rose le sonrió a su padre, a la vez que Hermione los miraba a ambos con preocupación: no le gustaba para nada esa idea del Quidditch para su pequeña hija.

-Ronald, no creo que sea una buena idea eso de la Nimbus para Rose…

-Oh, vamos Hermione. Si la niña la quiere, ¿Cómo podemos negársela? Es la mejor de la clase, una hija ejemplar e hizo papilla al hijo de Malfoy en todos los exámenes-terminó enumerando con orgullo los logros de su hija-. ¿Qué mejor podemos hacer para premiarla que darle lo que quiere?

Su esposa se quedó sin palabra ante aquello y asintió quedamente mientras besaba a Rose en ambas mejillas y le hacía prometer que tan pronto llegara esa escoba no se metería en problemas y no volaría muy lejos del suelo. En tanto Ron por detrás de ella, le decía con señas que no hiciera caso y que se elevara tan alto como pudiera.

Rose dejó escapar una risa traviesa mientras veía con cariño a sus padres: los quería tanto… Fue entonces que notó a lo lejos a un personaje bastante conocido para ella que acababa de cruzar la barrera. Puso los ojos en blanco y procedió a ignorarlo.

-…Hablé personalmente con el dueño de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch y me dijo que la ordenaría directamente a la fábrica. Por ser una escoba profesional y de carreras sólo tenían tres de ellas en la tienda. No es que sea algo que compre todo el mundo, y tomando en cuenta que Harry compró dos…

El pitido del tren interrumpió a su padre y la pelirroja se apresuró en subirse al Expreso, no sin antes despedirse velozmente de sus tíos y padres otra vez. Desde la ventana del compartimiento del vagón donde se encontraban Marie, Jerry, Albus y ella continuaron diciendo adiós hasta que el tren dobló y no se vieron más.

Marie cayó exhausta en su asiento y miró con adoración a Albus y Rose. Estos dos se miraron confundidos y vieron a la chica que suspiraba emocionada.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es tan genial! ¡Ustedes son hijos de los salvadores del mundo mágico!-ambos primos carraspearon incómodos y se sentaron uno junto a otro, tratando de ignorar el comentario que habían escuchado tantas veces durante su año anterior.

El viaje fue tranquilo sin ninguna novedad, hasta que Albus mencionó que tenía hambre y Rose se ofreció a buscar a la señora del carrito que aun no pasaba cerca de ellos. Caminaba por los pasillos mientras su estómago crujía de hambre y fue en ese momento que la divisó a los lejos.

Apresuró el paso hasta alcanzarla y recitó rápidamente el pedido de todos sus amigos:

-12 pastelillos de calabaza, 6 varitas de regaliz, 10 caramelos de menta, 20 ranas de chocolate, 3 cajas de Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores y…creo que eso es todo.

Como pudo, y después de pagar los 2 galeones y 27 sickles que le costó todo aquello, avanzaba a tientas hasta llegar a su compartimiento, sin embargo, un sacudón del tren hizo que todo lo que llevaba cayera en el suelo. Rose maldijo en voz baja un par de veces y comenzó a recogerlo todo, cuando vio que alguien empezó a ayudarle.

Se dejó sorprender, se dejó ayudar y se dejó levantar por el completo enigma que era Scorpius Malfoy. Él sólo le regresó todas las golosinas que ella había comprado y, sin siquiera sonreír, le dio la espalda y continuó con su marcha.

Rose estaba bastante confundida y, si no recordaba mal, se suponía que se habían declarado enemigos al final del curso pasado. Ladeó su cabeza mientras observaba alejarse su fina figura y entonces se decidió a seguirle, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, él se giró y la miró sin ese rencor con el que ella recordaba.

-Eh…Yo…Gracias-Scorpius se alzó de hombros y siguió caminando.

-De nada-Rose alzó una ceja y le alcanzó otra vez:

-Este…-el Slytherin la miró con una ceja enarcada y ella se armó de valor para preguntar- ¿Por qué me ayudas? Se supone que no nos agradamos.

-No se supone, Weasley-comentó él mirándola con un dejo de burla en sus ojos-. No me agradas y yo no te agrado. Pero necesitabas ayuda, tampoco es que quiera que mueras o algo así.

Rose se quedó confundida por un momento, pero entonces asintió y le dio la espalda, a la vez que comenzaba a caminar sintiendo un nudo extraño cerca de la garganta:

-Bien, entonces si tú no te cruzas en mi camino, yo no me cruzaré en el tuyo.

-Exacto.

Y Rose comenzó a alejarse sin siquiera sospechar que Scorpius sentía exactamente ese mismo nudo en la garganta.

Ambos llegaron a sus respectivos compartimientos pensando en qué tan cierto era eso que no se agradaban, pero lo único que lograron fue pescar un dolor de cabeza. En extremos distantes del tren ambos miraron el mismo paisaje por la ventana y trataron de distraerse en otras cosas: Pronto llegarían a Hogwarts y no debían preocuparse por nudos en la garganta ni nervios al ver al otro, ahora debían concentrarse en aplastarse mutuamente en los exámenes. Pero sin que ninguno de los dos lo reconociera, sonrieron quedamente mientras observaban el paisaje de Escocia, les gustaba la nueva diplomacia con la que, habían determinado, se tratarían a partir de ese momento.

* * *

_Bueno, espero llegar pronto con una nueva viñeta acerca de este corto segundo año XD_

_Espero que les haya gustado  
_

_Un beso a todos_

_Londony_

**Esta es la ruta para dejar tu review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	10. El Enojo, El Orgullo y La Competencia

___Disclaimer: Colombiana, 20 años, intento de ingeniera... ____¡Adivinaron! ¡No soy J.K! Entonces, nada de esto me pertenece_

* * *

**_Realidad Innegable #9: "El enojo, el orgullo y la competencia son vuestros peores enemigos" _****_Dalai Lama_**

Rose leía un libro de Pociones sentada en uno de los grandes sillones de la sala común. Bueno, tal vez la descripción correcta sería que Rose trataba de leer el libro de Pociones mientras había un ruido escandaloso en la sala común y Albus le parloteaba por decimosexta vez en el día lo mucho que odiaba a Emily McDouall.

-Es una presumida ¿Sabes? Durante Encantamientos empujó a Ralph porque, según ella, estaba en su camino… Es tan insoportable.

La chica alzó sus ojos y miró a su primo tratando de dejarle en claro que no le importaba nada de lo que estaba diciendo, pero aparentemente no se dio cuenta y siguió despotricando sobre la chica de Slytherin con la que desafortunadamente para Albus compartían muchas clases.

Al ver que su táctica "Callar a Albus con una mirada" no funcionó, dirigió un vistazo rápido por el lugar y encontró a su prima Molly concentrada en hacer flotar una pluma por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Sabes, Albus? He visto a Molly charlando durante el almuerzo charlando con el hermano menor de McDouall, deberías advertirle que se aleje de él. Debe ser igual de pesado que su hermana…

Albus le observó indignado, creyendo imposible que su buena prima menor se juntara con gente tan desagradable por lo que se dirigió a paso raudo hasta donde se encontraba, dándole vía libre a Rose para escapar del lugar.

La pelirroja suspiró una vez que estuvo fuera del lugar y se preocupó poco por lo que le diría al cabeza dura de su primo una vez que descubriera que McDouall no tenía ningún hermano menor en primero.

Apretó su libro de Pociones y trató de buscar un lugar tranquilo para leer que no fuera la biblioteca. Rose masculló una maldición en voz baja y decidió probar con alguna aula vacía del cuarto piso: la biblioteca tenía inventario una vez cada cincuenta años y justo era ese mes. No podía tener más mala suerte.

La niña caminó por el largo pasillo y no encontró ninguna puerta abierta. Siguió bajando hasta llegar al segundo piso donde cansada de tanto caminar se apoyó en una de las ventanas que daba hasta los exteriores del castillo.

Desde ahí pudo observar el equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff durante su práctica dominical. Observó a los miembros dar vueltas en el aire y hacer piruetas tras la Quaffle por lo que se lamentó internamente por no haber obtenido aun su escoba. Al parecer su padre esperaría que fuera navidad para dársela.

Rose nunca había dudado de sus capacidades en nada, pero podía decir que el Quidditch la ponía especialmente nerviosa. Apretó el libro contra su cuerpo y se dio la vuelta decidida a buscar un lugar tranquilo para seguir estudiando cuando se dio cuenta que un par de personas se acercaban hablando hasta ella.

-… Te lo digo, hubieses hecho el intento de entrar al equipo, no es que seas muy bueno, pero tampoco apestas y sobre esa escoba puedes hacer maravillas-la voz de Timothy Bletchley llamó su atención logrando que fijara la vista sobre él y su acompañante.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no es que me interese mucho el Quidditch… Al menos no tanto como a…-el codazo que recibió de Tim hizo reaccionar a Scorpius que identificó al instante a la figura pelirroja parada cerca de la ventana. Ambos muchachos se detuvieron de repente con varios libros de Transformaciones en las manos, por lo que Rose pudo adivinar que estaban haciéndole algún favor al profesor Thompson.

El silencio llenó el espacio entre los tres chicos que se miraron las caras comprendiendo lo pesado del ambiente, Rose los ignoró también como pudo pero la voz del chico castaño la detuvo:

-Eh, Weasley…-Timothy le hablaba con voz burlona acercándose a ella-. ¿Añorando jugar al Quidditch?-ella le miró alzando una ceja sin entender-. Tal vez deberías mantener tus pies sobre la tierra, no querríamos ver a otro pelirrojo estampado contra el suelo.

Rose le miró crispada de furia al terminar de escucharle, el muy tonto se refería a la aparatosa caída que había sufrido James durante el primer partido de la temporada en contra de Hufflepuff. Una Bludger que su primo no vio luego de haber anotado un tanto para los Gryffindor, fue la causante de su estadía por tres días en la enfermería.

-Bueno, al menos mostramos cierta habilidad sobre la escoba, no como el patético equipo de Slytherin y su aplastante derrota en contra de Ravenclaw ayer…-el chico se acercó amenazante mirándola con sus ojos azules lleno de ira pero en el momento en el que se disponían a apuntarse con las varitas una mano se cerró en torno a la túnica del Slytherin que se giró a ver a Scorpius extrañado:

-No vale la pena-fue todo lo que dijo el niño rubio sin siquiera dignarse a mirar a Rose-. Nos castigarán y llamarán a nuestros padres si tratas de atacarla. Parece que no supieras de quién es hija-Tim le vio confundido por unos instantes pero enseguida le dio la espalda a la Gryffindor para seguir a su amigo mientras mascullaba en voz baja algo como que el Quidditch era algo sagrado y esa tonta rata de biblioteca se había atrevido a insultar a su equipo sólo porque habían jugado un mal partido. Scorpius asintió levemente mientras caminaban por el pasillo y decía antes de estar lo suficientemente lejos-. Ya te lo dije, no te apasiones tanto por ese deporte, al final no es más que una tontería, y por tu propio bien, evita a los Weasley… Sólo te traerán problemas, de eso puedes estar seguro. Mi padre lo dice.

La pelirroja se indignó profundamente por las palabras de ese chico que al parecer no conocía el significado de la palabra discreción. Fue por eso que antes de parase a pensarlo por unos instantes, le aventó con toda la fuerza que tenía el libro de pociones que tenía entre sus manos y que golpeó pesadamente el hombro de Scorpius.

Lo único que pudo hacer el Slytherin fue soltar un ligero grito de dolor y girarse furioso a ver a la chica que respiraba agitadamente y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, pero que aun no estaba segura de si su rabia se debía a que Malfoy había insultado a su familia o porque se había atrevido a ignorarla y hablar como si ella no estuviese presente:

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Weasley?-gritó él sorprendiendo a Timothy, era la primera vez que le escuchaba levantar la voz desde que lo conocía-. ¡¿Terminaste de enloquecer o qué?

-¡Tampoco me agradas, Malfoy! ¡Que eso te quede muy claro! ¡No eres nadie para insultarme y muy al contrario me debes más de una! ¡Deberías ir pensando como pagármelas!-se sorprendió a sí misma con lo arrogante del comentario pero no le importó- ¡Si te sientes inferior a mí, ese no es mi problema! ¡No es mi culpa tener mejores notas y ser mejor jugando al Quidditch que tú!

Scorpius se enrojeció de la furia y escupió lleno de ira:

-¡Te vas a tragar todas tus palabras! ¡Una por una! ¡No tengo nada que envidiarte! ¡No tengo nada que envidiarle a alguien que no me llega a los talones!-ahí estaba, antes de darse cuenta, hablando de más, más de lo que nunca pensó que diría al frente de cualquier persona, y mucho más al frente de esa insoportable e inentendible Rose Weasley.

-¡Eso quiero verlo!-terminó ella como un reto- ¡Trata de vencerme, será completamente inútil!

Scorpius se agachó y tomó el libro que ella le había arrojado, leyó con cuidado la portada y se lo lanzó de regreso a ella que lo agarró en el aire. Dudó unos momentos antes de contestarle porque sabía en lo que se metería si aceptaba ese desafío pues ella tenía razón: hasta ese momento no había sido capaz de derrotarla académicamente aunque se lo había propuesto de corazón desde que comenzó el año.

Tragó en seco ignorando la sonrisa de suficiencia de Rose y soltó decidido:

-Eso es lo que tú crees, Weasley-su tono de voz volvió a la normalidad y le dio la espalda otra vez mientras su hombro derecho le seguía doliendo y mientras Timothy aun no salía de su asombro al haber descubierto faceta oculta del siempre callado y paciente Scor-. Te llevarás una sorpresa antes de lo que crees.

Rose se quedó en ese lugar un rato más y los observó desaparecer. Todas las ganas que había tenido de estudiar se habían esfumado rápidamente y trataba de concentrarse sólo en anotar mentalmente todo lo que había pasado en esos momento: había encontrado razones suficientes para odiar a Scorpius Malfoy por el resto de su vida. Su padre siempre había tenido razón.

En tanto Scorpius, luego de haber dejado el encargo del profesor Thompson en el aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, se encaminaba a paso raudo hasta la sala común de Slytherin bajo la mirada atenta de Tim que de vez en cuando le decía que debía calmarse y, que tal cual él había dicho, discutir con Rose Weasley no valía la pena.

Pero Scorpius no lo escuchaba, esa tonta había herido lo más profundo de su orgullo y le demostraría que estaba muy equivocada en todo lo que pensaba acerca de él. Apretó los puños con fuerza reprendiéndose por haberse dejado llevar tan fácilmente por la rabia pero eso era otro asunto: ahora tenía que estudiar porque no iba a perder frente a ella otra vez.

"_Moste Potente Potions"_ ese era el título del libro que leía y al parecer era bastante avanzado. Pues bien, él no se quedaría atrás y si tenía que leerse toda la biblioteca, sección prohibida incluida, para que Rose Weasley se tragara todas y cada una de sus palabras él lo haría. Estaba tan seguro de eso como que se llamaba Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Londony_**

**_Esta es la ruta para dejar tu Review!_**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	11. Siempre es Demasiado Pronto

_Hallo chicas! Aqui les traigo recién salida del horno una nueva realidad innegable. Tal y como prometí es el final de segundo año y vamos volando a unas muy prometedoras vacaciones de verano ;) _

_Les mando millones de abrazos y gracias por su apoyo y rr, no los puedo contestar por problemas de tiempo y trabajo pero como ahora digo: No abandonaré mis fics. Palabra de Fangirl, de Ficker y de Dramionera a morir. Además fijense el poco tiempo entre la actualización pasada y esta :D_

_A mis queridas Irene que andamos re perdidas! (qué pasó con 24??), Jos Black (Tus rr son un honor, jamás me cansaré de repetirlo y si nuevo DHr en anda y me haría refeliz que leyeras lo -que llevo) y Nathy2691 (que lees absolutamente todo lo escribo...hasta lo más raro)_

_El epílogo de CAD... No me maten! Algun día lo tendré listo...Algun día._

_Sin más nada que agregar que estoy abusando de las frases de autor y la próxima será nuevamente un refrán._

_Besos_

_Londony_

___Disclaimer: Colombiana, 20 años, intento de ingeniera... ¡Adivinaron! ¡No soy J.K! Entonces, nada de esto me pertenece_

* * *

**_Realidad Innegable #10: "Siempre es demasiado pronto para renunciar" _****_Norman Vincent Peale_**

-Vamos, hombre, que no es como si se acabara el mundo o algo así- la mirada de odio puro que le dedicó Scorpius fue suficiente señal para Tim de que debía callarse en ese mismo instante.

El chico suspiró ligeramente y se volteó a ver a Emily alzándose de hombros dándole a entender que se rendía en ese momento. Ella, al captar el mensaje, se acercó hasta su par de amigos y poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas habló con voz firme:

-Scorpius, ya ha sido suficiente-él levantó sus ojos grises hasta ella que estaba de pie frente al mullido sillón donde se encontraba sentando. Pero como si hubiese recordado que debía seguir haciendo algo muy importante, devolvió su mirada hasta un pergamino con el membrete de la escuela y procedió a ignorar a sus amigos.

-Es inútil-terminó Tim enfurruñándose y cruzándose de brazos. Sin embargo, Emily McDouall no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso. Dejó que un poco de color subiera a sus pálidas mejillas producto de la rabia y le dirigió una gélida mirada verde al chico Malfoy:

-¡He dicho que fue suficiente!-y antes de que ninguno de los dos niños se lo esperara arrancó las calificaciones finales de las manos de Scorpius y para su completa estupefacción amenazó con rostizarlas en el fuego de la chimenea de la sala común-. ¡Deja de comportarte como un tonto! ¡Tu promedio de calificaciones en del 98,5! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!

Scorpius apretó los puños e hizo el amago de quitarle el papel pero ella rápidamente se lo pasó a Timothy que lo revisó con atención mientras se aprovechaba del hecho de que era diez centímetros más alto que su mejor amigo.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Obtuviste un 100 en Historia de la Magia! ¡Y otro 100 en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!-sus ojos pasaban rápidamente por las líneas del informe y su boca se abría en un gesto de sorpresa- ¡Madre Santa! ¡Obtuviste un 100 en todas las materias! ¡Eres increíble!

Scorpius se llenó de ira al escuchar sus palabras y le arrancó el pergamino de un solo zarpazo. Tim se quedó petrificado por su gesto pero aun más por la amargura con la que su amigo escupió las siguientes palabras:

-No. No me saqué un 100 en todas las materias. Obtuve un 95 en Pociones y eso bajó mi promedio. Rose Weasley es increíble, ella sí obtuvo un 100 en todo- y tragó en seco reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de gritar y maldecir a todo el mundo por ello. Pero se contuvo bien porque una actitud como esa no sería bien vista en un Malfoy.

No dijo más nada a sus amigos y salió de la sala común rumbo al comedor para tomar su cena aunque debido a la rabia que tenía bien podía haberse indigestado.

Pero de repente algo ocasionó que se detuviera abruptamente cuando ya iba llegando al Vestíbulo: un grupo numeroso de estudiantes se encontraba aglomerado frente a un tablón de anuncios justo al lado de la entrada del Gran Salón.

-¡Merlín santo, Rose! ¡Eres magnífica!-la voz de una chica pelinegra y de cabello rizado le hablaba con emoción a su amiga que observaba con atención el tablero- ¡Eres primera este año también!

Genial, eso era justamente lo que necesitaba Scorpius. Que un grupo de escandalosos estudiantes le restregara en la cara que acababa de perder en contra de la fastidiosa de Rose Weasley.

Trató de mantener la compostura y seguir hasta el comedor cuando escuchó su voz:

-No es nada, Marie-dijo la chica alejándose de la turba y caminando detrás de Scorpius-. Bueno, aunque fue un poco difícil conseguir un 110 en Encantamientos…

Bastó que ella dijera eso para que él se girara a verla, sus ojos destilaban frialdad y para su sorpresa-que se encargó perfectamente de ocultar-una sonrisa de triunfo estaba pintada en la boca de la insoportable de Weasley.

Quiso gritarle en la cara, descontrolarse y decirle que si pensaba comenzar a fastidiarlo bien podía ir y meterse sus calificaciones por donde quisiera. Pero no. Por Merlín que no.

No había que ser un genio para saberlo, él era un Malfoy de la cabeza a los pies, un Slytherin con el corazón pintado de verde y bombeando plata líquida. Es por eso que no se dejaría joder tan fácilmente de una engreída sabelotodo.

Sonrió de medio lado y sólo con ese gesto logró descolocarla por completo. La chica se quedó viéndole interrogante mientras su amiga observaba esa lucha de silencios sin entender, los demás alumnos entraban al Gran Salón, Albus se acercaba con Jerry hasta donde ellas estaban y Emily llegaba con Tim hasta el Vestíbulo.

La pelirroja quiso soltar algo pero sabía que no era apropiado. Era ella quien había ganado, era él quien debía admitir su derrota. Rose Weasley volvía a coronarse como la mejor una vez más.

De repente, Slytherin y Gryffindor estuvieron frente a frente, preparados por si comenzaba una batalla en cualquier momento. Timothy Bletchley puso los ojos en blanco y alcanzó su varita cuando observó que Scorpius comenzaba a mover la boca para decir algo: con el mal humor con el que andaba, era su deber de amigo defenderlo luego de que dijera cualquier estupidez.

-Felicitaciones, Weasley.

Todos observaron anonadados la expresión cínica en el rostro de Malfoy que se giró y haló del brazo a sus amigos para entrar al Gran Salón a cenar. Al parecer había quedado satisfecho con todo aquello… pero había alguien al que no le agradó absolutamente nada.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡Malfoy!-la pelirroja Rose Weasley le gritó haciendo que él se girara con expresión exasperada al saber que te están quitando el tiempo-. ¡¿Sólo me felicitas?! ¡¿Qué hay de tu derrota?! ¡¿Dónde quedaron tus amenazas?!

Se sentía indignada, humillada, herida y se suponía que era él quien debía sentirse así, no ella. Ella había ganado, era la primera de la clase. Ese tonto rubio debía estar llorando amargamente al haber sido aplastado contundentemente por sus excelentes resultados.

¡No entendía! ¡No entendía por qué de repente sus irónicas palabras la lastimaron de esa manera!

-Creo que en ningún momento mencioné que me derrumbaría llorando a tus pies porque me sobrepasaras en los exámenes, Weasley. Supongo que me malinterpretaste-se alzó de hombros y sonrió burlón-. Sin embargo no entiendo cómo es que de repente te enojas de esa manera. De ahora en adelante no te volveré a felicitar cuando me sobrepases-se giró dándole la espalda nuevamente para caminar pero se detuvo a último momento y la miró volteando su cabeza y lanzándole una mirada gris y fría por encima de su hombro-. Claro, en el hipotético caso en que me sobrepases una vez más. Estaré esperando el otro curso con muchas ansias, Weasley.

El trío de Slytherin desapareció dentro del Gran Salón mientras los otros cuatro aun permanecían afuera. Rose estaba respirando agitadamente y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, conteniendo las ganas de ir dentro y golpearlo en su respingada nariz.

Ahora lo entendía. Había caído en su juego, se había dejado envolver y cuando era él quien tenía todas las de perder, fue ella quien se prestó para hacer el ridículo, aun cuando era Scorpius Malfoy quien había perdido el reto.

Sonrió levemente logrando asustar a Albus y sus amigos: había sido una tonta, pero acababa de descubrir como los Slytherin jugaban algunas de sus cartas.

Alzó su cabeza dignamente y caminó decidida hasta la mesa de Gryffindor para tomar la cena. Lanzó una mirada hasta la mesa verde y como si hubiese estado predestinado sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Malfoy. Ella sonrió confiada y dijo esperando que entre sus muchas habilidades, pudiese además leer los labios:

-Yo también estaré esperando el próximo año con ansias, Malfoy.

* * *

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts caminaban hacia los carruajes que los llevarían hasta la estación para su viaje de regreso a casa. Aparentemente otra año escolar había terminado y las vacaciones de verano eran ya una realidad.

Pero estas no serían unas vacaciones corrientes como todas las demás. No, durante el mes de agosto ocurriría algo único y genial…

-¡El Mundial de Quidditch, compadre!-exclamó Tim mientras su lechuza Ares lanzaba un chillido de sorpresa.

-Tu lechuza es casi tan escandalosa como tú-murmuró Emily poniendo los ojos en blanco y montándose en uno de los carruajes-. Deberías aprender un poco de Scorpius, sólo dice lo que es necesario y punto

Tim se ofendió por las palabras de la chica y se subió al carruaje de un brinco. Dejó la jaula de su lechuza a un lado y añadió imitando el tono de voz de la chica:

-Y tú deberías dejar de comportarte como la vieja McGonagall. Eres casi tan insoportable como Weasley.

La chica se enrojeció de furia y ambos comenzaron a discutir mientras Scorpius se subía tras ellos esbozando una ligera sonrisa, siempre eran tan divertidos.

-¡Sálvame de ella, Scor! ¡Nuestro curso está lleno de pelirrojas peligrosas!

-¡Eres hombre muerto!- grito Emily y él no pudo menos sino reírse de la ocurrencia de Tim. Porque sí, su amiga tenía un cabello largo, brillante, envidiablemente liso y de un hermoso color cobrizo. Ambos sabían lo mucho que le molestaba que la compararan con los Weasley, afirmaba ciegamente que no era una vulgar pelirroja y que su color era directamente:

-… Heredado de mis ancestros escoceses. ¡Así que, maldito Bletchley, como vuelvas a insinuar que tengo algún parentesco con los Weasley…!

-Lo sé, lo sé… me rebanarás y me tirarás al Lago como alimento del Calamar Gigante.

Scorpius observó de lejos la imponente figura del castillo y sonrió levemente: no le había mentido a Rose Weasley y a pesar de estar del otro lado del comedor pudo identificar sus palabras y aceptar nuevamente el reto. Sólo había que esperar. El próximo año le demostraría la valía de los Malfoy y utilizaría las clases optativas para ello: Comenzó con Runas y Aritmancia desde los siete años, la aplastaría como a un pequeño dixie en todos y cada uno de los exámenes.

Por su parte, los chicos Weasley habían alcanzado a escuchar parte de la conversación de los Slytherin, primero porque iban en el carruaje de atrás y segundo porque iban gritando.

Albus tuvo que hacer sus mejores esfuerzos para evitar bajarse y estrangularlos con sus propias manos al ver la cara de Rose un tanto compungida.

-Son unos tontos, Rose. No les hagas caso-susurró Marie.

-¡Ah! ¡Esa McDouall! ¡Ella es la peor!

Rose suspiró quedamente y entendió un poco la actitud de su primo. Todos tenían opiniones diferentes respecto al grupillo de Slytherin: si a ella le preguntaban, Malfoy era el peor y con creces.

-No le eches más leña al fuego, Albus-murmuró Jerry conciliador. Entonces girándose a ver a Rose dijo-. Es sólo envidia, Rosie. Es sólo porque eres la mejor de la clase.

La chica sonrió quedamente y se olvidó rápidamente del asunto pues los chicos comenzaron a hablar de Quidditch. Finalmente su padre no pudo enviarle la escoba pues su distribución estuvo bastante limitada por la cercanía del Mundial, pero le prometió que para el siguiente curso la tendría.

Se distrajo mirando el paisaje en la lejanía y su mente llegó más rápido de lo que hubiese querido hasta cierto chiquillo odioso de ojos grises: Ya se las pagaría, porque año tras año se encargaría de hacerle morder su polvo. Sólo era cuestión de que comenzara tercer año y se encontraran además en las clases optativas.

Teniendo lecciones personales de su madre desde los siete años, nadie la superaría en Aritmancia ni en Runas Antiguas. El primer lugar de su curso estaba consagrado a ser suyo para siempre…

Pero por ahora, debía preparase para otras cosas… El Mundial de Quidditch de seguro que sería divertido.

* * *

_Creo que ya adivinaron de que va la próxima viñeta...pero no importa ¡Qué viva el Quidditch! Y sólo como dato: Si seguimos la cronología, el Mundial debería haberse celebrado en el verano de 2018 que sería justo el año que acaba de pasar...pero también en el de 1998. Creo que el mundo mágico (Todo y no sólo Inglaterra) estaba más ocupado recuperando los destrozos de una guerra que celebrando un mundial... Por eso creo que se pudo aplazar un año y ahora puede que coincida con el 2019._

_Divagaciones y acomodos mios en todo caso._

_Espero que sigan leyendo esta fic y que me dejen su review ^^_

_Besos _

_Londony_

**Esta es la ruta para dejar tu review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	12. Entre Gustos y Colores

_Disclaimer: Colombiana, 20 años, intento de ingeniera... ____¡Adivinaron! ¡No soy J.K! Entonces, nada de esto me pertenece_

**

* * *

**

_**Realidad Innegable #11: "Entre gustos y colores, no han escrito los autores" **_

-Papá, ¿Aún falta mucho?-la voz casi inaudible de Hugo se oyó entre el crujir bajo sus pies de las hojas que tapizaban el espeso bosque por el que caminaban en medio de la madrugada, un grupo bastante considerable de personas.

-No, ya nos estamos acercando-respondió Ron bostezando y apoyando su cabeza adormilada en el hombro de su esposa que iba junto a él.

-Vaya, esto me trae tantos recuerdos…-suspiró Harry Potter enlazando los dedos de su mano derecha con los de la mujer pelirroja que caminaba a su lado, y le dio un beso no tan corto en los labios que a pesar de la penumbra en la que se movían, un chico pudo distinguir:

-¡No vuelvan a hacer eso en mi presencia! ¡Es asqueroso!-James se adelantó a sus padres mientras ambos reían, mientras aun murmuraba algo acerca de padres y salud mental.

-Papi, ¿No sería más fácil esto si viajásemos por chimenea?-la pequeña Lily habló mirando interrogante a su padre que le sonrió de vuelta:

-Bueno, entonces no sería tan divertido-respondió él cuando finalmente llegaron a la cima de una colina donde encontraron el armazón de una desvencijada bicicleta.

Las dos familias se encontraban listas para viajar al mundial de Quidditch y el saber que la larga caminata finalmente había terminado no hizo sino alegrar a los más jóvenes… bueno, quizás a casi todos los jóvenes.

-No ha sido divertido, tío Harry. Estoy muy cansado, hace frío y no tengo experiencia con Trasladores. Sólo quiero dormir un poco-Harry se rascó la cabeza pensando que contestarle a su sobrino de 11 años cuando alguien se le adelantó con voz severa:

-Deja de quejarte, Hugo Weasley. Debería darte vergüenza. Aun estás a tiempo de regresarte a casa y no ir al mundial. Ahora cállate y presta atención a las instrucciones que nos darán. Claro, y no olvides que no debes volver comportarte así con tus mayores.

Sí, todos los adultos presentes pensaron lo mismo. Rose acababa de sonar como una prefecta mandona que ellos bien conocían, pero no había sido más sino los rasgos que su propia hija heredó.

-Lo siento, tío…-murmuró avergonzado el pequeño que se acercó cabizbajo hasta donde su prima Lily admiraba con atención el trasto viejo que habría de llevarlos hasta el lugar donde vivirían los mejores días de sus vacaciones.

Harry miró con un poco de aprehensión a Hermione y Ron, éste se alzó de hombros y negó con la cabeza, mientras Hermione le dijo sólo con la mirada que ella no era la persona más adecuada para hacer eso que él sugería. Ginny le apretó con suavidad el hombro y le animó a acercarse hasta su sobrina, mientras de fondo se escuchaban las exclamaciones de terror de Lily y Hugo mientras James les explicaba que si se soltaban por accidente del Traslador en pleno viaje sus cuerpos serían cercenados a la mitad.

-Rose…-la pelirroja volteó a ver a su tío, mientras se sentaba en un tronco caído cerca del lugar donde estaba el Traslador. Estaba fastidiada, habían caminado durante más de dos horas y no había podido dormir sus siete horas reglamentarias de sueño nocturno-. Creo que deberías tomarte las cosas con más calma… Después de todo, tu hermano es aun un niño, y tú, como su hermana mayor, no deberías ser tan exigente con él.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpida por una voz que nunca solía ser seria, por lo que se sorprendió antes de poder decir nada:

-Tú misma acabas de decir a Hugo que debe saber comportarte con sus mayores. No creo que ese gesto sea muy respetuoso de tu parte hacia papá-James Potter se acercó hasta donde ambos se encontraban y Harry miró orgulloso a su hijo, para luego sonreírle a Rose que se avergonzó inmediatamente.

-Lo siento, tío Harry-musitó con las mejillas coloradas y entendiendo el mensaje que habían querido darle. Por mucho que le tratara de serlo y demostrarlo, definitivamente Rose Weasley no era perfecta, pero no se cansaría de luchar hasta lograrlo.

El Traslador se activó a las cinco y cinco minutos de la madrugada del 6 de agosto del 2019 y las familias Potter y Weasley fueron transportadas mágicamente hasta algún lugar de los Pirineos en los límites entre Andorra y España, donde se erigía majestuoso un estadio con capacidad para 650.000 magos de todo el mundo que viajaban a ver la final que se disputaba esa noche.

Sí, definitivamente el Quidditch movía a la gente y de eso a nadie le quedaba duda.

Ron se quejó un par de veces dentro de la tienda de campaña y fue silenciado por un dulce y corto beso de su esposa. Ginny le miró con reprobación y con sus ojos le dejó muy claro que no mencionara nada acerca de tiendas de campaña, malos recuerdos y persecuciones, porque todo aquello ya formaba parte de un pasado muy lejano.

Los más jóvenes durmieron un poco durante la mañana, entendible debido a su falta de sueño, pero fue más rápido de lo esperado que salieron a dar un paseo por los alrededores donde magos y brujas con los más variopintos atuendos paseaban animando a sus equipos.

Había sido una lástima, pero Inglaterra fue eliminado en octavos de final, fue una derrota contundente y aplastante frente a una magnificada Alemania que selló atrapando la Snitch un partido que finalizó 480-90.

Vergonzoso, eso era lo que musitaba Rose mientras caminaba junto a Albus por entre las tiendas. La actuación de la selección sobre sus Nimbus 3000 modelo Asteroid Professional había sido vergonzosa. Una clara lección de cómo no se debe jugar Quidditch.

Ahora, esa noche, verían una final dramática: la poderosa Alemania se encontraba cara a cara con la sorpresa del torneo, el equipo norteamericano se había colado hasta las semifinales, y antes de que nadie pudiese predecirlo, saltó al partido final tras una agónica victoria ante los locales españoles. Rose aun no podía creerlo.

Milagrosamente y a pesar de la turba de gente, pudieron encontrarse con Marie y Jerry, que al ser hijo de muggles debió quedarse en la casa de su amiga para poder asistir: el par de primos sonrió al observar su cara, el pobrecillo no podía creer nada de lo que veía y gritaba a pleno pulmón que jamás pensó que hubiese algo más emocionante que el fútbol.

Rose sonreía a su amigo y dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el lugar infestado de americanos por doquier, era la primera vez que su equipo llegaba a una final… totalmente comprensible que hubiesen banderas estrelladas por donde se mirara.

Fue entonces cuando se quedó atenta a un punto específico, le pareció, tan sólo creyó haber sentido que la miraban fijamente, pero en medio de tanta gente aquello era imposible de aseverar. Se giró a ambos lados rápidamente, pero no pudo ver a nadie excepto a un par de chicas de su edad que se acercaron a saludarlos hablando con un acento demasiado gracioso, demasiado rápido y demasiado en general.

-Hola ¿Cómo van?-dijo una de ellas sonriéndole a Albus y Jerry que intercambiaron una mirada indescifrable para Marie y Rose-. Me llamo Carrie y esta es mi mejor amiga Lou. Vinimos desde Carolina del Norte a apoyar la selección, estudiamos en Salem ¿Ustedes como se llaman? ¿Estudian en Hogwarts? ¡Vaya, me encanta tu cabello! ¿Cómo haces para lograr que quede así como desordenado? ¿O es natural?

Albus se sintió aturdido de repente y haló a su prima del hombro mientras esta le sonreía a nuevas amigas americanas: al parecer su primo tenía alguna clase de imán con las chicas.

* * *

El estadio era una sola explosión de emoción y adrenalina en su estado más puro. La gente gritaba en todos los idiomas y las banderas se agitaban por todas partes, era emocionante y aun faltaban más de 20 minutos para que comenzara el partido.

Era por ello que Rose estaba segura que no había existido un momento más inoportuno para tener ganas de ir al baño. Bajó del palco preferencial donde se encontraba toda su familia siguiendo las instrucciones que alcanzó a descifrar de un organizador que sólo hablaba español y catalán… ninguno era su fuerte, si debía ser honesta.

Llegó hasta una pequeña puerta bajo las graderías y supuso, correctamente que aquel era el baño que había estado buscando con tantas ansias. Mágicamente ampliado, como supuso desde un principio, entró a un lugar reluciente con dos puertas que mostraban los aseos de los hombre y mujeres.

Suspiró aliviada y cuando finalmente se dispuso a salir del lugar con su vejiga agradecida, se encontró con la imagen más inverosímil del planeta: Scorpius Malfoy estaba recostado contra una de las paredes del lugar cruzado de brazos y con expresión impaciente.

No podía creérselo, es decir, ¿Por qué demonios de todas las personas del planeta, en todos los lugares del universo, se encontraba con aquel tarado arrogante en el baño de un estadio de Quidditch?

-¿Qué estás esperando?-murmuró él dejándola ahora sí, completamente perdida. Fue en ese momento que notó que una figura pelirroja, como ella, entró a toda prisa en el baño que ella acababa de desocupar.

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada fría y vacía, de esas que era experto lanzando y con las que expresaba todo su desdén por algo, y en ese caso, por ella. A Rose no le gustó nada ser el centro de su desganado escrutinio por lo que se irguió cual alta era a sus escasos trece años y trató de salir altiva por la puerta cuando le escuchó otra vez:

-Entonces Weasley, ¿Quién crees que ganará esta noche?-habló muy suave, como era usual en él. Ella se giró lentamente y quitó la mano de la manija de la puerta. Con que volvían a términos cordiales…

-Alemania, naturalmente-fue toda la respuesta que dejó salir antes de siquiera pensárselo.

Él alzó las cejas de sorpresa al escuchar su respuesta y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa:

-Yo creo que los estadounidenses pueden sorprendernos hoy-Rose apretó los puños automáticamente al escucharle las palabras que había dicho horas atrás el tío Harry durante la cena. Abrió la boca para replicar pero en ese momento Emily McDouall salió del baño con un gesto de alivio en su cara y los observó a ambos antes de decidirse a salir por la puerta arrastrando a Scorpius que se zafó del agarre de su amiga justo debajo del umbral de la puerta-. Espera Emy, creo que Weasley quiere decirme algo…

¿Qué si quería? Adoraría gritarle en la cara todo un cúmulo de buenas razones por las que Alemania era mejor equipo táctica, ofensiva, y defensivamente. Enumeraría todas y cada una de las buenas estrategias creadas por Hübschmann, buscador y capitán, y finalizaría diciendo que ni siquiera atrapando la Snitch, los americanos podrían derrotarles.

Emily miró interrogante a Scorpius, que se alzó de hombros y le sonrió:

-Iré al palco. Te espero allá-y aun dudosa, dejó a su amigo a merced de la histérica de Rose Weasley. No, no importaba, Scor se sabía cuidar bien sólo… o al menos eso esperaba.

Scor se acercó a la puerta del lugar y la cerró, se giró hasta ella que le miró a los ojos y por primera vez lo notó:

-Creciste…-murmuró muy bajo sorprendida- ¡Por Merlín! Ya no tengo que inclinar los ojos al suelo para verte-terminó divertida notando por primera vez desde que llegó que el pequeño Scorpius Malfoy había crecido en verano lo suficiente como para que ella le mirara directo a los ojos.

Ahora ambos tenían la misma estatura.

Él rodó los ojos, no era la primera que se lo decía, pero sí que le molestó escucharlo. Su padre suponía que era herencia de su lado materno, pero desde pequeño, Scorpius siempre fue más bajo de lo normal.

-Bien, Weasley. Y tú sigues siendo la misma larguirucha insoportable, ahora, íbamos a hablar de Quidditch, ¿Recuerdas?

Ella se tragó un par de insultos y le escupió en la cara porque pensaba que Alemania era grande y él se limitó a responderle con hechos de los milagrosos resultados de Estados Unidos.

La discusión se volvió insoportable, a tal punto que luego de recitar mil veces la nómina de cada equipo y de señalar cada una de las faltas tácticas planeadas, ambos notaron que el discurso del Ministro de Magia español acababa de terminar y que el partido estaba a punto de comenzar.

Rose notó con sorpresa que era la primera vez en su vida que se mantenía hablando durante tanto tiempo con Scorpius Malfoy, por ello, se permitió finalizar la discusión con un cortante "Sí que he perdido el tiempo contigo, me voy a ver el partido". Sin embargo, algo extraño pasó: no pasó nada.

-Esta es la parte en la que abres la puerta y sales, Weasley… -murmuró él entre dientes para ponerse justo a su espalda-. ¿Podrías darte prisa?

Entonces el pálido rostro de la chica se giró a verle y apenas alcanzó a decir:

-No abre…-y el mundo se acabo para ambos porque si había algo peor que estar encerrado con tu rival de la escuela en un baño, eso era estar encerrado con tu rival de la escuela en un baño mientras afuera se juega la final del mundial de Quidditch.

-¡Imposible!-y no, no hubo medios de tumbar la puerta firmemente sellada desde afuera por algún tonto desprevenido.

¿Magia? Para nada. ¿Qué hacen un par de menores de edad con sus varitas en medio de un pacífico mundial de Quidditch? Nada.

-¡Jamás dejaré mi varita otra vez! ¡Qué estupidez esa la de El Rastro!-Scorpius dejaba fluir su furia.

_-¡Y Alemania anota el primer tanto del partido!_

Rose se dejó caer sobre el suelo con las manos sobre la cabeza repitiéndose a sí misma lo tonta que había sido, no debió nunca discutir con él… porque ¡En primer lugar ni siquiera tenía importancia!

Scorpius se sentó frente a ella hasta el otro lado de la habitación y miró la pared de azulejos sin creérselo: todo por llevarle la contraria a Weasley…

-Creo que debes estar contento, Malfoy…-dijo ella con la voz amarga.

-Por supuesto. ¿Para qué ver la final del mundial si puedo compartir tiempo contigo?-concluyó sarcástico.

Bueno, esa sería una larga noche… y aun más si se recordaban a sí mismos que aquella situación se hubiese podido evitar si tan sólo comprendieran de una vez que esa no sería ni la primera ni la última oportunidad en que por sus distintas formas de pensar estarían metidos en líos.

Y sí, a ninguno de los dos les caería mal una pequeña dosis de tolerancia adicional.

_-¡Espectaculares 10 puntos de Johnson! ¡Empatan los Americanos!_

Definitivamente aquella sería una larga noche…

* * *

_N.A. Lo sé, es tarde, pero aparecí nuevamente... Mi vida es un caos y debo concentrarme en el trabajo y la universidad. Sé mis queridas lectoras que les debo más de un cap en más de un fic, pero trataré de actualizar todas mis historias este mes._

_Espero que les haya gustado esta viñeta deportiva en honor a nuestro muggle mundial de fútbol. En la próxima conoceremos el desenlace y todo lo que se comenzará a cocinar en la vida de nuestros protagonistas!_

_Londony_

**No olvides tu Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	13. Al Mal Paso, Darle Prisa

___**Les pido mil disculpas, me equivoqué subiendo el documento y escogí el de mi otro fic "La juventud de ahora" Este si es el capítulo que corresponde.**_

___Disclaimer: Colombiana, 20 años, intento de ingeniera... ____¡Adivinaron! ¡No soy J.K! Entonces, nada de esto me pertenece_

_______

* * *

_

_**Realidad Innegable #12: "Al mal paso, darle prisa" **_

Mientras el Expreso traqueteaba moviéndose a toda velocidad rumbo a Hogwarts, Rose dejaba ir libres sus pensamientos mientras observaba sin fijarse mucho, el paisaje que la ventana del vagón le ofrecía.

Era primero de septiembre, otra vez, y antes de haberlo siquiera planeado, se encontraba ya rumbo a comenzar su tercer año escolar. Sus vacaciones habían sido tristemente condimentadas con sucesos durante el mundial de Quidditch que preferiría no recordar… pero bueno, eso era inevitable, puesto que los chicos (una vez más) hablaban de la gran hazaña, del monumental partido, de la magnífica final que ella se perdió por… por…

Rose suspiró desganada. Sonaba tan tonto que ni siquiera hizo muchos esfuerzos en decirlo más veces de las necesarias. Porque aunque se oyera como la cosa más loca del planeta, ella se perdió la final de Quidditch porque se quedo encerrada en un baño ¡Pero vamos! Eso no fue lo peor.

Porque como si estar atascada en un espacio reducido mientras afuera oyes rugir a medio mundo mágico por las espectaculares hazañas de los mejores jugadores de tu deporte favorito no fuera lo suficientemente malo, Rose contó con la desgracia de estar acompañada (muy mal acompañada, si le permiten opinar).

A Rose le resultaba además de vergonzoso, bastante inverosímil todo aquello que le había sucedido. De todos los lugares del planeta justo había tenido que terminar en el más íntimo e incómodo de ellos con Malfoy, quien parecía despreciarla por el mero hecho de existir... (aunque, para ser honesta, el sentimiento era mutuo).

Sacudió su cabeza hasta que las trenza en las que llevaba amarrado su cabello le golpearon suavemente en las mejillas, todo para intentar olvidar que aquel Slytherin cabeza hueca había logrado ser casi agradable cuando simplemente no soportó que aquella locura le pasara a ella.

Observó nuevamente sin mucho cuidado el paisaje que se mostraba por la ventana y se mordió un labio entre furiosa y apenada: Ella, Rose Weasley, había permitido que su carácter se partiera en frente de su rival (porque en estos tiempos de paz no estaría bien utilizar la palabra enemigo ¿Cierto?). Ella, la más orgullosa de los Weasley había mostrado su faceta más débil justo frente a la persona equivocada.

¿Pero acaso alguien puede reprocharle que, luego de estar ahí durante las 3 horas y media que duró el partido sin hacer nada diferente a discutir e ignorarse, su espíritu se haya roto y se hubiese puesto a llorar como una niña pequeña? De seguro que nadie.

Si pensaban que los detalles eran importantes, Estados Unidos había ganado el Mundial de Quidditch y sí, de sólo pensarlo, la sangre comenzaba a hervirle, no porque Alemania hubiese perdido (a la larga eso la tenía sin cuidado) sino porque Scorpius Malfoy había tenido razón y eso era algo inaceptable desde su punto de vista.

Giró sus ojos hasta Albus que le sonreía a modo de disculpa mientras escuchaba una vez más a Jerry narrar la fantástica y maravillosa jugada que Rogers, el buscador americano, había hecho cuando prácticamente le arrebato la Snitch de las uñas a su igual germano, sellando por fin un partido emocionante, igualado y difícil.

-Bueno, tampoco fue la gran cosa. Hübschmann no aceleró como debía en su momento-comentó Albus-. En todo caso, lo mejor fue la celebración ¿Te gustó la cerveza de mantequilla de España? ¿Cierto que es un poco rara?-Su primo intentó hacer que cambiaran de tema pero eso sería imposible:

-Oh, por supuesto que me gustó-le respondió el chico recordando-. Y claro que la celebración fue mejor ¡Con los fuegos artificiales encantados imitando las jugadas de Müller y Richards...!

Albus puso los ojos en blanco comprendiendo que Jerry era caso perdido, le sonrió nuevamente a su prima como disculpa y trató de comenzar a leer El Profeta de ese día.

Rose le sonrió de vuelta y ni siquiera hizo el intento de comenzar a leer el grueso ejemplar de "Aritmancia: Magia Numérica" porque sabía muy bien que no se iba a concentrar ni un poco. su mente estaba lejos, muy lejos, en algún lugar cerca a los Pirineos. Ella también recordaba muy bien cuando Rogers adelantó a Hübschmann en la caza de la traviesa pelota dorada, pero si le preguntasen, hubiese preferido no hacerlo.

Se levantó de su asiento y murmuró que iba a comprar ranas de chocolate para todos, así que salió de su compartimiento y comenzó a buscar a la señora del carrito, que suponía ya debía estar en ese vagón.

Lo recordaba muy bien, tan bien, que había sido imposible para ella dejar de pensar en ello en todo lo que faltaba de vacaciones... Eso sin mencionar que, un par de noches, lo sucedido se repitió inconscientemente en sus sueños haciéndola querer morirse al despertar: Porque soñar con Scorpius Malfoy era algo que no le estaba permitido por sus más profundas convicciones.

Se sintió mareada de pronto, tal vez tenía algo que ver con todo el tiempo que estuvo mirando por la ventana, se arrecostó un momento a la puerta de uno de los compartimientos y suspiró cerrando los ojos...

Estaba tan claro en su mente que regresaba una y otra vez: El estadio rugía mientras seguía la trayectoria de ambos buscadores, la voz del comentarista narraba con emoción cuando uno y otro se sobrepasaban un milímetro o menos, el resto de jugadores se habían quedado suspendidos en sus escobas sabiendo que ya no dependía de ellos y finalmente el grito de emoción inentendible de un público que celebraba la victoria de un equipo que por primera vez se coronaba campeón del mundo.

Y entonces pasó, Malfoy esbozó esa sonrisa de suficiencia que ella tanto odiaba. Estaba ahí, de pie, apoyándose en la pared contraria a donde ella se encontraba sentada. Detalló sus facciones esa fracción de segundo, miró que su nariz perfilada combinaba de maravilla con sus pómulos y el tamaño de su cara, que su cabello parecía no estar tan peinado pero que en realidad cada hebra estaba puesta en su lugar de manera milimétrica, que su túnica abierta dejaba entrever pantalones sin una arruga y una camisa que no estaba del todo afuera ni del todo adentro pero que cada pliegue había sido hecho a propósito, que sus manos estaban perfectamente cuidadas, blancas y pulcras como las de una señorita de sociedad.

Y entonces Rose se preguntó si todo aquello era en realidad planeado, si lucir perfecto-Casi perfecto, se corrigió enseguida-era tan estratégicamente planeado como ella creía en ese momento.

Entonces se repasó a sí misma, se dio un rápido vistazo, se cuestionó si fuera de los asuntos de la escuela, lograría lucir si quiera medianamente así como él lo hacía. Nunca en su vida, Rose se había molestado por preocuparse más de lo necesario por su aspecto, salvo aquellas veces que miraba con algo de anhelo a Victoire... No entendía por qué, pero Malfoy, en ese momento, acababa de despertar el mismo sentimiento que tenía hacia su prima: Eso que le gritaba desde el fondo de su corazón de que por más inteligente que fuera, no lograría alcanzarlos.

Rose se encontraba otra vez en medio de la encrucijada en la que el más profundo deseo de su alma la metía: Perfecta. Ella quería ser perfecta. Porque sólo así sentía que comenzarían a verla como Rose, sólo Rose, a secas; no como la hija de los héroes de guerra, de una guerra que a ella no le importaba pero que había decidido su destino aun antes de nacer.

Abrió los ojos y se descubrió nuevamente en el tren, aun no veía a la señora del carrito y al parecer iba a demorarse, pero decidió esperarla ahí mientras su mente le mostraba como había apretado las rodillas contra su pecho sentada sobre los azulejos impecables del baño, la oscuridad en la que se sumió al cerrar los ojos y como éstos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas al sentir nuevamente esa impotencia llenarla. Entonces recordó su voz: "Vamos, Weasley, ¿Lloras porque perdió Alemania?" pero sus sollozos no paraban y ella creía-quería creer-que ese despreciable compañero suyo comenzó a preocuparse un poco por ella. "Oye ¿Qué te pasa?". Y sus molestos sueños comenzaban oyendo sus suaves pasos acercándose, su figura arrodillándose frente a ella, que le miró con sus ojos avellana aun llorando, y al final sus brazos rodeándole en medio del abrazo más inesperado de su vida. Luego fue su olor, envolviéndola, sus manos en su espalda y su voz cerca de su oído "No te preocupes, Weasley, no tardarán en encontrarnos aquí. Lo prometo."

Y todo lo que Rose conocía como correcto o incorrecto se desarmó en medio de los brazos de Scorpius, que le sostuvieron todo el tiempo que lloró hasta que Emily McDouall y su primo Albus los encontraron encerrados.

El tren dio una sacudida y se recriminó por pensar en tonterías, porque eso era: una tontería desde la t hasta la a. Era tonto e inútil convencerse de que tal vez Malfoy podía ser amable con ella sin un motivo que le conviniese, y era aun más tonto e inútil desgastarse los sesos tratando de recordar el aroma del perfume que la envolvió el tiempo que sus lágrimas estuvieron empapando su túnica.

Sacudió nuevamente la cabeza y sus trenzas volvieron a golpearle en la cara cuando apareció la bonachona figura de la anciana que llevaba el carrito lleno de golosinas.

Se acercó y le pidió una docena de ranas de chocolate para repartir tan pronto volviera al vagón con sus amigos.

-Una caja de Grageas de Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores-escuchó atrás de ella haciendo que se sobresaltase sin quererlo. Se giró hasta encontrarse con el rostro de Malfoy tendiendo 18 sickles a la vendedora. Tal vez debía saludarlo, tal vez debía ignorarlo, tal vez debía agradecerle...

Cuando el carrito se alejó y se llevó con él a los demás estudiantes que compraban, Rose y Scorpius aun seguían ahí de pie, sin mirarse pero esperando algo.

-Yo...Yo...-comenzó Rose que no sabía por dónde comenzar, si dándole las gracias o amenazándole de lo que le ocurriría si empezaba a contar lo que les sucedió. Su lengua estaba hecha de trapo y sus manos movían nerviosamente los chocolates en ellas.

-¿Quieres?-dijo él despreocupado mientras se acercaba dos pasos y le tendía la caja abierta de grageas. Ella se sorprendió de sobremanera y si acaso alcanzó a negar con la cabeza-. ¿Qué crees? ¿Que están envenenados?-terminó con un tinte de veneno en su voz.  
-No me gustan las sorpresas y dentro de esa caja siempre hay más de una...-musitó ella mirándole fijamente. Él se alzo de hombros y dio media vuelta para irse:

-Las sorpresas no siempre son agradables, pero hay que acostumbrase a ellas-giró su cara por encima de su hombro y comentó burlón mirándole-. La vida te sorprende cuando menos te lo esperas.

Entonces Rose se enojó nuevamente, porque sabía muy bien de que estaba hablando y sí, debía reconocerlo, Scorpius Malfoy la ayudó y ahora ella debía agradecerle por ello. No huiría como una cobarde ni evitaría la situación por muy incómoda que fuera, y entre más rápido lo hiciera, mejor.

-¡Malfoy!-el aludido se giró mientras metía en su boca una gragea color azul en la boca. Rose respiró profundo y dejó que las palabras que había mantenidas guardadas en su garganta durante todo el verano salieran de una vez para hacerla libre de una vez por todas-. Gracias... gracias por... por ayudarme a calmarme ese día...-se rascó la nuca incómoda y observó como él hacía una mueca de desagrado para luego medio sonreír.

-¡Wah! Arándanos...-dijo aclarando que su molestia se debía a las grageas. Scorpius se volteó hacia ella y se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto-. No te preocupes, Weasley. No fue nada, salvo que tuve que llegar directo a mi tienda de campaña a cambiar mi túnica mojada por tus lágrimas y moqueos...-Rose apretó los puños y estuvo a punto de lanzar un insulto cuando le escuchó terminar-. Supongo que ahora sólo te debo una.

-¿Una? ¿De qué estás hablando?-inquirió ella comenzando a ofuscarse otra vez. Él puso los ojos en blanco y dio media vuelta para seguir su camino.

-Una vez me ayudaste con los animales de Montague y Flint... Luego, hiciste que mis compañeros de casa comenzaran a tomarme en cuenta. Digamos que ahora la cuenta se redujo a que te debo un sólo favor.

-Jamás te he dicho que debas pagarme los favores que te hago.

-Jamás entenderás que prefiero no deberle nada a nadie.

Un silencio pesado cayó entre ellos y mientras Scorpius se alejaba metiendo una gragea de color rojo sangre (y que Rose podía jurar que ese era su sabor), ella se quedó de pie, inmóvil con las ranas de chocolate en sus manos, un ligero aroma conocido en su nariz y un peso menos en el cuerpo... Pero esto no duraría mucho.

-Oye, Weasley-dijo Scorpius girándose a verla y esbozando media sonrisa-. Lindas trenzas.

Y siguió caminando mientras que Rose no pudo evitar ponerse tan roja como la gragea que él acababa de meter en su boca a la vez que tomaba una fuerte resolución: En su vida volvería a peinarse así, porque si le gustaba a Malfoy, no podría ser bueno ni bonito de ninguna manera.

* * *

_**Saludos! Espero que les haya gustado este cap que me costó más de una semana escribir, pero que publico como un insignificante homenaje de cumpleaños en una fecha en la que no se puede dejar de escribir o actualizar un fic ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermione Granger!**_

_**Creo que todos estamos empezando a conocer un poco más a los personajes y me incluyo porque estos pequeños a veces crecen y no nos damos ni cuenta ;)**_

**_Besos y espero poder actualizar pronto mis otras historias._**

**_Londony_**

**_Esta es la ruta para dejar tu Review!_**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	14. A Pan Duro, Diente Agudo

___Disclaimer: Colombiana, 20 años, intento de ingeniera... ____¡Adivinaron! ¡No soy J.K! Entonces, nada de esto me pertenece_

_______

* * *

_

**_Realidad Innegable #14: "A Pan Duro, Diente Agudo" _**

Si alguna vez alguien se hubiese tomado la molestia de preguntarle, Hugo Weasley habría tenido la decencia de contestarle. Pero como hasta ese momento nadie se había hecho a la tarea, el hijo menor de Ron se había guardado para sí mismo sus propias opiniones acerca de sus diferencias con su hermana y con el resto de la familia en general.

Si debía comenzar, estaba seguro que si tomaban el físico como referencia se podía dar por sentado que podría perfectamente pasar desapercibido sin ser reconocido como un Weasley.

Podía decir, sin temor a equivocarse que había sacado los mejores rasgos de ambos padres: Heredó el cabello lacio de los Weasley pero de un color castaño como el de su madre y sus ojos azules grandes y serenos eran muy parecidos a los de su abuelo Arthur. En otras palabras, no era pelirrojo y sólo por eso ya era diferente.

Si debían juzgarle por su carácter entonces todo se haría más confuso aun. Le gustaba estarse quieto y no afanarse, tomarse las cosas con calma y pensar dos veces todo antes de hacer un movimiento. Para Hugo, la vida era como un juego de ajedrez: un mal movimiento podía echarlo todo a perder.

No era melindroso y presumido como su hermana, ni parlanchín y bromista como sus primos, tampoco era serio como el tío Percy ni aventurero como el tío Charlie. No era demasiado curioso como el abuelo Arthur ni ingenioso como el tío George. Quizás era inteligente pero no tanto como su madre o el tío Bill y, a decir verdad, no era ni la mitad de apasionado por nada como sí lo era su padre. De Quidditch y escobas mejor ni hablaba, por lo que sus inexistentes semejanzas con su tía Ginny quedaban fuera de discusión.

Sí. Hugo desde muy pequeño se dio cuenta de todo aquello. Prefería quedarse en la sala de su casa disfrutando de un buen programa de televisión, odiaba que sus padres le ordenaran arreglar su habitación, tal vez podía disfrutar leer un poco, pero hacerlo compulsivamente como Rose no era una opción así como tampoco jugar tras pelotas voladoras.

Prefería la música y los juegos de video.

Prefería la Pizza a las cenas de la abuela Molly.

Prefería el mullido sillón de la sala que la incomodidad del jardín.

Prefería callar y sonreír antes que comenzar a explicarles a todos que lo que ellos consideraban correcto o divertido para él no lo era tanto.

Para Hugo Weasley, la vida era como un partido de ajedrez y ahí, sentado sobre un pequeño taburete de madera, con el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza, frente a todo el Gran Salón de testigo, acababa de descubrir que, sin duda alguna, el destino le estaba haciendo jaque mate:

-¡SLYTHERIN!

* * *

Sólo hasta que Neville le palmeó el hombro gentilmente un par de veces, el delgado y pálido Hugo reaccionó y se movió cabizbajo hasta el otro extremo del comedor.

El sonido de los pasos del chico Weasley hacia la mesa de su casa fueron apagados por los aplausos que recibió luego de unos instantes de absoluta estupefacción de todos los presentes al Banquete de Bienvenida.

Todos sus primos le observaban anonadados sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar frente a sus ojos: tras un par de segundos en su cabeza y sin dudarlo ni un momento, el Sombrero Seleccionador, decidió enviar nada más y nada menos que al hijo de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger a la casa de Slytherin.

Una sola palabra retumbaba en los oídos de Hugo mientras se sentaba en uno de los lugares vacíos junto otros pequeños de primer año: Diferente. Eso fue lo único que el Sombrero murmuró en su cabeza. Diferente.

La profesora McGonagall tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo adicional ese año para acallar los murmullos luego que Fiorella Zabini fuera sorteada en Slytherin y la Ceremonia de Selección acabara finalmente.

Toque de queda. No hechizos en los pasillos. Nada de Bosque Prohibido. Las palabras entraron y salieron de los oídos de Rose que aun no alcanzaba a despertar del impacto de lo que acababa de suceder. Su hermano menor acababa de ser sorteado en Slytherin y eso sólo podía significar que lejos de ser un año pacífico, los problemas sólo empezarían a llegar.

Ignoró como pudo las voces de James , Dominique, Albus y los demás que comenzaban a mezclarse en su cabeza de manera confusa porque aunque tratara de buscarle una explicación lógica, lo único que se le ocurría es que Hugo estaba genéticamente diseñado para ser un Gryffindor, incluso un Hufflepuff pero jamás un Slytherin.

Las palabras de los Weasley de la mesa de Gryffindor comenzaron a perderse en medio de carnes al horno con papas, piernas de pollo fritas, salsa de ciruela y tartas de melaza, pero Rose seguía sin probar bocado y con los ojos fijos en la mesa que estaba hasta el otro lado del salón.

Hugo subía y bajaba su tenedor desde su plato hasta su boca de forma casi mecánica y sin mirar mucho alrededor. Sus nuevos compañeros de casa le dedicaban uno que otro vistazo para meterse de nuevo en sus asuntos. Entonces, los traviesos ojos de Rose se movieron de lugar, llegaron solos hasta la figura de Scorpius Malfoy que sonreía levemente mientras Tim Bletchley no dejaba de hablar.

¿Por qué en ese momento se le ocurría mirar hacia él? ¿Por qué de repente recordaba que aquel niñato insoportable le debía un favor? ¿Por qué se le había venido a la mente la crueldad de las bromas de Flint y Montague? ¿Por qué en su garganta se atoraba una simple frase a causa de su orgullo? ¿Por qué sabía que aunque se encontrara a solas con él en ese momento sería incapaz de pronunciar esas palabras que le llenaban de lágrimas los ojos? ¿Por qué en algún momento habría de decirlas si podía estar casi segura que recibiría una burla por respuesta? ¿Por qué estaba dispuesta a decirlo a sabiendas que era enormemente absurdo?

_"Malfoy, por favor cuida a mi hermano"_

* * *

Ya en la sala común, Hugo tenía la cabeza un poco más fría y si le preguntasen porque había estado toda la cena mirando con tanta atención su plato de comida, era sencillamente porque había estado ideando la carta que más tarde habría de escribir a sus padres para hablarles del resultado de su selección.

De camino a las mazmorras, escuchó las conversaciones de sus pequeños compañeros acerca de sus familias y el viaje en tren hasta la escuela. Trataba de recordar el camino pero luego del abajo-izquierda-izquierda-derecha-izquierda-derecha-derecha, se perdió por completo en medio de las paredes grises y lúgubres que le llevaban hasta los dormitorios.

Siguieron al prefecto hasta al frente de la chimenea, que les indicó hacia donde quedaban los dormitorios de los chicos y hacia donde el de las chicas. El pequeño grupillo se dispersó rápidamente y sólo Hugo se demoró un poco más frente al fuego que iluminaba la amplia estancia.

-Vaya, esta sí que fue la sorpresa de la noche-una voz burlona sobresaltó al pequeño que se giró hasta el lugar de donde provenía. Era un muchacho alto y que lucía un par de años mayor a él-. Un Weasley se une a Slytherin. Hay que verle la cara a Weasley cuando la encontremos mañana.

-No lo molestes, Tim-dijo casi en un susurro un chico rubio que caminaba a su lado y que le miró penetrantemente. Hugo lo conocía, era Malfoy, había escuchado su nombre…

-Vamos, Scorpius-respondió el otro en actitud de protesta pero callándose al instante al recibir el coscorrón de una pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos-. ¡Oh diablos! ¡Está bien! ¡Me callaré!

-Gracias, le haces un favor al mundo…-murmuró la chica girándose hasta él y haciéndole un rápido análisis de abajo a arriba. Sin más, volvió a darle la espalda y junto con otras se encaminó hasta los dormitorios de las chicas.

Hugo suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta que la cosa no fue tan malo cono pensó, por eso mientras caminaba delante de ellos hasta la que sería su habitación por los próximos siete años se permitió sonreír levemente: debía ser fuerte, debía demostrar su valía para afrontar las dificultades que comenzarían a aparecer de ahora en adelante.

-Hey, Weasley…-unos chicos que no conocía y que entraban a una puerta diferente a la que se dirigían Malfoy y su amigo llamaron su atención-. ¿Se puede saber hijo de cuál de todos los Weasley que existen eres hijo?

Unas cuantas risas resonaron por el pequeño pasillo lleno de chicos y lograron ponerlo nervioso:

-O más bien ¿De cuál de todos los Weasley del castillo eres hermano?-comentó otra voz que pertenecía a un chico de último año.

Hugo se armó de todo el valor que pudo en aquel momento y supo que aquella era sólo una de tantas pruebas:

-Mis padres son Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger y mi hermana es Rose Weasley de Gryffindor.

Y el silencio se podía palpar casi sólido en el lugar mientras muchas miradas le escrutaban creyendo imposible que de todos los Weasley que infestaban el mundo mágico justo esos eran sus padres.

Por eso, mientras Hugo se perdía raudo dentro de la habitación de los chicos de primer año, un par de ojos grises aun miraban abiertos como par de platos el espacio que había ocupado hasta sólo hacía un instante.

Era el hermano de Rose Weasley.

-¡¿Puedes creerte eso, Scor? ¿Lo escuchaste? ¡Es el hermano de Rose Weasley!

Si era la voz escandalosa de Tim quien lo repetía, definitivamente no había sido un problema de sus oídos.

Scorpius no tenía muy claro por qué el presentimiento de que las cosas se iban a complicar un poco más ese año, acababa de materializarse en ese momento demasiado para su gusto mientras que Hugo durmió esa noche sabiendo que a partir de ese momento su lucha comenzaba porque, como le había dicho el Sombrero, era diferente y para sobrevivir a lo que se le venía encima debía sacar a flote fuerzas que aun no sabía que tenía.

* * *

**_Ja! Hugo en Slytherin! A que no se lo esperaban! A que no!_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Londony_**

**_Esta es la ruta para dejar tu Review!_**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	15. Confío que Mi Patria Tenga la Razón

_Hola._

_Me permití la ligereza de modificar un poco la frase de esta realidad innegable esta vez =) Lamento una vez más las demoras en actualizar pero a mi defensa debo decir que ya la tenía a la mitad hacía mucho pero no había sacado el tiempo para terminarla._

_Un propósito para el nuevo año es volverme mucho más constante con mis actualizaciones U_U espero poder cumplirlo._

_No creo que vuelva a actualizar antes del 25 de diciembre, por lo tanto ¡Feliz navidad a todas mis divinas lectoras de Fanfiction!_

_Besos navideños,_

_Londony_

* * *

_**Realidad Innegable #14: "Confío que mi patria tenga la razón pero, con razón o sin ella, la defenderé hasta la muerte" J.J. Crittenden.**_

"**Confío que mi Casa tenga la razón pero, con razón o sin ella, la defenderé hasta la muerte" Londony ;)**

El sol se tardaba en aparecer en las mañanas y las tardes cada vez eran más cortas: Lo que quedaba del otoño se despedía dando paso a un invierno que se acercaba enfriando los terrenos del castillo casi tanto como estaba la relación de Rose Weasley con su hermano.

Congelada.

Si bien Rose no podía decir que la familia había hecho a un lado a Hugo por haber quedado en Slytherin (lo cual a larga era una razón un tanto racista y estúpida), tampoco podía afirmar que las cosas seguían como antes.

Su madre le escribía más de lo usual y la razón era casi siempre preguntarle acerca de Hugo. Lo que Hermione ignoraba es que tal vez ella sabía más de él que Rose, puesto que además de los saludos matutinos y varios encuentros en la biblioteca, no había hablado con su hermano como se debe, o al menos no más de lo necesario.

¿La razón?

Ella, que siempre tenía todas las respuestas, no tenía ni idea de que decirle a su hermano menor. Se le habían esfumado todos los temas de conversación y parecía como si todo lo que alguna vez compartieron se hubiese perdido dentro de sí.

Porque le notaba abstraído, taciturno, lacónico. Era como si el Hugo que ella conocía se hubiese muerto y ahora estuviese este otro nuevo en su lugar.

Resonaron en sus oídos el murmullo de muchos libros cerrándose al tiempo y descubrió que la clase de Aritmancia acababa de terminar. La profesora Vector mencionaba las fechas de entrega del próximo trabajo y les invitaba a pasar por su escritorio por los resultados de su último examen.

-Setenta y uno. Supongo que debo considerarme afortunado ¿No crees, Rosie?-La voz de Jerry si acaso logró despertarla de sus ensoñaciones mientras sostenía sin interés el pergamino calificado que acababan de entregarle.

-Rose, ¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Marie ahora bastante preocupada. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió poco convincentemente para tratar de demostrar que estaba bien.

En tanto, una voz ruidosa detrás de ellos, les hizo girarse mientras caminaban rumbo afuera del salón:

-¿Cien? ¿Otra vez cien? ¡Dime que estás comiendo, hermano!-Era Tim Bletchley, otra vez. Ese Slytherin poco convencional que adoraba ser el centro de atención.

-Atribuir logros académicos a la comida es algo que sólo podría ocurrírsele a alguien como tú, Timothy-Emily McDouall tomaba su mochila y ponía los ojos en blanco mientras Scorpius casi sonreía en medio de ambos-. Come lo mismo que tú y yo, la diferencia es que creo que tú deberás abandonar esta clase si sigues con esas notas.

-¡Hey!-y no escucharon más porque se adelantaron, hacia el Gran Salón para tomar su almuerzo.

Jerry y Marie se miraron preocupados, no era común que su amiga estuviera tan callada pero ambos conocían la razón y no sabían muy bien cómo ayudarla: Jerry venía de una familia muggle y apenas luego de un par de años en Hogwarts estaba comenzando a comprender cuán importante es para la vida de un mago la casa en la que es sorteado. Por su parte, Marie no tenía hermanos, por lo que comenzar a hablar sólo por hacerlo quedaba absolutamente descartado.

Ambos se sentían inútiles.

-Rosie, nunca nos dijiste cuanto sacaste en tu examen de Aritmancia-comentó Jerry despreocupado y tratando de romper el incómodo hielo que se había formado entre los tres mientras llegaban hasta el vestíbulo y se encontraban de frente con los niños de primer año que salían de las mazmorras de su clase doble de Pociones.

Ambos chicos notaron como buscó desesperadamente con la mirada los ojos azules y profundos de su hermano que le observó triste mientras, inexplicablemente, se le caían un par de libros. Los otros chicos siguieron caminando a su lado mientras su cara sonrojada se ocultaba del escrutinio de Rose al tiempo que recogía sus cosas.

En ese momento, pudo ver que su pequeña prima Lily llegaba hasta donde estaba su hermano, le sonreía mientras le decía que era un tonto y le ayudaba a recoger sus cosas, le revolvía con cariño el cabello y se despedía de él rumbo al interior del Gran Salón siguiendo de cerca a sus compañeros de casa.

En ese momento fue cuando, por primera vez desde la el inicio del curso, se le ocurrió cuestionarse.

¿Acaso sólo fue ella?

¿Acaso sólo fue ella quien pensó que las cosas con su hermano cambiarían por su selección?

Entonces ¿Quién cambió no fue Hugo sino ella?

Trató de llegar hasta él pero su cabellera castaña se había camuflado entre otras tantas y se había perdido dentro del comedor.

-Sesenta y ocho-musitó estrujando con fuerza la correa de su mochila mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-¿De qué hablas, Rose…?-replicó Jerry sin entender y poniendo su mano alrededor de su brazo al notar que empezaba a llorar.

-Obtuve un sesenta y ocho en el examen de Aritmancia… - y sin más, se giró rápidamente corriendo hacia su sala común, al tiempo que tropezaba con algunos estudiantes que estaban caminando detrás de ellos.

Scorpius no se movió de ese lugar hasta que la cabellera pelirroja de Rose desapareció por completo de la vista de todos al final del pasillo y después que Tim le gritara que se apresurara.

-Sesenta y ocho…-repitió alcanzando y moviendo la cabeza negativamente mientras sus amigos le miraban interrogantes.

* * *

No había sido un día agradable para ella, pero ya era hora de cenar y debía encarar sus problemas con valentía haciendo gala de toda su sangre Gryffindor.

Recorría despacio todo el camino desde su sala común hasta el comedor, tratando de escoger los pasillos más solitarios para evitar ser atacada por un bombardeo de preguntas como el que le hizo su primo Albus tan pronto se enteró que había estado llorando a la hora del almuerzo.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco al pensar en lo excesivamente comunicativos que Jerry y Marie podían llegar a ser. Se detuvo un poco desorientada buscando un salón vacío que se suponía estaba en el cuarto piso, repasó mentalmente el atajo que estaba tomando y trató de encaminarse otra vez cuando divisó un par de figuras acercarse a ella desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-¡Te dije que no era por aquí! ¡Jamás llegaremos a la cena!-una voz bastante conocida que pudo reconocer rápidamente al quejarse por comida llegó hasta sus oídos sobresaltándola un poco.

-Weasley, creo que ya es hora que te des cuenta que no vamos al Gran Salón hasta que los encontremos-Rose trató de agudizar la vista para ver quién era esa niña de voz chillona que le hablaba a su hermano. Estuvo a punto de sacar su varita y sorprenderlos pero se quedó a mitad del camino, escondida tras una vieja armadura, observándolos de cerca.

Era Fiorella Zabini, una Slytherin del mismo año que Hugo, probablemente su amiga y uno de los tantos temas de los que absolutamente no había hablado con él. La pequeña, porque era muy pequeña, poseía un cuerpo tan menudo y unas facciones tan finas que se asemejaba mucho a la imagen mental de las princesas de cuentos muggles que Rose leía cuando era una niña. Sin embargo, su tez era bronceada y no pálida como tal vez ella en algún momento pudo imaginar. Su piel dorada y perfecta contrastaba con sus ojos verdes y grandes, que no se parecían en nada a la bondadosa mirada de Albus; creaban más bien un aura enigmática a su alrededor.

Era bella. Y decirlo así, nada más que viéndola cuando sólo tenía once años, hacía escalofriar a Rose.

-¡Aquí es!-señaló con su dedo índice la puerta del salón que ella estaba buscando un momento atrás para lograr ubicarse-. ¡Por Merlín, Hugo Weasley, muévete!

Al verla arrastrar a su hermano se recordó un poco a sí misma tratando de hacerlo, porque ese niño lograba ser desesperante algunas veces.

-Tiene que valer la pena...-susurró Hugo con ese desgano que le caracterizaba-. Tiene que valer la pena eso que vienes a comprar porque nada justificaría atrasar tanto mi comida.

Y ambos se perdieron en el interior del lugar.

¿Comprar? ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? ¿Acababa de descubrir que su hermano menor había ido a escondidas a comprar algo que muy probablemente está prohibido por las reglas de la escuela? ¿Hugo involucrándose en una mafia en Hogwarts?

Todas sus alarmas se encendieron y sin pensárselo dos veces entro al saló tras ellos, con la varita en la mano y dispuesta a llevárselo de ahí para luego darle una regañina de varias horas.

¡¿En qué podía estar pensando ese niñato cuando se dejó llevar de esa compañera suya?

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?-exclamó abriendo la puerta de sopetón. Y lo que sucedía ahí, era eso precisamente que Rose nunca pensó encontrar.

Los ojos sorprendidos de Tim Bletchley le miraban abiertos como un par de platos mientras le pasaba la chica Zabini un puñado de plumas de azúcar y una caja de chile dulce extra picante. Rose se les quedó viendo totalmente extrañada sin entender lo que sucedía cuando notó que había una quinta persona en aquel lugar:

Scorpius Malfoy, que estaba sentado en uno de los tantos escritorios con un libro abierto en sus manos, ahora la observaba interrogante desde el fondo del lugar.

-¿Weasley?-alcanzó a musitar Tim aun confundido por la intempestiva entrada de la Gryffindor.

Ella no pudo responder nada bueno a eso. Es decir, no entendía que estaba pasando y al parecer no se lo iban a explicar.

-Vámonos de aquí, Hugo-eso fue todo lo que salió de su boca tan pronto guardó la varita dentro de su túnica. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, su hermano no se movió, es más, ni siquiera se inmutó en seguir la orden que acababa de darle-. Hugo. Vamos.

El chico la miro con el ceño fruncido y un puchero en la boca, se cruzó de brazos y le habló a su hermana de frente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿Dejas de hablarme por semanas y lo primero que se te ocurre es comenzar a darme órdenes?-fue todo un reproche que logró hacer que Scorpius alzara las cejas levemente sorprendido. Tal vez no fue del todo una mala idea acompañar a Tim a atender su negocio esa noche.

-No es una orden-respondió ella en tono cansino y dando un paso hacia él-. Sólo quiero que nos vayamos de aquí. Puede que nos encuentren en este expendio ilegal y entonces tendremos problemas.

-¡Oye!-la voz de Tim sonó molesta-¡Esto no es ningún expendio ilegal! ¡Es una sucursal no autorizada de Honeydukes en Hogwarts!

-Lo que para efectos prácticos, viene siendo lo mismo-concluyó Rose haciendo alarde de su racionalidad-tomó la mano de su hermano y terminó arrastrándolo hasta la puerta-. Ahora, si nos disculpan…

-¡No!-y al soltar la mano de la de su hermana y gritar tan enérgicamente, todos se dieron cuenta que Hugo Weasley iba en serio.

El salón en el que se encontraban se sumió en el más profundo de los silencios y de repente Fiorella, Scorpius y Tim se convirtieron en espectadores de las intensas miradas que se enviaban los hermanos Weasley.

Rose se sintió avergonzada, por lo que algo de color subió a sus mejillas, carraspeó suavemente y comenzó en tono conciliador:

-Hugo, sólo quiero que nos vayamos de aquí, podemos tener problemas, eso es todo-entonces todos notaron que el semblante de furia que hasta hacía un momento había surcado el rostro de Hugo, desaparecía para dar paso a una profunda tristeza.

-A ti no te interesan mis problemas…-y no añadió más nada, sólo miró a otro lado mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas: Fiorella lo molestaría por semanas si lo veía llorar.

Su hermana mayor no supo que responder ante eso porque era cierto que estaba sumida en su propia preocupación, en qué dirían sus padres, en buscar la mejor forma de tratarlo y se olvidó de que tal vez Hugo también estaba sufriendo.

-Yo…-y no sabía cómo seguir, era la conversación que había buscado evitar por meses y ahora debía hablar, debía decirle a su hermano que no tenía por qué sentirse mal y justo delante de _él_-. No me importa que estés en Slytherin-fue lo único que atinó a salir de su boca.

Hugo la miró pero no le creyó ni media palabra, se sintió profundamente ofendido y apretó los puños tratando de contenerse:

-Claro que te importa. Es por eso que ni siquiera me mirabas cuando nos tropezábamos en los pasillos. Crees que soy un extraño que quedó en la Casa que todos odian…-comenzó explotando el chico y subiendo el tono de voz-. Pero a mí sí que no me importa lo que tú pienses, ni lo que mamá, papá o el resto de la familia piense. ¡Llegué a creer que tú sí me entenderías! ¡Porque siempre lo quisiste! ¡Quisiste ser diferente!

Entonces fue cuando todos quedaron confundidos: Tim, al que no le interesaba mucho aquella discusión se detuvo mientras guardaba su cargamento de dulces; Fiorella intentó acercarse un poco a su amigo dejando su recién comprada provisión encima de un pupitre y Scorpius cerró definitivamente el libro para ponerse de pie y escuchar con atención porque cómo es de imaginarse no entendió ni un poco lo que acababa de decir el pequeño Weasley.

-Hugo-y la voz de Rose sonó seca y algo entrecortada. Comenzó a enojarse, aun más de lo que creyó al escucharlo-. Ya basta. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Estar con quien quieras. Y quedar en la Casa que quieras. No dejarás de ser mi hermano aun si tienes que vivir en el nido de serpientes rastreras en el que te arrojó el Sombrero Seleccionador-los demás Slytherins en el lugar también agudizaron sus sentidos por el insulto, pero antes que Tim pudiese lanzarle un par de improperios bien merecidos, ella continuó-. Tal vez es cierto y no me importa lo que te pase, tal vez estés ahí porque eres como todos ellos y tal vez nunca nos dimos cuenta de eso que hizo que fueras diferente.

Se dio la vuelta rumbo a la puerta, consciente de lo que había dicho pero que no le interesaba, no en ese momento cuando Hugo estuvo a punto de traicionar el secreto que ambos hermanos se guardaban tan celosamente. Ese deseo que la impulsaba a tratar de ser perfecta. Ese anhelo de ser algo más que la sombra de sus padres.

-¿Diferente como qué? ¿Un mago oscuro en potencia? ¿O quizás un candidato a conspirador contra el gobierno?-Scorpius había avanzado hasta ella que sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de la evidente inferioridad numérica en la que estaba. Su mirada era retadora y le intimidaba como casi siempre lo había hecho y, como ahora era un poco más alto que antes, le pareció de pronto más amenazador de lo que nunca había sido. El chico esbozó una pequeña sonrisa irónica al notar que ella había quedado descolocada y terminó situándose detrás de Hugo-. Si pudieses ser tan amable, Weasley, ¿Podrías explicarnos que es para ti ser diferente? ¿Ser un Slytetherin encaja en tu descripción de rareza?

Lo defendía. Él lo ayudaba. Scorpius protegía a su hermano de ella misma.

-No… No me refería a eso- la hacía dudar, la hacía temblar y eso la enfadaba de sobremanera.

Fue entonces cuando la voz de Hugo se escuchó otra vez, baja, como un susurro, como si escaparan solas de su boca:

-Aun con todo tu esfuerzo no has conseguido que todo el mundo te deje de ver sólo como su hija. Yo sólo intenté ser yo mismo y lo conseguí tan pronto llegué al colegio… Lo siento por ti, Rose, pero yo estoy muy orgulloso de ser un Slytherin.

Ella se quedó ahí, de pie, sola sin apoyo mientras él era rodeado por sus compañeros de casa para irse de ese lugar de una vez por todas.

-Tú eres mi hermano…-alcanzó a decir antes que el llanto que trataba de contener partiera su voz. Los ojos azules de Hugo la observaron tristes antes de bajar la mirada y murmurar:

-Tú no me conoces…

Y que Fiorella Zabini le ofreciera una dulce pluma de azúcar mientras le sonreía, que Scorpius Malfoy se encogiera de hombros y que Timothy Bletchley le pusiera una mano en el hombro mientras se lo llevaban afuera le hacía tener casi la absoluta certeza de que acababa de perder a su único hermano.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y les prometo pronto otra Realidad Innegable (como regalo de año nuevo)_

_Londony_


	16. Hijo de Tigre, Sale Pintado

_Hola. _

_Una nueva Realidad Innegable, un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste, porque francamente ha sido de mis favoritos al escribir. Les debía el momento familia Weasley-Granger y aquí se los pago._

_Salió un poco largo y espero que no les disguste ^^ Por aquellas que me preguntaron por el RxS, creo que vamos a buen ritmo, están creciendo, son mis bebés y trato de quemar cada etapa que están viviendo._

_Besos y espero su review y comentario._

_Londony_

* * *

_**Realidad Innegable # 15: Hijo de Tigre, Sale Pintado**_

Siempre había demasiada gente en el callejón Diagon. Siempre.

Para Rose ir de compras podría ser fácilmente descrito como una tortura total y, si se tomaba en cuenta que era el día de la Víspera de Navidad, entonces ser apretujada en medio de las callejuelas de adoquines sería completamente inevitable.

Su madre insistía en hacer las compras navideñas con la suficiente anticipación para evitar momentos como ese que estaban viviendo, pero era una tradición de su familia que todos debían ir, por lo que entre las muchas obligaciones de sus padres debieron posponerlo hasta último momento.

Mientras Rose pasaba su vista por los artículos exhibidos en la tienda de Quidditch pensaba en la extraña actitud de "Aquí no ha pasado nada" de sus padres, que no mencionaban nada de la escuela, las casas o las clases.

Ella quería suponer que tal vez para ellos era demasiado difícil aceptarlo, habían vivido en otra época, en tiempos oscuros, en tiempos de miedo. Aunque no habían pasado sino apenas dos décadas, según aquel libro que una vez Malfoy le prestó, en ese tiempo era como si el Sombrero Seleccionador escogiera el bando al que apoyarías durante la guerra: Y sin duda sus padres estaban seguros que uno de sus hijos estaba del lado equivocado.

Rose sencillamente no opinaba, si para ella había sido complicado-sólo por el hecho de haber crecido escuchando historias- no podía juzgar a sus padres, ni a sus tíos, ni a sus abuelos, ni a ningún miembro de la familia en especial.

A pesar de todo, Hugo seguía sin hablarle y luego de un par de patéticos intentos por caerle en gracia nuevamente había renunciado a ello: Podría ser su hermano pero no permitiría que pisoteara su orgullo.

Suspiró aliviada al pasar por Flourish & Blotts y notar que la tienda estaba lo suficientemente vacía como para calentarse un poco mientras buscaba algún ejemplar interesante: Al parecer los libros no eran el regalo de Navidad preferido por muchos.

Aun no había comprado nada para Hugo y no estaba muy afanada por hacerlo, pero una vez dentro de la tienda se le ocurrió que podría regalarle un libro, no era lo que él esperaba y con eso ya conseguiría fastidiarlo lo suficiente.

Emocionada por la idea de comprar el único regalo que le faltaba, se puso a la tarea y luego de una media hora sola, se reencontró con sus padres y su hermano en frente de Mil Postres y Otras Maravillas, el lugar favorito de su papá para comer en todo el Callejón Diagon. Él le había contado que hace muchos años, en ese mismo lugar vendían los mejores helados que jamás había probado en su vida. Sin embargo, cuando ella le preguntó por qué habían cerrado, los ojos de su padre parecieron viajar al pasado en sólo segundos y le dedicó esa sonrisa frágil y algo falsa que siempre le daba cuando no quería hablar de algo.

— ¿Terminaste tus compras, Rosie? —ella asintió y mostró a Hermione varias bolsas de diferentes tiendas mientras sonreía y se acomodaba la bufanda roja y dorada para proteger su garganta de la brisa helada que alcazaba a colarse entre la multitud de personas que transitaban de arriba a abajo en la calle.

—Bueno, nosotros también hemos terminado —completó satisfecha mientras Hugo la ayudaba con sus paquetes—. Puede ser realmente agotador ir de compras cuando se tiene una familia tan grande…

Rose hubiese querido intervenir mencionando que ir de compras puede ser agotador en cualquier momento pero se rehusó a ver La Mirada en el rostro de su madre mientras Hugo aprovechaba para burlarse de ella por haberla hecho enojar.

— ¡Vamos! Ya papá debe estar dentro. Quiero waffles y helado y…—siguió hablando mientras caminaba y balanceaba a propósito las bolsas cerca de su hermano. Notó que su esfuerzo no había sido en vano al ver que Hugo hacía un poco más de esfuerzo por ver que estaba dentro de la bolsa de la tienda Tecnología Muggle de Punta: El Futuro Más Cerca de la Magia.

El interior del lugar era acogedor y no era muy difícil entender porque era el lugar favorito de su padre, con acabados rústicos, paredes de ladrillo y una chimenea encendida-sin contar que la comida era deliciosa-, lo hacía el lugar perfecto para pasar una buena tarde.

Sin embargo, Rose no sospechaba en ese momento que tan feas se pondrían las cosas.

—Mamá, ¿Hoy sí puedo comer el postre antes del almuerzo? —preguntó esperanzado Hugo que a pesar de todo seguía siendo un niño.

—Claro que no, cariño —le respondió Hermione sin ni siquiera despegar sus ojos de la carta.

— ¿Papá…? —preguntó tentativamente por apoyo.

—Ya tu madre te respondió, Hugo.

Rose sonrió para sus adentros mientras se decidía por un roast beef con papas y cerraba la carta: Luego de tantos años, su hermano aun no conseguía comer primero sus waffles dobles con triple ración de helado bañados en salsa de mora y chocolate con grageas de dulce por encima.

—En la escuela acaba primero con las tartas de melaza y las frutas glaseadas, luego intenta con la comida de verdad —recitó Rose apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y sin recordar que no se hablaba con Hugo—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con este pequeño glotón?

Recibió una mirada de furia por parte de su hermano y de asombro por parte de sus padres, y aunque primero no entendió luego llegó a su mente como por asalto. Acababa de mencionar el tema tabú de su familia: Hogwarts.

Lo que primero pudo notar fue que su padre se sonrojó un poco y le lanzó una mirada indescifrable a Hermione cuyo ceño se frunció levemente: Ella estaba dispuesta a actuar como si no pasara nada porque en realidad no había pasado nada… o al menos eso era de lo que estaba convencida.

Es por eso que se decidió finalmente a retomar la vida que tenían antes, sin recordar que no debía mencionar el castillo, la escuela, las clases-y ella que tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle por eso- y ni siquiera a Neville; todo porque según la Sra. Molly eso haría sentir incómodo a Hugo. Pues bien, ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con su suegra en ese sentido.

—Hugo ¿Es cierto eso que dice tu hermana? ¿No te estás alimentando bien? —el chico puso los ojos en blanco por toda respuesta y musitó parcamente:

—Por supuesto que me estoy alimentando bien —y terminó con un tinte de odio en su voz—. No le creas nada a Rose.

Ron miró con el ceño fruncido a su hijo, había algo en su tono que le hacía sonar diferente y por Merlín que no le gustaba nada. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no recordaba verlos hablando desde que habían llegado a casa para las vacaciones.

—Oh, Hugo, no te expreses así de tu hermana. Sabes que ella quiere lo mejor para ti—dijo Ron con suspicacia y haciéndole señas a la camarera para que viniera a tomar su orden—. ¿Cierto, Rose?

Ella se quedó callada y luego de mirar a su hermano un par de segundos, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió dramáticamente. Él sólo bufó al verla y se preguntó por milésima vez en su vida porque Rose no podía ser sincera consigo misma y con sus sentimientos al menos por una vez.

Giró sus ojos azules buscando apoyo en su madre que aun le miraba de Esa manera.

— ¿Y cómo te ha ido en tus clases? —soltó por fin Hermione luego de haber soportado varios días estoicamente evitando el tema de la escuela.

—Bien —fue toda la respuesta de Hugo a lo que Hermione levantó una ceja incrédula.

— ¿Sólo bien? ¿Eso es todo? —dijo y volteó a ver a la camarera—. Para mí por favor cordero en salsa de menta y cerveza de mantequilla para acompañar —regresó los ojos nuevamente a su hijo y terminó —. Seguro que tienes algo más que decir.

—Tal vez deba estudiar un poco más Herbología y en Transformaciones me fue fatal en los primeros exámenes. Astronomía es genial y Encantamientos la llevo al 100%... Logro mantenerme despierto durante todas las horas de Historia de la Magia, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es la mejor clase de todas y si esos tontos Gryffindors no hubiesen arrojado una pluma en mi caldero tuviese la mejor nota de Pociones de mi curso.

El silencio se podía palpar casi sólido en la mesa en la que la familia se disponía a almorzar. Ron se había detenido en la mitad de su explicación acerca de cómo exactamente quería cocido su lomo de cerdo para dedicarle una mirada de asombro a su hijo.

— ¿Sabes qué? Mejor tráeme un whiskey de fuego y luego vuelves por el resto de la orden —la chica pareció confusa un momento pero desapareció rauda al sentir la tensión.

Hugo al principio no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, en su sala común él y sus amigos habían hablado durante horas sobre aquello: Un intento patético para que su caldero explotara y la clase terminara, aunque al final dio resultado. No le hablaba a Lily desde que eso había sucedido.

Lo único que pudo hacer al darse cuenta que había metido la pata fue bajar su cabeza-como tenía la costumbre-y esperar por lo que venía. Hermione sabía que el tema para Ron era aun muy delicado y que debían ir caminando como sobre vidrios quebrados, por eso no le dijo absolutamente nada cuando su esposo-que nunca bebía frente a los niños-se pasó de un trago el vaso que la mesera acababa de dejar en la mesa.

—No creo que debas culpar a otros de esa manera, Hugo —dijo Ron luego de buscar las palabras adecuadas tras un largo suspiro—. Me alegra que te esté yendo bien y sé que subirás esas notas en Transformaciones. No te preocupes, tampoco era mi fuerte.

Hermione observó con ternura a Ron pues sabía el enorme esfuerzo que para implicaba todo aquello, con lo que no contaba es que hijo no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—Gracias, papá —comenzó, levantando la cabeza lentamente y mirando en dirección de su hermana con malicia—. Pero los culpo porque así fue. Simplemente hay cierta gente de Gryffindor que ha estado molestándome demasiado.

—Hugo…-soltó Hermione en tono de advertencia y viendo a lo que se refería. Rose si acaso se dio por aludida, lo miró por encima del menú en el que se había concentrado enfermizamente para eludir el tema y sólo atinó a decir:

—Se comienza a notar la influencia de tus nuevas compañías…

— ¡Rose! —exclamó Hermione cuidándose de no alzar la voz.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y miró a su padre que estaba lívido. No quería decirles que había discutido con su hermano y que no se hablaban desde aquel día. Tampoco quería contarles de la pelea que Lily había tenido con él a causa de lo sucedido en su clase de Pociones y que tampoco se hablaban. No era una opción mencionar que James y Dominique habían convertido el color verde de su bufanda en rojo y toda esa semana le llamaron el "Slyffindor". Sobraba decir que tampoco les hablaba.

Hermione estaba a punto de intervenir cuando Rose vio sus intenciones y habló antes de que la detuvieran:

—No era especialmente en tu contra —comenzó casualmente y ambos padres la miraron interrogantes—. Lo de Pociones, me refiero. Querían hacer una travesura y salir temprano de clases, según Lily sus amigos pusieron la pluma en tu caldero porque era el más cercano, no tenía nada que ver eso del "Slyffindor"…

— ¡Rose, por amor a Merlín! ¿Qué es eso último que has dicho? —Hermione sonó escandalizada pero ella solo atinó a encogerse de hombros.

—Esto se ha salido de control…—murmuró Ron pasándose las manos por la cabeza—. No ha sido una buena idea posponer esta conversación y tenemos que hablar seriamente con tus primos…

Hugo estaba a punto de replicar algo cuando llegó la mesera nuevamente por su orden. Rose le interrumpió hábilmente pidiendo su roast beef y un batido de cerezas.

—Cordero en salsa de menta, lomo de cerdo a la cazadora, roast beef, dos cervezas de mantequilla y un batido de cereza ¿Algo más? ¿El niño va a ordenar algo?

— ¿Qué te parece si me traes otro trago y regresas por la orden de mi hijo?-soltó Ron cuya paciencia estaba llegando a sus límites. Una vez la chica se fue, Hermione se apresuró a exclamar:

— ¡Ronald! Por favor…—él se encogió de hombros, se acomodó en la silla cruzándose de brazos y no dijo nada.

Rose sabía que nada bueno podía venir cuando su madre le preguntó acerca de esa extraña palabra híbrida que había mencionado antes. Trató de dar evasivas y divagar un poco, pero estaba frente una de las mentes más brillantes del siglo, no se podía engañar así nada más a Hermione Weasley. Al final suspiró resignada y soltó tres palabras que lo explicaban todo, o al menos casi todo:

—James y Dominique.

—Definitivamente tenemos que hablar con tus primos.

Hugo estaba de pésimo humor. Toda el hambre que tenía se había ido de repente y era esa rabia contra su hermana lo que le hacía sentir peor. Era como si quisiera hacerlo quedar como un tonto en frente de sus padres y, al parecer, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien.

Ya había sido bastante difícil ese primer trimestre, como para tener que aguantar en el segundo a todos sus primos tratándole de llorica. Dejó relucir su mal humor, no era tan bueno como sus compañeros de casa escondiendo lo que pensaba o sentía. Y debía constar que habían estado tratando de enseñarle.

Fue entonces cuando pasaron cosas muy rápido. Hugo notó esa mirada en su padre, sus ojos azules le observaban con esa tristeza especial que él le dedicaba únicamente a él. A pesar de que se esforzaba, su padre, en algunos momentos, siempre le veía así y sólo luego de haber crecido lo suficiente lo entendía. Era una mezcla de condescendencia y decepción, ese sentimiento que aunque le revelaba el mucho amor que su padre le tenía, también le demostraba que, en el fondo, él no era exactamente el hijo que quería tener.

Era igual que en ese momento. Cuando a los 5 años llorando le confesó que no quería aprender a volar en una escoba. Cuando dejó saber su disgusto por vestirse con un uniforme de los Chuddley Cannons. Cuando le mencionó que no le interesaba seguir probando las bromas de la Sortilegios Weasley.

Esa Mirada que su padre le dirigía ahora, le resultaba tan antipática como la Mirada que su madre le dedicaba a Rose, pero bueno, ese no era su problema.

Estaba seguro, que los ojos azules de su padre-que era una de las únicas cosas que compartían- se habían ahogado en decepción cuando leyó la carta que les escribió el primero de septiembre.

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_Estoy en Slytherin._

_Los ama,_

_Hugo._

No era muy bueno con las cartas. De eso estaba seguro.

Y entonces cuando pensó que las cosas no se podían poner peor y la mesera venía de regreso a tomar la orden que ni siquiera había decidido alguien exclamó su nombre:

— ¡Hugo Weasley! —se giró y vio a Fiorella caminando rápidamente a su mesa. Por un instante no quiso que se acercara más por lo que se puso de pie y llegó hasta ella —. No te había visto, estaba almorzando con mis padres. ¿Ya me compraste mi regalo de navidad, cabeza de chorlito?

—Sí, ya lo hice…-musitó él sonriendo al ver una cara amigable fuera de Hogwarts. Y que le llamara cabeza de chorlito era de lo mejor de su repertorio. Entonces observó un señor alto y moreno que se acercaba desde la espalda de su compañera y por el parecido dedujo que se trataba de su padre, y una mujer que le acompañaba que debía ser su madre.

—Ella, tenemos que irnos…-dijo la voz del hombre que le observaba con unos ojos intimidantes haciéndole un examen visual exhaustivo.

Él pestañeó un par de veces y trató de hablar pero no supo bien que decir, estaba completamente intimidado. Entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro:

—Hugo, debes despedirte de tu amiga—giró suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás y pudo ver a Ron sonriéndole.

—Nos vemos en Hogwarts, Ella—dijo añadiendo burlón el diminutivo que su padre había usado con ella y pudo ver como se tensaba pero se contenía por su presencia—. Feliz navidad.

—Feliz navidad, Weasley—dijo cruzándose de brazos y con todo el desprecio que pudo acumular, que no fue mucho.

Ron alzó los ojos y los cruzó con los de Blaise Zabini que tenía una expresión idéntica a la suya en sus ojos. En ningún universo paralelo, alguno de ellos se imaginó en aquella situación.

Mientras volvían a la mesa, la mesera impaciente por llevarse el último de los pedidos les esperaba golpeando el suelo con su tacón.

— ¿Ya sabes que vas a ordenar?-le apuró la chica. Él asintió y dijo simplemente:

—Lo mismo que mi papá—Hermione y Rose se miraron un momento para luego sonreír. La mesera anotó rápidamente en su libretilla con la vuelapluma pero antes de que pudiera marcharse Ron añadió:

—Pero antes, tráele unos waffles dobles con triple ración de helado bañados en salsa de mora y chocolate con grageas de dulce por encima —los otros tres se quedaron mirando con la boca entreabierta a Ron que les sonreía mientras se tomaba un pequeño sorbo de su vaso de whiskey. Se dirigió a su esposa que estaba a punto de rechistar antes de que, en efecto, lo hiciera—. Hermione querida. Hoy es Navidad.

El semblante de la mujer se relajó un poco mientras se dejaba besar en la mejilla por su esposo y Rose observó con el mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano la cara de felicidad de Hugo. Aunque aun no le hablase, su sonrisa le seguía transmitiendo la misma serenidad y felicidad de siempre.

* * *

Esa noche, la de la víspera de navidad, no fueron a la Madriguera. Hacía 3 semanas que los abuelos habían viajado a Rumania a encontrarse con el tío Charlie, es por eso que entre Ginny y Hermione habían intentado hacer un banquete navideño digno de Molly mientras que Harry y Ron estaban encargados de no desinflarles las esperanzas.

Rose acababa de salir de su habitación y no pudo dejar de notar que Hugo no estaba en la suya. La puerta estaba abierta y su particular desorden estaba bastante disminuido debido a que apenas llevaban una semana en casa.

Le llamó la atención que la pequeña Hércules-una ironía que la lechuza de su hermano se llamara así y apenas pudiese levantar cargas pesadas- estuviese preparada para el viaje en la percha, con las alas extendidas y los ojos vivaces brillando.

Se acercó suavemente hasta el escritorio y vio una hermosa pluma de águila a medio envolver en papel rojo con un moño verde. Uno de los más grandes defectos de Rose era la curiosidad-ya el Sombrero Seleccionador se lo había dicho una vez-, fue por ello que desdobló una carta que estaba junto al paquete y se sorprendió al ver lo que decía:

_Estimado Scorpius Malfoy:_

_Antes que nada, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Espero que te guste el detalle que mi mamá me ayudó a escoger._

_Muchas gracias por todo lo que me has ayudado. Creo que tienes razón en lo que me escribiste._

_Yo también creo que las cosas van a mejorar. Tengo la impresión de que papá no se lo tomó tan mal como pensé en un principio._

_Si puedes, saluda a Bletchley y McDouall de mi parte._

_Feliz Navidad._

_Hugo Weasley._

_P.D. ¿Tus padres te dan doble regalo por cumplir en víspera de Navidad?_

La impresión de Rose era tal que no podía ni moverse. No sabía que era más impactante: Que su hermano pudiera escribir una carta con más de 15 palabras, que a la persona que se la escribiera fuera Scorpius Malfoy o que dicha carta estuviese acompañada de un regalo de cumpleaños.

Cuando estaba saliendo del lugar, Hugo la atrapó y, cómo no, se enfado muchísimo.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? — Rose lo miró tratando de contener el asombro y soltó tratando de escapar lo más pronto posible de ahí.Trató de actuar casual, se alzó de hombros y miró alrededor.

—Creo que me perdí…

— ¡Rose! — y luego del grito de su hermano, salió corriendo del lugar, escaleras, abajo antes que armara un berrinche.

Fue una buena cena, luego que tío Harry se encargara de regañar a sus hijos por lo de "Slyffindor", James jurara que no molestaría más a Huguito y Lily sollozara que era culpa de Hugo por estar todo el tiempo con la, cita textual "Estirada, odiosa y presumida de Zabini".

Cuando llegó la hora de abrir los regalos más de uno quedó sorprendido:

Rose se quedó muda al sostener entre sus manos la versión 2.0 de la Nimbus 3000 modelo Asteroid Professional, muy bien escondida con un hechizo bajo el árbol. Regalo de su padre.

Luego, al descubrir el regalo en una caja rectangular de Hermione, no se sorprendió al adivinar que eran libros y supuso que su madre era bastante predecible. Dejó salir media sonrisa y un apagado "Gracias, mamá".

—Ábrelo, Rosie…-insistió ella mirándola de esa manera que siempre lo hacía y que a Rose no le gustaba. Esa Mirada que siempre le había hecho sentir que no era lo suficientemente buena para ser su hija, una mezcla de anhelo y añoranza, como si deseara que una nueva Rose apareciera de repente y fuera otra mucho mejor de la que era entonces.

Los ojos de su madre le veían con esa Mirada que le dedicaba cada vez que molestaba a Hugo o cada vez que hablaba de Quidditch con su padre o cada vez que insistía en montarse en una escoba. Porque podían ser igualmente brillantes, igualmente inteligentes e igualmente obstinadas, pero eran a la vez tan diferentes que Rose, luego de haber crecido lo suficiente, estaba convencida que a pesar de lo mucho que Hermione la quería, nunca llegaría a ser la hija que ella algún día deseó tener.

Esa Mirada que su madre le dirigía ahora, le resultaba tan antipática como la Mirada que su padre le dedicaba a Hugo, pero bueno, ese no era su problema.

Estaba segura, que los ojos cafés de su madre-que era una de las únicas cosas que compartían- se habían ahogado en tristeza cuando le escuchó decir a la tía Ginny, hacía muchos años, que le habría gustado ser su hija. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello, y estaba muy pequeña en ese entonces, pero así como a ella aun le dolía haberlo dicho, estaba segura que a su mamá aun le dolía haberlo escuchado.

Rose rasgó el papel con cuidado y descubrió con no poca sorpresa que no era un libro lo que Hermione le había comprado. Era una caja gris, con fotos de imágenes estáticas pintadas, luego no era mágico.

Una cámara filmadora.

Rose quedó un poco confundida porque al que le gustaban todas las cosas de ese tipo era a Hugo, pero le sonrió a su madre por haberse esforzado.

—Creo que deberías encenderla…—musitó Hugo que no veía la hora de ponerle las manos encima al nuevo regalo de Rose-aunque no le hablara-.

—Creo que tu hermano tiene razón —y con esas palabras de su padre, acompañadas de su sonrisa cómplice, ella se decidió a hacerlo y mientras veía lo que iba apareciendo en la pantalla HD de su nuevo juguete muggle, sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas y sus manos a temblar.

Soltó la cámara y la arrojó al regazo de Hugo que la aceptó encantado y abrió la boca de par en par al verlo.

Rose se lanzó al cuello de su madre y sin poder dejar de sollozar le agradeció con palabras y lágrimas su regalo, porque no tenía ni idea de donde había conseguido una grabación muggle de la final del Mundial de Quidditch de ese verano, lo único importante era que lo había hecho y eso era algo que no se esperaba.

Hermione la abrazó fuertemente y acarició su cabello con suavidad mientras ella seguía llorando, no por el regalo en sí, sino porque acababa de notar que para su madre comenzaba a ser Rose. Sólo Rose, a secas.

Ron las miró de reojo mientras Hugo encendía su nueva tablet-regalo de su madre- y su nuevo juego para su consola portátil-regalo de Rose que al final no creyó conveniente darle un libro, ninguno merecía un destino tan cruel como lo era pertenecer a su hermano-.

Entonces le tendió una caja vieja y algo ajada a Hugo que alzó la cabeza y se sorprendió un poco.

— ¿Sabes? Es una vieja reliquia familiar… Aprendí a jugar con él y tiene aun más años que yo. Creo que es hora que lo tengas tú.

Hugo se quedó sin palabras al ver el preciado juego de ajedrez de su padre en sus manos. No podía creer que se lo estuviese dando, tenían otros pero con este ya no jugaban por lo antiguo que era, sin embargo si había algo que Ron no podía dudar, era que su hijo lo atesoraría como el mayor de los regalos.

—Gracias, papá…—se obligó a no llorar mientras lo abría y sacaba las piezas para compartir con su padre un rato mientras Rose y su madre comentaban algo acerca de un libro y veían juntas el partido.

—Creo que no te he contado que conozco tu sala común, la sala común de Slytherin…—comenzó Ron mientras movía un peón de las fichas blancas.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? —inquirió curioso siguiendo el juego.

—Bueno, es una larga historia y, como bien supones, tu madre y tu tío Harry tuvieron mucho que ver...

Hugo y Rose prestaron atención a una historia con una gran falta de detalles acerca de la navidad del segundo año de escuela de sus padres. Pero ambos se sentían felices y tranquilos porque aunque eran conscientes que existían muchas cosas que que los distanciaban, eso mismo los unía más. Los lazos de padres e hijos son más fuertes que eso y si bien sus conversaciones no están condimentadas con charlas de Casas, Hogwarts y Quidditch, para los cuatro es suficiente la complicidad que nace entre ellas al hablar de la reseña de un buen libro o entre ellos al jugar una reñida partida de ajedrez.

Tal vez no era perfecta-pensaron todos-pero era su familia y a pesar de todo, no la cambiarían por nada.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su review._

_Londony_


	17. No Hay Mal que por Bien No Venga

_Hola._

_Me lamento ahora por lo largo que terminó este capítulo, pero debía ser así para que en la próxima viñeta terminen tercer año._

_Espero que hayan notado que sólo me tardé unos quince días en actualizar, eso es toda una proeza y prometo seguir así. __Esta noche intentaré responder su reviews._

_Sin nada más que decirles salvo que pueden sorprenderse por algunas nuevas reapariciones en este cap._

_Besos,_

_Londony_

_

* * *

_

**_Realidad Innegable # 16: No hay mal que por bien no venga_**

El calentamiento global también hacía sus estragos en el mundo de los magos, de eso no quedaba ninguna duda cuando, desde la ventana del salón de Runas, se podía observar el Lago Negro pétreamente congelado y la nieve de los jardines derritiéndose bajo un sol oculto entre las nubes, aun estando entonces a mediados de febrero. El clima estaba loco, loco.

Rose acarició su barbilla suavemente con la hermosa pluma de águila que había recibido de su hermano como regalo de Navidad mientras dejaba que su mirada se perdiera entre los restos de nieve sucia que aun se veían desde la torre en la que estaba atendiendo su última clase del viernes.

Si ignoraba el hecho que Hugo le había dado un regalo idéntico a Scorpius Malfoy, incluso podría decir que había sido un lindo detalle; pero desde su punto de vista, obsequios iguales indicaban grados iguales de cariño y jamás perdonaría a su hermano por haberla colocado en el mismo nivel de afecto que él.

Rose suspiró abatida mientras cerraba su diccionario a la vez que veía a Albus afanado finalizando su traducción junto a ella, al parecer era la única que ya había terminado todo el trabajo. Le dio una rápida mirada a las 20 pulgadas de trabajo sorpresa que les había puesto la profesora Babbling y que les darían una bonificación especial para los exámenes de fin de curso.

Pasó otra vez la pluma por su cuello y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansada, era cierto, y ese era uno de los pocos días que deseaba que se acabaran lo más pronto posible: Días como ese le hacían pensar que definitivamente estaba creciendo.

Viernes, 14 de febrero del 2020. Hogwarts estaba revolucionado porque ese no era un día normal y Rose hubiese deseado, con todo su corazón, que lo fuera.

Abrió los ojos para ver las caras agonizantes de la mayoría de sus compañeros que corrían contrarreloj para finalizar su actividad y fue entonces que le pareció sentirse observada, se giró hacia su derecha y un par de puestos atrás se encontraban Malfoy y McDouall sentados juntos.

La chica pasaba frenéticamente las páginas de su diccionario y mordía con ansiedad la punta de su pluma, un panorama bastante común en el salón. Sin embargo, Scorpius descansaba su mentón descuidadamente sobre la palma de su mano, luego de haber terminado todo el trabajo, y miraba hacia el frente pero no particularmente hacia la nuca de Rose, como le pareció sentir.

Bueno, al menos eso fue lo que ella pensó al girarse otra vez y dejarlo en la misma posición en que lo encontró. San Valentín era un día complicado, no había duda de eso, aun más cuando te tropezabas accidentalmente, más de una vez, con parejas ocultas tras pasillos sombríos.

Se sintió incómoda al recordarlo y se culpó al ser tan ingenua de seguir las recomendaciones de James y Dominique esa mañana-que no resultaron ser más que sucias jugarretas para enviarlos por los recovecos más frecuentados por parejas que buscaban privacidad-, se sonrojó tontamente al pensar que las tres veces que sucedió estaba junto con Albus y Jerry. La situación no había podido ser más embarazosa.

Todo ese asunto de los chicos y las citas, Rose siempre se lo había dejado a Victoire, ella era la mayor, la que tenía novio y la hermosa-para que negarlo-…

Sucedía entonces, que los acercamientos entre parejas que había visto hasta ese momento en su vida no se parecían en nada a lo que presenciaron sus inocentes ojos en tan sólo una mañana.

Soltó la pluma sobre el escritorio pues, de un momento a otro, dejó de soportar las cosquillas que le producía; apretó sus manos una contra otra y se preguntó, mientras dejaba la vista fija en la ventana, cómo se sentiría todo aquello que había visto.

Odiaba reconocerlo pero acababa de darle curiosidad cómo es que hacían eso con sus bocas.

En tanto, Scorpius desvió su vista de la nuca de Rose Weasley -porque ese era el lugar al que miraba- y trató de llevar sus pensamientos a otra parte, a cosas más felices, a situaciones menos complicadas que recordar los últimos "incidentes nocturnos" que le habían sucedido.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el escritorio, completamente abatido y dejó caer su cabeza dentro de ellos, llamando la atención de Emily, que le dedicó sólo un instante antes de regresar a su trabajo.

Estaba terriblemente agotado, sus horas de sueño se habían reducido considerablemente, en parte, por la gran cantidad de tiempo que utilizaba para estudiar y, en otra, por los principios de insomnio que había comenzado a desarrollar.

No le gustaba reconocerlo, pero soñar era algo que ya le traía incómodo desde que comenzó ese curso. La cama se había convertido en su peor enemiga y eso era, casi completamente culpa de su subconsciente.

Soñar con chicas, soñar con mujeres adultas, soñar fantasías locas; eso no era nada comparado con lo que sintió al volver de las vacaciones de Navidad y soñar con ella.

Tim era experto haciendo bromas temprano en las mañanas acerca de las sorpresas matutinas que encontraban dentro de sus pantalones y, hasta cierto punto, todo aquello no tenía nada raro ni le molestaba. Pero mientras sus compañeros de cuarto roncaban esa noche de enero, él se despertó sobresaltado y, bueno, con mucho por limpiar.

Se maldijo ese día y ahora, en ese momento, por traerlo nuevamente a su mente porque no recordaba muy bien de que iban sus fantasías, sólo estaba seguro que involucraban a Rose Weasley y partes de sus anatomías que nunca se encontrarían.

Quiso golpearse la cabeza con el escritorio pero estaba seguro que eso llamaría demasiado la atención y, además, estaba fuera de cualquier clase de comportamiento que su madre consideraría apropiado en un jovencito con clase.

Odiaba reconocerlo pero cosas que hasta ese momento le había traído sin cuidado, habían comenzado a interesarle más de la cuenta.

* * *

—No puedo creerlo, es decir, ¡20 pulgadas! ¡Esa mujer está completamente loca! Ni siquiera nos avisó…—el pobre Albus estaba devastado mientras caminaban de nuevo hasta la sala común. Rose quiso tratar de consolarlo con algunas palabras de aliento pero, si debía ser sincera, esas cosas nunca se le habían dado demasiado bien.

Siguieron a paso lento por varios pasillos buscando la ruta más corta hasta la Torre pero un primo desmoralizado no era exactamente la mejor compañía: Muy apasionado y voluble, esas eran la palabras con las que Rose podía describir más exactamente a su mejor amigo.

—Hey, ¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid antes de que anochezca? —preguntó Rose quemando su último cartucho de esperanza. Llevó sus ojos cafés hasta el rostro contrariado de su primo y le alegró ver el principio de una sonrisa. Se le quedó mirando fijamente por unos instantes y casi se asustó al descubrirse pensando que cuando sonreía, su primo se veía realmente lindo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió más animado sin notar que Rose había empezado a palidecer, tomó su brazo, lo enlazó con el suyo y desviaron el camino, pisos hacia abajo, hasta los exteriores del castillo—. Espero que ese curso de cocina al que lo invitó la tía Hermione haya servido para ablandar un poco sus galletas.

—Sí, yo también lo espero…—murmuró ella dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de su primo y entendiendo por primera vez cómo era todo ese cuento de las hormonas y la adolescencia. Sin embargo sólo estaba segura de una sola cosa: todo este asunto comenzaría a traerle problemas tarde o temprano.

Resultó divertido visitar al viejo guardabosques, como casi siempre: Les contó anécdotas divertidas, aventuras de hace muchos años y les ofreció galletas con chispas de chocolate que fue lo más comestible que alguien alguna vez pudo probar en su cabaña-al parecer los esfuerzos de Hermione habían valido la pena-.

—Bueno, jovencitos, es hora de regresar al castillo —comentó Hagrid mirando por la ventana la puesta del sol—. Deben dormir bien y descansar, mañana tienen una salida a Hogsmeade, después de todo…

Rose casi había olvidado eso, casi.

Resulta que la gran mayoría de los chicos de tercero estaban muy emocionados por la nueva salida del fin de semana, ella no quería pensar que era la excepción, pero con tantos deberes de Aritmancia, Runas y Transformaciones; pensaba que era por lo menos prudente quedarse en la Biblioteca adelantando trabajo.

La cena transcurrió en calma, era un viernes común en Hogwarts, un viernes como cualquier otro, o al menos eso era lo que parecía si se obviaba todo el clima de expectación por la salida del día siguiente en la que muchos celebrarían el día de San Valentín.

Cuando Albus se adelantó con Jerry porque había algo muy importante que quería mostrarle y Marie los persiguió dando tumbos, Rose les dejó perderse bajo la noche estrellada rumbo a la Lechucería.

Caminó a paso lento hacia su sala común, ahora que estaba sola se dedicaría a pensar mejor en lo que haría el día siguiente, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo antes de que un par de chicos de Slytherin se le atravesaran en un cruce de pasillos.

— ¡Pulguita! Te habíamos estado buscando desde hacía tiempo…—Cadmus Flint se colocó a su derecha y tomó su mochila para ayudarla a llevarla

—Nos has echado de menos, ¿Cierto? Debes admitirlo— Luke Montague cruzó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Rose y comenzaron a caminar junto a ella que puso los ojos en blanco y no le gustó para nada el escalofrío que recorrió su columna—. Es culpa de los TIMO's ¡Nos tienen estudiando todo el tiempo!

La situación podía parecer extraña -de hecho lo era-, pero en algún momento indeterminado del curso pasado habían hecho una especie de tregua de la que nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, sabía.

Rose no podía asegurar en qué momento ocurrió, pero supuso que fue en la Biblioteca, cuando ellos se sentaron en su mesa y se rehusaron a levantarse. Entonces ella se sentó con ellos y no se movió a pesar de sus bromas pesadas.

Tal vez colaboró en algo la mejoría de sus relaciones, el que siempre estuviera adelantada en sus asignaturas y así pudo ayudarlos con una redacción de Pociones, un trabajo de Transformaciones y un ensayo de Historia de la Magia.

No estaba muy segura, pero para comienzos de ese año escolar eran mucho más agradables con ella y cuando tuvo la suficiente confianza se atrevió a preguntarles por su hermano: Desde Navidad eran sus informantes de los movimientos del pequeño Weasley.

Por ellos se había enterado que luego de pocos altercados y otros tantos hechizos de piernas de gelatina, su hermano se había acercado mucho a Fiorella Zabini y Linus Derrick, que le encantaba comer plumas de azúcar de contrabando antes de la cena y que no le gustaba acercarse mucho a los alumnos mayores salvo su anormal amistad con ese "debilucho de Scorpius Malfoy".

Si James o Dominique se enteraban de que tenía una pseudo-amistad (relación cordial entre conocidos, también aplicaba en ese caso) con dos Slytherin que eran además sus rivales en todo sentido, la deshollejarían y luego la acusarían frente a todos como traidora pero, si debía hacer honor a la verdad, había descubierto que sólo por estar en esa casa no eran exactamente… desagradables. Y como estaba en el plan de ser sincera, se refería especialmente a Luke Montague.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —suspiró deteniéndose en medio del pasillo, no pensaba llevarlos hasta su sala común.

—Este es el momento donde debemos ofendernos, Luke —comentó Cadmus falsamente afligido—. Pulguita Weasley cree que siempre que la buscamos es porque necesitamos que nos ayude con algo…

— Tal vez tenga un poco de razón pero como esta vez le daremos algo a cambio supongo que aceptará —Luke le sonrió a Rose y la miró burlón con sus grandes ojos azules haciéndola sentir atontada de repente—. Sabes que soy un desastre en Pociones…

—Y en Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Herbología, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas…-enumeraba Cadmus con sus dedos haciendo que Rose sonriera levemente aunque no fuera del todo cierto. Sorprendentemente, Luke tenía habilidades de sobra haciendo conjuros: estudiar Transformaciones y Encantamientos con él había sido excelente y le permitía avanzar dos cursos a todos sus compañeros-aunque sólo pensaba en _un compañero_-.

—Como sea…—terminó haciendo aspavientos con las manos—. Los TIMO's se acercan y estudiaremos el domingo desde las nueve en el salón de Pociones —Rose abrió la boca para replicar algo a eso pero Luke se adelantó—. Ya tenemos el permiso de Slughorn. Necesito tu ayuda, eso es más que obvio, porque Flint no es que sea precisamente una lumbrera.

Rose se quedó pensativa un momento, supuso que no había nada más interesante para hacer durante su fin de semana que estudiar. Ya luego se inventaría una excusa para Albus y los demás.

Asintió lentamente y se alzó de hombros sólo para recibir otra de esas brillantes sonrisas de Montague. Comenzó a cuestionarse seriamente lo que le estaba sucediendo cuando Flint le colocó nuevamente la mochila sobre su hombro y comenzó a alejarse, seguido de su amigo.

Entonces Rose, saliendo de un letargo producido por Merlín sabe qué cosas, recordó las palabras del Slytherin:

— ¡Oye! Dijiste que esta vez tendría algo a cambio…—los dos chicos se miraron y sonrieron burlones, al parecer no habían preparado nada. Luke Montague caminó nuevamente hasta Rose y miró de reojo a su amigo que alzaba una ceja desconcertado, se aseguró que no le viera ni escuchara y murmuró sólo para ella:

— ¿Mañana irás a Hogsmeade? —la chica parpadeó un par de veces sin entender y luego una idea le llegó como por asalto haciéndola sonrojar—. Tal vez pueda invitarte a un par de cervezas de mantequilla. Nos vemos, Weasley.

Y le sonrió una vez más antes de irse trotando hasta donde Flint le esperaba con cara de confusión.

Rose no se movió de su lugar hasta que ellos se perdieron por el pasillo, luego de un rato analizando todo y sopesando lo que había sucedido llegó a la conclusión lógica y racional de que todo era un enorme malentendido.

—Tonto engreído —masculló entre dientes mientras se encaminaba nuevamente hasta su sala común—. Como si un par de cervezas de mantequilla con ellos fuera suficiente por dedicarles una mañana de tutoría.

Y así, con ese pensamiento y las mejillas encendidas, siguió caminando hasta encontrar el retrato de la Dama Gorda frente a ella y se fue rumbo a su dormitorio sin detenerse para saludar a nadie.

* * *

Hacía un lindo día o al menos tan lindo como puede ser con el sol brillando tras nubes cargadas, muy seguramente, con un tremendo chaparrón de aguanieve. Las chicas de tercer año de Gryffindor ya estaban listas para bajar a desayunar, salvo una que aun contemplaba la ropa limpia y perfectamente ordenada dentro de su baúl.

Valery Wilson salió del baño con su larga cabellera rubia perfectamente cepillada y miró a Rose con curiosidad. Se acercó hasta ella y le preguntó con amabilidad:

— ¿Necesitas ayuda para escoger algo que usar hoy? ¿Algo especial para lucir más linda? Es la salida por San Valentín, después de todo—la chica pelirroja se giró hacia ella para tratar de explicarle que no había ningún motivo para querer lucir mejor pero entonces Marie se le adelantó:

—No lo creo, Rose no va a Hogsmeade hoy —le miró mientras terminaba de amarrar su cabello oscuro en una coleta alta. Al ver que su mejor amiga no decía nada, se permitió dudar—. A menos, claro, que haya cambiado de opinión…

Si había algo que a Marie Hanks le desagradaba de Rose Weasley era su enfermiza tendencia a ser demasiado reservada, sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo se había acostumbrado a ello y ahora alcanzaba a creer que era algo digno de admirar. A ella, muy particularmente, le costaba guardarse las cosas y si decidían tacharla de indiscreta hasta era un buen calificativo; ahora, tras casi tres años de conocer a Rose, debía decir que había aprendido cuando callar y eso era grandioso.

—Lo pensé mejor…—comenzó Rose sacando una blusa amarilla del fondo de su baúl y tratando de mentir lo más convincentemente posible—. Tal vez sea mejor ir y pasar por Honeydukes para comprar unas cuantas plumas de azúcar para Hugo. Le encantan desde que llegó a Hogwarts.

Marie se mordió la lengua. Hubiese querido apuntar que no se hablaba con su hermano casi desde que comenzó el año escolar y que además no había manera que supiese que le gustaban tanto las plumas de azúcar. Miró con el ceño fruncido a Rose que al parecer captó lo que su amiga quiso decirle pero prefirió hacerse la desentendida.

—Oh, bueno…—murmuró Valery pasando su atención a la blusa amarilla. Sonrió amigablemente otra vez y sólo apuntó—. Tal vez no deberías usar ese color, te hace ver más pálida y no combina mucho con tu cabello. Intenta con algo de beige y marrón…

La chica se perdió en su camino fuera del dormitorio pero alcanzó a escuchar como Marie empezaba:

—Merlín bendito, gracias. Parece que alguien más intenta abrirte los ojos respecto al color amarillo—Rose rebuscó dentro de su ropa una vez más y trató de ignorar lo que sabría que vendría a continuación—. Entonces, ¿A Hugo le encantan las plumas de azúcar, eh?

Rose sabía que Marie dejaba de ser insistente para volverse insoportable cuando se le ocultaba algo, así que trató de contarle todo en muy pocas frases y aun menos detalles.

Cuando quiso terminar, su amiga estaba sentada en su cama, sin creerse ni media palabra: porque si empezaba con su trato cordial con dos Slytherins mayores que ella o terminaba con una invitación a tomar cervezas de mantequilla, la historia seguía sin tener el más mínimo sentido.

Marie caminó hasta Rose y le dio un fuerte abrazo para luego observarla como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en la vida. La chica trató de quitársela de encima pero Marie no se apartaba por más esfuerzos que ella hacía, entonces se dio cuenta que parecía estar a punto de llorar y se asustó de verdad.

—Marie… ¿Estás bien? —ella asintió apartándose y una sonrisa casi perversa se asomó en sus labios.

— ¡Eres humana! ¡Todo este tiempo lo estuve dudando pero veo que estaba equivocada! —Rose estuvo a punto de decirle que estaba completamente loca cuando su sagaz amiga la cortó con sólo 4 palabras—. Te gusta Luke Montague…

* * *

Mientras caminaba con sus amigos por las callejuelas empedradas y congeladas, Rose estuvo segura que gustar no era la palabra correcta, podía decir que le llamaba profundamente la atención que un chico-que además era Slytherin- pudiese ser tan inteligente, divertido y amable al mismo tiempo.

Cuando intentó aclarar este hecho a Marie en su habitación, ella sólo apuntó que era curioso que ahora sólo le encontrara virtudes cuando ambas sabían que también era un altanero conocido y de los peores abusones cuando encontraba una víctima fácil. Eso sin contar lo mucho que las molestaba durante su primer curso.

—Pero te doy la razón… Es demasiado guapo —y sin más que apuntar concluyó su discurso.

Ella nunca se acostumbraría a hablar de chicos, es decir, el sexo masculino no podía ser un tema de conversación tan interesante todo el tiempo… ¿O sí?

En cualquier caso, sintió un alivio enorme cuando finalmente se encontraron con Albus y Jerry por lo que la discusión se zanjó de una vez por todas.

El clima empeoró y el sol no brilló ni un poco cuando la marea de estudiantes de Hogwarts llenó las calles del pequeño poblado. Los locales estaban a reventar y no había un solo lugar en el que pudiesen llegar sin ser pisoteados o apretujados.

Excepto uno.

—Propongo que vayamos a la Casa de los Gritos—dijo Marie mirando cómo se alzaba la fantasmagórica estructura a lo lejos y ganándose la atención automática de Albus, Jerry y Ralph (que se les había unido a la salida de la escuela). Rose le miró con reprobación pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella siguió—. Debemos ir ahora que Rose va a quedarse en el pueblo. Recuerden que la última vez que tratamos de ir, fue ella quien dijo que la nieve sería un problema para regresar…

— ¡Oye, había una fuerte ventisca la última vez que vinimos a Hogsmeade! —exclamó Rose indignada al quedar como una aguafiestas. Fue entonces cuando Jerry la miró interrogante y soltó:

— ¿Cómo es eso que Rose se queda? Además de que todos sabemos que tiene pavor de acompañarnos…

— ¡Jerry! —replicó ella al instante.

— ¿Rosie? Ah, ella tiene que comprar unas plumas de azúcar para Hugo. Le encantan desde que llegó a Hogwarts—mintió con naturalidad Marie mirando con sorna a Rose, quien había decidido al final, que lo mejor tal vez sería no encontrarse con Montague con lo que Marie puso el grito en el cielo.

Albus miró desconcertado a Rose y sólo una pregunta salió de su boca:

— ¿Ya arreglaste las cosas con tu hermano?

Rose apretó los puños y se giró para encaminarse nuevamente hasta el pueblo, más específicamente, hacia las Tres Escobas dándose cuenta que había perdido la batalla contra su maquiavélica amiga.

—Sí, Albus. Estamos perfectamente—sintió como la sangre se subió a sus mejillas y emprendió su camino no sin antes apuntar—. Luego, tú y yo hablamos, Marie.

— ¡Lo esperaré con ansias! —y aunque no la pudo ver, la traviesa pelinegra tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro mientras arrastraba a sus amigos por el sendero que llevaba al Lugar Más Embrujado de Gran Bretaña.

Rose refunfuñó por lo bajo pensando en qué excusa inventaría para Albus cuando descubriera que Hugo aun no le hablaba. Caminó sola por el sendero que conducía nuevamente a Hogsmeade y que estaba inusualmente más solo de lo que podía recordar en sus dos fallidas excursiones hacia la casa fantasma, cortesía de ella misma.

El aspecto del cielo era aun más tétrico que cuando salieron del castillo, las nubes se arremolinaban amenazantes y teñían todo el horizonte de un gris plomizo que avisaban de una enorme nevada.

Maldijo en voz baja y apresuró el paso hasta llegar a la calle principal y distinguir los primeros locales, el camino aun estaba rodeado de setos y árboles frondosos lo que le daba muy mala espina pero antes de poder pensar en algo más, una lluvia fina y congelada empezó a caer del cielo mojándola sin que pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo.

Trató de caminar más rápido para llegar a una de las tiendas en las que se veía algún movimiento de personas pero tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta de la mala idea que había sido: El aguanieve caía sin tregua sobre las calles, congelándose y haciendo de todo lo que tocaba territorio peligroso para andar.

Fue así como tras un mal paso, resbaló y cayó de rodillas sobre un charco helado y sucio frente a Honeydukes, pero como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, al intentar ponerse de pie, sus manos le fallaron sobre el hielo y se fue de narices contra el agua.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, estaría ocupada por levantarse dignamente del suelo y tragarse su orgullo herido por tan aparatosa caída, pero casi todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo a resguardarse como para notarlo.

Sí, _casi_ todo el mundo.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos grises que le observaban con sorpresa desde arriba de las escaleras del local, bajo el pequeño tejado que cubría la entrada. Quiso soltar algo como "¿Qué me miras, Malfoy?" pero no pudo porque la tormenta arreció en ese momento y la nieve se volvió más densa que antes.

Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y se quitó su abrigo mojado mientras el Slytherin la miraba como si estuviese conteniendo el aliento-más específicamente como si estuviese conteniendo su alma, pues eso fue lo que le pareció-.

Intentó ponerse de pie sola al sentir que comenzaba a avanzar hacia ella con claras-demasiado claras- intenciones de ayudarla. Sentía que no podía deberle otro favor, su orgullo no lo soportaría. Se levantó con barro por todas partes, mientras la nieve seguía cayendo encima de ella y mojándola aún más si es que eso era posible. Estaba muerta de frío y el abrigo que ahora tenía en las manos sólo le estorbaba con su humedad y repentino olor a fango.

Cuando creía que su día no podía tornarse peor, justo estaba en frente de la última persona con la que esperó encontrarse esa tarde. Sus orejas se colorearon al pensar que Luke debía estar esperándola y que ahora ella no era más que un desastre ambulante.

Scorpius no le quitó la vista de encima ni por un instante. No era común ver a Rose Weasley indefensa y en ese momento le nació de corazón ayudarla. O al menos así fue hasta que ella se quitó su túnica de invierno empapada y sucia, y él, literalmente, se congeló; sólo alcanzó a sentir que el grupo de Hufflepuffs de sexto año que estaban dentro de la tienda iban a salir a la calle donde ellos se encontraban, por lo que se movió casi que por inercia, como si supiera lo que tenía que hacer.

Antes, él intentó explicarle un poco pero su boca se cerró al instante y se sonrojó antes de decir nada. Si Rose hubiese podido mencionar algo en ese momento, habría dicho que esa actitud era no sólo rara sino espeluznante; por ello antes de intentar moverse dentro del lugar o bajo cualquier techo para evitar terminar de calarse y llenarse de hielo, dejó que su boca se abriera en un gesto de sorpresa al ver que Malfoy se quitaba su abrigo negro y se lo pasaba por encima de sus hombros -¡Sí! ¡Los hombros de ella!- justo antes de arrastrarla por el brazo hasta el callejón junto a Honeydukes, donde bajo el alerón del techo del lugar, ella finalmente descubrió que su camisa beige se había tornado casi transparente por efectos del agua.

Eso le pasaba por andar siguiendo malos consejos.

—Creo que deberías regresar al castillo, no podemos arreglarlo con magia o nos meteremos en problemas… —apuntó Scorpius aun mirando a otro lado a pesar que Rose no dudó ni un segundo en colocar la prenda del Slytherin encima de su ropa al darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

—Yo… Esto… Gracias —musitó con las orejas rojas de vergüenza. Este chico tenía una habilidad natural para estar con ella en situaciones embarazosas. No quiso ni imaginarse si hubiese alcanzado a entrar al lugar o si se hubiese encontrado con Luke…

Abrió los ojos, asustada, al sentir a los chicos que salieron de la tienda y que, al verlos solos y tan cerca en aquel estrecho lugar, les silbaron y dijeron cosas que Rose no sería capaz de repetir. Suspiró recordando lo lejana que le parecía aquella invitación a tomar cervezas de mantequilla y que él tal vez la estaría esperando, pero no tenía forma de mencionarle eso a su improvisado acompañante. Se tragó todas las palabras que tenía en su garganta y también miró a otro lado mientras el aguanieve empezaba a formar una capa de cristal congelado sobre el suelo de Hogsmeade a sus pies.

Scorpius sentía el goteo desde las tejas hasta el suelo a su espalda y también el ligero rocío que comenzaba a humedecer la túnica que usaba ese día. Giró su vista y buscó los ojos de Weasley que miraba muy interesada el barrial congelado en el suelo del callejón oscuro en el que se encontraban.

Él no quería ir a Hogsmeade ese día, simplemente no estaba de humor para ello; pero cedió por la insistencia de los chicos que al final decidieron ir a explorar la Casa de los Gritos, lo que desde su punto de vista era una pérdida de tiempo-y desobedecer la orden directa de su padre de no aparecerse nunca por ese lugar-. Fue por eso que no les acompañó.

Ahora se arrepentía con todo su corazón.

No estaban encerrados como aquella vez pero la sensación era exactamente la misma. Era un tiempo que no habían planeado pasar juntos pero que compartían porque no les quedaba opción. Ella se giró a verle y Scorpius sólo pudo descubrir una tremenda vergüenza en sus ojos, nada de su habitual altanería y orgullo; supuso que fue por eso que decidió hablarle.

—Tal vez yo te pueda acompañar, si no quieres ir sola…—Rose ya no pensaba en Luke, o en su ropa, o en Malfoy. Sólo estaba segura que quería largarse de ahí lo más pronto posible y asintió torpemente—. Sí, bueno, igual tienes que devolverme mi abrigo…

Salieron juntos del callejón y del techo que les resguardó por esos últimos cinco e incómodos minutos de la helada e incesante combinación de agua y nieve que caía del cielo. La ropa se les pegaba en los cuerpos y avanzaban despacio a causa de la brisa gélida que azotaba el pueblo.

El camino hasta la escuela fue más largo de lo que podía recordar, muy pocos chicos caminaban para salir del pueblo también, pero otros muchos corrían para resguardarse en la enorme multitud de locales que dejaban salir algo de calidez cuando sus puertas se abrían.

Si había algo que Rose nunca imaginó es que Malfoy la ayudaría de esa manera ese día en especial, fue por eso que apretó aun más contra su cuerpo su abrigo mientras gotas de agua resbalaban por su cara sonrojada y algunos copos quedaban sobre su cabellera pelirroja.

Pensó en Marie y en los chicos que debieron quedar atrapados por culpa de la tormenta en la Casa de los Gritos. Luego pensó en Luke y, en que si todo no fue un malentendido como ella quiso creer, debía estarla esperando aun en las Tres Escobas. Finalmente pensó en Scorpius Malfoy y en el hecho de que de todas las personas del mundo se lo tuvo que encontrar y tropezar justo a él en la puerta de aquel lugar.

Rose se giró para verlo y pudo detallar como copos de nieve semiderretida quedaban enredados en su cabello empapado. Estaba calado hasta los huesos y su mandíbula titiritaba quedamente. No entendió por qué la ayudaba cuando era un hecho comprobado que ellos no se caían nada bien.

Volvió la vista al frente, observando cómo cada vez había menos gente en el camino y supuso que a no muchos les agradaba la idea de un paseo bajo la tormenta. No sentía su nariz y sus manos estaban entumecidas en el lugar que sostenía con fuerza el abrigo, la brisa se volvió cada vez más fuerte y sentía cada ráfaga de viento como una cuchillada helada que amenazaba con cortar su piel.

Scorpius se abrazó a sí mismo y escondió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos internos de su túnica mientras observaba la cara enrojecida de su acompañante y el colegio ya se comenzaba a presentar frente a ellos: Jamás pensó esa mañana que habría una tormenta como aquella. Nunca imaginó que estaría a punto de morir de hipotermia. No creyó poder vivir lo suficiente como para poder divisar, a través de un suéter empapado, la ropa interior de Rose Weasley.

Escucharon algunas voces apagadas detrás de ellos por lo que supuso que algún grupo iría también rumbo al castillo. Se detuvieron en las puertas custodiadas por cerdos alados y observaron a una pareja de Ravenclaws que bajo la nieve se daban un beso como si del fin del mundo se tratara para luego correr y perderse dentro de la inmensidad de los jardines, rumbo al interior del castillo.

Ninguno de los dos se movió y sólo después de un instante, Rose pudo alcanzar el valor suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y descubrirlo viéndole de esa forma que siempre lograba intimidarla.

Su piel estaba más pálida de lo usual y gotas de agua resbalaban por los costados de su cara. Su cabello casi siempre peinado y radiante caía de una manera caóticamente perfecta haciéndole ver aun más atractivo-sí, eso fue lo que ella pensó, _atractivo_- mientras que su boca seguía temblando levemente entreabierta por donde su aliento cálido se escapaba y formaba un halo entre los dos.

En ese momento, Rose sintió cosas en su interior que jamás había sospechado que existían: sus orejas se estaban congelando pero ella estaba convencida que faltaba poco para que se incendiaran del calor que sentía en ese momento. Su corazón se aceleró a un ritmo insospechado y trotaba como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. Sus manos comenzaron sudarle aunque se mantenían heladas como el resto de su cuerpo, pero sólo por fuera, porque acaba de comenzar a sentir un inexplicable e incómodo calor por dentro.

Eso sí no pudo creerlo. No podía sentirse así viéndole a él, justamente a él.

Sintió un temblor desconocido en sus rodillas y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago que amenazó con hacerle devolver el almuerzo. Su cabeza dio mil vueltas y le costó mantenerse de pie, respirar y mirarlo al mismo tiempo.

Él la observó un poco preocupado y antes de que Rose pudiese apuntar algo, se desplomó en el suelo luego de haber perdido completamente el sentido.

* * *

Ahora estaba todo de repente más cálido que antes, el entumecimiento se había ido pero aun tenía un dolor punzante que le recorría todos los músculos del cuerpo. Abrió los ojos lentamente, o al menos intentó hacerlo porque las luces del lugar la encandilaron y los volvió a cerrar.

¿Qué había pasado?

— ¡Miren! ¡Ya despertó! —la voz de Marie la sobresaltó y le hizo preguntarse dónde se encontraba. Abrió los ojos un poco, luego un poco más y descubrió frente a suyo la cara sonrosada de su amiga frente a ella.

— ¿Está bien? Se ve igual de mal que cuando llegamos…—Rose llevó sus ojos hasta el rostro preocupado de Albus que le miraba fijamente con sus ojos profundos llenos de angustia.

—Por supuesto que está bien—le cortó Marie poniendo los ojos en blanco. Albus le miró indignado e inquirió dramático:

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —ella sonrió burlona un segundo antes de girar hasta Rose y soltó:

—¿Antídoto para cualquier veneno?

—Bezoar—respondió Rose automáticamente aunque con la voz rasposa y la garganta adolorida.

—¿Hechizo para combatir un boggart?

—Riddikulus…

—¿Tres ingredientes de la poción para encoger…?

—Suficiente—soltó Albus cruzándose de brazos y antes de que Rose siguiera respondiendo ese improvisado cuestionario—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Rosie?

—Como si una manada de hipogrifos me hubiese pasado por encima…—por primera vez desde que despertó, notó que se encontraba en la Enfermería de la escuela y que, a pesar de su fobia a los hospitales, no quería moverse de su cama suave y caliente—. ¿Qué me pasó?

Marie y Albus se miraron de esa forma. Sus ojos se encontraron de la misma manera que siempre lo hacían cuando le ocultaban algo o cuando ambos creían que ella simplemente no entendería.

—No lo sabemos, al menos no con mucha claridad…—titubeó Albus antes de decidirse a decir cualquier cosa—. Madame Pomfrey nos dijo que no había sido una buena idea de tu parte caminar bajo la tormenta de esta tarde. No sólo te resfriaste, tu cuerpo no soportó la temperatura y te desmayaste en la entrada.

Rose se removió bajo las sábanas tibias, recordando lo que había sucedido y por qué había sucedido. Miró hacia un lado de su cama y descubrió en la mesita de noche que su suéter beige, sus vaqueros desteñidos, su túnica marrón y un abrigo negro se encontraban perfectamente limpios y doblados.

Los colores comenzaron a subir a su cara y volvió la vista hasta sus amigos que aun le observaban en silencio:

—Y bien…—comenzó Marie mirando fijamente a Rose para finalmente soltar su sentencia— ¿Nos puedes contar ahora qué rayos estabas haciendo tú con Scorpius Malfoy?

La pelirroja suspiró sonoramente. Esa sería una larga hora de visitas.

No pretendió darles muchos detalles, pero tanto Albus como su mejor amiga coincidieron en que el Slytherin se había comportado decentemente. Al parecer, él sólo estuvo una hora en la Enfermería mientras entraba en calor nuevamente y la poción para el resfriado hacía efecto. Durante todo ese tiempo no les habló a ellos ni una sola vez.

—Es raro…—fue lo único que dijo Albus haciendo que Marie pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—No lo es. Sólo le gusta andarse con cuidado y no estar hablando de más—Rose asintió quedamente a las palabras de su amiga aunque no estaba muy segura que fuera tan sencillo. A pesar que ya tenían casi tres años en el castillo, Scorpius Malfoy seguía siendo para ella el mismo enigma que había conocido en un vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts.

* * *

Eran más de las nueve de la noche, Madame Pomfrey se había retirado a su despacho y Rose observaba sin ganas el techo del castillo.

Ahora que finalmente estaba sola, se detuvo a pensar en cómo se había sentido antes de perder el sentido. Analizó con fría lógica cada síntoma extraño y suspiró aliviada al llegar a la conclusión de que todo había sido fruto de su resfriado-más bien intentó convencerse de ello-.

No quería pensar en cosas complicadas, no quería pensar en chicos, no quería pensar en que al día siguiente no podría acompañar a Montague a estudiar ni mucho menos en por qué eso la entristecía.

No le gustaba crecer. De eso estaba segura.

Se decidió finalmente a cerrar los ojos cuando le pareció divisar un par de figuras en la puerta de la Enfermería, por un momento creyó que eran alucinaciones producto de las pociones que le habían suministrado, pero cuando reconoció a quienes se acercaban pudo decir que su corazón se detuvo sin avisarle.

— ¡¿Hugo?—exclamó con voz ahogada en medio de la semi-oscuridad del lugar. Su hermano llegó hasta su lado en la cama y antes de hacer nada se lanzó a sus brazos y sollozó en silencio como un niño pequeño al que se le acaba de morir una mascota.

—Yo… lo siento… lo siento mucho… Rosie…—dijo entre hipidos su hermano menor que se aferraba con fuerza a ella y la rodeaba como si se le fuera a escapar en cualquier momento—. Yo… yo no quería… soy un tonto…de verdad… de verdad lo siento…

Fue inevitable para ella que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al escuchar las disculpas de su hermano, dejó que Hugo se desahogara mientras le devolvía el abrazo y le acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

—Vamos, Hugo. No es para tanto, solo me resfrié un poco—dijo ella cuando él se apartó y secó su cara con la manga de su túnica.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—exclamó él mirando a todos lados para cerciorarse que la enfermera no apareciera por ahí— ¡Llegaste azul y casi no respirabas! ¡Albus y los demás llegaron muy tarde cuando ya había pasado la tormenta! ¡Si Malfoy no te hubiese ayudado, no sé…!

Hugo se interrumpió de repente al sentir que alguien le colocó la mano en el hombro, Rose detalló la figura de Scorpius que se encontraba detrás de su hermano y que le invitaba a no decir más nada. Estaba un poco más pálido de lo normal pero su nariz delicada y puntiaguda tenía un leve tinte rosado.

—No creo que debas atosigar de esa manera tu hermana, Weasley—miró a Hugo que asintió quedamente por respuesta—. Aun está convaleciente. Creo que lo último que le interesa saber es que me debe la vida…—Rose le miró con furia renovada al descubrir en su boca una pequeña sonrisa burlona—. Supongo que sabes que mi deuda contigo…

—Está completamente saldada, grandísimo tonto—quiso agregar un par de insultos más pero se contuvo. Scorpius Malfoy tenía el don natural de hacerla salir de sus cabales. Él la miró con sus ojos grises un par de segundos y continuó sonriendo.

Nunca se llevarían bien, no mientras Rose Weasley tuviese ese carácter tan endemoniado y ese orgullo tan enorme y él se siguiera empeñando siempre en sacar lo peor de ella. Scorpius se cruzó de brazos y se alejó un poco de ellos dos. Apoyado en una cama desde el otro lado del pasillo les observó mientras terminaban de arreglarse: Le había prometido a Hugo que lo acompañaría a ver a su hermana y lo escoltaría de regreso a la sala común.

Rose aprovecho su poca privacidad y también se disculpó con Hugo por lo que esa noche de febrero los hermanos Weasley hicieron las paces y volvieron a hablarse mientras Scorpius les observaba de lejos al tiempo que pensaba que tal vez tener hermanos hubiese podido ser divertido.

Después de prometerle a Hugo que apoyaría al equipo de Slytherin en el próximo partido contra Ravenclaw-donde Scorpius ocuparía la vacante del buscador que tuvo un desafortunado incidente que involucraba a un centauro, unas cuantas plumas y poción pegante extrafuerte-, los vio salir juntos hacia sus dormitorios.

Aunque ahora estaba adolorida, su garganta quería estallar, al día siguiente no podría ver a Luke y Scorpius Malfoy le había hecho otro favor, mientras cerraba los ojos pensó que quizás había valido la pena porque, antes de caer rendida, la última imagen que vio tras sus párpados cerrados fue la cálida sonrisa de su hermano menor.

Parece que al final, algo bueno resultó de todo aquello.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su review. Tal vez no lo crean pero cada vez que veo una de esas alertas en mi inbox aumentan mis ganas de escribir XD_

_Besos,_

_Londony._

_**Realidad Innegable # 16: No hay mal que por bien no venga**_


	18. Mas Vale Tarde que Nunca

_Hola a todos. _

_10 días después les traigo una nueva RI! Estoy venciendo mis propios récords._

_Este es el capítulo que muchas han esperado XD así que ojalá les guste. Ya tienen 14 años y este es el final de su tercer curso en Hogwarts. Vienen unas prometedoras vacaciones de verano._

_Disclaimer: Solo la trama me pertenece. El resto es de su majestad Rowling._

_

* * *

_

_**Realidad Innegable #17: Más Vale Tarde que Nunca**_

_19:00 hrs_

Sintió su respiración cerca de su cara, tan cerca, que sonrojarse como un tomate era algo contra lo que no podría luchar. Sus claros ojos grises le miraban con una extraña mezcla de vergüenza y decisión por lo que se sintió tan intimidada como siempre que se quedaban solos por alguna absurda razón.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblarle y la videocámara, regalo de su madre, se balanceó en ellas amenazando con caerse. Ninguno de los dos prestaba ya atención a lo que el aparato les mostraba por lo que las ovaciones de fondo era lo único que se podía distinguir mientras sobre ambos se cernía el más profundo de los silencios.

—_Bésalo—_escuchó decir a una pequeña voz en su conciencia.

Oh, por Merlín. Todo aquello había sido _tan _mala idea.

* * *

_12 horas antes._

_07:00 hrs_

El ambiente se sentía diferente y sólo por una simple razón: los exámenes y las clases ya habían terminado y al día siguiente comenzaban las vacaciones de verano.

El día amaneció despejado y Rose se desperezó lentamente en su cama pensando que había finalizado otro año escolar con éxito pues ese día entregarían las notas y, si sus cálculos no fallaban, ocuparía el primer lugar otra vez, o lo que es lo mismo: haría morder el polvo a Scorpius Malfoy por tercer año consecutivo.

Con esos pensamientos alegres, se levantó para salir a desayunar. Con lo que no contaba Rose, era que ese día estaba lejos de ser pacífico.

Una vez llegó a la sala común, comenzó a notar que las cosas no estaban para nada bien. Su primo Albus la observaba ceñudo y cruzado de brazos desde uno de los sillones mullidos enfrente de la chimenea. Ella le devolvió una mirada interrogante mientras cruzaba el lugar para llegar hasta él, a la vez que toda la estancia se comenzaba a llenar de alegres murmullos de los estudiantes que se dirigían al comedor a desayunar por última vez en ese curso.

—Hola, Albus—comenzó ella en tono pausado y haciendo como si no pasara nada, esa era una de las claves para lidiar con su primo favorito.

—Buenos días, Rose—ese fue el parco saludo que le dirigió el chico al ponerse de pie para acompañarla.

La pelirroja se molestó un poco al no entender su actitud. No recordaba haber hecho nada para molestarlo así si no se tomaba en cuenta que no le dejó copiar de su último trabajo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Se quedaron de pie, sin moverse, mirándose fijamente en el momento que Rose se decidió a soltarlo:

—Y bien, ¿Sucede algo? —Albus la taladró con sus profundos ojos verdes y bufó con indignación al tiempo que James y Dominique bajaban de los dormitorios de los chicos y se les acercaban con cara de pocos amigos. Totalmente perdida, Rose recibió aquella pregunta que hizo que su cabeza diera mil vueltas:

—¿Qué tan cierto es eso de que estás saliendo con Luke Montague de Slytherin? —sus dos primos mayores comenzaron a rodearla lentamente como depredadores a su presa mientras la mirada acusadora de Albus no se le quitaba de encima.

Tartamudeó un par de cosas sin sentido antes de recobrar la calma y poder armar una frase coherente. ¿De qué rayos estaban hablando ellos?

—¿Te comió la lengua un ratón, Rosie? —apuntó burlón Nick a su lado antes de que James contraatacara.

—¿O te la comió una serpiente? —la pelirroja enrojeció de furia al escucharles y exclamó antes de perderse rumbo a la puerta en un par de zancadas.

—¡Y si así fuera ¿Qué? !—cruzó el retrato casi ahogándose sólo para encontrarse de frente con sus primas menores esperándola afuera—¡Ah, no! ¡Ustedes también no!

Roxanne le miró moviendo negativamente la cabeza y fue Molly quien habló mientras Lily, quedaba oculta tras la figura de ambas:

—Supusimos que te lo tomarías mal, los chicos siempre hacen un escándalo por todo—su prima puso los ojos en blanco con hastío y prosiguió como si fuera una mediadora de asuntos diplomáticos. Se notaba a leguas que era hija del tío Percy—. Rose, entenderás que la noticia les tomó por sorpresa. Como ya sabes, James se lleva especialmente mal con Montague…

—¡Pero si yo no tengo nada con Montague! —comenzó Rose antes de ser interrumpida por una leve risa de Roxanne que la miró sonriendo aun.

—Eso no es lo que dicen, y créeme, si yo fuera tú comenzara a preocuparme—Molly asintió dramáticamente mientras Lily le observaba con los ojos muy abiertos—. Los chicos, en especial el par de tontos de Jamie y Nick, no durarán en llenarle la cabeza de basura a tu padre, y eso sí que sería un problema…

Comenzaron a moverse lentamente hasta el comedor a la vez que Lily musitaba muy bajo:

—Se los dije, les dije que no estaba saliendo con Montague. Nos lo hubiese dicho…—las otras dos se alzaron de hombros y dejaron que la más pequeña terminara—. Me deben cada una cinco galeones.

—¡Lily!

_09:00 hrs_

Luego de desayunar en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, lo más lejos posible de sus primos, Rose se comenzaba a arrepentir de haber descartado la amable sugerencia que le había hecho el Sombrero Seleccionador de enviarla a Ravenclaw.

Marie le vio confundida cuando le contó todo rápidamente pues si había alguien que se las sabía todas –o sino muchas- en el castillo, esa era ella.

—Lo siento, pero no tenía idea que existía ese rumor acerca de ti y Montague—susurró quedamente la pelinegra que no entendía como no había podido llegarle esa información cuando incluso tenía contactos-y muy buenos-dentro de Slytherin.

—Eso es porque tal rumor no existe—ambas se giraron y encontraron a Hugo a sus espaldas que les sonreía enigmáticamente. El chico se hizo un espacio en medio de las dos y, ante la vista aun sorprendida de muchos en todo el lugar, se sirvió una tostada de la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a su hermana—. Si sólo nuestros primos hablan de eso ¿No crees que…?

—Fueron ellos quienes comenzaron con esto…—completó Rose mirando con asombro a Hugo que asintió sirviéndose un poco de jugo de calabaza—. ¡Esos…! ¡Los voy a matar!

Marie miró divertida la expresión en el rostro de su amiga pero antes de que lograra apuntar algo acerca de ello, Hugo le interrumpió:

—No es del todo su culpa. Pasas mucho tiempo con él en la Biblioteca. Todo el que que entra a ese lugar les ha visto juntos y debiste suponer que incluso James y Nick tuvieron que estudiar para sus TIMO's… —Rose observó la expresión impasible de su hermano mientras tomaba otra tostada y le untaba mermelada de frambuesa—. Eso sin contar que Albus y Emily McDouall les vieron la semana pasada cerca de la zona de Historia de la Magia y todo el mundo sabe que a ese lugar no va nadie a consultar nada desde los tiempos que mamá estuvo aquí en Hogwarts …

—¡Oye, hay gente que de vez en cuando se interesa por estudiar un poco también para esa asignatura! —respondió ella airada y buscando apoyo en Marie que se alzó de hombros y la miró divertida.

—¿Estás segura que él te llevó hasta allá para sólo buscar libros sobre revueltas de duendes de hace quinientos años?

—Marie, no estás ayudando…—comenzó Rose mirándola duramente a lo que ella sólo sonrió.

—En cualquier caso, no parece que nuestros primos estén dispuestos a aceptar fácilmente que eres amiga de esos chicos—Hugo se puso de pie llevando la tostada a su boca y se dirigió hasta su lugar en la mesa hasta el otro lado del comedor—. Si yo fuera tú, intentaría hablar con ellos… O al menos con Albus, que a pesar de todo, es el más racional de todos.

Rose no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder ¿Por qué siempre todo el mundo tenía que confundirlo todo?

Suspiró abatida por muchas razones antes de salir del comedor en busca del aire fresco y el cielo despejado de los jardines de la escuela.

En primer lugar, odiaba tener una familia tan grande y entrometida, en segundo lugar odiaba que inventaran cosas acerca de ella y Luke sólo porque eran buenos amigos y finalmente odiaba sentirse triste al pensar que le hubiese gustado, aunque fuera sólo por un instante, hacer algo diferente con Luke cerca de los estantes de Historia de la Magia y que no tenía nada que ver con libros ni revueltas de duendes.

Marie enlazó su brazo con el de ella mientras caminaban hacia la sombra de un enorme olmo cerca de la orilla del lago.

—Oye Rose, ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Albus con McDouall en la Biblioteca?

_11:30 hrs_

Faltaba poco para que finalmente les entregaran las calificaciones. El tío Neville, es decir, el profesor Longbottom pasaría por la mesa de Gryffindor a la hora del almuerzo y les entregaría sus notas.

Había convencido a Marie y a Jerry para entrar nuevamente al castillo y fue en el Vestíbulo donde se encontró de frente con Albus que les había estado evitando, aunque ahora, sin mucho éxito.

—Pensé que no te vería hasta el próximo curso—comenzó Jerry bromeando ante la evasiva actitud de su amigo—. ¿Vamos a almorzar?

Albus miró hasta el suelo y suspiró antes de mover sus ojos hasta Rose y con una súplica silenciosa pedirle que le explicara todo. Rose inspiró profundamente y le dijo finalmente:

—Albus, no tengo nada con Montague. Es tan sencillo como eso. Debes evitar que los chicos te llenen la cabeza de cucarachas. Simplemente me llevo ahora bien con él y con Flint pues, aunque parezca ilógico, en el fondo son muy buenas personas…

—Hicieron que el caldero de James explotara cuando lo examinadores de los TIMO's en Pociones terminaron de calificarle…—refutó Albus enarcando una ceja.

—Bueno, al menos no fue antes—les excusó rápidamente Rose—. Sabes que ellos modificaron el telescopio de Luke cuando estudiaba en Astronomía… Por alguna extraña razón veía las constelaciones del hemisferio sur.

Albus se alzó de hombros y sonrió quedamente como si le encontrara la gracia a toda la situación:

—Tal vez debamos persuadirlos que no le lleguen con chismes al tío Ron, se puede enfadar mucho…—Rose le sonrió y comenzaron a caminar juntos hasta la entrada del comedor.

—¿A dónde ibas ahora? —dejó salir Marie, como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando con suspicacia a Albus, que le echó un vistazo confundido—. ¿A las mazmorras?

—¿A las mazmorras? ¿Qué iría a hacer yo a las mazmorras? —respondió él mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza alborotando sin querer un poco más su cabello. Rose y Jerry rieron inconscientemente y no le quitaron la vista de encima.

—No lo sé, dime tú—continuó ella mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor aun vacía—. Hacerle una visita a McDouall, tal vez…

—Una visita a… ¡¿De qué están hablando?—exclamó Albus escandalizado y mirando con horror a Marie mientras todos soltaban una carcajada contenida.

Rose guiñó un ojo a su primo que se enfurruñó automáticamente cuando le confesó que ya Jerry y Marie le habían contado que, mientras ella caminaba bajo la tormenta rumbo al castillo durante su última visita a Hogsmeade, ellos se habían encontrado con los amigos de Malfoy en la Casa de los Gritos donde los atrapó la nevada.

Albus, como siempre, muy amable, cedió su abrigo a la pelirroja mejor amiga de Scorpius que titiritaba mirando el aguanieve por la ventana.

—¡Oh vamos! Es una presumida y odiosa pero cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo…—miró a Jerry con intensidad y él se aclaró la garganta:

—Por supuesto, cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo…—entonces antes de soltar una carcajada terminó— ¡Pero lo hiciste tú, hermano!

Rose se sintió relajada después de un rato. Crecer no era tan malo después de todo.

_15:30 hrs_

El comienzo de la tarde había sido glorioso, efectivamente y tal como lo había esperado, Rose había sido primera ese año también. Había aventajado a Scorpius Malfoy por pocas décimas pero es que cuando se tiene un promedio de 96,7 hay muy poco que hacer por ello.

Caminaba relajada por los pasillos del castillo, con un pergamino con el membrete de la escuela en su mano. Sin duda, su talón de Aquiles de ese año había sido Aritmancia: tuvo un comienzo muy flojo del cual no quería ni acordarse. Suponía que los problemas familiares que tuvo influyeron en eso y en varios 80 que obtuvo en otras materias, comenzaba a creer que su estad de ánimo afectaba su rendimiento y comenzó a trabajar fuertemente en el control de sus emociones negativas.

Sonriendo porque nada podía ser mejor que hacerle comer sus palabras a Malfoy, se topó con él en frente del aula de Encantamientos.

Él chico le sonrió de medio lado al observar las notas en sus manos y soltó de repente:

—¿Ha sido un buen año, Weasley?

—Un excelente año, Malfoy.

Se miraron por unos instantes y Rose pudo notar que él había crecido aun más por lo que aun se mantenían de la misma estatura. Tuvo un impulso irrefrenable por echarle en cara sus notas, pero recordó lo mal parada que había terminado el año pasado por lo que se contuvo. Espero que fuera él quien continuara su conversación, con lo que no contó fue con que Malfoy nunca decía o hacía las cosas que ella esperara que hiciera:

—Entonces, ¿Cómo va tu romance con Montague? —Rose no supo que fue peor, si detectar ese cinismo latente en su voz o la sonrisa ladeada que le dedicó al notar que se había quedado de piedra.

Quiso decirle entonces que ella no tenía nada con él, quiso aclararle que absolutamente todo no era más que un invento de sus primos, quiso acosarlo a preguntas para descubrir dónde se había enterado de eso; pero con una calma arrasadora descubrió que ella no tenía porque darle explicaciones a ese entrometido.

—No creo que ese sea tu asunto—soltó cortante, apretando los puños y arrugando sus calificaciones, dejándose afectar más de lo que debería por él que sólo le observaba divertido.

—Lo sé, no me esperaba otra respuesta de ti-comenzó él alzándose de hombros y mirándola fijamente con sus intimidantes ojos grises—. Es decir, ¿Por qué habrías de contarme a mí acerca de tu vida privada? No es como si yo te hubiese apoyado cuando más lo necesitabas o como si te hubiese salvado la vida alguna vez…

Si podía existir una palabra que describiera como se sentía Rose en ese momento hacia Scorpius, probablemente sería odio, y del más fuerte.

—¡Yo también te he ayudado un par de veces, por si no lo recuerdas!—exclamó ella ofendida.

—Pero no te perdiste la final del Mundial de Quidditch por eso…—dijo él simplemente como si con eso resumiera con esa frase toda su frustración. Rose no entendió muy bien a qué se refería con eso pero se llevó una mano a la frente y trató de respirar profundo.

—No fue mi culpa que nos quedáramos encerrados en ese baño, Malfoy. Lo sabes—él le sonrió como respuesta y cambió de tema brutalmente.

—Se suponía que estábamos a mano pero los acontecimientos han dado un giro inesperado…—Rose le miró sin entender y observó como él le hizo un ademán para que le siguiera dentro del salón—. ¿Qué lugar has ocupado este año, Weasley?

—Primero, otra vez—respondió ella con orgullo buscando picarlo aunque fuera un poco mientras se acercaban a la pizarra.

Él se giró sobre sus talones y le sonrió amigablemente antes de tomar un trozo de tiza para escribir algo en el tablero. No creyó recordar verlo sonreír así por lo que dejó que un sentimiento cálido y conocido se extendiera a lo largo de su cuerpo. Rose comenzó a creer que, después de todo, Scorpius Malfoy no era tan mal tipo.

—Muy bien. Felicitaciones, Weasley. Supongo que parece que lo hiciste mejor que yo este año…—se giró hasta el pizarrón y comenzó a trazar números en una caligrafía perfecta—. Pero creo que debo aclararte un par de cosas…

_16:00 hrs_

—Estás completamente loco…—no pudo evitar guardar ese comentario luego de ver las cuentas que acababa de mostrarle el chico que estaba sentado sobre el escritorio del profesor Flitwick y jugueteaba con la tiza entre sus manos.

—No, claro que no lo estoy. Pero me alegra que finalmente hayas entendido lo que sucedió.

Rose se acercó con la boca semiabierta por la impresión al tablero, revisó todos los cálculos, todas las notas escritas eran iguales a las que se encontraban en sus pergaminos oficiales. Pero aquello no podía ser cierto, él no podía…

—Tú…tú…no pudiste…—comenzó Rose sin poder terminar la frase. Se giró a verlo llena de impotencia y no continuó.

—Es sencillo, Weasley—dijo él bajándose de la mesa—. Antes de que decidieras morir congelada, esto ya estaba planeado, así que no había marcha atrás y era poco lo que podía hacer para evitarlo cuando ya estábamos en el último trimestre, así que continué—se acercó tanteando los pasos, aun inseguro de su reacción, y señalando los promedios en la pizarra—. Te debía un favor enorme, uno tan grande como lo fue conseguirme a mis amigos, es por eso que debía lucirme—si era posible, Rose comenzó a odiarlo aun más—. Saca las cuentas otra vez si no confías en mí, pero definitivamente, este no fue tu mejor año. Es por eso que a mitad del primer trimestre decidí que te pagaría el último favor que te debía, dejándote ocupar el primer puesto este año también.

Rose estaba indignada, más que indignada. No se creía ni media palabra y no importaba que tanta evidencia él le mostrara.

—Esto es absurdo, Malfoy. Es tonto incluso para ti ¿Justificas que te haya ganado este año otra vez, argumentando que lo planeaste todo desde el principio? —Scorpius sólo se alzó de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida que le hizo desear a Rose borrarla de un sólo puñetazo— ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Ponte serio de una vez! —al ver que él no hizo nada adicional a cruzarse de brazos, Rose comenzó a entrar en pánico.

—Parece que lo de Hugo no te cayó muy bien, llegaste a tu peor nota entonces, eso fue un 68 en…

—Aritmancia…-interrumpió ella abriendo los ojos.

—Yo obtuve un cien, entonces compensé tu pérdida obteniendo un 34 en nuestro próximo trabajo. Así, mi promedio de calificaciones quedó sólo un punto por debajo del tuyo—Rose no podía creer aquello, definitivamente Scorpius Malfoy se tomó en serio eso de la deuda de favores—. Afortunadamente, comenzaste a sobresalir otra vez. Me costó mucho convencer a la profesora Vector que no me asignara deberes especiales para recuperar esa nota. Estaba sinceramente preocupada… Cuando obtuviste 94 en Pociones, yo…

Las palabras de Malfoy comenzaron a volverse zumbidos en sus oídos. Ya no escuchaba nada de lo que él decía y tampoco le importaba. Su mente sólo llegaba a la misma conclusión una y otra vez: Afortunadamente para ella, sólo _comenzó a creer_ que Scorpius Malfoy era un buen tipo.

—…Finalmente, es así como tú eres quien me debe una ahora—su cerebro se conectó nuevamente a la conversación al escuchar eso y verle tan cerca, tanto que parecía que ese chico no conocía nada acerca de respetar el espacio personal de los demás.

—Es cierto—respondió antes de proponérselo y dando un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de él que movió negativamente la cabeza, confirmando que Rose Weasley era más despistada de lo que aparentaba—. Salvarme de la tormenta en San Valentín no estaba dentro de tus planes, así que supongo que querrás restregarme en la cara que soy yo ahora quien tiene una deuda contigo…

Scorpius se encogió de hombros suponiendo que él no lo hubiese dicho exactamente con esas mismas palabras pero, sí, esa era la idea general: Gracias a él y a que falló voluntariamente en un pequeño grupo de deberes y exámenes durante el año, Rose pudo alcanzar nuevamente el primer lugar que ese año había estado sin duda reservado para él y sus agobiantes sesiones de estudio sin fin.

Al principio estaba seguro que lo que deseaba era verle la expresión cuando le descubriera. A medida que transcurrió el tiempo, entendió que ni Rose ni su orgullo podrían soportar perder frente a él sumado a todos los problemas personales que tuvo ese año en su familia; por lo que había decidido que se guardaría aquel secreto hasta que fuera conveniente utilizarlo. Pero fue la noche anterior, cuando Hugo Weasley le contó lo que sus primos decían sobre su hermana y cierto tipo que Scorpius odiaba, que decidió contárselo.

Ella debía saber que le debía a él parte de sus logros, que aunque fuese sólo un poco una pequeña porción era gracias a él, necesitaba con urgencia que Rose lo supiera y por ello buscó encontrarse con ella ese mismo día antes de partir de la escuela.

Con lo que no contaba era con que Rose era igual o más ingeniosa que él y ya sabía cómo pagársela para comenzar un cuarto año renovados y sin deudas. Aquel asunto ya era demasiado absurdo.

Si simplemente le hubiese preguntado que quería, él ya tenía una lista preparada pero simplemente le dijo antes de salir corriendo:

—Espérame a las seis en punto en el salón abandonado donde tu amigo Bletchley vende las golosinas de Honeydukes. Te pagaré este favor…-soltó amarga la última palabra como si aun no se creyera ese cuento del todo.

Y así, se fue corriendo del lugar, dejando a Scorpius solo nuevamente con un pequeño trozo de tiza entre las manos, pero con millones de esperanzas renovadas muy dentro.

_18:00 hrs_

Estaba impaciente y ansioso, lleno de ganas por conocer que era aquello que Rose Weasley había planeado en tan poco tiempo.

Dio un ligero bufido de nerviosismo al ver desbaratados sus maquiavélicos planes para que ella le acompañara aunque fuese un solo día del verano. Se sentó en uno de los pupitres, esperando que ella llegara y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo más antes que la puerta se abriera dando paso a una larga cabellera pelirroja que le había estado atormentando desde que llegó a la escuela.

—Malfoy—le saludó ella mientras entraba con una caja pequeña entre las manos.

—Weasley—respondió él con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Ella le hizo señas para que se acercaran a la pared del salón y se sentaran juntos en el suelo. Aquello a Scorpius no le parecía tan buena idea pero evitó discutir con ella sospechando que podía salir herido.

Rose procedió a mostrarle un pequeño artefacto muggle, habló muy rápido acerca de grabaciones, electricidad, óptica y LCD; todos unos completos enigmas para él por lo que en silencio asintió a cada una de sus palabras mientras se concentraba únicamente en cómo sus labios se movían dejándole una extraña sensación cerca de la boca del estómago.

—…Es así como finalmente podrás ver lo que nos perdimos en el verano, hace casi un año. Debes mirarle el lado amable, pude no habértelo mostrado jamás. Mejor tarde que nunca ¿Cierto?—una sonrisa traviesa cruzó por sus labios y encendió el aparato cuya pequeña pantalla brilló.

—Un momento, ¿Me estás diciendo que me mostrarás la final del Mundial de Quidditch? —repitió él sin terminar de entender. Ella asintió sonriendo aun y gozando de su cara de incredulidad—. Tengo que ver eso…

No tuvo que esperar mucho, sonaban ovaciones y gritos de fondo a la voz del comentarista. Scorpius no podía creerlo, sus ojos brillaban al seguir la trayectoria de las jugadas y dejó que el tiempo volara mientras el partido pasaba frente a sus ojos.

—Eres maravillosa…—alcanzó a musitar y Rose comprendió enseguida que no se refería a Patty Smith, cazadora de Estados Unidos que acababa de marcar un tanto, se refería a ella y su corazón reaccionó dándole un vuelco cuando dejaron de prestarle atención a la grabación y se miraron a los ojos.

_19:00 hrs_

Sintió su respiración cerca de su cara, tan cerca, que sonrojarse como un tomate era algo contra lo que no podría luchar. Sus claros ojos grises le miraban con una extraña mezcla de vergüenza y decisión por lo que se sintió tan intimidada como siempre que se quedaban solos por alguna absurda razón.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblarle y la videocámara, regalo de su madre, se balanceó en ellas amenazando con caerse. Ninguno de los dos prestaba ya atención a lo que el aparato les mostraba por lo que las ovaciones de fondo era lo único que se podía distinguir mientras sobre ambos se cernía el más profundo de los silencios.

—_Bésalo—_escuchó decir a una pequeña voz en su conciencia.

Oh, por Merlín. Todo aquello había sido _tan _mala idea. Tal vez no debió haberse quedado sola con él otra vez, no cuando aquellas snitchs rebeldes revoloteaban en su estómago.

En ese momento pudo estar segura que nada de lo que había hecho ese día había sido una buena idea. Arrepentida como nunca en su vida, su cerebro dio la orden a los músculos de que retrocedieran el espacio suficiente para cortar la electricidad que se había generado entre sus cuerpos y que amenazaba con hacerle perder la cordura.

Sin embargo, no le obedecieron. Estaban completamente cegados por la cantidad de sangre que su corazón se ocupaba de bombearles. No le quedó de otra que esperar que él descubriera lo mala idea que era todo aquello pero tal vez no contaba con mucha suerte.

Rose se dejó llevar por ese aroma que era lo único capaz de sentir, el mismo que le recordaba la final del Mundial de Quiddicth en verano, el mismo que le había envuelto en un abrigo cálido durante el invierno. Cerró los ojos y aspiró un poco más de la brisa marina y el rocío mañanero que le rodeaban.

Por Merlín… Todo aquello estaba _tan_mal.

De su parte, a Scorpius le bastó notar que no había intentado huir para comprender que ese montón de cosas extrañas que le habían sucedido los últimos meses, probablemente también le habían estado atormentando a ella.

Esos estúpidos hormigueos en el estómago cada vez que la veía se estaban volviendo realmente insoportables y las miradas suspicaces de Emily se estaban volviendo aun más frecuentes. Era nuevo. Era único. Era agradable.

Estaban tan cerca, pero tan cerca, que su aliento rozó su mejilla provocando un respingo de parte de ella, que se rehusó a abrir los ojos en absoluto. Pero él no podía siquiera contemplar esa posibilidad. Sus ojos querían verla hasta memorizarla y sus manos le quemaban de las ganas que tenía de tocarla.

Quiso arrepentirse recordando que la situación no era, ni por asomo, tan sencilla como él quería convencerse. Era muchísimo más complicado que un chico cualquiera al que le gusta una chica cualquiera pero entre más pensaba en ello, menos le importaba.

No logró contenerse y dejó que su mano derecha viajara sola hasta ella que lucía en su cara sonrosada, los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Posó suavemente uno de sus dedos en su mejilla y le acarició muy suave, como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento.

Dejó reposar su otra mano cerca de su cabello y todo era como lo había soñado. Ella no rehuía a su contacto ni trataba de salir corriendo, simplemente estaba y dejaba que sus manos recorrieran el contorno de su cara muy despacio, mientras fuego líquido les quemaba por dentro a los dos; era un sentimiento de anticipación, de anhelo, de urgencia por sentir.

Cuando uno de sus traviesos dedos rozó, casi sin querer, sus labios entreabiertos, Scorpius estuvo seguro que no había salvación alguna para ellos. Se decidió finalmente a romper el mínimo espacio que les separaba y mientras sus manos comenzaban a moverse hasta su espalda y las de ella dejaban caer aquel aparato muggle al suelo, que rodó con muy leve estrépito; sus labios se encontraron por primera vez, se conocieron acariciándose con suavidad y se degustaron destilando sabor a prohibido.

Por Merlín… Que todo aquello le gustara tanto no le hacía evitar pensar que estaba _tan_ mal.

Rose abrió los ojos lentamente, deseando desde el fondo de su corazón no encontrarse con el rostro de la persona que la acompañaba y que le acababa de besar por primera vez en su vida. Se encontró con su imagen, tal y como esperaba, o quizás no tanto: Sus ojos claros brillaban y sus mejillas, antes pálidas, estaban coloreadas con un leve rubor; del resto era el mismo chico de siempre.

Ella apartó su vista rápidamente pero él volvió a poner su mano sobre su mejilla y, antes de que ninguno de los dos se lo esperara, la puerta del salón vacío en el que se encontraban se abrió rompiendo de un solo golpe la electricidad, la magia y el calor que se había formado entre ellos.

No había ninguna duda: Todo aquello había sido _tan_mala idea.

Rose no tuvo tiempo para pensar antes de levantarse y salir por la puerta sin ni siquiera tomarse el tiempo necesario para detallar el rostro asombrado de Emily McDouall desde el umbral.

No podía pensar y tampoco quería hacerlo, sólo quería llegar a su habitación para despejarse un rato antes que tener que darles la cara a todos en el Banquete de Fin de Curso. Rose Weasley se perdió entre los pasillos mientras dejaba atrás todo lo que acababa de suceder: confusión no era una palabra que alcanzase a describir todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

—¿Scor? —la pelirroja Slytherin se acercó hasta su amigo que aun estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la ventana con un aparato gris a sus pies que nunca había visto en su vida—. ¿No era esa Weasley? —él asintió quedamente recogiendo las cosas que Rose había dejado atrás— ¿Y qué se supone que hacían aquí los dos?

Sonó escéptica, acusadora, ofendida y le miró con ojos indignados. Él no tenía la más remota intención de responderle, fue por eso que le dio la espalda y siguió rumbo a la puerta.

—No creo que te importe—fue todo lo que dijo tratando de retener todo lo que le fuera posible el sabor de los labios de Rose Weasley sobre los suyos.

—De verdad pensé que comenzabas a abrirte con nosotros…—murmuró Emily caminando tras él—. Pero supongo que hablarás cuando estés listo para hacerlo.

Scorpius se giró hasta ella que le miraba con profunda tristeza, se detuvo hasta que Emy le alcanzó y comenzaron a andar juntos rumbo al comedor.

Quiso decirle algo a su amiga pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Hizo un esfuerzo por desarmarlo y bastó recordar la sonrisa sincera de Rose para ayudarle.

—Esperé mucho este año…—comenzó mientras Emily esbozaba un amago de sonrisa al escucharle—. Esperé hasta ahora para poder ver la final del Mundial—señaló la videograbadora muggle—, y esperé porque Rose Weasley dejara de verme como su enemigo.

Sus ojos grises brillaron unos instantes mientras comenzaban a bajar por las escaleras y más estudiantes se les unían en su marcha.

—¿Y bien? ¿Valió la pena esperar? —preguntó finalmente la chica cuando estuvieron de frente al Gran Salón y un hermoso atardecer se pintaba en el Cielo Encantado.

—No tienes ni idea…

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden su Review!_

_Besos_

_Londony_


	19. Quien No Oye Consejos, No Llega a Viejo

_Hola. Disculpándome por mi tardanza, debo decir a mi favor que tuve millones de problemas este mes. Mi mamá enfermó, cambié de puesto de trabajo y hubo carnavales en mi ciudad Barranquilla (aunque eso no fue del todo un problema XD )._

_De cualquier forma, en este cap les hago la introducción a un nuevo personaje que he aprendido a querer desde las sombras y espero no dejarlas muy descolocadas._

_Besos,_

_Londony_

___Disclaimer: Solo la trama y algunos OC me pertenecen. El resto es de su majestad Rowling._  


* * *

_**Realidad Innegable #18: El Que No Oye Consejos, No Llega a Viejo**_

Acababa de pasar el mediodía y ella estaba tumbada sobre el sofá de la sala de estar en su casa, un libro abierto descansaba sobre su estómago mientras uno de sus brazos estaba sobre sus ojos y el otro caía descuidadamente hasta el suelo, donde sus dedos rozaban la alfombra.

Por un momento se arrepintió de haber rechazado la invitación de Hugo a pasar el día en casa del tío Harry con sus primos, pero por otro lado se sintió aliviada por no tener que soportar a James con su música estridente a todo volumen para ocultar las fechorías que cometía en su habitación.

Suspiró abriendo los ojos y miró con cuidado los detalles de la lámpara que colgaba del techo, jamás imaginó tal tedio en la mañana, cuando sus padres se fueron a trabajar y ella se quedó sola.

Había intentado leer, había intentado estudiar e incluso había intentado ver televisión (el invento muggle que más fascinaba a su padre), pero al final se aburría y desistía de hacer cualquier cosa que comenzaba: Odiaba no hacer nada, porque cuando no hacía nada su mente se ponía a ociosa y cuando su cerebro decidía irse de huelga, empezaba a mostrarle cosas que no quería ver como el rostro de Scorpius Malfoy, por ejemplo.

Cerró sus ojos y se puso bocabajo ahogando un grito de impotencia en los cojines. El recuerdo de lo que había pasado en aquel salón del tercer piso la estaba persiguiendo desde que dejaron el colegio tres semanas atrás.

Todo.

Su aroma, sus labios temerosos acercándose hasta los suyos, sus manos tocándole con delicadeza, un calor desconocido y agradable que se plantó en lugares de su cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía…

Todo regresaba a su mente por más que quisiera que se fuera.

Girando una vez más para contemplar el techo de su casa, volvió a pensar en que Malfoy era el único que había logrado hacerla sentir así, todo en él parecía atraerle pero eso mismo le repelía.

Había meditado sobre ello mil veces: jamás podrían estar juntos de ninguna forma, eso nunca. Ni siquiera como amigos y eso era bastante deprimente cuando se ponía a pensar demasiado, como en aquel momento.

Eran muy diferentes, lo suficiente como para plantearse la posibilidad de que lo que ocurrió el último día de clases no había sido más que una treta de su imaginación desquiciada, pero lo recordaba tan bien y todas esas sensaciones volvían a ella con tanta fuerza que estaba convencida que había sido real.

Muy real.

Cuando su mente la traicionó una vez más y, bajo el cálido y soporífero ambiente que llenaba la sala, acarició con uno de sus dedos el contorno de sus labios recordando el tacto de Scorpius, le tomó por sorpresa la chimenea llenándose de llamas verdes y una figura despeinada apareciendo frente a ella.

—¡Rose! ¿Por qué no llegaste hoy a mi casa? —Albus la examinaba con sus ojos verdes interrogantes esperando una respuesta, pero ella escasamente tenía ganas de hablar en ese momento.

—Me apetecía quedarme aquí—fue todo lo que dijo acurrucándose en el sofá y dándole la espalda a su primo que puso los ojos en blanco. Con algo de suerte, entendería la indirecta y se marcharía.

—Oh, vamos… No seas aguafiestas. Ralph nos invitó a su casa en Brighton, podemos ir a su piscina un rato.

Rose se volvió hasta donde su primo y le miró con escepticismo.

—¿Ralph Summerby tiene una piscina en su casa? —el chico asintió entusiastamente y siguió mientras la tomaba de las manos y la halaba escaleras arriba para que buscara algunas cosas.

—Oh, sí, me he estado escribiendo con él desde que salimos de vacaciones, ya sabes que no tiene muchos amigos…—Rose suspiró pero coincidió con él. Ralph era aquel chico alto de inquietantes ojos azules y muy reservado que no se relacionaba mucho con nadie, en particular dentro de Gryffindor aunque era su casa—. Es extraño que sea tan distante con todos aun cuando compartimos habitación desde primero. De cualquier forma, parece que le caigo bien…—ella suspiró nuevamente dejándose caer en su cama pensando que era imposible que Albus no le agradara a alguien porque, por esas cosas de la vida, su primo era la dulzura personificada (si no le mencionaban el nombre de Emily McDouall)—. Busca tu bañador, nos vamos a Brighton.

—De ninguna manera. Mamá no lo sabe—comenzó Rose buscando pretextos, no conocía muy bien a aquel chico y no iba nada más a aparecerse en su casa. Sólo le provocaba quedarse en su habitación tratando de no pensar en nada.

—Ya le pedí permiso a papá, dijo que le diría a los tíos Ron y Hermione, también están en el Ministerio después de todo…—Albus se alzó de hombros, sin darse cuenta que comenzaba a fastidiar a Rose—. Sus padres habilitaron la conexión Flú desde mi casa hasta la suya ¡Muévete!

No quiso escuchar más, o al menos se desconectó de la conversación cuando Albus empezó a parlotear acerca de que Hugo y Lily ya los esperaban, que se moría por hacer unos cuantos clavados y que era una lástima no haber hecho una buena amistad con el chico desde antes. Rose, poniendo los ojos en blanco, removió sus cajones en busca de su vestido de baño, bloqueador solar muggle y una toalla limpia, se detuvo un segundo en el espejo para chequear su vestimenta de verano con pantalones cortos y camiseta holgada para finalmente recoger su cabello pelirrojo en una coleta alta.

Puso su bolsa con sus cosas en su hombro y siguió en silencio a Albus, que aún no se callaba:

—La pasaremos genial, ya verás…—y tras viajar vía chimenea hasta la casa de sus tíos Rose no tuvo ni idea de que su primo estaba totalmente equivocado.

* * *

Entre las muchas cosas que a Rose no le agradaban, la Red Flu ocupaba un lugar significativamente importante: Se mareaba con facilidad y estaba de acuerdo con su madre en que el metro o un autobús era una buena opción de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, no hubo poder humano que lograra convencer a sus primos de lo contrario.

Tras las que sintió como millones de vueltas, ella y su estómago sensible terminaron de narices en la alfombra de una sala lujosa en lo que parecía una casa de veraneo.

Se sentó en el suelo sacudiéndose de encima restos de ceniza y polvo y se encontró con la sonrisa burlona de Albus y Hugo que aparentaban tener más habilidades con este tipo de viaje. De pronto, una mano blanca y de dedos largos se ofreció delante de ella para ayudarle a poner de pie.

Rose alzó su vista lentamente y se encontró con el rostro aguileño y alargado de Ralph, cuyos labios se curvaban levemente, casi dejando dibujar una sonrisa.

Ella, aun sorprendida, aceptó el gesto y golpeando con cuidado sus pantalones terminó de limpiarse un poco.

—Buenas tardes, chicos. Me alegra que hayan podido venir—comenzó saludando con una sonrisa más espontánea a Albus que inspeccionaba el lugar con cuidado.

—Oh, no fue nada. Gracias a ti por invitarnos…—se volteó a verle y le sonrió—. ¿Pudiste comunicarte con Jerry y Marie?

Ralph comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida del lugar y con un gesto les invitó a seguirle mientras respondía

—Brown ya está aquí, llegó hace 15 minutos, pero Hanks me comentó que ya tenía otro compromiso para hoy—llegaron hasta la entrada de un amplio jardín y pudieron sentir algo de brisa marina fresca golpearles el rostro—. Será en otra ocasión. Me alegra mucho que ustedes sí hayan podido venir, Potter.

Albus apresuró el paso hasta alcanzarlo, cruzó un brazo por encima de sus hombros-logrando que Ralph le mirara sorprendido- y le dijo entrecerrando los ojos por el sol brillante que les encandiló al llegar al espacio descubierto.

—Ralph, te lo he dicho varias veces. Yo soy Albus, ella es Rose, esos dos pequeños son Lily y Hugo. Brown en realidad es Jerry y Hanks se llama Marie. Eso de los apellidos es bastante impersonal.

Rose se permitió sonreír un poco al ver que tan incómodo Albus había hecho sentir al pobre chico, que para ella era simplemente Summerby, pero si comenzaba a seguir la políticas de su primo debería comenzar a llamarle Ralph.

Hacía un día magnífico y parecía que después de todo no había sido tan mala idea salir con ellos, para variar. Jerry les hizo aspavientos desde una cómoda silla playera donde descansaba bajo el sol con un vaso de limonada helada en la mano.

Prometía ser una tarde espectacular.

Los chicos tardaron sólo un par de segundos en alistarse antes de dar un salto hasta la piscina mientras que Lily y Rose, un tanto avergonzadas, dejaron saber que necesitaban un lugar para vestirse.

—Mott, acompáñalas hasta el salón del té—bastó que Ralph mencionara esas palabras para que un elfo doméstico con apariencia de ser bastante joven apareciera tras un sonoro _crack._

Amabas primas entraron en la casa, pasaron por la sala con la chimenea y al salir por el otro lado, llegaron a un vestíbulo amplio y bien iluminado. Rose no estaba segura, pero le había dado la impresión que aquel lugar era mucho más grande de lo que le pareció en un principio.

El elfo, al parecer muy feliz porque le dieran cosas por hacer, les abrió una puerta de madera oscura que conducía a un salón sin retratos, dispuesto con muchos sillones mullidos y aun más juegos de té llenando las alacenas de cristal.

—Mott las esperará afuera, señoritas—y con eso cerró la puerta tras él. Lily recorrió con sus ojos cafés y grandes todos los juegos de porcelana que llenaban el lugar.

—Vaya…—dejó salir con admiración—. Este lugar es hermoso.

Rose miró con atención a su prima que era la feminidad encarnada, además de la luz de los ojos del tío Harry y la abuela Molly.

Pudo estar segura que el encaje de los manteles, el bordado de las servilletas y la caída suave de las cortinas la tenían alucinada: A Lily le gustaban las cosas lindas, delicadas y femeninas. Disfrutaba viéndolas, comprándolas o usándolas.

No se parecía a sus padres en el gusto por el Quidditch, lo encontraba peligroso y demasiado brusco para ella. En su opinión, las chicas debían ocuparse en otras cosas, como tomar el té o comprar ropa de moda, por ejemplo.

Rose suspiró llegando a la misma conclusión de siempre: Lily era egoísta, malcriada y presumida, se preocupaba por cosas vanas y superficiales además que adoraba ser el centro de atención. Pero a pesar de todo eso, era su prima y no era del todo una mala persona por lo que podía convivir con sus defectos pues si debía ser sincera ella también era, hasta cierto punto, algo egoísta, malcriada y presumida-sobre todo eso último-.

Cuando por fin salieron del salón, caminaron tras Mott por el vestíbulo y al entrar a la sala una lluvia de llamaradas verdes las encandiló por instantes.

Una mujer rubia y menuda, que aparentaba tener la misma edad de su madre, se encontraba frente a la chimenea sonriendo mientras una figura espigada se detenía frente a ella.

—¡Pero cómo has crecido y cada día que pasa te pones más guapo! ¡Por algo eres mi sobrino favorito! —la mujer acarició con cuidado la mejilla del chico que le devolvía una sonrisa pequeña mientras tres personas más aterrizaban tras él—. Ya Ralph está en el jardín con sus amigos.

—Gracias, tía Daphne. Aunque soy también tu único sobrino—la mujer alzó una ceja y sonrió nuevamente llevando sus ojos hasta las dos chicas en bañador que habían presenciado la llegada de Scorpius Malfoy y sus amigos, Tim Bletchley, Fiorella Zabini y Emily McDouall, a la casa de veraneo de Pete y Daphne Summerby-quien en su época de soltera, se apellidaba Greengrass-.

Al parecer las cosas no serían tan simples ni sencillas como Rose quiso creer.

* * *

Llegaron al jardín en silencio, luego que la madre de Ralph se mostrara muy decente e inexpresiva ante la mención de sus nombres. Al parecer, la señora Summerby reprobaba un poco las compañías de su hijo.

Albus estaba junto a Jerry, fuera de la piscina, esperando que Ralph se lanzara en un clavado de espaldas. Se giró a saludarlas y se quedó, literalmente, de piedra cuando las vio llegar acompañadas justo de _esas_ personas.

El momento fue tenso, especialmente para Rose, que caminaba demasiado cerca de Scorpius que, a pesar que había buscado sus ojos con la mirada, ella los había rehuido por completo.

Incómodo.

Muy incómodo.

Daphne se retiró luego de saludarlos a todos y poner la casa y los elfos domésticos a su disposición.

Ralph se acercó hasta ellos y tosió levemente tratando de romper el silencio pesado que había caído sobre el grupo. Rose alzó sus ojos hasta Albus reprochándole por todo y fue cuando su primo finalmente habló:

—Malfoy—saludó parcamente.

—Potter—respondió el aludido mirando de reojo a Rose que no se dio por enterada.

—¿No me habías dicho, _Albus, _que lo de los apellidos en bastante impersonal? —inquirió Ralph con un tinte de burla en su voz logrando que Scorpius le mirara enarcando una ceja y Albus abriera la boca para intentar replicar pero luego la cerrara inmediatamente sin decir nada.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio para gran disgusto de Hugo, quien al parecer no entendía nada. Se alzó de hombros mirando a Fiorella y pidiéndole una respuesta, a lo que ella puso los ojos en blanco creyendo imposible que ese pequeño tonto no se diera cuenta que, a pesar de estar en el mismo año, los chicos mayores no formaban precisamente un grupo de amigos para pasar un día de verano en la piscina. Aunque para ser exactos, tampoco eran un grupo de enemigos.

La pequeña suspiró. Tal vez todo aquello si era un poco complicado.

Emily McDouall dio un paso al frente y mirando a Ralph empezó:

—Bueno, creo que ya todos nos conocemos aquí…

—Por desgracia…-masculló entre dientes Albus ganándose una mirada de furia por parte de la Slytherin.

Finalmente Ralph se vio en la necesidad de interrumpir aquello, notó que Rose Weasley apretaba sus cosas fuertemente contra su pecho y parecía a punto de salir corriendo en cualquier momento mientras que su hermano menor la veía confundido y su prima bostezaba aburrida.

—Creo que esto es mi culpa. Lo siento, Albus. Debí avisarte que mi primo y sus amigos venían—al ver que Tim estaba listo para replicar, prosiguió dirigiéndose al grupo de Slytherins—. Chicos, en serio, ¿No podemos tratar de ser cordiales sólo esta vez?

—Yo no tengo problema—comenzó Scorpius—. Después de todo, nunca hemos discutido con tus amigos de Gryffindor, de hecho, creo que nunca hemos hablado propiamente—terminó alzándose de hombros y obviando el hecho de que había hecho mucho más que discutir y hablar con Rose Weasley, pero bueno, eso no tenía porque saberlo todo el mundo.

Albus asintió a esas palabras y el grupo comenzó a dispersarse lentamente. Fiorella saludó a Hugo con un golpe en el brazo a lo que él respondió tratando de abrazarla, sabiendo lo mucho que parecían molestarle las expresiones públicas de afecto.

La chica corrió espantada de un sonriente Hugo que la perseguía a la orilla de la piscina, hasta que la alcanzó y, de un empujón, hizo que ambos terminaran sumergidos en ella. Luego que Fiorella le golpeara una vez más, comenzaron a reír a la vista de todos, pero sólo una persona se les quedó observando más tiempo del necesario: A Lily Potter no le gustaba aquello.

No le gustaba que su primo favorito estuviese en Slytherin, ni tampoco le gustaba que fuese amigo de esa niña presumida, hasta ese momento jamás pensó que tendría que compartir a Hugo alguna vez, ni siquiera pensó que se separaría de él, pero la vida se había encargado de darle algunas sorpresas ese año.

Apretó sus puños y frunció el ceño mientras caminaba erguida y con la cabeza muy en alto hasta donde su hermano Albus estaba sentado en una silla playera junto a los amigos de Scorpius Malfoy, a quienes no conocía.

Trataba de idear algún plan efectivo pues no estaba dispuesta a perder a una de sus personas más preciadas a manos de esa aparecida. Como que se llamaba Lily Luna Potter, recuperaría a su mejor amigo.

En tanto, Rose estaba sentada con los pies dentro del agua y suavemente los movía mientras veía a McDouall y Jerry subir hasta la plataforma de clavados, a su hermano perseguir a la chica Zabini y a Lily acercarse hasta Albus del otro lado del lugar.

Sabía que todo aquello era una mala idea, de hecho, estaba segura que era de las peores que alguna vez se le habían ocurrido a su primo, pero ya tendría tiempo suficiente para restregárselo en su cara después.

Podía sentir una mirada penetrante posada en ella desde hacía varios minutos pero precisamente por ello no levantaba la vista del agua a sus pies. Era él. Eran él y sus ojos grises taladrándola sin piedad por lo que temblaba a pesar de estar disfrutando de una tarde cálida de verano.

—Espero que puedas disculparme. No pensé que la situación llegaría hasta ese punto—la voz suave Ralph la sobresaltó mientras se sentaba a su lado y le sonreía discretamente, como si fuese un gesto de cortesía.

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte—comenzó ella volviendo nuevamente la vista hasta sus pies y jugueteando con el agua de la piscina—. No es como si fuese tu culpa ser primo de Malfoy.

Rose pudo notar enseguida como se habían escuchado esas palabras, era como si aquello fuese malo o reprensible, como si sólo por pertenecer a una familia estuviese condenado: justo lo contrario de lo que sus padres siempre habían tratado de enseñarle.

Abrió la boca asustada y le miró apenada por su reprochable comentario, pero sólo se encontró con una sonrisa que lograba trasmitirle una tranquilidad inmensurable y unos ojos azules sinceros que no le recriminaban nada.

—No te preocupes por eso—y se quedó callado moviendo sus pies al compás de Rose que se sonrojó avergonzada. Pasaron los minutos y los clavados de los chicos les salpicaron un par de veces, parecía como si las palabras entre ellos ya se hubiesen acabado. Pero fue entonces cuando él suspiró y dejó salir cosas que nunca habría pensado contar a nadie, todo lo que se había guardado desde hacía tres años más todo aquello que le pesaba desde mucho antes—. No soy exactamente el hijo que mi madre desea, parezco no encajar del todo en mi familia es por eso que si la insultas no me voy a ofender. No es como si la sintiera mía, de cualquier modo.

Rose se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso. Se giró a verle asombrada y descubrió su semblante serio mirando sin mirar realmente el cielo azul y despejado. Quiso decir algo pero no supo que sería correcto, ya había escuchado esas palabras antes y lo único que atinó a salir de su boca en aquel momento fue que no se comportara como un tonto.

De repente y sin proponérselo, Ralph comenzó a recordarle mucho a su hermano.

—No quise ofenderlos de todas formas, es sólo que no siempre me he llevado muy bien con Malfoy. Eso es todo—o al menos era todo lo que ella iba a decir. Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar que ese apellido lo asociaba a calor, labios suaves y manos torpes.

Él se alzó de hombros por cualquier respuesta.

—Soy el primer Gryffindor en la familia Summerby desde hace 567 años y el primer Gryffindor en la familia Greengrass del que se tiene registro—la miró de reojo antes de seguir—. No me termino de adaptar en nuestra casa y creo que lo todos han podido notar. Es difícil cuando todo el mundo espera cosas diferentes de ti—echó un vistazo hasta el otro lado de la piscina donde Scorpius le daba un espacio en su silla a Emily—. Es aún más difícil cuando tienes que convivir con alguien que parece llenar todas las expectativas.

Rose pudo entenderle enseguida y sintió lástima por Ralph aunque sabía que no era lo correcto. Supuso, sin temor a equivocarse, que tal vez desde pequeños había estado en una carrera con su primo, una que siempre había perdido y en la que hace tres años, luego de la ceremonia de selección, le había hecho morder el polvo.

—Tal vez no soy la persona más adecuada para decirlo y tal vez es probable que te molestes porque no somos buenos amigos, pero quizás debas saber que, aunque en la familia Weasley no llevamos un registro muy exacto de nuestros ancestros y antepasados, te puedo asegurar que mi hermano es el primer Slytherin de la familia desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Eso tampoco nadie se lo esperaba—le vio a los ojos y siguió—. Nunca creemos llenar del todo las expectativas de nuestros padres y créeme cuando te digo que sé lo que es tener que destacar para llegar a ser un poco más que su sombra.

Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se permitió analizarla un instante: Rose Weasley nunca le había llamado la atención más de lo necesario. Era una más de las tantas chicas de su año, la más inteligente, eso sí, y al parecer la única cuyo cerebro podía competir con el de su primo prodigio.

Había aprendido a odiar a Scorpius desde muy pequeño. No podía creer como su madre parecía quererlo más que a él y como su padre siempre lo mencionaba cuando él cometía algún error. Simplemente no podía soportarlo.

Todo se puso peor en Hogwarts, aun no podía entender porque ese maldito sombrero le había arrojado justo en el último lugar en el que quería estar y es por eso por lo que trató con todas sus fuerzas ignorar ese hecho. Trató de aislarse, de no mezclarse con gente que sus padres no aprobarían del todo, porque aunque lo negasen, ellos habían sido criados de una forma distinta y esas cosas no se olvidan.

Pero en Gryffindor nunca le trataron mal y sus compañeros de cuarto-en especial Albus Potter-eran siempre muy amables, le hicieron sentir aceptado como nunca se había sentido, ni siquiera en su familia, aunque él nunca se decidiera-hasta ahora-a abrirse del todo con ellos.

Sin sus padres merodeando alrededor, descubrió que Scorpius no era una mala persona, simplemente era así, reservado, paciente, calculador y en extremo inteligente. Sin tener la voz molesta de su madre todo el tiempo tras su oído comparándolos, pudo estudiar con él y sus amigos un par de veces cuando ellos le encontraban solo en la biblioteca en primer año. Ese fue el comienzo.

No lo sabía, pero muy en el fondo, Scorpius le comprendía pues ambos tenían en común su inseguridad y su temor a ser rechazados.

Ralph comprendió que no había que hacer mucho para relacionarse con alguien del que te sentabas al lado en el comedor, o con quién te encontrabas en una sala de estudios, o con el que veías un entrenamiento de Quidditch. Era fácil hablar con cualquiera que se le atravesara y que no tuviese un león bordado en la túnica porque sentía que ellos si podían juzgarle, pues la casa en Hogwarts en su segunda familia y, si debía ser honesto, su experiencia con la primera había sido-y seguía siendo- realmente mala.

Se encontró pronto descubriendo que le importaba demasiado lo que sus compañeros de casa pensaran de él, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería que no pensaran nada.

Lo más parecido a amigos que tenía, eran Scorpius y su pequeño grupo, del resto Ralph Summerby estaba total y completamente solo.

Era un Gryffindor con muchos conocidos en Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, pero ninguno dentro de su misma casa. Le era fácil conversar con extraños, pero dentro de su sala común enmudecía por completo.

Fue por eso que escuchó el único consejo que su primo le había dado desde que tenía memoria y luego del cual comenzó a sentir que podían ser buenos amigos. Fue el día antes del banquete de fin de tercer curso, tan sólo unas semanas atrás. Estaban juntos en la Lechucería enviando cartas a sus padres.

Ralph trató de no sonar muy tonto al decirle a Scorpius que Albus y los demás se comportaban de una forma que dejaba de ser sólo decente y cortés para volverse amable. Estaba asustado de lo que pensarían en su casa, estaba asustado de no agradarles lo suficiente y estaba asustado de tener que confesarle todo aquello a su primo bajo su mirada fría y desganada. Afortunadamente, Scorpius era bastante perceptivo con esas cosas, por lo que le detuvo a mitad de una frase y soltó de una sola vez un consejo, aun conociendo que el arte de darlos estaba reservado para sólo unos pocos:

"_Tampoco fue fácil para mí, Ralph. Nadie me quería en Slytherin. No es que Potter sea especialmente alguien que me agrade, pero si quiere ser tu amigo, adelante. Olvídate de mis tíos por un segundo, eres tú quien está viviendo un infierno en la escuela siempre estando solo. Sé lo que eso, nadie puede comprenderte mejor que yo. Es por eso que creo que deberías tomar la mano que te tienden tus compañeros de casa. Tómalo por el lado amable, Potter y Weasley, de una u otra forma, también me ayudaron a mí"_.

Y aunque Scorpius nunca le confesó como era eso que ellos dos le habían ayudado, tal vez ahora podía entenderlo sólo un poco: observar sonreírle a Rose Weasley sólo a él mientras su largo cabello rojo se mecía rebelde con la brisa fresca, al mismo tiempo que más voces de las que nunca habían sonado juntas en su jardín reían a lo lejos, era más de lo que pudo imaginar para esa tarde.

—No me molestaría—dijo Ralph sonriéndole de vuelta a Rose que le observó confundida.

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó sin entender.

—Que tú y yo fuésemos buenos amigos, Weasley.

—Dime Rose—respondió ella guiñándole un ojo y llevando la vista por primera vez de frente hasta la piscina encontrándose con la mirada a la que tanto le había huido—. Eso de los apellidos es bastante impersonal.

Rose se puso de pie, dejando a Ralph a merced de Albus que le tiró de cabeza al agua, y se dedicó un segundo a ver al frente suyo una figura que caminaba hacia el interior de la casa.

Sus latidos se aceleraron inmediatamente y su razón le aconsejó que no le siguiera, pero hay veces que por más lógicos que parezcan, no se toma en cuenta a esa pequeña vocecita que avisa que las cosas pueden ir mal.

No se permitió dudarlo un segundo más y siguió tras él, sin saber que su relación daría un giro definitivo después de eso, sin contemplar que todas las decisiones que se toman no son buenas ni malas, sólo bifurcan el camino y luego, cuando todo pasa, hacen pensar en "¿Qué hubiese pasado si…?"

Mientras un sol amarillo y brillante resplandecía en el jardín, Rose Weasley entró tras Scorpius Malfoy a una casa vacía y lo suficientemente grande como para albergar toda la confusión y los sentimientos que tenía dentro de ella, dejando fuera a los todos los demás que, aunque tal vez no lo sospecharan en ese momento, podrían llegar a ser grandes amigos.

Incluso mucho antes de lo esperado.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de su review._

_Y entonces ¿Qué creen que pasará? Si alguna se acerca, le responderé cualquier pregunta del futuro del fic! =)_

_Londony_


	20. Llega lo Inesperado y Malogra lo Pensado

_Hola mis lectoras!_

_Me disculpo por la tardanza pero es que este capítulo es como una bisagra de la historia y era realmente importante que quedara creíble._ _No les adelanto nada y sólo les recuerdo que me dejen un pequeño review tanto si les gusta como si no, a fin de cuentas, esto lo hago para ustedes._

_Londony_

* * *

**Realidad Innegable # 19: Llega lo inesperado y malogra todo lo pensado**

Su cabeza descansaba sobre algo suave y sus ojos insistían en no abrirse, una brisa ligera soplaba a lo lejos y lograba bajar un poco la temperatura. Se removió un poco incómoda y sintió la respiración de alguien cerca de su nuca.

Sus sentidos estaban adormilados y reaccionaba lentamente, sentía un cosquilleo extraño subiendo por su pierna derecha, por lo que trató de moverse para cambiar de posición. Estaba ahogada en un sopor profundo y no quería despertar.

Fue entonces cuando sintió la mano de alguien tocarle el rostro, al principio fue un roce suave, delicado, como si de verdad no quisiera tocarla… Lo próximo que supo fue que alguien le pellizcó la mejilla.

—¡Hugo! ¿Qué estás haciéndole a tu hermana? —Hermione dejó que su voz se escuchara en todo el vehículo luego que Rose emitiera un grito ahogado al despertar de su letargo después que su hermano menor se hubiese encargado de sorprenderla apretando su rostro con fuerza tras reírse un rato al verla dormir.

—Babeas cuando duermes, Rosie…—exclamó entre risas Hugo huyendo de los golpes de su hermana.

—¡Cállate, mocoso! — era muy inusual en ella quedarse dormida mientras viajaban en auto, pero había sido imposible evitarlo. No había pegado el ojo la noche anterior y la razón era una sola y además muy simple: Era primero de septiembre, el verano se había ido volando y ahora debían volver a Hogwarts. Pero volver a la escuela sólo significaba una cosa, tenía que ver a Scorpius Malfoy otra vez y eso sí que no le apetecía nada.

Su padre ya había adquirido algo de experiencia en lo de la conducción, fue por ello que alcanzaron a llegar a tiempo a la estación de King's Cross: faltaba un poco más de un cuarto para las once cuando cruzaron con sus carritos la barrera del andén 9 y ¾. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente y Rose agradeció a Merlín este hecho.

No tuvieron ni un poco de tiempo para buscar a sus tíos, por lo que antes que el tren diera su último aviso de salida, subieron a uno de los vagones y se despidieron de sus padres antes de perderse dentro del lugar.

Hugo, aun bastante risueño, se mofó de su hermana mientras buscaban un compartimiento con gente conocida, pero ella sólo tenía cabeza para pensar que haría si se lo llegase a encontrar.

Finalmente, cuando la locomotora inició su marcha, Rose pudo reconocer la cabellera negra de Marie en uno de los asientos. Hugo se asomó tras su hermana, sólo para encontrar a Albus, Jerry, Marie y Ralph sentados en el lugar. Les saludó a todos y se dispuso a seguir buscando un sitio hacia el final del tren.

—Hugo ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? —comentó Albus al tiempo que ayudaba a Rose con su equipaje y ella tomaba asiento junto a Marie. Él sonrió como respuesta y antes de marcharse dijo voz baja:

—Lo siento, Al, muchos Gryffindor en un mismo lugar. Ya tuve suficiente en verano—su primo frunció el ceño al escucharle pero supo enseguida que era una broma y una muy mala. Se notaba a leguas que el pequeño Hugo no había heredado nada del sentido del humor Weasley.

—Tu primo es gracioso, de un modo retorcido, pero gracioso al final—comentó Ralph mientras leía El Profeta de ese día. Rose le miró y bufó:

—No lo creo, una babosa carnívora tiene más sentido del humor que Hugo.

Las charlas sobre el verano se sucedieron una tras otra y Rose casi se olvida de por qué había perdido el sueño las últimas noches. Eso, hasta que Marie se lamentó por no haber asistido a la reunión que todos hicieron en casa de Ralph.

Bastó eso para que el corazón de Rose se acelerara y diera tumbos contra su pecho, ese día había hecho algo estúpido, tanto como lo era haber seguido a Scorpius Malfoy dentro de una casa vacía.

Su mente se anegó en recuerdos vergonzosos y comenzó a sonrojarse mientras se concentraba en el paisaje que ofrecía la ventana. En ese momento cuando fue tras él, su mente no estaba pensando muy claramente y lo más probable era que el sol sí que le había afectado de más ese día.

Comenzó a rememorar lo sucedido mientras trataba de sacar las palabras de los demás de su cabeza, quiso desconectarse de todo pero ya era muy tarde, su mente estaba en Brighton otra vez…

El salón de la chimenea estaba solo y un rastro de cenizas llenaba la alfombra frente a los caros muebles. Su reacción natural fue buscarlo con la mirada pero el lugar estaba tan vacío como cuando lo habían dejado la última vez.

Oyó un ligero crac a sus espaldas y pudo distinguir la silueta de un pequeño elfo doméstico dejando un vaso en la mano de quien había estado buscando. Él la observó un poco sorprendido y luego sonrió, como si todo aquello le pareciera muy divertido.

Ella empezó a temblar porque de un momento a otro no comprendió que hacía allí y qué la había motivado a dejar la buena compañía que Ralph le había brindado hasta un instante atrás. Pero eso fue hasta que el mismo Scorpius, tras tomar un trago de limonada del vaso que tenía en la mano, habló para hacerle ver lo que había estado negando.

"Debes recordarme no volver a dudar de mí. De repente tuve el presentimiento de que si entraba a la casa me seguirías. Tal parece que, aunque pensé que era absurdo, no me he equivocado."

El vagón en el que iban se sacudió un poco y Rose si acaso pudo escuchar de qué hablaban ahora sus amigos. Ella estaba como en otro mundo y no se preocupaba en disimularlo mucho. Albus creía que no le gustaban los viajes en tren, Marie pensaba que repasaba mentalmente todo lo estudiado en verano, Jerry suponía que algo referente a su hermano le preocupaba y sólo Ralph, mientras alzaba sus ojos del periódico y los posaba en su semblante, estuvo seguro que Rose Weasley escondía algo.

Escucharon algo de movimiento afuera y unos chicos corriendo hacia el otro extremo del vagón. No le prestaron mucha atención, supusieron que tal vez sería un grupo de los alumnos más pequeños persiguiendo a la señora que llevaba la comida. No detuvieron su charla y Rose no se preocupó ni un poco por anclarse a la realidad.

Recordó como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron al sentir que él se acercaba vacilante hasta donde ella que no podía hacer nada diferente a mirarlo profundamente, como si sus ojos se hubiesen olvidado que habian más cosas que ver.

Pero eso no fue nada en comparación al instante en que sus labios recordaron el beso que se habían dado en ese salón vacío antes que terminara el curso anterior, con la videograbadora como único testigo.

En ese momento, cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla si estiraba su mano, a Rose se le ocurrió hacer un comentario estúpido:

"Malfoy, nunca me regresaste mi grabación de la final del Mundial de Quidditch."

Y él alzó las cejas sorprendido para luego sólo esbozar una sonrisa pequeña y burlona, de esas que soltaba sólo cuando algo le hacía en verdad feliz-pero eso Rose no lo sabría hasta muchísimo tiempo después-.

Faltó poco para que ella se golpeara la cabeza repetidamente con el cristal de la ventana. Sabía que se había comportado como una tonta y rememorar todo sólo le hacía ver cuán vergonzosa había sido la situación.

Ralph detuvo un momento su lectura para dedicarle un rápido vistazo a la chica pelirroja que parecía enormemente mortificada, pero antes que lograra comenzar a elaborar teorías para explicarlo, más gritos y exclamaciones llegaron del pasillo mientras se sentían pasos apresurados correr hasta el final del vagón. Esta vez fue demasiado extraño como para no llamar su atención.

—¿Qué rayos está pasando?— alcanzó a comentar Albus antes de que la puerta de su compartimiento se abriera con estrépito dejando entrever la cara acalorada de Lucas Smith de Hufflepuff que iba en su mismo año:

—Dos chicas de segundo se están lanzando maldiciones al final de este vagón. Dicen que tu hermana es una de ellas, Potter.

Lo que siguió a eso fue movimiento, una carrera rápida hasta donde se agrupaba la gente, gritos que se confundían con exclamaciones ahogadas y gente que se apretujaba a su alrededor mientras intentaban llegar al corazón de todo aquel alboroto.

Rose no pudo distinguir a nadie entre el gentío, tenía a Albus fuertemente agarrado por la camisa para no alejarse de él en medio de la multitud de estudiantes que llenaban el pasillo.

Fue en ese momento cuando escucharon el primer grito de dolor por lo que Albus se soltó de su agarre y corrió atropellando a todo el que se le atravesara por delante para llegar hasta el lugar donde se originaba todo.

—¡Chiquillas tontas! ¡Paren de una vez! — ese fue el grito que Rose alcanzó a escuchar al apartar de su camino a un par de Slytherin que observaban en primera fila y encontrar a su prima Lily apuntando con su varita a Fiorella Zabini que se encontraba contra una de las ventanas abiertas del tren mientras la brisa hacía que su cabello oscuro se meciera con violencia.

La chica de Slytherin sostenía su brazo tratando de ocultar una mueca de dolor por lo que Rose supuso había sido ella quien había gritado. Miraba con furia a Lily que no se movía de donde estaba.

—¡Deténganse ya! —fue en ese el momento en el que divisó por primera vez a su hermano Hugo, peligrosamente ubicado cerca del centro de la discusión—. Te estás comportando como una demente, Lily.

—¿Demente yo? ¡Ella fue quién me atacó primero! — su prima se veía ofuscada pero al igual que los demás Rose observaba sin participar. Los prefectos aun no llegaban porque su vagón era uno de los primeros del tren.

—Claro, no tengo que por qué lanzarte un hechizo si me llamas presumida tramposa…-dijo en voz baja Fiorella mientras volvía a sostener en alto su varita.

—Ya ha sido suficiente—Scorpius apareció de la nada de en medio de la gente, con su varita señalaba el espacio entre las dos chicas y habló con voz suave a su amiga—. Ella, esto ha sido una tontería, vámonos de aquí.

—Sí, Ella. Huye como una cobarde Slytherin—se mofó Lily logrando captar la atención de todos los presentes. Había pasado de ser la chica inofensiva a una verdadera fiera.

—Al menos no soy una maniática…

—_¡Depulso! _—gritó Lily buscando hacer que su oponente se golpeara nuevamente con la pared. Pero ella fue más rápida y conjuró un _Protego_ que desvió el hechizo haciendo que rozara a Albus y lo lanzara dentro de un compartimiento, para que luego el haz de luz y magia se estrellara contra una puerta de emergencia, que salió volando hacia abajo, mientras el tren a toda marcha cruzaba los rieles sobre un puente.

—¡Qué te detengas he dicho! —gritó nuevamente Hugo corriendo hacia el medio de las dos chicas en medio de la brisa violenta que inundaba el lugar.

—_¡Expelliarmus! _—exclamó Lily llena de ira porque su hechizo no cumplió con su cometido y antes de siquiera detenerse a pensar que su primo corría a interponerse.

Un rayo de luz roja golpeó a Hugo en el pecho y todo lo que sucedió después, Rose lo recuerda como en cámara lenta: Albus vio como su primo salía despedido en medio de una corriente de aire hasta el enorme vacío que se abría afuera del tren, alargó su mano y tomó la primera cosa que encontró: una escoba estaba dentro del compartimiento en que había sido arrojado y, sin tomarse ni un segundo para pensarlo, se lanzó en picado fuera del tren, pero antes que transcurriera otro instante, Rose sintió que algo rozó su oreja-que noera otra cosa que una Nimbus-, y vislumbró la silueta de Scorpius Malfoy trepar en su escoba y salir disparado tras Albus. Ella no sabía nada más, sólo que su hermano, su primo y un chico _no tan _cualquiera cuya vida le tenía _casi_ sin cuidado, estaban a punto de morir.

Su mente permanecía en blanco mientras los gritos de los presentes aturdían sus oídos, su cerebro insistía en distraerle de lo que ocurría y ni siquiera podía moverse, sólo podía recordar, la sonrisa de Hugo, los ojos de Albus y la caricia que Scorpius le regaló dentro de la casa de Ralph antes de rozar sus labios muy cerca de la comisura de los suyos.

"Seremos buenos amigos, Weasley. Ya lo verás"

"Sí, claro. Y domaremos dragones en clase este año, Malfoy"

Aunque ni ella misma se creyó eso. Su sarcasmo lucía realmente pobre frente a él que luego se fue dejándola sola en la casa vacía. Tan sola como se sentía en ese momento.

Para Albus era aun más difícil, su cerebro escasamente estaba trabajando en algo diferente en localizar la figura de su primo menor cayendo libremente a muchos metros de altura, no podía dejar que nada malo le pasara, si eso sucediera, sería únicamente su responsabilidad.

Su padre nunca dejó que a sus amigos les ocurriera nada y, en esos momentos, todas sus vidas corrían peligro ¿Cómo podría entonces él, en tiempos de paz, dejar que Hugo muriera en medio de una situación tan absurda? ¿Cómo podría él luego de eso mirar a su padre y a sus tíos a la cara? Debía demostrarse que podía ser tan valiente-o tan tonto-como ellos.

Se inclinó aun más hacia adelante y bajo en vertical tratando de alcanzarlo porque es que una de las más arraigadas costumbres de Albus Potter era proteger a quienes quería, o como a Rose le gustaba llamarlo: complejo de héroe.

Fue entonces cuando un zumbido logró llegar a sus oídos a pesar de que el fuerte silbido del viento era lo único que podía escuchar. Otra persona avanzaba más rápido hasta el cuerpo de Hugo e intentaba sostenerlo pero ahora caían los dos. Aceleró un poco más en lo que esa Saeta ajena le permitió y sus manos lograron sostener parte del peso de su primo con ayuda de Malfoy.

Scorpius sabía que todo aquello era una idea estúpida-desde convocar su escoba hasta lanzarse en caída libre- pero aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, sí que iba a tener mucho para recriminarse.

Potter sostenía a Hugo de un brazo y él lo hacía por el otro, se sostenían como podían de sus escobas mientras seguían yéndose en picado. Luego de segundos que parecieron horas, pudo tener la sensación de que disminuían la velocidad de caída. Cuando finalmente se quedaron flotando en el aire a más de 30 metros de altura, suspiró aliviado y giró sus ojos hasta Hugo que estaba pálido de muerte y que vomitó todo lo que su estómago podía contener.

Posó su mirada en su otro acompañante que le veía casi sonriente, casi cansado y casi muerto del susto. Supuso que él debía lucir exactamente igual. Quiso preguntarle a Hugo si tenía fuerzas para subirse a la escoba pero supo que el pobre chico no sería capaz de articular palabra.

Con una maniobra complicada, lo montaron en su escoba y volaron a velocidad segura hasta las vías del tren. No podían hablar y sus corazones latían a millón, Scorpius pensaba con preocupación que jamás alcanzarían el Expreso, y deberían hacer el viaje en escoba hasta Hogwarts, lo cual era una locura.

Cuando había perdido toda esperanza, divisaron a lo lejos un enjambre de escobas que se acercaban hasta ellos, más adelante los vagones detenidos del tren estaban esperando por ellos.

Su entrada fue confusa, Albus siempre lo recordaría así. Había menos gente en el vagón averiado que cuando lo habían dejado pero igualmente estaba lleno. Los prefectos y premios anuales les observaban con caras de estupefacción mientras el equipo de ayuda que habían enviado por ellos entraban detrás suyo.

Pudo ver a su prima Rose en el mismo lugar en el que la dejó-o al menos eso creía-. No parecía que se hubiese movido ni un centímetro. Su hermana Lily lloraba desconsolada rodeada de un par de sus amigas mientras que Fiorella estaba acurrucada en brazos de Emily McDouall.

Dejaron a Hugo en el suelo, al tiempo que la Premio Anual, con un botiquín de emergencia, intentaba limpiarlo un poco y que tomara un sorbo de poción energizante.

Caminó hasta Rose que aun no reaccionaba, estaba en estado de shock y él podía comprenderlo. La miró fijamente y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros luego de dejar caer la escoba en el suelo. El tren reanudó su marcha y Rose parpadeó un par de veces para luego posar su vista en Hugo que comenzaba a sentarse lentamente y de ahí pasar a la imagen algo temblorosa de Malfoy que se apoyaba contra la pared del pasillo.

Las cosas cambiarían, eso era seguro. Ella no planeaba ser su amiga ni pasar mucho tiempo con él, lo único que quería era mantenerse alejada y tratarlo con una sana indiferencia pero bueno, la vida siempre le sorprendía y esa no sería la excepción.

Albus acababa de darse cuenta del tipo de persona que era Scorpius Malfoy. Era exactamente la clase de gente que reunía todas las cualidades para juntarse con él y si antes no lo había notado, ahora lo había hecho.

Quizás sus padres nunca le habían exigido más de lo que podía dar, pero él estaba convencido que debía demostrarles que valía tanto como ellos y como todas esas personas que lucharon y murieron a su lado. A él, sus nombres y apellidos le pesaban toneladas y eran una carga que nunca podría quitarse de encima.

¿Qué esperaban sus padres de él? ¿Qué esperaba su familia de él? ¿Qué esperaba el mundo mágico de él? Por ahora no tenía las respuestas, sólo sabía que confiaban en su buen juicio y que, a pesar de su bien manejada-y parcialmente oculta- inseguridad, yacía un orgulloso Gryffindor, hijo de Harry Potter, y eso tampoco nadie podría quitárselo nunca.

Por eso, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, tomó una decisión que dividiría para siempre las vidas de todas las personas que quería y que le rodeaban. En ese momento, Albus estaba seguro de que lo que su padre esperaba de él era que fuese capaz de labrar su propio destino.

Le tendió la mano amigablemente a Scorpius Malfoy, que la miró sorprendido por un par de segundos sin creérselo, ante la vista asombrada de todos los estudiantes que abarrotaban el vagón. El Slytherin se secó un poco de sudor frío de la frente con la manga de su túnica y, tratando de ocultar el ligero temblor de su cuerpo por el exceso de adrenalina que corría por su venas producto de su aventura anterior, extendió la suya a su vez y estrechó fuertemente la mano de Albus Potter.

Rose pudo reaccionar al ver aquella escena y abrió los ojos como platos al igual que el resto de los presentes.

No lo sabría hasta dentro de poco tiempo, pero su vida acababa de cambiar por completo, pues Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, a pesar de estar en casas rivales y del pasado que cargaban en sus apellidos, a partir de ese momento se convertirían en los mejores amigos.

* * *

_Y que les parece? Todo cambiará ahora para los chicos? Y por qué discutían Fiorella y Lily? Devolverá Scorpius la videocámara a Rose? _

_Esto y mucho más en el próximo cap =) _

_Londony_


	21. Ladrón que Roba a Ladrón

_Hola! Espero que les guste este capítulo =) porque además lo he escrito muy rápido._

_Introduzco 2 personajes de importancia en el futuro ;) Veamos si los encuentran y me comentan en los RR._

_Besos,_

_Londony_

* * *

**Realidad Innegable # 20: Ladrón que Roba a Ladrón, Tiene 100 años de Perdón**

Su abuela le había dicho que había heredado un don muy especial y ella sabía que era cierto, o al menos así lo creía. Cuando le había preguntado a su madre acerca de su don, ella sólo la había mirado de esa forma que le decía claramente que no hiciera ese tipo de preguntas. Lo que no supo ella es que cuando la siguió en silencio hasta su habitación, escuchó como trató a su abuela de bruja engreída y vieja presumida. No se llevaban nada bien, eso no era un secreto, pero al parecer no permitiría que le llenara la cabeza de patrañas a su hija.

Trataba de no prestar atención a la reunión en la que estaba y por eso estaba recordando todos sus líos familiares, de algún modo, eran más sencillos porque ya estaba acostumbrada a ellos. Pensó también en Hugo y le quedó claro que su familia no era la única con problemas.

Suspiró quedamente mientras llevaba sus ojos verdes hasta la imagen de un hombre anciano que dormía cómodamente en uno de los retratos colgados en la pared detrás del escritorio de la directora que en ese momento hablaba sin parar y les daba una regañina sin precedentes acerca del irresponsable uso de hechizos que habían protagonizado en el tren.

De lo poco que había alcanzado a entender, a Fiorella le había quedado claro que, al parecer, las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del Profesor Thompson eran bastante efectivas, pues dos chiquillas de segundo habían hecho una gran demostración o al menos eso dijo él antes que la Profesora McGonagall le mandara a cerrar el pico.

—Creo, profesor, que este no es el momento indicado para felicitarlas por lo que han hecho—él se alzó de hombros y le guiñó un ojo—. Tenemos también que sentarnos a revisar las temáticas y programación de todas sus clases.

—Cuando quiera, profesora McGonagall—terminó él sonriendo para luego mirar un poco más serio a sus alumnas—. Es claro, sin embargo, que uno de sus compañeros estuvo en grave peligro…

—Tres—corrigió el profesor Longbottom que también estaba en la sala y que cruzado de brazos lucía solo un poco más amenazante de lo normal.

—Correcto, tres, es por esto que, como saben, sus padres han sido citados para hablarles de todo lo sucedido y notificarles su castigo—terminó la directora mirándoles por encima de sus gafas de monturas cuadradas que enmarcaban sus ojos.

Fiorella volteó a ver la cara de Potter que estaba roja como una manzana madura, miraba a los profesores con los ojos empequeñecidos de tanto llorar y estrujaba con su mano derecha la manga de su túnica. Ella también estaba nerviosa, pero le parecía que la pelirroja estaba sobreactuando. Luego lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta que ya estaba sufriendo su propio castigo: tenía que vivir sabiendo que casi mató a su primo.

El fuego de la chimenea se tornó verde y las figuras de su padre y su madre aparecieron, ambos estaban mortalmente serios y eso le hizo pensar que realmente tenía problemas. Habían discutido, estaba segura.

Harry Potter y su esposa aparecieron, también por vía Flú, casi inmediatamente después. Podía ser su impresión, pero le parecía que era la primera vez que no veía a los Potter sonrientes como siempre en sus fotos de los periódicos.

—Harry, qué gusto verte, mi niño—Fiorella buscó a quien hablaba y descubrió con sorpresa que era el anciano del retrato_ que fingió a la perfección_que estaba durmiendo. Supuso que al ser un retrato aquello era pan comido.

—Un gusto saludarlo también, profesor Dumbledore—pero no parecía que el señor Potter estuviera muy complacido de estar allí esa noche.

Era el dos de septiembre del año 2020 y se encontraban en el despacho de la directora luego del primer día oficial de clases para ser juzgadas por "Poner en peligro la vida de varios de sus compañeros por uso irresponsable de la magia". Ella creía que era increíble que existiera tal acusación por lo que suponía que pasaba más a menudo de lo que podía parecer.

Su mente comenzó a viajar muy rápido y muy lejos pero aun así alcanzaba a escuchar restos de la conversación: vacaciones en Italia, castigo el primer trimestre, visitas a la mansión Malfoy en verano, limpiar baños del cuarto piso, Navidades en casa de la abuela, pulir los trofeos, los regalos de Scorpius cada primavera en su cumpleaños, varitas confiscadas, su Don y las charlas sobre él…

—¿Entendido, señoritas? — y aunque casi no prestó atención a lo que les dijeron, asintió mansamente a aquella pregunta pues así finalmente podría irse a su sala común.

Suspiró largamente mientras se dirigía al exterior del despacho de la directora y sus padres aun no le decían nada. Pensó que sería buena idea visitar a Hugo un rato en la Enfermería pero pudo ver a su hermana, Rose, cerca de la gárgola y parecía que esperaba por su prima. No, definitivamente no era una buena idea.

Sin embargo, se tomó más tiempo del necesario para analizarla y mentalmente soltó su veredicto: Era una chica común y corriente, quizás su cabello era bastante llamativo pero habían pelirrojas más lindas, como Emily McDouall o incluso Lily Potter (aunque primero muerta que reconocer aquello en voz alta).

Fue por eso que dudó un instante y detuvo su marcha hasta que su padre tuvo que palmearle el hombro para que siguiera caminando: ¿Si Rose Weasley era tan común y tan corriente por qué entonces se sentía tan insegura frente a ella? ¿Por qué le parecía que Scorpius sólo tenía ojos para ella? ¿Por qué sabía que si quería averiguar si de verdad tenía ese don, debía comprobarlo con ella?

—Fiorella, creo que este es el momento en que debes explicarnos exactamente qué fue lo que pasó en ese tren—estaba en problemas, su padre nunca le llamaba Fiorella excepto cuando estaba realmente enojado. Fue por esto que volteó a verlo con una mirada triste perfectamente ensayada con lo que él inmediatamente aflojó su semblante y a lo que su madre bufó desesperada-quizás al reconocer un poco de su abuela en ella-.

Al parecer no podría irse por ahora a su sala común.

* * *

Rose avanzaba silenciosamente junto a Lily que en el último par de días parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar y parlotear como tenía la costumbre.

Cuando finalmente sus tíos volvieron a la oficina de la directora para regresar a casa, pudo convencerla de ir a ver a Hugo. Hasta ese momento ninguna de sus amigas o sus primas había logrado persuadirla para hacerlo.

La miró de reojo y notó lo afectada que se veía por todo lo que había sucedido, sin embargo seguía siendo un gran enigma por qué Fiorella Zabini y ella habían comenzado a discutir: Le habían dicho a los profesores que era por algo relacionado con el Quidditch, pero su prima no le gastaba ni un segundo a ese tema-además que era algo absurdo, como bien había apuntado el profesor Thompson-.

Esperaban en silencio por que las escaleras regresaran a su sitio y fue en ese momento cuando Rose se decidió a lanzar la pregunta:

—Lily, sé que probablemente no quieras hablar acerca de lo que pasó, pero ¿Por qué comenzó todo esto?

Su prima se giró hasta ella y puso los ojos en blanco con hastío. Rose suspiró con desgano, ya había vuelto la Lily odiosa que conocía:

—Me preguntaba cuanto te tardarías en preguntarlo. Siempre has sido tan entrometida, Rose…

—Por supuesto, sobre todo cuando se trata de mi hermano y su vida acabando contra el fondo de un acantilado de 200 metros. Pero no te preocupes, Lily. Siempre tengo tiempo para tus tonterías—Ella se mordió el labio con fuerza al escucharla y la miró con rabia profunda. Rose enarcó una ceja y dio un paso adelante cuando la escalera finalmente se detuvo frente a ellas— ¿Vienes o no?

Si había algo seguro, era que ese par de primas no eran exactamente lo que se pueden llamar buenas amigas.

Y sin volver a mencionar palabra, llegaron hasta la Enfermería.

* * *

El lugar estaba iluminado y Hugo era el único paciente del lugar. Madame Pompfrey había insistido en que se quedara un par de días pues más que sólo el susto, su presión arterial había sufrido altibajos importantes, además de unas cuantas magulladuras en donde los chicos le sostuvieron para detener su caída.

Para gran sorpresa de Albus y Scorpius, debieron quedarse también la primera noche de escuela durmiendo en la Enfermería, sólo por precaución dijo la directora, por lo que les sobró tiempo para charlar: Quidditch, clases, profesores y vacaciones de verano, hasta que Hugo les mandó a callar para poder dormir.

Siempre era Albus quien más hablaba y quien más preguntaba pero, para su propio asombro, Scorpius no se sintió demasiado incómodo con todo aquello. No sabía si eran ideas suyas pero, al igual que su primo Ralph, se estaba sintiendo contagiado de ese virus de excesiva amabilidad de Potter.

En ese momento, se encontraba echado de cualquier manera sobre una silla junto a la cama en la que Hugo devoraba unas plumas de azúcar que Tim le había llevado. Su túnica estaba abierta de cualquier manera y su corbata había perdido su nudo perfecto desde el medio día: le estaba dando la impresión que el tiempo le estaba alcanzando menos de lo normal, aunque Albus le había dicho que probablemente era por la siesta que había tomado en la Enfermería luego del almuerzo. La segunda dosis de poción que les dio Madame Pompfrey para los nervios les había obligado a dormir un par de horas esa tarde luego de las clases de la mañana.

Scorpius abrió la palma de su mano y una pequeña Snitch desplegó sus alas y comenzó a juguetear por la habitación-la había atrapado en el último partido contra Ravenclaw en el que hizo de suplente por petición de Tim-. No le quitaba la vista de encima a la pelotica aunque la charla de Quidditch que tenían Hugo y su primo, le invitaba fuertemente a participar.

Sus ojos seguían el rastro dorado por el aire y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca estiró los dedos y volvió a encerrarla dentro de su mano: Buscador no era un puesto que le llamara poderosamente la atención en el equipo, pero debía decidirse si quería aplicar en las pruebas que serían la próxima semana.

Volvió a abrir la mano para liberar la Snitch que parecía enojada porque la atraparan tanto y que voló como un misil hasta la puerta donde una mano ágil la atrapó tan rápido que Scorpius apenas pudo divisar el movimiento. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver aquello e intentó decir algo pero ya las dos chicas se acercaban hasta donde ellos estaban.

—Albus, te he dicho que no dejes estos bichejos sueltos cuando yo esté cerca. Se pueden enredar en mi cabello—Lily se dirigió a su hermano con su usual tono arrogante, pero él la ignoró deliberadamente.

—Sí, Lily, como quieras, pero ese bichejo, que en realidad se llama Snitch, no es mía. Es de Scorpius.

—¿Scorpius? —repitió alelada Rose que no acababa de entender cómo es que su primo tomaba tanta confianza con las personas tan de repente.

Él, aun mirando sorprendido a Lily, sin levantarse de la silla, se apoyó sobre la cama en la que Hugo descansaba y extendió su mano, en la que la menor de los Potter dejó la esfera dorada.

—Gracias—fue todo lo que dijo Scorpius antes de desviar su atención a Rose que miraba a Hugo con preocupación.

—¿Te sientes mejor? Porque ya te ves menos pálido.

—Dile eso a mamá, lloró quince minutos mientras me medio asfixiaba—dijo Hugo incorporándose un poco y viendo de reojo a Lily que se sonrojó y bajó la mirada automáticamente. Rose sabía que la única persona capaz de cohibir a su prima insolente era su hermano, por lo que decidió que esos dos debían quedarse solos y hablar un rato.

Con un pequeño gesto de su cabeza, Albus-gracias a Merlín-entendió el mensaje y se despidió de los dos más pequeños y Scorpius-qué raro sonaba eso en su cabeza- también.

Ni Hugo ni Lily dijeron ni media palabra al ver que les dejaron solos, por lo que Rose supuso que no había sido una mala idea. Una vez llegaron fuera de las puertas de la Enfermería, hubo un pequeño instante de silencio incómodo que su primo Albus-cómo no-se encargó de terminar:

—Bueno chicos, los dejo. Debo ir a la Lechucería a buscar una carta de papá—si no hubiese sabido lo despistado que era su primo, casi, y sólo casi, habría creído que lo había hecho a propósito. Y cuando pensaba eso, se refería al hecho de dejarla completamente a solas con Malfoy.

Su pulso se aceleró casi inmediatamente y por poco entró en pánico, había desarrollado cierta clase de miedo irracional a él, aunque miedo no era la palabra correcta. Fue en ese momento, cuando Albus ya iba a despedirse cuando su cerebro funcionó otra vez.

—¿Cómo es que vas a buscar una carta del tío Harry si él acaba de estar aquí? —al parecer esa era una pregunta que Albus no se esperaba para nada. Balbuceó un par de cosas sin sentido y se quedó callado mirando alternativamente a Scorpius y a Rose como si le hubiesen pillado haciendo una travesura.

—Pudo haberla enviado en la mañana, ¿No? —dijo Scorpius alzándose de hombros y mirando a Albus que al encontrar algo de apoyo, asintió fervientemente y repitió:

—Eso es. La envió por la mañana—Rose frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que no. Habría llegado con las lechuzas al Gran Salón a la hora del desayuno—y al escuchar esas palabras Albus suspiró sabiéndose perdido— ¿Qué estás escondiendo?

Albus puso los ojos en blanco y se despidió sin más, sabiendo que Rose le mataría por dejarle con la duda:

—¡Lo siento, Rosie! ¡Te cuento después! —ella sólo bufó indignada: Su primo no sólo era un pésimo mentiroso sino que además se salía con la suya. Pero bueno, ahora tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse, como la penetrante mirada de Malfoy encima de ella.

Ella bajó la mirada y retrocedió un par de pasos, quería irse porque se sentía insegura y temerosa, frágil y vulnerable, como cuando alargaba sus manos y le tocaba suavemente la piel. Justo como lo había hecho en casa de Ralph, antes de salir por la puerta y bromear un poco.

Recordaba sus palabras, pero no les había dado importancia, porque su cuerpo estaba demasiado ansioso por sentir aunque fuera un roce de su parte.

Pero ahora, viendo a Albus, a su hermano y como toda la distancia que antes les separaba comenzaba a acortarse de forma escandalosa, finalmente volvía a recordar todas sus palabras, como una profecía que sólo entiendes cuando está volviéndose realidad. Y esa broma, esa estúpida broma que hizo subir los colores a su cara cuando iba en el tren:

"Seremos buenos amigos, Weasley. Ya lo verás. Ahora creo que debemos volver fuera, hay demasiada piel descubierta entre nosotros… Aunque no es que eso me moleste demasiado".

Y en ese momento, cuando se quedó de pie en la sala muriendo de vergüenza, esperaba que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara a ella y al bikini que estaba usando.

¿Serían buenos amigos? Rose no lo creía, no si él seguía haciendo ese tipo de comentarios cerca de ella. Sólo le restaba esperar que Albus descubriera con el tiempo qué tipo de persona era en realidad Scorpius Malfoy, aunque si debía ser sincera, ella tampoco lo sabía todavía.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Scorpius se la quedó mirando fijamente un par de segundos al ver que no se movía y no sabía si sentirse bien o mal en provocar esas reacciones en ella. Rose asintió quedamente y retrocedió otro paso. Tomó un poco de aire más del necesario para poder hablar y, al intentar retroceder otra vez, se encontró con la pared del pasillo cerca de su espalda.

—Ya me voy a mi sala común. Buenas noches, Malfoy—se dio la vuelta y suspiró victoriosa, pero bastó que intentara avanzar para sentir una mano rodeando su muñeca y deteniéndola antes de que pudiera moverse un centímetro.

—Espera…—musitó Scorpius y eso fue suficiente para que su corazón comenzara a bombear sangre extra a todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Él no debía poder tocarla, tenía que prohibírselo: cada vez que lo hacía, sus manos comenzaban a sudar y su respiración se volvía irregular. Eso no podía ser bueno.

Se giró hasta él y observó como rebuscaba algo en su mochila luego de soltarla. Transcurrieron un par de segundos en silencio luego de los cuales sacó una pequeña caja que le tendió mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. A Scorpius le encantó ver el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas cuando tomó el paquete entre sus manos.

—Vaya. Pensé que la habías robado y no me la devolverías—fue todo lo que ella dijo tratando de bromear acerca de ello porque lo último que quería recordar era que él se había quedado con su videocámara porque ella la dejó abandonada en el lugar en que se besaron al final del curso anterior.

—No tengo necesidad de robar nada—apuntó él con un tonito de superioridad muy propio de ella—. Tecnología muggle admirable, debo admitir. Convencí a mi padre que me comprara una igual—Rose le miró asombrada pero él sólo se alzó de hombros para terminar—. Y un Tevelisor gigante y un computador, también. Pude regrabar la final. Ahora la tengo en un disco.

—Televisor—fue lo único que dijo Rose y Scorpius no comprendió a que se refería. Ella le miró fijamente y aferró fuertemente la caja entre sus manos. Él comenzó a acercarse, a cortar las distancias, a disminuir el espacio que les separaba y con cada paso, Rose sentía que no podría contener más el aliento.

Estaban demasiado cerca en frente del pasillo de la Enfermería y cualquiera podría verlos, pero ningún músculo respondía a las órdenes de su cerebro.

—No soy muy bueno con nada muggle. Me preguntaba si podrías…

—Mi hermano es muy bueno con todo eso—le cortó ella antes de que empezara a pronunciar invitaciones incómodas. Scorpius suspiró derrotado pero antes de darse por vencido, alzó su mano derecha y acarició con ternura el rostro blanco de Rose que cerró los ojos y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior. Él no podía darse cuenta pero sus ojos comenzaron a picarle y el llanto se amontonaba tras sus párpados— ¿Por qué me haces esto…?

Sólo fue un susurro pero él pudo escucharla claramente, se odió un instante por hacerla sentir mal pero su parte egoísta le recordó que lo quería en ese momento era únicamente besarla y sentirla cerca, luego pensaría en que sentían y en por qué dolía si se sentía tan bien.

Colocó ambas manos alrededor de sus mejillas y mientras ella dejaba que sus ojos se abrieran y muchas lágrimas se derramaran por su cara, él le respondió antes de unir sus labios:

—No lo sé…

Fue diferente a la primera vez, sentía que cada pedazo de su cuerpo se calcinaría del calor que sentía en ese momento. Sus labios tímidos esperaron por él sin moverse ni un milímetro y cuando finalmente se encontraron su corazón estalló dentro de su pecho. No quería que acabara, quería adentrarse en su boca y quedarse ahí para siempre. Quería que esa sensación caliente y suave de su lengua moviéndose al compás de la suya no terminara. Quería seguir aprendiendo a hacer eso sólo con ella, única y exclusivamente con ella. Bajó sus manos de su cara hasta su espalda y en ese momento apretó su cuerpo en contra el suyo con toda la fuerza que pudo, Rose sólo atinó a soltar una especie de suspiró ahogado, algo que sonó como música para sus oídos… Por Merlín ¿Por qué no había podido ser cualquier otra chica? ¿Por qué justamente tenía que haber sido ella?

Se sentía en medio de un trance del que no quería salir jamás pero roce húmedo de sus mejillas provocado por sus lágrimas le hizo despertar y, de paso, hacerle sentir culpable por ellas.

—Tengo que irme…—murmuró ella suavemente y finalmente se alejó lo suficiente de él como para pensar con cabeza fría. Scorpius le miró fijamente y descubrió sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios más rojos de lo normal, la encontró más adorable que nunca y pensó en decirlo pero supo que sólo empeoraría las cosas porque Weasley estaba confundida: No quería aceptar sus sentimientos por él porque era _justamente él._ Estuvo seguro que ella también deseaba que hubiese sido cualquier otro chico. Se alzó de hombros y no dijo nada mientras sus ojos cafés volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. Se sintió despreciable en aquel momento—. Sabes que no… que no puede ser… que esto no puede pasar.

—Sí puede pasar—sentenció él mirando hacia la pared y luchando por las ganas enormes que tenía de abrazarla contra él—. No debe pasar, que es muy diferente.

Rose sólo asintió y observando la caja magullada por toda la presión de sus manos dijo antes de marcharse:

—Creo que tal vez sí podamos ser buenos amigos—él se giró a verla mientras se alejaba por el pasillo y sólo le pareció escuchar sus últimas palabras—. Buenos amigos y nada más, Malfoy.

Y mientras ella se perdía entre la oscuridad del castillo, Scorpius apoyó su cuerpo en contra la pared fría y cerró los ojos antes que lágrimas rebeldes salieran por ellos. Trató de enfadarse para evitar el llanto y casi lo logró, pero decepcionado descubrió un par de gotas corriendo por su cara: Todo sería más sencillo si él sólo pudiese ser Scorpius y ella sólo fuese Rose. A secas. Nada de Malfoy y nada de Weasley, pero la carga de sus apellidos no iba a desaparecer de un día para otro y sabía que eso era lo que más la atormentaba, porque a él también.

Limpió con la manga de su túnica su rostro pensando que su madre estaría muy desilusionada al ver que no podía aplicar todo lo que le había enseñado, y eso que el no llorar había sido una de las primeras lecciones.

Se encaminó hacia la sala común sin saberse observado por un par de ojos verdes tristes y sólo pensando que no debía haberle devuelto la cámara a Weasley, después de todo, ella ya le había robado algo importante a él, aunque no lo supiera.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque al final terminó bastante triste =(_

_Esperemos que las cosas mejoren en los próximos caps ;)_

_Besos,_

_Londony_


	22. Nunca Digas: De Esta Agua No Beberé

_Hola a todos._ _Aquí les traigo una nueva realidad innegable y espero que les guste._

_Estoy tratando de ir dejando ver los claros y los oscuros de todos los personajes a lo largo de los capítulos y este va dedicado a uno muy especial._ _Me esfuerzo para que no sean perfectos y creo que estoy lográndolo._

_Disclaimer: Sí, ya soy ingeniera pero aún no soy dueña de Harry Potter y Co._

* * *

**Realidad Innegable # 21: Nunca Digas: De Esta Agua No Beberé**

—Jaque mate—el rostro sereno de Hugo le sonreía a Fiorella mientras su Reina Negra levantaba la espada en alto en contra de su indefenso Rey Blanco. Ella, llena de impotencia, desarmó el juego con un manotazo y se cruzó de brazos.

Hugo alzó una ceja y se acomodó en el sillón frente a la chimenea en el que se encontraba sentado. Ahora debía recoger todo ese desastre.

—Siempre ha sido una pésima perdedora—comentó casualmente Scorpius mientras se acercaba a los dos seguido de Tim. Acaban de terminar su último entrenamiento antes del primer partido de la temporada en contra de Hufflepuff, al día siguiente—. Es tiempo de madurar, Ella.

—¡Hizo trampa! —exclamó ella arrodillándose en el sillón y apoyando sus brazos en el espaldar. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento y tanto Scorpius como Timothy sintieron que algo se les estrujó dentro al verla.

—Oye, Weasley. Discúlpate con Zabini—dijo Tim a Hugo que cruzado de brazos les miró sin creérselo. Él buscó a su amiga con la mirada pero ella sólo veía tristemente a Scorpius.

Fiorella se sentó nuevamente frente a él y le pareció ver una sonrisa traviesa pintada en su boca. Scorpius que aún la observaba, llevó sus ojos hasta Hugo y se alzó de hombros.

—En estos casos, una disculpa es una buena opción…—dijo como si no estuviese muy convencido. El pequeño Weasley que estaba totalmente indignado se levantó de su silla y exclamó:

—¿Y por qué tengo que disculparme? ¿Por ganar?—miró a Timothy con sus ojos azules llenos de reproche y él vaciló un instante. Se giró a ver a Fiorella que hizo un puchero adorable y enseguida lo recordó:

—Por hacer trampa, hermano. Eso no se le hace una chica.

Entonces, Hugo tuvo una revelación. Recordó cierta conversación que tuvo con su prima favorita pero enseguida desechó todas esas ideas absurdas. Recogió del suelo las piezas del ajedrez que su amiga había desperdigado por la alfombra y suspiró sonoramente:

—Lo siento, Fiorella. Perdóname por ser infinitamente mejor que tú jugando ajedrez.

Los chicos rieron al escuchar sus palabras y ella se coloreó un poco por causa de la rabia aunque apenas se podía distinguir el rubor bajo sus mejilla bronceadas.

—¡Eres un tonto, Hugo Weasley!

* * *

El Quidditch caldeaba siempre los ánimos en la escuela y eso nadie podía negarlo. El primer partido de la temporada se jugaba esa tarde y era Hufflepuff contra Slytherin. Mientras que los tejones tenían un equipo consolidado, sus oponentes estaban estrenando varios jugadores que apenas comenzaban a conocerse: la graduación de varios de los miembros del equipo el verano anterior había obligado al recién nombrado capitán, Luke Montague, a reclutar nuevos talentos. Aunque algunos no fueran de su total agrado.

—Malfoy, sólo encárgate de no arruinarlo—fueron las secas palabras que le dirigió a su nuevo buscador al encontrárselo en la entrada del Gran Salón a la hora del desayuno y verlo más pálido de lo normal. Scorpius le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa por respuesta y él puso los ojos en blanco tratando de controlarse, totalmente seguro que enviar a uno de sus jugadores a la Enfermería antes de un partido por un hechizo de su propia mano no era, para nada, una buena idea—. Olvídalo, haré que Bletchley, Durham y yo anotemos esos ciento cincuenta puntos de diferencia para que no tengas que preocuparte por nada.

Luke se perdió de la vista de Scorpius hacia el Vestíbulo y sólo en ese momento se permitió relajarse un poco porque la triste verdad era que estaba muerto del susto.

—¿Listo para el partido de hoy, Scorpius? —una voz cálida llegó hasta sus oídos y se giró encontrando la cara sonriente de Albus saludándole. Evidentemente, no era él quien tendría que jugar su primer partido de Quidditch esa tarde.

—Eso creo—respondió alzándose de hombros y divisando una figura pelirroja que se acercaba hasta ellos. Oh, Merlín. Las cosas se pondrían feas.

—Oye, debes hablar con más confianza. Eres el buscador, puede que de ti dependa el partido—Scorpius quiso replicar algo a eso pero una voz cansina le interrumpió antes de decir nada, por lo que sólo cerró los ojos y esperó que comenzara la función:

—Genial, Potter. Ahora Scorpius sí que se siente mucho mejor. Debes comenzar a dar charlas sobre cómo dar palabras de aliento.

—Lo siento, McDouall. Olvidaba que tú eres la única que sabe hacer todo bien todo el tiempo—respondió Albus poniendo los ojos en blanco. Si debía ser honesto, lo único que no le agradaba de Scorpius era su mejor amiga. Emily McDouall había tenido la asombrosa habilidad de sacarle de sus casillas desde primer curso. A él, que era la amabilidad personificada, que le caía bien a todos y que era amigo de media escuela. Simplemente no podía soportarla y ella lograba sacar lo peor de él, todo aquello que se esforzaba tanto en ocultar.

Ni siquiera era bonita. Y se sorprendió a sí mismo con esta última línea de pensamiento.

—Por lo menos no me esfuerzo en participar del concurso de quién dice más estupideces al día. Ya tienes un récord.

—¡Oye…!

—Cálmense, por favor… Nos vemos, Albus—musitó Scorpius mientras arrastraba a Emily hasta la mesa de Slytherin antes de que la discusión se tornara más fuerte. Le había comenzado a agradar Albus Potter, es decir, era un buen chico, pero cada vez que se tropezaba con Emily la situación se volvía insoportable. Suspiró cayendo sentado frente a un plato servido de gachas de avena y dejó que sus ojos llegaran hasta las puertas del comedor donde Rose Weasley estaba de pie frente a Luke Montague.

Aquello no era nuevo, todo el mundo en el castillo lo sabía, esos dos eran amigos y se llevaban muy bien. Demasiado bien si le preguntaban a él.

Eso le bastó para terminar de perder el poco apetito que tenía. En su mesa, Tim arrasaba con un plato lleno de salchichas y Fiorella hablaba con Linus Derrick y el pequeño Weasley al tiempo que acababan con una bandeja de tostadas dulces. Sin embargo, Emily dejó su vaso de jugo de calabaza y llevó sus ojos al lugar al que él miraba.

¿Por qué sonreía cuando conversaban? Montague era realmente despreciable y ella le hablaba como si nada, pero cuando se trataba de él…

Bajó la cabeza y la apoyó sobre su palma abierta sin quitarles la vista de encima, como si así pudiera adivinar que estaban diciéndose.

Cuando Rose se movió del lado de Luke porque Albus la llamó desde la mesa de Gryffindor, él apartó la vista y se giró hasta donde su amiga le miraba con un gesto indescifrable en la cara.

—¿No has hablado con ella? —Scorpius dejó escapar un suspiro casi imperceptible. Si fuera más fácil hablar de esas cosas, debería actualizar un poco a Emily.

—Se puede decir que sí…

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Prefiero no hablar de ello.

Fue entonces Emily la que suspiró. Quería decirle a Scorpius que no se rindiera respecto a ella porque hasta ese momento Rose Weasley había sido prácticamente la única motivación de Scorpius para hacer algo diferente a simplemente estar.

Primero la escuela, luego el Quidditch y ahora otras cosas más complicadas de las que era mucho más difícil hablar. Sin embargo, era complicado, ella lo sabía. Les había visto juntos en las puertas de la Enfermería pero jamás podría decirle a Scorpius acerca de ello. Lo vio llorar por primera vez desde que le conocía y jamás pensó que fuese por una chica, que además era Rose Weasley.

Estaba segura que al final todo aquello terminaría por hacerle daño, así que mejor le daba un consejo que de verdad le sirviera.

—No vale la pena. Sólo olvídate de todo y ya. Tú mismo sabes que era más fácil cuando sólo intentabas pasarla en los exámenes.

—Ojalá fuera tan sencillo como sólo decirlo—comentó Scorpius levantándose de la mesa para ir a dar un paseo por los jardines sin ni siquiera haber probado bocado—. Mientras tanto, tú mira si puedes hacer algo por mejorar tu relación con Albus. Lo has podido notar, estamos pasando más tiempo con él y sus discusiones me traen loco…

Emily se quedó de una pieza pero antes de decir nada, Timothy que había escuchado aquello último suspiró:

—A todos nos traen locos ¿Por qué no salen juntos y se acaba todo?

—¡Bletchley!

Siempre pasaba igual. Siempre Scorpius actuaba de la misma forma. Cada vez que intentaba ayudarlo se encerraba aun más y se decidía por atacarle desde otro frente. Y si además contaba con la ayuda involuntaria de Timothy, podía huir victorioso del lugar.

¡Qué idea más estúpida! ¿Ella y Albus Potter…? ¡Jamás!

* * *

Lo único que podía escuchar era el rugido de la multitud y la narración emocionada de la comentarista que, afortunadamente para todos, era algo imparcial. El Quidditch no era algo que le interesara especialmente, pero tenía que ir a apoyar a su equipo.

—Buen tiro de Bletchley, este chico tiene mucho talento. Esquiva la bludger lanzada por Kyle y ¡Marca un tanto para Slytherin! ¡El marcador va 140-30, ganando Hufflepuff! ¡Señores no se ustedes, pero yo ya huelo un ganador!

Trató de buscar con la vista a Scorpius, pero no lograba identificarlo, supuso que sería una de las dos pequeñas manchas verdes que volaban muy por encima del campo. No era muy entendida del deporte mágico-su abuela decía que no era cosa de mujeres-, pero no estaba muy segura que fuese una buena estrategia que dos jugadores estuvieses arriba cuando se suponía que el partido se jugaba más abajo…

—¡Smith toma la delantera, hace un amago y engaña al bateador Jonas de Slytherin! ¡Y el marcador va 150- 30! ¡El partido lo domina Hufflepuff! Muy linda jugada. Como dato curioso, jugadas de este tipo, se instalaron por primera vez en…

—Esto es una tortura… Vámonos de aquí. No sólo tengo que ver el partido si no que también tengo que soportar la voz de Molly y sus datos curiosos…—Fiorella se giró a ver a Hugo y notó lo aburrido que estaba, sólo por ello se negó a moverse. El castigo por haberla humillado en el ajedrez, sería ver todo el partido. Una parte de ella se sonrió divertida al descubrir sin sorpresa que la narradora del partido también era prima de Hugo.

—¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡Tenemos que apoyar a Slytherin! —gritó por encima de la multitud.

—¡No te interesa el Quidditch! —exclamó él cerca de su oído, logrando ocasionarle un respingo. Ella se alzó de hombros y se acomodó la bufanda mientras sus ojos seguían la ruta-o al menos trataban-de un borrón verde que se movió más rápido de lo que parecía posible cruzando el campo a veinte metros de altura.

—Scorpius nos necesita aquí, tonto. No me pienso ir sólo porque este deporte me parezca estúpido—lo miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de reproche y terminó—. Si quieres irte, adelante. Yo me quedo. Ni te imaginas lo que significa esto para él…—hubo un instante de silencio entre ellos aunque el ruido y los gritos llenaban el lugar. Hugo la miraba fijamente pero ella sólo veía el campo ¿En serio era tan importante?

—¿Y qué significa? — dijo y pensó que ella no le había escuchado pero se giró a verle y alzándose de hombros le contestó resignada:

—Aunque te lo explique no lo entenderías. Puedes ser un Slytherin, pero sigues siendo del bando ganador—Hugo quiso preguntarle a qué se refería con lo de bando ganador pero una ovación generalizada junto con los gritos de Emily-que estaba sentada su otro lado-, de Fiorella y de toda su casa, que se levantó de un salto lleno de emoción, le interrumpieron de repente. También se puso de pie y pudo observar que las escobas y los jugadores empezaban a bajar. Y fue en ese momento que le prestó nuevamente atención a la voz amplificada de su prima Molly:

—… ¡Increíble, señores! ¡No había visto nada así en todos mis años de vida! ¡En contra de todo pronóstico, Scorpius Malfoy atrapa la Snitch! ¡180-150! ¡Slytherin gana un partido que se daba por perdido!

Y entonces Hugo le vio mientras comenzaban a aterrizar. Comenzó a sentir algo cálido en el pecho, algo que le hacía sentirse feliz de estar en esa casa y de sentirla suya. Al tiempo que se movían por las gradas para llegar al campo, los gritos de sus compañeros lograron removerle todo por dentro: El equipo se había esforzado en su primer partido, tal vez no eran los mejores pero habían ganado. Todos estaban orgullosos de ellos y de lo que habían hecho.

Simplemente todos estaban orgullosos de ser Slytherin en aquel momento.

Y entonces lo entendió. Pudo interpretar las palabras de Fiorella al ver como alzaban a Scorpius y al resto del equipo en hombros. Era aceptación, era unión, era orgullo. Eran pequeños triunfos que luego de muchos años, seguían ayudando a los Slytherin a caminar con la frente en alto sin importar los errores del pasado.

* * *

Ya el sol se estaba poniendo y el equipo salía de los camerinos. Montague si acaso le había dirigido algunas palabras pero él sabía que lo odiaba un poco menos: si hubiese perdido su primer partido siendo capitán, se habría vuelto aun peor persona de lo que era.

—Muy bien, Malfoy. No lo arruinaste—comentó Luke con un deje de arrogancia tratando de ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

—Claro, sólo estaba esperando que ustedes, los cazadores, anotaran esos 150 puntos. Al ver que se tardaban, decidí entrar en acción.

Luke Montague le dirigió una mirada de desprecio profunda pero aún estaba eufórico por la victoria por lo que procedió a ignorarlo mientras salía seguido de los otros jugadores.

—Esto es sólo un consejo, Scor—dijo la voz de Tim detrás de él—. Deja de provocarlo. Sigue siendo nuestro capitán y lo sabes.

Scorpius sólo se limitó a lanzarle una mirada fría y gris, al tiempo que se alzaba de hombros. Sin embargo, y antes de poder evitarlo, dejó que una sonrisa sincera se dibujara en su cara. Estaba feliz, realmente feliz, y nada podría arruinar ese momento.

Timothy entendió a la perfección esos sentimientos y se le lanzó encima con un grito de júbilo. Ambos chicos caminaron hacia afuera de los camerinos hasta los jardines teñidos de naranja por el atardecer mientras se abrazaban y reían llenos de dicha. Era la primera vez que Scorpius se permitía tal demostración de afecto por alguien, por eso se quedó de piedra al ver que les esperaban afuera.

—¡Gran partido! —era Albus que le sonreía y tendía la mano. Él se separó de Tim, que recogió sus escobas del suelo y le sonrió al recién llegado, mientras Scorpius le estrechaba la mano a su otro amigo que le haló y le dio un abrazo que le hizo sentir demasiado avergonzado para pensar en decir algo. Se separó de él un poco y empezaron a caminar rumbo a la escuela—. Aunque si debo ser sincero, su equipo apesta. Necesitan muchísimo entrenamiento si están siquiera pensando en ganarnos.

—Claro, Potter. Pero primero necesitan un buscador decente—Albus quiso replicar algo a eso pero era verdad, así que se quedó mudo. Timothy sonrió con suficiencia y terminó—. Lo ves. Por ahora tenemos esa ventaja. Si Scorpius sigue jugando así, bueno, ya nosotros tendremos tiempo de mejorar.

El Vestíbulo del castillo se presentó ante sus ojos, lleno de estudiantes que llegaban a él para la cena. Seguían charlando de Quidditch y haciendo apuestas sobre los próximos partidos cuando cuatro figuras aparecieron frente a ellos.

Ralph esbozó media sonrisa a Scorpius que hizo lo mismo. No esperaba menos de su primo: había demostrado ser endemoniadamente bueno en todo lo que hacía, por supuesto estaba seguro que el Quidditch no sería la excepción.

—Felicitaciones—comentó Ralph dando un paso adelante—. Pero su equipo sigue siendo un asco.

Albus rió junto con Marie y Jerry que también les esperaban para tomar la cena. La única que se quedó atrás fue Rose. Les miraba sintiéndose aun extraña por todo aquello de tener nuevos amigos con los que definitivamente no se llevaba del todo bien. Y estaba refiriéndose a Malfoy cuando pensaba esto último.

El recuerdo tormentoso de un par de manos quemándole en la espalda aparecía todas las noches antes de dormir, dejándole una sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago que no le gustaba nada. Eso sin mencionar labios cálidos y suaves sobre los suyos, cuyo sólo recuerdo, le hacía temblar completa.

Debía decir a favor de Malfoy que se había comportado ejemplarmente, es decir, igual que ella: como si nunca jamás hubiese sucedido nada, aunque una que otra mirada furtiva en la mitad de la clase de Historia de la Magia era inevitable a los ojos de Marie que era demasiado suspicaz para el gusto de Rose.

Esas miradas en medio de los vapores de la clase de Pociones la hacían querer derretirse o esfumarse para no tener que sentir ese revoloteo de Snitchs furiosas en su estómago.

Y en Herbología.

Y en Aritmancia.

Y en Runas Antiguas.

Y en la Biblioteca.

Y en cada maldito pasillo en el que se tropezaban por casualidad.

Justo como ese momento, en el que se encontraba petrificada bajo sus ojos grises por lo que Marie ya se había dado cuenta y la miraba con una ceja levantada en el espacio moderadamente alejado en el que se encontraba del resto del grupo. Aparentemente para los demás, el comentario no fue más que casual y desprevenido, pero Rose, que la conocía muy bien, sabía que su comportamiento era igual que cuando descubrió que sentía cierta sana atracción por Luke Montague-porque no es que le gustara-.

—¿No vas a felicitar a Scorpius? Fue una gran atrapada ¿No crees, Rose?

Ella carraspeó al saberse aludida y trató de mantener los lugares aunque sabía que todas sus defensas instaladas estaban a punto de caer frente a sus amigos-y los amigos de su primo-.

Abrió la boca para decirle que sí, que había sido grandioso, pero el tiempo pareció ralentizarse. Sus ojos detallaron la imagen de Scorpius y se perdonó por haber sucumbido ante él: era guapo, muy guapo, y en ese momento la miraba de esa forma que le hacía temblar las rodillas desde que le conoció.

Se iba a delatar, estaba convencida de aquello, porque de su boca no saldrían palabras diferentes a algo como "Me gustas tanto" o "¿Por qué tienen que ser tan condenadamente perfecto?" o las que más quería decir "Tenías que ser justamente un Malfoy". Pero en ese momento, él le sonrió de esa manera que sólo le había visto pocas veces. Era una sonrisa pequeña y traviesa, casi burlona-de esas que sólo esbozaba cuando algo le hacía realmente feliz, aunque Rose aun no lo supiera-.

—Weasley no me va a felicitar. Sólo dirá algo así como que va a esperar el próximo partido para demostrarme que pueden hacernos papilla.

—Eso es algo que muy probablemente Rose diría—apuntó Jerry mientras comenzaban a caminar dentro del Gran Salón.

—¡Qué bien que todos me conocen tanto!—refunfuñó ella mientras les seguía dentro—. Y sí, Malfoy. Esperemos que llegue el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin y veremos quién felicita a quién.

Los chicos de Slytherin siguieron hasta su mesa en silencio y, una vez allá, Timothy comentó sentándose junto a Emily que les esperaba escribiendo una carta a sus padres sobre un trozo de pergamino:

—Te encanta fastidiar a Weasley. No te había dicho nada todavía—y Scorpius sonrió por respuesta mientras también se sentaba y se alzaba de hombros mirando a Emily que le observaba sin entender mucho—. Si siguen así, jamás podrán tener una relación civilizada.

—Lo sé—dijo él sonriendo burlón mientras miraba hasta el otro lado del comedor— ¿Pero para qué quiero yo una relación civilizada con Weasley? ¿Tratarme con ella decentemente? ¡Jamás!

Y Emily puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar el descarado sarcasmo de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Si no estaba mal, en media hora comenzaría el toque de queda por lo que debía darse prisa. No había sido fácil distraer a los chicos pero ahora que finalmente estaba solo no tenía un minuto que perder.

Atravesó los jardines más rápido que una exhalación y corrió cuesta arriba desviando por el lago, bajo la negrura profunda de la noche. Dejando un último aliento al pie de las escaleras, corrió por ellas hasta que llegó a la cima de la torre y se adentró en el cuarto lleno de ventanas y suciedad de lechuzas.

Habían pocas aves en el lugar a esas horas, ya casi todas habían salido a cazar por lo que le fue más fácil localizar la que estaba buscando: los ojos brillantes del animal brillaban bajo la luz de la luna y torció su cabeza llena de plumas pardas hasta él. Ululando dio muestras de reconocerlo, se acercó en un vuelo bajo hasta él y aterrizó en su hombro con familiaridad. Era algo confianzuda pero igual le agradaba, aunque aún no se acostumbraba a sentir las garras del animal presionándole sobre la ropa.

Extendió la pata izquierda y Albus deshizo el nudo con facilidad. Dejó que en su boca se pintara una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a leer y le tendía a _Tío Sam_ unas galletas de vitaminas que le había comprado en el _Emporio de la Lechuza_ en el Callejón Diagon durante las vacaciones. Al día siguiente podría enviar la respuesta. _Tío Sam _ debía descansar esa noche.

Siempre le había dicho a Carrie que era un nombre curioso para una mascota pero ella siempre salía con una sarta de cosas sin sentido acerca del patriotismo y la democracia.

Salió hasta las escaleras y se abstrajo en la lectura del pergamino que acababa de cruzar el océano para llegar hasta él y que narraba más que todo tonterías y pormenores de la vida en el Instituto de las Brujas de Salem, donde estudiaban Carrie y Lou, las chicas que habían conocido en el Mundial de Quidditch.

Pero era con Carrie con quien no había dejado de cartearse desde aquella ocasión y eso absolutamente nadie lo sabía. Ni siquiera Rose.

Era difícil tratar de llenar todas las expectativas que se tenían puestas en él. Había gente mayor que al encontrárselo en la calle, le llamaba Harry, pues a diferencia de sus hermanos, él no era más que una calca del físico su padre.

Por eso era agradable, sociable y nunca se enfadaba. Por eso escogía bien sus amistades y con quien se relacionaba. Por eso se hacía ver espontáneo, descomplicado y divertido. Por eso, al tener sólo 14 años, ya estaba cansado y mediante esas cartas podía mostrar todo lo que ocultaba sólo al frente de una sola persona.

Suspiró al leer una parte de la carta y miró el cielo despejado donde un puñado de estrellas titilaba. Carrie le aconsejaba que se enfadara, que gritara y que maldijera cuando las cosas no le salieran bien en vez de sólo guardárselas y hacerse daño. Pero esa era una mala costumbre que se había contagiado de Rose. Ser hijo de héroes y famosos no era fácil, y lamentablemente, su amiga americana no podría entender eso.

Un soplo de brisa le removió el cabello y se lo desordenó aun más, pero también hizo que el pergamino que sostenía en su mano volara lejos de él. La carta planeó escaleras abajo y él la siguió con la vista. Comenzó a bajar la escalera en caracol que rodeaba la torre y se encontró de repente congelado en su lugar.

Una figura pelirroja sostenía en alto su carta y la leía lentamente a la luz de la luna. Albus sintió que la sangre comenzaba a subir a su cabeza y el enojo comenzaba a llenarlo. Nadie sabía acerca de ella y era justo Emily McDouall quien se atravesaba en su camino y tomaba su carta para, atrevidamente, comenzar a leerla.

Iba a explotar, lo sabía. Su temperamento era el peor pero siempre había aprendido a controlarlo, al menos exteriormente, porque cuando las cosas flotaban, caían o volaban en mil pedazos en su casa; sólo la tía Hermione lo miraba indescifrablemente. Sólo ella sabía que la ira controlaba su magia.

Nunca le regañó realmente, sólo le mencionó que tenía grandes poderes, que su padre Harry también había sido así de joven y que lo había heredado de él: No supo si eso lo alegró o definitivamente lo puso peor. De cualquier modo había disminuido bastante desde que entró a la escuela, pero en momentos como ese, sentía que sin mover un solo dedo, su magia haría caer la Lechucería, piedra a piedra.

Abrió la boca para gritarle que le devolviera su carta pero no hizo falta: McDouall simplemente la dobló y se la tendió mientras subían los escalones que le separaban.

Albus movió su mano hasta ella y sus dedos se rozaron un instante mientras tomó el pergamino. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en aquella parte de su piel donde la había tocado y comenzó a calmarse.

Emily le miró un instante solamente antes de seguir subiendo para enviar la carta que acababa de escribir a sus padres en la cena. Dejó a Potter a sus espaldas pero antes de poder avanzar más una mano rodeó su muñeca y la obligó a voltearse.

La brisa revolvió su cabello que se le vino a la cara y que tuvo que apartar para poder ver a Albus a los ojos. Sus ojos demostraban algún sentimiento parecido a la rabia que a ella la tenia totalmente sin cuidado pero algo le hacía ver… diferente.

Su agarre comenzaba a lastimarla además de hacerla sentir una especie de retorcijón en la garganta. Todos sus poros se erizaron y no sabía si era por el viento frío que venía del lago o por la mirada intimidante que tenía encima.

Agitó su mano un poco para que él la soltara pero no lo hizo, sólo subió unos escalones más hasta quedar frente suyo, tan cerca que podía distinguir unas pocas pecas en su nariz. Emily se sonrojó como nunca pensó hacerlo en frente de Albus Potter, por eso, antes que su garganta se secara completamente, le miró con un gesto insolente y se soltó bruscamente de su agarre:

—No te preocupes, Potter. No le contaré a nadie acerca de tu novia americana.

Meció su cabello con fuerza y dio de lleno en la cara de Albus que aun no tenía muy claro que era específicamente lo que le iba a decir. Un olor a frutas silvestres y un poco de sándalo invadió su nariz tan pronto ella se dio la vuelta y su mente quedó totalmente en blanco. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió decir que Carrie no era su novia.

La rabia se había ido mientras la tocaba, ella la sacó por completo de su cuerpo y llegó a creer que eso era lo que siempre hacía cuando se encontraban. Dejó que su figura se perdiera dentro de la torre de las lechuzas y comenzó a bajar rumbo al castillo antes de que le pillaran fuera después del toque de queda.

Observó su mano con cuidado y pensó en llegar hasta ella y disculparse, pero no creyó que fuera una buena idea. Cruzó los exteriores de regreso tan rápido como lo había sido a la ida. No perdió un minuto en el Vestíbulo y cuando finalmente se encontró en la comodidad y el calor de su sala común volvió a observar su mano con extrañeza.

Se dirigió hasta los dormitorios y no fue hasta el momento en el que finalmente se quedó dormido cuando pudo borrar el gesto altanero de la Slytherin de su mente.

O al menos eso creyó, porque mientras ella regresaba a su sala común pensando en la mirada de furia que había visto en su rostro y en eso que le hizo ver diferente, él soñó por primera vez con Emily McDouall esa noche.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus reviews._

_Me estoy esforzando en hacer crecer los personajes lentamente así que no me odien._

_Les prometo mucho RosexScor en el próximo capítulo =)_

_Besos._

_Londony_


	23. Caras Vemos, Corazones No Sabemos

_Hola Hola._

_Espero que les guste el cap y les adelanto que me faltó incluir algunos personajes con sus respectivas historias pero ya aparecerán más adelante._

_Debido a una crítica muy constructiva, estoy contestando todos los Reviews, se que parece grosero de mi parte no hacerlo siempre, pero son más cosas de tiempo._ _Así que en unas horas espero ponerme al día ;D_

_Disclaimer: Sí, ya soy ingeniera pero aún no soy dueña de Harry Potter y Co._

* * *

**Realidad Innegable # 22: Caras Vemos, Corazones No Sabemos**

Hacía frío en la Biblioteca pero lamentablemente no podía estar en otro lugar. Frotó sus manos una contra la otra tratando de entrar un poco en calor pero fue en vano. Terminó decidiendo ponerse sus guantes de lana púrpuras con rosa, regalados por su abuela Molly la navidad pasada. Se lo había sugerido luego de llegar a la conclusión de que ya tenía demasiados suéteres.

Ahora sentía nuevamente las puntas de sus dedos pero era endemoniadamente difícil escribir, así que decidió calentarse un rato antes de continuar con sus deberes. Primer Año había sido fácil, y ahora no sabía si era su imaginación pero tenía muchísimas más cosas que hacer que antes.

—Hola Lily—ella giró su cara hasta Hugo que acababa de saludarla y se sentaba frente a ella en la mesa donde sólo estaban los dos—. Merlín, este lugar está bajo cero. Con razón nadie quiere venir aquí a comienzos del invierno…

Ella le sonrió al ver que comenzaba a frotar sus manos también. Aquel lugar era como el polo sur, no había calefacción hasta que el invierno llegara por completo y la temperatura se estabilizara, porque la creciente humedad arruinaría los libros y ese era el momento en el que ella se preguntaba, para qué servía la magia si no podía impermeabilizar todos los ejemplares.

Rose le había dicho una vez que se tardarían demasiado, pero Lily estaba convencida de que aquella era una excusa barata.

—Tus uñas se están poniendo azules. Por Morgana, esto es antipedagógico—Lily tendió sus manos hasta las de su primo y las envolvió entre ellas. Él la miró un segundo consternado pero inmediatamente su semblante se suavizó. Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas y se sintió automáticamente feliz. Hugo siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella.

—Gracias—musitó él apretando aun más su agarre con el de Lily y dejando que sus dedos se entrelazaran—. Ya no deberán amputarme las manos.

El suave calor que salía de sus guantes se dispersaba por todo su cuerpo y fue por ello que Hugo recordó cuánto quería a su prima favorita. Habían crecido juntos y en casi todos sus recuerdos felices aparecía Lily, que se había convertido en su mejor amiga y en quién mejor le conocía.

Ella, por su parte, le extrañaba demasiado, la había abandonado para irse a Slytherin y no estaba muy segura que le podría perdonar eso algún día. Sabía que Hugo deseaba ser diferente, pero jamás pensó que se lo tomaría tan a pecho. Sobre todo porque ya no estaban siempre juntos, sobre todo porque ahora existía una intrusa…

—Y bien, ¿Dónde están? —comentó Lily desarmando su agarre y buscando su libro de Pociones—. Pensé que no te dejaban solo ni para ir al baño.

Hugo puso los ojos en blanco tomando su pluma y un trozo de pergamino. Esas dos nunca se llevarían bien y eso lo dejaba en un limbo incómodo entre ellas.

—Si te refieres a Fiorella y a Linus, les dije que venía a ayudarte con la redacción de Pociones. Como ninguno de los dos te soporta y tú tampoco a ellos, decidieron que lo más saludable era quedarse en la sala común.

—En definitiva es lo más saludable—terminó Lily y le apuntó con su pluma acusadora—. En cuanto a lo "otro", ¿Ya comprobaste que tengo razón?

—Oh por Merlín, Lily. No empecemos otra vez con eso—abrió su libro y comenzó a marcar apuntes importantes para el ensayo de su prima—. Es una tontería. Ni siquiera me he fijado—mintió concentrándose en su lectura.

Lily esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ladeada al descubrirlo.

—Rose y tú son un asco mintiendo—Hugo puso los ojos en blanco nuevamente y abrió la boca para replicar pero ella le volvió a interrumpir—. Sabes que cosas raras comienzan a pasar alrededor de _Ella_—dijo el diminutivo de Zabini con burla y continuó—. Eres muy inteligente, Hugo. Debes haberte dado cuenta.

—Lily, adularme no va a funcionar y no, no me he dado cuenta de nada y si quieres aprobar esta nota del profesor Slughorn, comencemos ahora que ya me está dando hambre—su prima le miró escéptica y volvió sus ojos al libro para sólo susurrar:

—Está bien. Sólo recuerda cumplir la promesa que me hiciste cuando estabas en la Enfermería…—él la miró por encima de su lectura y suspiró. Lily no tenía remedio pero sólo por si acaso tendría cuidado— ¿Cumplirás tu promesa, Hugo?

Entonces ella le miró triste, con sus ojos avellana como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento, y él se sintió incapaz de negarse porque aunque Lily fuese un poco manipuladora, estaba seguro que estaba preocupada por él.

—Sí, Lily. Te prometo que si llego a comprobar que Fiorella Zabini puede controlar la voluntad de los hombres, me resistiré a ello y te lo contaré inmediatamente.

Y con eso, Lily Luna Potter quedó satisfecha.

* * *

Bajo cero. Esa era la temperatura entre los estantes de Encantamientos Avanzados.

Su pluma rasgaba sin piedad el pergamino en el que terminaba una larga redacción para Flitwick y con su otra mano pasaba velozmente las hojas de todos los libros que tenía desperdigados sobre la mesa. Había poca gente en la Biblioteca, y a pesar de que frío y soledad no era una buena combinación, ella agradecía el hecho que nadie la había interrumpido y estaba a un par de párrafos de terminar.

—Rose ¿Cómo es posible que hayas venido a terminar tu redacción sin mí? —ella puso los ojos en blanco y alzó la vista sólo para ver cómo Albus apartaba los libros del perfecto orden en el que los había colocado para abrirse un espacio frente a ella.

—No seas melodramático. Estaba segura que no querrías venir a la Biblioteca. Odias el frío y aquí nos estamos congelando.

Albus se alzó de hombros y comenzó a sacar sus cosas de la mochila. Podría ser cierto aquello, pero también era cierto que sin ayuda de Rose, no podría terminar aquella tarea. Aunque tuviese que aguantar todos sus regaños, valdría la pena si le daba un empujoncito.

Le sonrió amablemente para luego bajar la cabeza y concentrarse en su pergamino, tuvo que esforzarse un poco para tomar aire y procedió a abrir un libro de texto para leer algo que le ayudara a comenzar su redacción.

Lo que no notó Albus fue que Rose se le quedó mirando pensativa, casi intrigada. Dejó su pluma dentro del tintero y cruzó sus manos heladas sobre la mesa sin quitarle la vista de encima. Él levantó la mirada extrañado, más que por sentirse observado, por no escuchar el sonido de la escritura de su prima.

Se quedaron así un par de segundos sin decirse nada y eso fue lo que terminó de convencer a Rose de que algo estaba sucediendo con él. Como confirmación de que las cosas andaban mal con su primo, fue ella la primera en iniciar la conversación y, con Albus actuando normalmente, eso nunca sucedía.

Tal vez ya había descubierto que esa farsa no le llevaría a ninguna parte…

—¿Te pasa algo? —soltó sin pensárselo y sorprendiéndolo un poco, pues Rose era bien conocida por ser buena en todo menos leyendo emociones. Él intentó sonreír un poco y negar con la cabeza pero ella sólo puso los ojos en blanco y le interrumpió—. Esa es la sonrisa más falsa que te he visto en años, y créeme cuando te digo que tú tienes una muy buena colección de esas.

Albus se quedó petrificado sin comprender de qué estaba hablando su prima. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Cómo podía decirlo si él…?

—¿De qué estás hablando, Rose…? —pero sonó tan poco convencido que ella esbozó esa pequeña sonrisa que sólo hacía cuando estaba segura de tener razón. Se acercó a la mesa y, apoyando los codos sobre los libros y su mentón sobre sus palmas heladas, susurró:

—Eres muy buen actor, Albus. Pero no sé hasta cuando piensas seguir fingiendo frente a mí— Rose le sonrió de forma cálida, y en ese momento le recordó a la abuela Molly. Aunque quiso, no pudo enfadarse con ella. Al ver que seguía en silencio, ella decidió continuar mientras sus ojos verdes y brillantes se abrían un poco más con cada palabra que decía—. Tienes una gama de sonrisas falsas que para cualquier desprevenido no son más que muy sinceras, pero yo te conozco desde que estábamos en los vientres de nuestras madres. Es algo injusto de tu parte que subestimes mi inteligencia de esa manera.

—No tengo idea de a qué te refieres…—soltó tratando de defenderse. Ella alzó una ceja escéptica y soltó todo ese peso que ambos cargaron juntos todo aquel tiempo:

—Claro que lo sabes. Sonríes de esa forma cuando alguien te dice que eres idéntico al tío Harry o cuando te dicen que tienes sus ojos o los de tu abuela Lily. También cuando te reprochan el no hacer pruebas para buscador porque es evidente que lo tienes en la sangre…

—A ti tampoco te gusta que te comparen con tu madre…—escupió con tanto desprecio que casi sorprendió a Rose. Pero ella, luego del impacto inicial, sonrió nuevamente y estiró sus manos hasta las de Albus que tenía los puños tan fuertemente apretados que seguramente se estaba lastimando.

—Es cierto, pero cuando la gente lo hace no les sonrío con amabilidad y les agradezco. Sólo les ignoro y me encojo de hombros. James está orgulloso de eso y Lily también, si tú no piensas igual simplemente dilo—sus manos rodearon las suyas, y en contra de lo que ella llegó a pensar, no las apartó, sólo se relajó un poco y las abrió para enlazarlas con las suyas.

—No…—se le cortó la voz antes de poder seguir. Rose le miró cálidamente rompiendo todo ese frio que tanto odiaba y le apretó un poco más las manos, dándole aliento para seguir—. No creas… No creas que odio a papá.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo separando sus manos que ahora estaban un poco más tibias.

—Nadie puede comprenderte mejor que yo. No me des explicaciones. Yo tampoco odio a mamá—Albus la miró fijamente un par de segundos y vio como volvía a retomar su trabajo. Él intentó hacer lo mismo pero fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensó.

No entendía como su prima, esa que todos decían que tenía la misma gama emocional de una cucharilla de té, había logrado quebrar su máscara tan bien ensayada. Miles de interrogantes le llenaron en aquel momento. Si ella podía descifrarlo, ¿Lo sabrían ya sus padres?

No podía dejar de mirarla, tenía tantas preguntas dándole vueltas en la cabeza y no sabía por cuál empezar. Ella alzó la cabeza de su redacción, a punto de ser terminada, y le encontró aun mirándola.

—¿Por qué ahora? —fue lo primero que salió de su boca al ver sus ojos cafés analizándolo.

—Porque ya es hora de comenzar a madurar. Porque no soporto verte sonreír al comer el estofado de cordero de la abuela Molly, que no te gusta nada. Porque me gustaría que te enfadaras de vez en cuando. Porque tus palabras de ánimo cuando perdimos el partido frente a Ravenclaw la semana pasada no fueron sinceras. Porque te conozco muy bien aunque no lo creas y aunque yo no presuma de ello. Porque te lastimas con todo esto y lo sabes. Porque te quiero y eres mi mejor amigo. Porque antes no tuve evidencia suficiente para confrontarte… ¿Suficientes razones? Tengo unas cuantas más, pero empiezo a mencionar temas sensibles como tus hermanos y Emily McDouall así que mejor dejémoslo aquí.

* * *

Ya era casi la hora de la cena y Lily apuró a Hugo para que recogiera todas sus cosas y fueran al Gran Salón. Acomodó un poco su bufanda y se colocó los guantes mientras arrastraba a su primo hacia el pasillo cuando se tropezaron con Scorpius y Emily que venían entrando al lugar.

—No te lo recomiendo—musitó Hugo al pasar a su lado—. Hace un frio espantoso.

—Gracias por la advertencia, Weasley—esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y volteó a ver a Lily que le miraba concentrada—. Buenas noches, Potter.

Ella asintió levemente y siguió con la vista a la pareja que se perdió dentro del interior del lugar. Volteó a mirar a Hugo que esperaba impaciente por ella que no pudo abstenerse de soltar una pregunta:

—¿McDouall es la novia de Malfoy? —Hugo la miró confundido y negó con la cabeza pero luego lo pensó mejor.

—Hasta donde yo sé no, pero desde que comenzó este curso no se separan para nada…

—Sí—concluyó amargamente Lily—. Me recuerdan a otro par de Slytherin que conozco.

—¡Lily, no otra vez por favor!

En tanto, Scorpius avanzaba seguido de su mejor amiga hasta los estantes de Encantamientos, donde se suponía que estaba Albus. Esto de una amistad nueva era agradable, sobre todo porque le había ofrecido muy amable y desinteresadamente su Paquete de Limpieza de Escobas Voladoras, mientras a él le llegaba el suyo la semana siguiente.

Tenía la mente en otras cosas, en cosas sencillas y nada complicadas, hasta que finalmente encontró a Albus que se levantaba de una mesa donde también se encontraba su prima Rose. Ella alzó la vista desprevenida y sus ojos se cruzaron durante sólo un instante pero bastó para que se le olvidara lo que había ido a hacer. Odiaba cuando eso le pasaba.

Albus le saludó y él hizo lo mismo, ignorando el bufido de Emily y la respuesta afilada del Gryffindor. Ignorarlos era una mejor opción, no le interesaba y no quería meterse, pero estaba seguro que dejarían de discutir de la misma forma que Rose Weasley y él lo hicieron: Enredando sus lenguas en un beso.

Volvió a echarle un vistazo pero ella no había vuelto a alzar la mirada de su pergamino. Tal vez Emily tenía razón y debía comenzar a superarlo. Tal vez si seguía pensando tan enfermizamente en ella terminaría loco de remate. Suspiró y se puso en marcha tras Albus.

—¿Vamos, Rose? — preguntó su primo con todas sus cosas en la mochila y empezando a caminar junto a los dos Slytherin.

—Debo organizar estos libros y revisar nuevamente esto—contestó sin levantar la vista—. Adelántate.

Él se alzó de hombros e ignorando a McDouall deliberadamente, comenzó a hablarle a Scorpius acerca de Quidditch. Ella musitó algo acerca de hablar con Madame Pince acerca de un libro de Adivinación y regresó el camino andado. Scorpius apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir cuando ella ya no estaba.

La chica pelirroja llegó casi sin aliento donde Rose Weasley aun leía concentradamente los libros. Ella alzó sus ojos y se fijó en su figura delgada, su cabello muy largo y su mirada clara: definitivamente, Emily era muy linda y aparentemente, una buena persona.

—Y bien… ¿Le dijiste? —comenzó la Slytherin mirando hacia atrás para comprobar que ellos dos estaban lejos de su alcance.

—Sí—respondió y devolvió su vista al libro. Emily comprendió que Rose no estaba dispuesta a hablar más así que se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero su voz nuevamente la detuvo—. Gracias. Siempre necesité alguna evidencia de que esto se estaba saliendo de control—llevó sus ojos hasta la muñeca derecha de Emily que unas semanas atrás había estado amoratada por el agarre de su primo—. Creo que las cosas van a mejorar, aunque no estoy muy segura que sea más amable contigo, sobre todo si se llega a enterar que me contaste lo que sucedió.

Ella se alzó de hombros y sonrió. No se había equivocado respecto a Rose Weasley y se sentía aliviada por ello.

—No me interesa que sea más amable conmigo. Todo sería menos divertido entonces.

Y Rose sonrió al escuchar sus palabras porque le entendía perfectamente.

* * *

Sintió el bullicio y la calidez del comedor a sus espaldas pero se decidió a salir. Ella nunca llegó a la cena, así que debería estar por la Biblioteca todavía. Caminó lentamente, tratando de conseguir el tiempo suficiente para convencerse de que aquella era una mala idea, pero al parecer no le alcanzó pues ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del lugar.

Sus pensamientos solían acumularse en su cabeza a velocidades vertiginosas, tanto que a veces no las alcanzaba a procesar, como en aquel momento. Nadie podría adivinar aquello, no si notaban lo que tardaba para hablar y el tiempo que se tomaba para emitir una opinión.

Scorpius se adentró en el lugar y una ola de viento helado le puso los pelos de punta. El frío era inhumano ahí dentro a esa hora.

Caminó pausadamente buscando la mesa donde Rose debía encontrarse, aun no sabía muy bien que le iba a decir, millones de excusas absurdas volaban en su mente pero estaba seguro que al final sería más fácil si la distraía con una discusión tonta y sin sentido.

Se asomó discretamente por la esquina detrás de un estante y descubrió la mesa vacía sólo con un par de libros y una mochila encima. Se extrañó un poco y sintió que casi muere de un infarto al observar la figura de Rose Weasley subida en una pequeña escalera tratando de colocar unos cuantos ejemplares en su lugar correcto.

Habría sonreído por tanta meticulosidad de su parte si no hubiese estado tan impactado por la imagen de sus piernas desde abajo. Siguió avanzando hasta ella sin hacer el menor ruido pero estaba seguro que los latidos de su corazón le delatarían de lo fuerte que sonaban dentro de su pecho.

Estuvo casi junto a ella, que no le notó, mientras finalmente dejaba el libro en medio de otros dos con gran esfuerzo. Debió reprimir el fuerte impulso que sintió de tocarla en ese momento, todo el frío que había sentido acababa de dar paso a una calidez agradable que le llenaba de ansiedad cada recodo de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos recorrieron lentamente sus pantorrillas y subieron por la línea de sus muslos que se perdían dentro de la falda. Si se movía sólo un poco más…

¿Estaba mal verla a ella, que encarnaba todo lo que quería y deseaba en una chica, y pensar en sexo? Estaba seguro que no, pero también debía pensar en su seguridad personal.

Fue por eso que luego de analizar las millones de palabras que se arremolinaban en su mente y decidir por cuales de ellas no se ganaría una maldición, finalmente habló para que ella le notara:

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —luchar contra sus arrebatos era una cosa que le habían enseñado desde siempre, y podía decir que todas las lecciones habían servido para algo. Ella dio tal respingo que casi se cae de la escalera, afortunadamente el extendió sus brazos y la recibió antes que se estrellara contra el suelo de piedra—. Lo siento.

—No hay problema—respondió ella sin saber que también se estaba disculpando por haber visto su ropa interior. Le miró un momento y se apartó de él para tomar sus cosas e irse, aunque aun debía organizar el par de libros que quedaban encima de la mesa.

—¿Por qué te vas? —las palabras salieron solas de su boca como un reproche dolido y ella lo entendió así. Se le quedó viendo fijamente y estrujó con fuerza la correa de su mochila.

—¿Por qué habría de quedarme? —Scorpius lo sabía, todo lo referente a Rose Weasley era una batalla perdida. No importaba qué hiciera o cuánto le importara. Sintió como si un cuchillo se clavara lentamente en su corazón, desangrándolo dolorosamente en el proceso. No era justo que ella le hiciese eso.

—¿Por qué habrías de irte? —estiró lentamente su mano hacia ella hasta que sus propios dedos rozaron los suyos pero Rose lo apartó de un manotazo.

—No es gracioso, Malfoy—dijo firmemente y mirándolo a los ojos. Él le vio casi desconsolado pero enseguida siguió estirando su brazo y envolvió una de sus manos entre las suyas.

—Estás helada, eso no puede ser bueno. Debes abrigarte cuando estés aquí—levantó su mano hasta que estuvo cerca de su cara y ella pudo ver que sus uñas tenían un tono azulado—. Tus labios…—movió uno de sus dedos hasta su cara pero ella la apartó y miró a otro lado. Él suspiró sonoramente sabiendo que esa pelea era inútil.

—No lo hagas difícil…

—Ya es difícil…—fue todo lo que él contestó entrelazando los dedos de sus manos con los de ella para darle un poco de calor—. Sólo no me obligues a que nos sigamos ignorando. Seamos amigos.

Rose bajó la mirada hasta sus manos entrelazadas y luego le miró directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose un par de segundos en aquel gris frio y distante pero a la vez hermoso. Ahora temblaba un poco menos porque sus dedos cálidos abrazaban los suyos.

No era imposible, ¿cierto? Ambos podrían compartir tiempo junto con sus amigos en común y tal vez dejar de discutir sólo un poco en público. Se ayudarían a estudiar y a hacer deberes, pues para variar le caería bien hacerlo con alguien que pudiese seguir su ritmo. No podía ser tan malo…

Asintió quedamente y observó cómo Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, esa que sólo esbozaba cuando algo le hacía realmente feliz-aunque Rose no lo supiera todavía-. Deshizo el agarre de sus manos sólo para abrazarla como si fuera la primera y última vez que lo haría.

Ella estaba conmocionada, pero entre los estantes sombríos de la Biblioteca y con unos pocos rayos de una luna tímida colándose por los ventanales, lo único que podía sentir eran sus brazos rodeándole en agradecimiento. Descansó su cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza en su pecho.

Se sentía tan bien que no quería apartarse de él, se sentía correcto, se sentía cómodo, se sentía como si ese lugar hubiese sido diseñado para que ella pasara el resto de su vida ahí.

El olor a brisa marina y rocío mañanero de su perfume era lo único que lograba procesar su cerebro, le traía recuerdos de besos, calor y lágrimas, pero aun así no quería que él se alejara.

Ella sintió su corazón acelerado palpitar al compás del suyo y sus labios fríos y quebradizos pidiendo por un roce con los de él, pero tenía que ser más fuerte que eso. Tenía que mantener la cordura y recordar que al final, todo aquello sólo los heriría.

Cerró los ojos al sentir que él la apartaba lentamente y cuando se decidió a mirarlo otra vez, Scorpius, aun sonriendo, tomó su mano derecha con la izquierda suya y la haló para salir de aquel lugar.

Con los libros de la biblioteca como único testigo, caminaron de la mano como de verdad querían hacerlo todos los días, sólo por esa noche, porque al llegar a la puerta Rose deshizo su agarre y le dijo con todo el convencimiento que pudo reunir en ese corto trayecto en el que sus pulmones no fueron suficientes para respirar ni su cerebro suficiente para pensar:

—Seremos amigos, Malfoy. Creo que a Albus le agradará la idea—y luego de esbozar una sonrisa y antes de saltar a besarle, dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo hasta el Gran Salón para comprobar si aun podría cenar algo.

Y Scorpius Malfoy sonrió porque eso era precisamente lo que quería escuchar. Si eran amigos y compartían mucho tiempo juntos, eventualmente Rose Weasley tendría que ceder a él.

Después de todo, él era un Slytherin.

* * *

_Espero que les hayan gustado todos los secretos revelados de los chicos. Me parece que el refrán le quedó al dedillo._

_Espero me dejen su RR._

_Saludos,_

_Londony_


	24. A Buen Entendedor, Pocas Palabras Bastan

_Hola._

_Este capítulo fue complicado de escribir pero ya lo terminé, lo cual me llena de alivio. Decidí comenzar a involucrar las familias porque no sería real de otro modo._

_Espero que les guste y que comiencen a imaginar todo lo que comenzará a pasar de aquí en adelante._

_Disclaimer: Sí, ya soy ingeniera pero aún no soy dueña de Harry Potter y Co._

* * *

**Realidad Innegable # 23: A Buen Entendedor, Pocas Palabras Bastan**

Había nevado la noche anterior, lo que la hacía querer quedarse en su cama cómoda y tibia toda la mañana, pero eso no sería posible, no mientras Albus Potter fuese su primo y mejor amigo.

—¡Rosie! ¡Albus acaba de llamar, otra vez! ¡Te recuerda que debes estar lista en una hora! — La voz de su madre desde el rellano de las escaleras atravesó el pasillo, se coló por la puerta y llegó a sus oídos, haciéndola suspirar desganada.

Todo aquello era una mala idea, pero necesitaba un argumento más fuerte que ese para convencer a Albus, Hugo y los demás.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con la imagen de su hermano ya listo para salir. Vestía pantalones vaqueros, una camisa blanca y su bufanda Slytherin bajo la túnica negra. La miró críticamente para sólo sonreír y decir mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir a desayunar:

—Péinate un poco, Rosie…—ella puso los ojos en blanco y le ignoró mientras comía un bol lleno de cereales y leche achocolatada. Evitó todo el tiempo posar su mirada en una caja envuelta en colores brillantes con un lindo moño dorado que reposaba en el centro de la mesa.

—Date prisa, ya casi es hora—Hermione miró su reloj un poco nerviosa y suspiró—. Muévete rápido, Rose, por amor a Merlín. No queremos que tu padre cambie de opinión otra vez…

Si debía ser honesta, esperaba que lo hiciera, pero dudaba seriamente que sucediera. Sobre todo después que la misma señora Malfoy fuera hasta su casa para invitarlos a la celebración del cumpleaños de Scorpius.

Por alguna buena razón que ella desconocía, su padre no quería que ninguno de sus hijos visitara la casa de los Malfoy. No fue con pataletas, ni gritos ni amenazas. Simplemente se negó cuando vio la invitación que había llegado vía lechuza el primer día de las vacaciones.

Hermione le había mirado triste pero no había dicho nada, por lo que podía deducir que estaba de acuerdo con su él.

Tal vez ellos no sabían que ella sabía. Tal vez no tenían ni idea que ella conocía la oscurísima historia detrás de la Mansión Malfoy como refugio de Lord Voldemort durante la segunda guerra. Luego de leer más de veinte veces el libro que Scorpius le prestó en primero, se lo sabía casi de memoria.

Era apenas lógico que no quisieran que sus hijos pisaran ese lugar.

Casi inmediatamente, Albus la llamó por teléfono, tío Harry tampoco había estado muy de acuerdo con la idea, pero a diferencia de Ron, no se había negado del todo. Su primo estaba convencido de que estaban escondiendo algo.

Ese día, una semana atrás, apenas un día después de haber llegado a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en casa y mientras cenaban donde los Potter, Albus discutió por primera vez con su padre.

El silencio fue sepulcral en el comedor cuando James mencionó el cumpleaños de Malfoy sólo para fastidiar a su hermano y Albus, producto de su rabia, hizo que toda la vajilla se elevara un par de centímetros sobre la mesa.

Hermione le lanzó un vistazo preocupado a Harry que le pidió a su hijo menor que se detuviera.

"Albus, para por favor". Todos miraron a su primo que apretaba sus manos en torno al mantel. Él llevó sus ojos hasta Rose que le miraba asustada y dejó que los platos cayeran tintineando sobre la mesa pero sin daño alguno.

"¡Tú, de todos, tú, que nos hablas de respeto e igualdad, eres quien ahora discriminas a un chico por lo que hizo su familia!". Su voz sonó tan amarga que provocó que Harry le mirara con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin creer que era su hijo quien le dirigía esas palabras.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando, Albus, así que…". Se interrumpió al ver una mirada feroz en los ojos verdes de su hijo, tan idénticos a los suyos.

"¡Claro que no tengo ni idea! ¡Nunca nos han contado nada! ¡Siempre seremos pequeños e inocentes y no nos haremos una idea de lo que en verdad pasó hace veinte años! ¡No importa lo que oigamos o veamos en la escuela!". Harry se quedó mudo de repente. Sabía que su hijo se refería a los maltratos que otros recibían por esa causa, por una guerra que había terminado muchos años antes pero cuyas heridas seguían aun abiertas.

"Tu padre tiene razón". Fue Ron el que habló y miró con una seriedad mortal a Albus que volteó a verlo "No saben, pero tampoco deben hacerlo ¿Para qué? ¿Para provocar más dolor?"

"No. Scorpius Malfoy es mi amigo y ahora es poco probable que deje de hablarle sólo porque ustedes odien a su padre". Harry se levantó de la mesa y vio fijamente a su hijo que le devolvió la mirada llena de desafío.

"No odiamos a los Malfoy. No importa que hayan hecho antes, no debe afectarlos a ustedes porque mi discurso acerca del respeto y la igualdad no es hipócrita, Albus". Él abrió la boca para replicar pero Harry le interrumpió enseguida "Te agradezco que no vuelvas a gritar en esta mesa. Si quieren ir al cumpleaños del chico, por mi no hay problema. Sólo me hubiese gustado mantenerlos alejados del pasado".

Y sin más abandonó el comedor seguido de Ginny y sus dos amigos.

Rose recordó todo aquello mientras terminaba de arreglarse y llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez había sido bueno hasta cierto punto. Ahora todos estaban un poco más conscientes de cómo era Albus en realidad.

La señora Malfoy se presentó en ambas casas pidiendo disculpas por no haberlos invitado personalmente, un par de días después. Rose no supo que habló con sus padres, sólo captó un rastro de las últimas palabras que cruzaron antes de dirigirse a la casa de los Potter vía Flú.

"Tú no tienes ni idea de que nos pasó en ese lugar". Era su padre quien bajaba la vista mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de los brazos de Hermione.

"Claro que lo sé. La única forma en la que se puede sanar realmente de heridas tan terribles es con la verdad. Y yo soy muy buena escuchando". Y Rose no tenía ni idea de que estaban hablando pero supo que esas heridas que mencionaban, pertenecían al Señor Malfoy.

—¡Rose! —escuchó nuevamente el grito de su madre desde el primer piso por lo que decidió apurarse y bajar donde Hugo ya la esperaba. Su papá estaba junto a Hermione y la sostenía por la cintura. Le dio la impresión que ella temblaba un poco, pero quiso suponer que era por la baja temperatura que entraba por una ventana entreabierta—. Pasaré por ustedes a las siete en punto. Vamos a pasar la Nochebuena en la Madriguera. Lleven sus varitas porque vamos a Aparecernos.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Hugo interrumpiendo a su madre.

—Nos vemos, chicos—comentó su padre algo triste, como si hubiesen perdido algo muy querido.

—Adiós, papá—dijo Rose y se acercó hasta él y le dio un abrazo. Ella lo entendía hasta cierto punto. Sus tíos y sus padres querían que ellos interpretaran igualdad y respeto por los Malfoy como una sana indiferencia, justo como ellos lo habían hecho.

No como Albus y Hugo que decidieron mezclar amistad y sentimientos incluidos con gente que le hizo tanto daño a su familia pero que de algún modo aprendieron a perdonar.

No como ella lo había hecho. Que en resumen era muchísimo peor.

Y mientras giraba en la Red Flú en medio de llamaradas verdes, en lo único en que podía pensar era en la sonrisa triste de su madre y los ojos azules preocupados de padre al verlos partir, ignorantes que dentro de ella había una batalla aun sin ganador.

* * *

Era hermosa y extrañamente acogedora. Era la casa de los sueños de Lily Luna Potter, Rose estaba segura. Todo en aquella sala a la que habían llegado, te invitaba a sentarte, a charlar un rato y tomar un té con la chimenea calentándolos esa mañana invernal.

Él les estaba esperando, miró a Hugo un momento y luego a ella que fingió estar muy ocupada observando los cuadros del lugar.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, Scorpius—dijo su hermano avanzando un par de pasos y tendiéndole la caja de regalo. Rose supo que ese era el momento adecuado para darle una felicitación impersonal y sin compromisos. Abrió la boca para hacerlo pero él la interrumpió como si no se hubiese dado cuenta.

—Gracias, Weasley… Hugo—se corrigió enseguida y les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—. Podemos pasar a la sala, allá están Tim y Emily.

—A Albus le alegrará mucho saber eso—comentó Hugo en tono burlón mientras halaba a su hermana que había descubierto con sorpresa que en aquel salón no habían retratos. Paisajes y pinturas muchas, pero ni un solo retrato o fotografía.

Salieron al vestíbulo luego que las puertas se abrieran solas para dejarlos pasar. Había un enorme candelabro colgando del techo y sólo hasta ese momento Rose descubrió que toda la luz que entraba en aquel lugar era natural. No podía imaginar que Astoria Malfoy había dedicado casi los últimos 20 años de su vida en convertir a esa casa en un lugar lleno de luz.

Scorpius se removió inquieto y apretó el paso, como si no quisiera estar mucho tiempo ahí. Les sonrió incómodo y vio a Rose a los ojos un segundo: Scorpius Malfoy jamás le había pedido disculpas por nada, pero en aquel momento, esa mirada gris que le dedicaba era como si le estuviese pidiendo perdón por algo que le había hecho y ella no se había enterado.

Él bajó su vista hasta el pulido piso de piedra y tragó en seco, sabiendo lo que este cubría, lo que había pasado allí y las habitaciones subterráneas que ocultaba. Pensó que aquel no era el momento para sentirse mal por cosas de las cuales el no tenía la culpa pero a veces era inevitable.

Un par de puertas de apariencia muy pesada se deslizaron y dejaron entrever una sala hermosa y cálida donde Tim les sonrió y les saludó con la mano, mientras Emily miraba recelosa antes de hacer algún movimiento-probablemente asegurándose de que Albus no estaba con ellos-.

Al instante en que se sentó, un elfo domestico apareció y le brindó bebidas, botanas y otras chucherías más que ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asentir. Los elfos nunca le habían inspirado mucha confianza. Sin embargo, Hugo se encargó de pedirle por los dos tantas cosas que Rose tampoco alcanzó a entender.

—Como siempre Weasley con tan buen apetito—comentó Tim haciendo reír a Emily que observó las mejillas enrojecidas del más pequeño—. ¡Por favor, díganme que vieron el partido de los Tornados con las Holyhead!

Con ese brusco cambio de tema al Quidditch, Rose pudo establecer una conversación y sentirse menos intimidada de lo que estaba realmente. Hugo se concentró en la comida pues no tenía comentarios que hacer y Ralph llegó a los pocos minutos, seguido de Scorpius que ni siquiera notaron que se había ido.

Ralph se sentó a su lado y le sonrió haciéndola sentir un poco más cómoda. Ella le saludó y se preguntó mentalmente por qué Albus se estaría tardando tanto.

Cuando finalmente su primo llegó, lucía confundido pues no se dio cuenta que se sentó junto a Emily que inmediatamente cambio de lugar con Hugo.

Lily cruzó el umbral tras su hermano para sorpresa de Rose que no creyó que asistiese luego de todo el alboroto que habían hecho por ello. Eso sin mencionar que no era muy cercana a Malfoy.

Sin embargo Lily no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso de dejar solos a Hugo y Albus a merced de una encantadora de hombres como Fiorella Zabini. Había hecho algunas indagaciones al respecto y la cosa sólo se ponía más y más oscura.

La pequeña Potter lanzó una sonrisa agradable a todos los presentes y se sentó en una butaca frente el sofá en el que estaba Scorpius, que en ese momento pensó que la hermana menor de Albus le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía muy bien a quien.

Mientras Albus contaba una historia extraña acerca de sus padres riñéndole a James en su habitación justo antes que ellos dos salieran y que no habían tenido ni siquiera tiempo de despedirse, Fiorella entró a la sala junto con Jerry que le sonreía y le conversaba mientras ella reía un poco. Para Rose eso fue, por lo menos, un poco extraño.

—Creo que ya estamos todos—musitó Scorpius luego de casi morir asfixiado por el abrazo que Fiorella le dio. Ella avanzó hasta un lugar vacío, peligrosamente cerca de Lily y dejó en una mesa alejada su regalo para Scorpius que desapareció en el acto.

—Marie se molestaría mucho al escucharte decir eso e ignorarla—dijo Albus llevándose un par de pastelillos de calabaza a la boca.

—Hanks…Marie, me escribió una carta. No puede asistir porque salió de viaje con su familia. Por Navidad.

—Bueno, eso no es su culpa. Eres tú quien cumple años en una fecha extremadamente complicada— y tras el comentario de Timothy todos estallaron en una carcajada.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Rose pudo finalmente conocer al señor Malfoy. Antes lo había visto pero nunca había cruzado una palabra con él.

Podía parecer extraño pero aquel hombre le agradó, no intentaba ser más amable de lo que podía ni sonreía ante cada tontería. Destilaba elegancia y belleza, tenía eso mismo que Victoire. De repente se sintió tan pequeña e infantil que casi se le caen los cubiertos sobre los platos.

La señora Malfoy por su parte, era bastante risueña. Podía deducir que era bastante coqueta y que ver a su hijo feliz y rodeado de amigos la llenaba de alegría. Había supervisado cada bocado que comían-por supuesto que no había cocinado- y les preguntaba cómo se sentían y si les gustaba, cada dos por tres. En eso, Draco Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y a Rose Scorpius se le pareció tanto a él como Albus al tío Harry.

Eran una familia agradable, una familia pequeña, una familia tan diferente a la suya que no podría enumerar todos sus contrastes. Al momento del postre, el comedor quedó a oscuras y una enorme tarta de cumpleaños apareció en medio de la mesa con quince velas encendidas que cambiaban de colores y botaban chispas hacía todos lados.

Una vez más todos felicitaron a Scorpius por su cumpleaños. Una vez más ni una sola palabra pudo salir por la boca de Rose.

* * *

Luego de la comida salieron a pasar un rato al aire libre, para gran disgusto de Albus que odiaba el frío y la humedad por sobre todas las cosas. Los padres de Malfoy se habían quedado en una pequeña terraza tomando chocolate caliente y charlando, mientras les ignoraban por completo.

—Te lo juro ¡Es la primera vez que hay tanta gente en esta casa! —Tim sonrió un poco y se alzó de hombros al ver que Scorpius se sonrojaba y le echaba un vistazo a Ralph, que quizás era el único que podía comprenderlo.

Jugaron Quidditch y patinaron sobre el hielo de un pequeño lago congelado, aunque a Rose aquello no le pareció una buena idea. Sus sentidos agudos le indicaban que lo mejor era quedarse en tierra firme.

Comenzó a caminar entre los jardines alejándose del bullicio de sus amigos. Pudo observar a lo lejos a su prima haciendo un berrinche porque Albus y Timothy estaban intentando subirla a una escoba. Mientras Fiorella y Hugo se deslizaban por el hielo agarrados de la mano con miedo a caerse en cualquier momento y Emily llegaba al campo también bromeando con Jerry.

—Parece como si quisieras camuflarte con la nieve para que te ignoremos—dijo una voz a sus espaldas que la hizo sobresaltar—. Te informo que con ese color de cabello es imposible que pases desapercibida.

Rose giró su rostro sonrojado hasta Ralph que le sonrió y comenzó a caminar con ella.

—No es eso, es que…—comenzó Rose tratando de idear alguna buena excusa pero él la interrumpió.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones. Sólo soy capaz de ver lo incómoda que te pones cada vez que estás con todos nosotros.

Rose se sorprendió un poco pero no negó las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Se alzó de hombros y dirigió su vista al campo donde Lily gritaba descontrolada mientras hacía unas cuantas piruetas mortales junto con Albus en la escoba.

—Sólo sucede que esto ha sido demasiado extraño—empezó volteando a ver los ojos muy azules de Ralph que la miraban con curiosidad—. Albus no es perfecto y uno de sus mayores defectos es, al igual que el de varios de nosotros, que es demasiado egoísta. No somos compatibles—comentó refiriéndose al grupo en general pero también a Scorpius y ella—. Pero aun así, él nos quiere a todos juntos porque decidió, unilateralmente, que todos fuéramos sus amigos y punto.

—Mírale el lado amable—comentó Ralph desviando su rumbo y yendo hasta el campo de Quidditch también—. Lo conozco desde siempre y hoy es la primera vez que parece estar disfrutando de verdad su cumpleaños.

Entonces Rose se giró y pudo verlo riendo a carcajadas mientras Lily mareada y furiosa caía sentada junto a él.

Era cierto, Scorpius se veía feliz. Más feliz de lo que lo había visto nunca y no era precisamente gracias a ella.

* * *

Ya todos los chicos estaban desapareciendo vía Flú hasta sus casas. Albus se trató de mantener alejado de Emily cuando besó en la mejilla a Scorpius al despedirse, pero no pudo evitar que sus codos se rozaran ocasionándole la misma sensación de la última vez.

Cuando sólo quedaron Albus, Lily, Hugo y Scorpius en la habitación, notaron que Rose no estuvo en ningún momento con ellos.

Ya eran casi las siete, y en cualquier momento llegaría Hermione por ellos. Scorpius les dejó solos en el salón diciéndoles que probablemente estaría en la sala con sus padres, lo cual no era en lo absoluto verdad.

La había visto en los jardines sin intenciones de entrar a la casa tiempo atrás, pero por una cosa u otra simplemente lo dejó pasar. Había descubierto que era más fácil tratar con ella mientras estaban en la escuela, así que no la presionó mucho.

Pero ahora no tenía ni idea de donde estaba en medio de su enorme jardín. Caminó por el frente de su casa al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de aire helado le golpeaba en el rostro.

Caminó siguiendo las huellas que pudo vislumbrar en la nieve y supo inmediatamente hacia donde se dirigían. Caminó tan rápido como el terreno resbaloso se lo permitió y a unos pocos metros de la entrada de la mansión pudo vislumbrar la fuente de su madre.

Rose la observaba de pie con las manos dentro de su abrigo, embelesada como si no hubiese nada más lindo que ver: el agua se había congelado a mitad de camino trazando figuras hermosas que brillaban por las luces que tenía alrededor. Pequeñas hadas multicolores se paseaban a su alrededor y dejaban un polvillo dorado tras sí, suspendidos por algunos segundos en el aire.

Podían calentar el agua con magia así como las luces se mantenían encendidas, pero su madre había decidido que sería una linda escultura natural durante el invierno. Parecía que una vez más no se había equivocado.

Scorpius se colocó al lado de Rose pero no fue capaz de hablar para decirle que los esperaban dentro. Simplemente no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el día y podría decirle otras mil cosas antes de eso.

Ella lo observó de reojo y sonrió un poco, descolocándolo por momentos. Luego volvió su vista al frente y suspiró haciendo que un vaho se dibujara frente a su cara.

—Es hermosa—dijo finalmente.

—Tú también lo eres—respondió él antes de siquiera planear decir algo. Se sonrojó y se giró a verla a ella cuya cara también se había tornado roja y que ahora miraba al suelo algo avergonzada. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así, era la primera vez que él le decía algo así.

Rose alzó lentamente su rostro y lo miró a los ojos grises un instante, no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez y antes de poder detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre su hombro. Él no podía creer que era ella, por primera vez, quien iniciaba algo de contacto entre ellos por lo que sólo por reflejo, también apoyó un poco su cabeza sobre la suya. Rose, aun sonriendo lo rodeó con sus brazos y sintió esa cómoda calidez que se desprende de un cuerpo ajeno al abrazar a alguien. A pesar de estar en invierno, podía oler un suave rocío mañanero mezclado con brisa marina; porque ese era él. Siempre él.

—Me gusta este lugar—comentó Rose sin despegar sus ojos de la fuente. Y Scorpius supo que ella no se refería a los jardines o a la fuente o a su casa. Ella estaba hablando de ese cómodo lugar que había instalado en medio de su abrazo y que parecía diseñado especialmente para ella—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias.

Se miraron unos minutos más de los que en realidad eran necesarios, pero no había que mencionar más palabras para saber que ambos recordaban su sensata promesa de no ser más que buenos amigos. La vida no les permitiría ir más allá.

Se separaron lentamente y justo en el momento en que se tomaban de la mano para regresar a la mansión una voz familiar le hizo girar su vista hasta la verja.

—¡Rose! ¡Aquí estoy, soy mamá! Vamos tarde para la celebración en casa de tus abuelos, me hice un enredo en la oficina, lo siento.

Rose observó, aun confundida, la figura de Hermione hablándole desde fuera de la reja. Pensó que llegaría por ellos vía Flú pero al parecer se equivocó. Scorpius se rascó la nuca, incómodo, y avanzó un par de pasos hasta la entrada, cosa que bastó para que esta se abriera. Rose se preguntó internamente cómo es que hacían eso.

—Mamá, pensé que vendrías por chimenea. Nuestra casa está conectada a esta por hoy y…

—Sí, pero la Madriguera no lo está. Recuerda que les mencioné que debíamos Aparecernos. Tú debes ser Scorpius—dijo finalmente avanzando unos pasos hacia ellos y volviendo su vista al chico rubio que asintió lentamente—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

Rose sintió que el tiempo se detuvo y el aire frio a su alrededor se solidificó. No tenía ni idea de que responder a ello y su madre enarcó una ceja de pronto.

—Están dentro, Granger—Scorpius se giró sobresaltado al descubrir a su padre detrás de ellos—. Si gustas pasar…

Hermione vaciló y al parecer estuvo a punto de decir algo que a sus hijos no les gustaría oír, algo así como que si querían dejar el maldito pasado atrás, un buen primer paso sería comenzar a llamarla Weasley, pues ese era su nombre ahora.

—Por algo no llegué en chimenea, Malfoy—no era grosera, sólo cortante. Simplemente no quería entrar más nunca a ese lugar—. Puedes ir y llamarlos, Rose.

—No hay problema con ello—Draco chasqueó los dedos y habló a una pequeña elfina que apareció—. Berethy, ¿Nos ayudas, por favor?

—Puedo suponer que tú…—comenzó Hermione antes de ser interrumpida por Draco que comenzó a dirigirse dentro de la casa.

—Les pago sueldos a mis elfos, pensión y seguro laboral. Además de ropa limpia, un día de descanso al mes y una bonificación de fin de año. Sí, Granger. Puedes suponer todo eso. Parece que los elfos ahora sólo se los pueden costear los millonarios—Rose y Scorpius observaban sorprendidos aquel intercambio de palabras pero enseguida Draco terminó—. Te espero dentro, Scorpius. Recuerda que tus abuelos llegarán en media hora. Feliz Navidad, Weasley.

Pero Hermione supo que se estaba refiriendo a su hija y no a ella.

Los demás llegaron al poco tiempo mientras Rose y Scorpius aun se miraban sin creerlo. Se despidieron rápido y uno a uno los chicos fueron Desapareciendo de la mano de Hermione.

Durante esos pocos instantes, llegaron a entender lo difícil que eran las relaciones entre ambas familias, los roces tras cada conversación y todas las palabras que se quedaban dentro de la garganta para no herir.

Albus hablaba de cualquier cosa pero ellos no le prestaban atención, sólo estaba segura que no había tomado una mala decisión. Así las cosas eran mejores. Más tranquilas. Se evitarían muchísimos problemas…

Y mientras seguía encontrándole múltiples ventajas al hecho de mantenerse alejada de él aunque cada célula de su cuerpo le pidiera a gritos lo contrario, su madre apareció para llevarla a casa de sus abuelos.

Las despedidas, aunque fuesen cortas, como esa; siempre eran incómodas. Él miró sus ojos cafés un par de segundos y le sonrió, era una sonrisa pequeña y traviesa, de esas que le había visto esbozar varias veces y que ahora sabía que sólo hacía cuando estaba realmente feliz.

Ella le sonrió a su vez y, ante la vista sorprendida de su primo Albus, atónita de su madre e indescifrable del señor Malfoy; se lanzó suavemente a los brazos de Scorpius que correspondió su abrazo como si ya lo hubiesen hecho muchas veces-cosa que era cierta-.

—Feliz Navidad, Scorpius.

—Feliz Navidad, Rose.

Entonces lo vio. Esos dos habían estado solos hasta el momento que ella llegó, su hija jamás había mencionado que era su amiga y ahora parecía que realmente eran cercanos.

No había que ser un muy inteligente para entender, y Hermione lo era. Draco también.

Un mal presentimiento cruzó el corazón de Hermione como un cuchillo filoso, pues de repente le había parecido que Rose y Scorpius se estaban diciendo mucho más de lo que simplemente parecía. Draco también lo sintió.

No necesitaba que pronunciaran más palabras de las que se habían dicho ni que hicieran nada adicional a lo que había visto, porque más que una sospecha, en su mente existía la certeza de que, tal vez no en ese momento, tal vez no ese año, pero en algún momento; las cosas serían mucho más complicadas para Harry, Ron, Ginny y ella, que tan sólo decidir si es conveniente o no que sus hijos vayan a un cumpleaños al lugar en el que ella fue torturada, varios amigos estuvieron secuestrados, alguien leal fue asesinado y todos estuvieron a punto de morir. Draco simplemente no quería más problemas.

Sí, cuando Hermione estrechó la mano de su hija estuvo segura que no necesitaba escuchar más nada, ya lo había entendido todo. Sólo faltaba esperar que le tenía deparado el futuro a todos los que más quería porque, al menos ella, en los corazones de sus hijos no pensaba intervenir. Draco tampoco tenía pensado hacerlo.

* * *

_Bueno, a las que no les guste el Dramione, intenté que se viera más como una discusión que como un coqueteo xD pero no creo que lo haya logrado mucho. Viejos y malos hábitos._

_Espero que de verdad les haya gustado y no olviden su review, me hacen muy pero muy feliz =D_

_Saludos,_

_Londony_


	25. Más Sabe el Diablo, Por Viejo

_Hola._ _Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero estuve tan emocionada post-película que mis musas se fueron de viaje. Es una lástima que ya hayan acabado pero finalmente se cierra un ciclo en nuestras vidas pero para mirarle el lado amable nos quedan estas historias._

_Este capítulo fue difícil de escribir porque lleva mucho crecimiento, espero que les guste y nos vemos en los reviews._

_Disclaimer: Sí, ya soy ingeniera pero aún no soy dueña de Harry Potter y Co._

* * *

**Realidad Innegable # 24: Más Sabe el Diablo, Por Viejo Que Por Diablo**

Aunque quienes le acompañaban en la mesa no tuviesen ni idea, Rose habría prestado todos sus apuntes para la redacción del profesor Thompson a cualquiera que desinteresadamente se le acercara con una taza de humeante chocolate caliente.

Alzó sus ojos y pudo ver a Ralph leyendo 'Hechizos Blancos Contra Magia Negra' a su lado mientras Jerry discutía en susurros con Albus acerca la mejor forma de hacer no sabía cual movimiento para un hechizo cualquiera de defensa. Junto a ellos, Marie escribía con la cabeza gacha, concentrada e ignorándolos a todos.

Rose no pudo evitar quedársela mirando, había algo que no le terminaba de convencer de la actitud de Marie y podía jurar que era sólo su imaginación pero le daba la impresión que…

Un trozo diminuto de pergamino se deslizó por la superficie de la mesa que la separaba de Ralph, era como si una suave brisa lo hubiese empujado hasta sus apuntes.

_Da la impresión de que Marie está escondiendo algo, ¿Cierto?_

Rose se giró sorprendida y con los ojos abiertos de par en par a ver a su amigo que alzó su vista del libro y se encogió de hombros. A veces, le parecía que Ralph podía leer su mente.

Ella tragó en seco y asintió levemente mientras trataba de concentrarse nuevamente en su trabajo, pero apenas podía hacerlo. Desde que regresaron en el Expreso de las vacaciones de navidad, Rose tuvo el presentimiento de que su amiga no estaba siendo del todo sincera.

Todos acababan de sentarse dentro de un compartimiento vacío, cuando sus primos James y Dominique entraron unos instantes a molestarles más que a saludarlos, se marcharon rápido, luego de dejarle a Albus unas bombas fétidas, pastillas vomitivas y Merlín sabría qué otras cosas.

Albus, Jerry y Ralph estaban riendo y discutiendo acerca de todas esas bromas cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió nuevamente y la cara sonriente de Timothy Bletchley se asomó para saludarlos mientras, detrás de él, Scorpius Malfoy y Emily McDouall agitaban levemente sus manos a modo de saludo y les sonreían.

Rose, algo sonrojada por la visión de Scorpius, les saludó de vuelta antes de que se marcharan. Cuando se giró a ver a Marie, ya estaba con la cabeza vuelta a la ventana, mirando sin mirar el paisaje helado.

"¿Te sientes bien". Preguntó Rose dedicándole un momento de escrutinio y logrando que Ralph se girara a verla.

"Perfectamente". Fue toda su respuesta sin dejar de ver por la ventana. Luego, como dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, se giró y le sonrió. "No pasa nada, Rose".

Ella asintió pero Ralph tenía un par de teorías así que habló casualmente:

"Y ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?". Él le miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules y le sonrió dejándola confundida. Marie frunció el ceño y dijo sin pensar:

"¿Cuál viaje? ¿De qué estás hablando, Summerby?" Ralph sonrió de una manera, que Rose sólo pudo calificar de escalofriante y se alzó de hombros.

"No lo sé. Tú fuiste quien le dijo a Scorpius que no podías asistir a su cumpleaños porque estabas de viaje con tus padres".

"Ah, ese viaje…". Y Rose la miró como si fuese la primera vez que la veía en la vida.

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde aquello y, aunque estaban casi en febrero, la Biblioteca y su calefacción defectuosa era lo que le hacía desear un buen chocolate. Alejó su vista de su pergamino otra vez y la posó preocupada en Marie. No podría seguir estudiando, ya había perdido el hilo.

Su mejor amiga era casi la misma de siempre. Casi.

Pero Rose tenía un defecto, uno acerca del cual el Sombrero Seleccionador le advirtió en su primer día en Hogwarts, la curiosidad tenía a veces un gran poder destructor pero a ella no le importaba.

Había decidido que descubriría que le estaba pasando a Marie Hanks. Lo haría como que se llamaba Rose Weasley.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su determinación, era poco lo que había conseguido tras un par de semanas. Había días en los que su mejor amiga actuaba con naturalidad pero otros, se comportaba huraña y de mal humor, lo cual era tan raro como para que hasta Hugo lo notara:

—¿Desayunaste escregutos de cola explosiva, Hanks? —le dijo su hermano menor una mañana que se acercó a Rose y ella a saludarlas cuando se cruzaron en un pasillo del tercer piso y ella le miró con desdén y no le respondió.

Lo único que hizo a estas palabras fue musitar algo como que ella se largaba y dejó a Rose con aun más interrogantes de los que tenía antes.

—¿No crees que Marie está un poco extraña últimamente? —le preguntó a Hugo que ya se alejaba entre los demás estudiantes de segundo que tenían Historia de la Magia.

—No lo sé—fue toda su respuesta mientras se alzaba de hombros y se despedía con la mano—. Se supone que tú eres su amiga. Deberías saberlo.

Y aunque a Rose no le gustó, el enano tenía otra vez la razón.

Esa noche, luego de la cena, se dedicó a buscarla por los pasillos pues no estuvo con los chicos y ella. Aquello ya le había parecido el colmo, pero se abstuvo de decir nada.

No entendía por qué su amiga se comportaba de esa forma, ella también tenía problemas: Aritmancia estaba peor que nunca, no había terminado sus trabajos de Transformaciones, tenían entrenamientos de Quidditch día de por medio y a Miller, el capitán, no le importaba que ella sólo fuese suplente. Se suponía que estaban una a la otra para apoyarse pero ahora Marie sólo se dedicaba a lanzar miradas amargas y suspirar fastidiada.

Su vida no era fácil, además de los deberes de la escuela debía soportar la omnipresencia de Scorpius Malfoy en cada lugar al que iba, era como una sombra que le perseguía en cada clase o rato libre que tuviera, cortesía de Albus.

Si las sensaciones que él le despertaba hubiesen sido desagradables, entonces habría sido más fácil para ella dejarlo pasar, pero esa cómoda calidez que se instalaba en su cuerpo cada vez que sentía su perfume cerca era imposible de ignorar.

El pasillo por el que caminaba, estaba inusualmente solo y silencioso. No había cuadros en las paredes y ni personas en los pasillos, lo que la hizo pensar en qué tanto se habría desviado de sus usuales rutas. Pudo reconocer las escaleras que llevaban al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y se ubicó instantáneamente. En ese momento una figura salió de una pequeña puerta empotrada y casi invisible en la pared.

Su cabello desordenado y su figura alta no fueron fáciles de distinguir hasta que se siguió acercando y un par de brillantes ojos almendrados acompañados de una sonrisa pequeña e inusual en él, fueron iluminados por la luz de la luna.

—¡Rosie! —y su voz dejó casi entrever un rastro de nerviosismo— ¿Qué haces sola por aquí?

Ella evaluó con la mirada a su primo James, se notaba que había estado haciendo de las suyas y que se sentía como si le hubiesen atrapado. No tenía ganas de entrar a discutir con él por lo que sólo dijo:

—Busco a Marie. ¿La has visto? —él pareció un poco afectado y se rascó la nuca incómodo. Se alzó de hombros y quiso hablar pero Rose no supo nuca que iba a decir cuando la figura de su amiga se deslizó desde detrás de la puerta en la que instantes antes había estado su primo.

Rose Weasley era muy inteligente pero había cosas que simplemente aun no podía entender del todo bien. Miró interrogante a James que no dijo nada y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, ignorando su encuentro. Quiso hacer un par de preguntas pero él ya le hacía un gesto de despedida con la mano y la oscuridad del corredor se lo tragó tan pronto dio la vuelta en la esquina.

Avanzó un par de pasos hacia Marie que aun la veía impasible, estaba igual que como se comportaba antes de uno de sus acostumbrados ataques de antipatía de las últimas semanas.

No sabía qué palabras serían las indicadas en aquel momento y se sentía como la gran intrusa en un momento que debía haber sido privado, pero la curiosidad siempre lograba ganarle la partida por lo que se apresuró a abrir la boca para hacer unas cuantas preguntas. Sin embargo, la voz amarga de Marie la interrumpió antes de que alcanzara a pronunciar algún sonido:

—Supongo que querrás saber que hacía dentro de un armario de escobas con tu primo James. Bueno, debo aclararte, antes que nada, que no es de tu incumbencia—Rose la miró alarmada e intentó hablar otra vez pero fue nuevamente adelantada por ella—. Pregúntale a él si tienes tantas ganas de saber, en cualquier caso no creo que te diga nada. De mi parte, tampoco te daré explicaciones.

Rose se sentía aturdida por aquel comentario y finalmente soltó aprovechando el silencio de Marie:

—No quiero explicaciones. No tienes por qué dármelas—su amiga sonrió burlona y negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que sí quieres oír lo que pasa. Siempre quieres saberlo todo y no creas que no me he dado cuenta que me has convertido en tu objeto de estudio las últimas semanas. Ya párala, Rose.

La pelirroja observó la figura de Marie de pie frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y los labios apretados mirando por los ventanales en los que se filtraba la luz de la luna. No sabía muy bien que decirle así que intentó disculparse:

—No eres ningún objeto de estudio, simplemente quería descubrir qué te pasaba. Has estado actuando extraño desde que volvimos de las vacaciones de Navidad—Marie llevó sus ojos oscuros hasta Rose y bufó:

—Claro que he estado extraña. Con sólo preguntar habría bastado para que te contara, Rose—ella se apresuró a intentar decir que le había preguntado pero la cortó nuevamente—. Preguntarme cuando estábamos solas, no con los chicos o en el dormitorio con las demás o en medio de la cena. ¿De verdad, aun no captas como va esto de la amistad?

—Tienes razón, pero no pensé que…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué no sería tan importante como tus problemas y por eso podría hablarlo delante de todos? Lo siento, te recuerdo una vez más que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor.

Cada palabra pronunciada por Marie en aquella última frase, había llegado hasta ella y le había herido como un puñal filoso. Tenía razón, no había hecho más que actuar egoístamente como siempre y ahora su mejor amiga estaba a punto de no serlo más.

—Lo siento, no pensé… Creí que no me contarías, que tendría que averiguarlo. Yo sólo creí…—balbuceo Rose con nerviosismo frotando sus manos una contra la otra y bajando la mirada sin ningún buen argumento que esgrimir.

—Lo sé. Pensaste que todos somos iguales a ti y que no bastaría preguntarme a solas '¿Qué te ha sucedido?' para que yo te contara que estoy saliendo a escondidas con tu primo desde el verano aunque ya tiene su novia. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ser amigas no es un motivo lo suficientemente lógico y racional para ti como para contar tus secretos a otra persona ¿Cierto? —un nudo pesado y doloroso se instaló en medio de la garganta de Rose y por más que luchaba por deshacerlo no lo logró. Abrió la boca en un par de oportunidades pero ningún sonido salió de ella—. Jamás me has contado nada realmente importante, nunca hemos compartido algo verdaderamente especial, siempre debo sacarte las palabras casi que con hechizos. Esto no es exactamente una amistad real— sus palabras lograron herirla tan profundamente como Hugo lo hizo aquella vez. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no dejó que corrieran por su rostro—. Creo que has vuelto a descubrir que el mundo no funciona exactamente como piensas. Tómate tu tiempo, yo también lo haré. Necesito pensar que tanto bien puede hacerme seguir siendo amiga de una persona tan egoísta como tú.

Y sin más, Marie llorando en silencio, dejó a Rose dejó de pie en el pasillo solitario mientras comenzaba a darse cuenta que su amiga tenía razón. Al parecer el mundo no funcionaba exactamente como ella pensaba.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde aquello y hasta ese momento nadie había notado que había dejado de hablarse con Marie Hanks lo que había puesto a pensar mucho a Rose acerca del concepto en el que las personas que la rodeaban ponían su capacidad para relacionarse con los demás.

En la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la última de la tarde del jueves, estaban aprendiendo hechizos aturdidores trabajando en parejas. Como era de esperarse, la clase del profesor Thompson fue entretenida al extremo de dejar la mitad de los estudiantes inconscientes.

Los ganadores de los duelos terminaban de acomodar en una fila en el suelo a sus compañeros aturdidos. Rose puso la mochila de su primo bajo su cuello y giró su cabeza para observar como Scorpius dejaba suavemente junto a Albus el cuerpo inerte de Emily McDouall.

—Creo que no le hará mucha gracia cuando despierte—comentó él logrando arrancarle una sonrisa. Más allá, Ralph trataba de reanimar a Timothy dándole suaves puntapiés y Marie exhausta dejaba a Jerry junto a ellos. Miró a Rose un par de segundos y sin decir nada más fue a buscar su varita en el pupitre contiguo. Scorpius las miró un par de segundos y añadió en un susurro, como adivinando que nadie lo sabía—. ¿Todo está bien ente ustedes?

Pero antes de que Rose pudiese contestar que todo estaba perfectamente –mintiendo una vez más acerca de sus sentimientos-, el profesor Thompson llamó la atención de su clase, o al menos de la mitad despierta.

—Chicos, ahora aprenderemos a reanimar a alguien que ha sido aturdido, lo cual siempre resulta bastante útil. El hechizo es _'Enervate'_ y veamos como practicaremos esos movimientos con la varita…

Rose, de pie y al final del grupo de estudiantes que se amontonaron frente a la pizarra, no le estaba prestando mucha atención al profesor, en parte porque ya conocía toda la teoría que explicaba y en otra porque sentía la mirada fija de Malfoy encima. Podía deducir que él también sabía todo lo que estaban enseñando a sus compañeros puesto que su atención estaba centrada sólo en ella y muy lejos de la pequeña multitud de estudiantes de la que estaban separados por varios pasos.

Giró un poco su cabeza y lo miró de reojo para encontrar su semblante casi tan distante como siempre pero sus ojos se veían algo preocupados, como si a él le afectara de alguna forma lo mal que ella se encontraba. De algún modo, sintió que su corazón se encogió un poco en su pecho y un dolor agudo y desconocido cruzó su cuerpo pues sólo quería echarse a llorar en sus brazos sin importarle quiénes eran ni dónde estaban.

Sus ojos notaron una fila más adelante la figura concentrada de Marie en las palabras del profesor Thompson y no tardaron en ser asaltados por un par de lágrimas. Volvió rápidamente su mirada al frente y parpadeó muchas veces para evitar que las pequeñas gotas se escaparan, logrando que Scorpius se llenara de determinación.

Los dedos inquietos de su mano izquierda se movieron tentativamente buscando los de Rose, que dio un pequeño respingo al sentir el tacto cálido cerca de su muñeca. Scorpius avanzó lentamente, como si ella fuese a desaparecer si hacía un mal movimiento.

Rose sintió cada poro de su cuerpo erizarse a medida que el contacto sus manos crecía y una calma llenarla lentamente, como si la piel de Scorpius fuese un bálsamo para curar todas sus heridas y llenarla de valor para enfrentar todos sus problemas.

Llevó sus ojos cafés hasta los de él y en ese momento sintió que cada espacio vacío entre los dedos de su mano derecha había sido rellenado por los suyos, se le ocurrió entonces que para eso habían estado diseñados siempre.

Scorpius apretó un poco más su agarre y Rose sintió como sus dedos entrelazados era el menor de los consuelos que le pedía pero el único que podía tener. Sus ojos grises la miraron por largos segundos mientras nadie se tomaba más tiempo del necesario para ver hacia la última fila y verlos de pie con las manos unidas. O al menos, eso pensaron.

Luego, cuando la pequeña multitud comenzó a dispersarse y se separaron para colocarse frente a sus parejas de clase y reanimarles, no pudieron evitar pensar que sus manos se sentían un poco más vacías ahora que antes.

El salón se estaba llenando de murmullos y movimientos de varita no tan acertados. Pero nadie hacía ningún movimiento si el profesor no estaba a su lado pues quería evitar "accidentes". Hasta ese momento nadie lo había hecho muy bien y los aturdidos seguían echados en el piso.

—No les pasará nada. Dejemos que duerman un rato—comentó mientras llegaba hasta el lugar de Rose—. Sigan practicando, chicos.

Cuando llegó su turno, tuvo éxito con el hechizo a la primera oportunidad, lo que le mereció diez puntos para Gryffindor y una felicitación pública. Scorpius lo hizo después de ella y también lo consiguió con lo que el profesor Thompson le palmeó el hombro al tiempo que le sonreía y le daba 10 puntos a Slytherin también.

Albus se sentó en el suelo algo confundido y por las maldiciones que susurraba, Rose podía decir que todo el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente. Sus ojos verdes se movieron hasta su lado derecho y pudo observar a Emily McDouall tratando de incorporarse apoyándose en el suelo. Sintió algo cálido cerca de sus dedos y descubrió que sus dedos rozaban la mano de la chica por lo que se apresuró a quitarla.

Se levantó de un brinco y terminó entre Scorpius y Rose que le miraron interrogantes:

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se siente ser aturdido? —preguntó el Slytherin dejando entrever un rastro de burla en sus palabras. Albus no estaba de muy buen humor pero sólo levantó una ceja y contestó mirando sin querer como Emily se ponía de pie y se sacudía polvo inexistente de su falda y su túnica.

—La próxima clase podrás preguntárselo a Rose. No volveré a perder—Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y asintió a su amigo para luego guiñarle un ojo a la chica que se quiso morir de la vergüenza y pudo olvidar por un rato el montón de problemas que aun tenía con su ex mejor amiga, que unos pasos más allá ayudaba a levantarse a Jerry que había sido reanimado con éxito a la segunda oportunidad…

* * *

—Señorita Weasley, ¿Puede regalarme un segundo, por favor? —Rose se giró hasta donde se encontraba su maestro y con un gesto de cabeza le indicó a su primo y a Jerry que se adelantaran.

—Dígame, profesor—dijo ella haciendo más presión sobre el agarre a la correa de su mochila sobre su hombro. Caminó hasta donde él se encontraba, sentado tras su escritorio y, al igual que cada vez que un profesor la llamaba a solas, se imaginó lo peor.

El profesor Thompson era un hombre tan increíblemente joven que durante su primera clase ni siquiera podían creer que él sería su maestro. Tan pronto lo comentó en su casa, su madre le dijo que Jeremmy Thompson había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que Teddy. El por qué ella lo sabía, bueno, eso sí era todo un misterio.

Sin embargo, Rose sabía que esa generación de chicos había sido llamada "Los huérfanos". El tema era mencionado en el libro que Malfoy le prestó en primero: Teddy y su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras hacían parte del grupo de magos y brujas hijos de la guerra, nacidos desde el regreso de Voldemort hasta el final de la batalla de Hogwarts.

—Primero, discúlpame por ser tan entrometido—comenzó él mirándola con sus ojos azul claro a través de las gafas cuadradas que estaban posadas un poco torcidas sobre su nariz y logrando sacarla de su ensimismamiento—. Pero hace un par de noches no pude evitar escuchar la conversación que la señorita Hanks y tú tuvieron frente al pasillo que trae hasta este salón.

Rose se enrojeció de física vergüenza y no supo que decir mientras sus orejas tomaban una tonalidad escarlata:

—Yo… señor, lo siento…—el profesor la miró un poco confundido y se puso de pie avanzando lentamente hasta donde ella se encontraba.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó siendo claramente sincero—. Fui yo quien escuché una charla totalmente privada y quien ahora trae a colación el tema—Rose alzó la vista hasta él que le sonreía quedamente y trató de hablar pero él la interrumpió-. No quiero incomodarte más con este tema, pero he decidido hablarte de esto porque de algún modo…—carraspeó un poco incómodo y fue su turno para sonrojarse—… Bueno, cambiando algunas penosas circunstancias de mi pasado, me recuerdas mucho a mí cuando tenía tu edad.

—¿Señor…? —musitó Rose con asombro al joven que retrocedió pasos completos hasta llegar a su escritorio y la miró por encima de la montura de sus gafas. Él se alzó de hombros y continuó.

—Tuve una conversación parecida a esa, pero no tomé las decisiones acertadas en su momento y aun me arrepiento de eso—Rose no tenía ni idea de que iba todo eso pero por alguna extraña razón comenzó a sentir cierta empatía por su profesor de Defensa—. A veces es difícil hablar cuando sentimos que no van a entendernos o que van a juzgarnos pero ¿Sabes? Cuando lo haces, siempre, sin excepción, te sientes muchísimo mejor.

Rose se quedó de pie en medio del salón observando la mirada clara y seria de su joven profesor mirándola desde detrás de sus gafas y le recordó a alguien que ya había visto antes pero que en aquel momento no pudo identificar. Asintió torpemente y murmuró una excusa antes de salir por la puerta hasta el corredor vacío.

No estaba muy segura de si había entendido bien lo que el profesor había querido decirle, o si él también era tan egoísta, presumido y reservado como ella. Tal vez le quedaron dudas acerca de si realmente se parecían o qué tanta carga del pasado ajeno de sus padres cargaban en sus hombros. Comenzó a correr con un rumbo fijo mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse y teñía de naranja las paredes grises del castillo.

Lo único que Rose pudo sentir en las palabras de su profesor, fue un consejo de los labios de alguien que jamás se había tomado el trabajo de dirigirse a ella en términos fuera de lo académico, y que sin embargo había logrado leerla mejor de lo que nunca lo habían hecho personas tan cercanas a ella como su primo Albus o su hermano Hugo. Su cara se había enrojecido por la carrera y su túnica abierta se movía libre a su paso veloz por entre estudiantes que salían de sus clases de la tarde y que se dirigían a tomar el té en el Gran Salón.

Sabía que tenía que hablar, que estar siempre callada no era una opción. Pero no era fácil, de ninguna manera. Por eso empezaría por el menor de sus problemas, porque había otro, más grande y más rubio que le esperaba al final de aquel largo camino.

Subió hasta la torre como una exhalación y murmuró la contraseña tan rápido que ni siquiera ella misma se entendió. Cruzó la sala común sin saludar a Albus, ni Jerry y faltaron sólo centímetros para tropezar con Ralph que caminaba hacia los chicos desde los dormitorios.

Saltó de dos en dos las escaleras de caracol y tan pronto llegó a puerta de la habitación de las chicas de cuarto, toda su determinación pareció esfumarse. Empujó la puerta suavemente y, mientras su corazón latía desbocado y respiraba pesadamente, avanzó con lentitud.

Estaba hecha un desastre, su cabello había salido de su amarre, estaba comenzado a sudar y toda su piel estaba rojiza. No podía siquiera comenzar a hablar y sus jadeos sonoros llamaron la atención de la única chica que se encontraba en el lugar, tumbada sobre su cama, leyendo el último número de 'Corazón de Bruja'.

Caminó hasta quedar a los pies de la cama y logró que ella le mirara con algo raro que parecía preocupación revuelta con una seriedad mortal.

Rose sabía que Marie estaría allí sola porque no le gusta el té negro que sirve a esa hora en el comedor, sólo el verde; tampoco se soporta a Annie Rogers que está en la cama al lado derecho suyo y que los jueves de cada semana le llega el nuevo volumen de su revista favorita.

Rose sabía eso y también que no le gusta el pollo frito ni las patatas hervidas, que odia a la profesora Sinistra de Astronomía y que según ella, Andrew Rogers, hermano mayor de Annie y capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, es el chico más guapo de la escuela.

Rose no necesita decir lo que sabe porque sabe muchas cosas y conocer es su forma de querer, aunque a veces no fuera tan sencillo de comprender. Ella quería a Marie y sólo se dio cuenta en aquel momento en el que pareció que la había perdido y que se había quedado sin su mejor amiga.

Fue por eso que, poniendo su mano derecha sobre su pecho tratando de calmar un poco su respiración y sintiendo latidos desesperados romperle las costillas, finalmente se decidió a hablar y quitarse todas esas toneladas de peso, dolor y prejuicios que debía cargar sola diariamente. La miró a los ojos oscuros fijamente y soltó por fin:

—Me gusta Scorpius Malfoy.

Y Marie primero alzó las cejas como si le estuviese jugando una mala broma pero luego comenzó a incorporarse en la cama.

—¿De qué estás hablan…?

—Me gusta Scorpius Malfoy—repitió como si decir aquellas palabras una y otra vez le hiciera las cosas más sencillas.

Su amiga la miró como calibrándola pero dejó su revista a un lado y se puso de pie:

—¿Hablas en serio? —y no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que llenaba su voz. Rose asintió sonrojándose ahora de pena y terminó dejando a Marie boquiabierta y a punto de soltar un grito de emoción que resonaría en cada rincón de la torre de Gryffindor:

—Me gusta Scorpius Malfoy y ya me ha besado.

Y Rose estuvo segura, en medio del alarido y el abrazo de Marie, que el profesor Thompson sí que tenía la razón.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Rose está creciendo y madurando aunque le cueste montones, como a todos. _

_Uno de los personajes de importancia en el futuro que mencionaba en el capítulo 20 era el Profesor Thompson. Ya veremos cuál es el otro ;D_

_Nos leemos en los reviews,_

_Saludos,_

_Londony_


	26. Azar No Existe, Dios No Juega los Dados

_Hola._

_Lamento la tardanza y este capítulo que no me terminó de gustar de un todo. Espero me disculpen y nos leemos en los reviews._ _Les adelanto que faltan sólo 1 o 2 viñetas más para que acabe este cuarto año de los protagonistas. =D_

_Disclaimer: Sí, ya soy ingeniera pero aún no soy dueña de Harry Potter y Co._

* * *

**Realidad Innegable # 25: "El Azar No Existe. Dios No Juega a los Dados" _Albert Einstein_**

Un humo ligero y rosado flotaba sobre toda la estancia, llenándola de un olor difícil de identificar pero que bien podía ser una mezcla de incienso quemado, flores marchitas y calcetines sucios.

La habitación se encontraba mal iluminada, pesadas cortinas de terciopelo púrpura cubrían casi totalmente las ventanas, empañadas por los vapores y sucias por el polvo acumulado con el paso de los años.

En los cojines mullidos que rodeaban el salón, descansaban un puñado de estudiantes somnolientos que hacían esfuerzos sobrehumanos para mantenerse despiertos mientras llegaba su profesora: Si caían dormidos en el transcurso de la lección no tendrían ningún problema si al despertar sostenían que habían tenido revelaciones en medio de sueños proféticos. Sin embargo, debían mantenerse con los ojos bien abiertos mientras Trewlaney daba su habitual –y dramática- charla al inicio de cada clase.

Una cabellera cobriza se destacaba en medio del lugar. Se encontraba sentada encima de un cómodo cojín frente a una mesa circular cubierta por un mantel rosa con borlas guindando a su alrededor y sobre la cual brillaba, con luz opaca, una vieja bola de cristal.

Sus ojos verdes la estaban estudiando con atención, como tratando de descubrir algo dentro de la densa niebla que flotaba dentro de ella. Pero, por más que se esforzaba, no veía sino espirales de humo gris retorciéndose sin sentido alguno. Quizás ella no tenía un ojo interior o, si lo tenía, estaba dormido, averiado o algo así.

Su mente estaba divagando en esa y otras cuestiones cuando una voz le sorprendió por detrás:

—¡Oh, querida! ¡Lo siento tanto! —Emily se giró alarmada y descubrió dos ojos saltones detrás de gafas gruesísimas mirándola con pesar.

—Disculpe profesora, ¿Pero qué es exactamente lo que siente?

—¡No me digas que no lo ves! —exclamó señalando la turbia bruma dentro de la bola de cristal que reposaba frente a ella. Entonces añadió con dramatismo y llevándose una mano al pecho—. Te romperá el corazón…

Emily McDouall abrió sus ojos como platos y quiso preguntarle a la profesora Trewlaney a que se refería con eso último pero ya ella se encontraba caminando hacia el frente de la clase, con toda la atención del alumnado sobre ella, luego de iniciar su lección –como casi siempre- con una profecía de lo más de interesante.

Trató de concentrarse en las palabras que decía su profesora, pero le resultaba muy difícil, sobre todo con todas esas miradas inquisidoras evaluándola y todas esas bocas susurrando acerca lo que acababa de suceder. Incluso Jerry Brown de Gryffindor y Timothy Bletchley que compartían mesa con ella la observaban como si esperaran que rompieran a llorar en cualquier momento.

Los miró ceñuda y en susurros les confirmó que estaba bien y que no podía estar triste por algo que aun no había pasado… y que lo más probable era que no pasara. En esas estaba cuando la puerta del salón se abrió dejando entrar un chorro de luz y un último estudiante retrasado.

Emily se le quedó mirando fijamente y por un instante se encontró con sus ojos verdes clavados en ella. Tragó en seco mientras él se apartó un instante para disculparse con la profesora que casi ni le prestó atención, tan entretenida como estaba en su discurso sobre el tarot, y luego se volvió para avanzar hasta su mesa.

Se sentó justo frente a ella, en medio de sus amigos, pero trató de ignorarla casi exitosamente mientras saludaba a los chicos. En ese momento, luego de sacar su libro de texto de la mochila, musitó quedamente para no interrumpir las palabras –casi sin sentido- de Trewlaney:

—Y bien ¿Me he perdido de algo? —alzó sus ojos y le miró de frente, logrando hacerla sentir prácticamente desnuda en medio de la clase y de cara a él. Como si pudiera leer hasta el último de sus pensamientos –y era por eso que básicamente ella le odiaba desde siempre-. Se sonrojó violentamente y agradeció al hecho que el salón estaba bastante oscuro. Apartó la vista y la fijó en la bola de cristal mientras pasaba unas cuantas hojas de su libro, a la vez que Tim le comentaba a medio camino entre la seriedad y la diversión.

—Albus, ni te imaginas lo que acaba de suceder.

* * *

Ya estaba más cálido y las brisas suaves de la primavera se asomaban tímidamente entre nubarrones grises que aun empañaban el cielo. El ambiente en la Sala Común era apacible, y Rose agradecía ese hecho pues podría aprovechar todo aquel tiempo para estudiar.

Estaba sentada en una mesa a uno de los lados de la chimenea y que tenía llena de libros de Herbología. El profesor Longbottom –conocido en su bajo mundo como el tío Neville- era una de las personas que más se entusiasmaba con la idea de la llegada de la primavera, por lo cual les dejaba montones de tarea adicional.

Marie estaba sentada a su lado, tratando de terminar unos ejercicios de Aritmancia que Rose se negó a prestarle pero que sí prometió revisar. Sin embargo, tenía unas cuantas cosas atoradas en la garganta que se moría por decir aunque su amiga no quisiera escucharle.

—Rose…—susurró para que nadie más les escuchara—. Rose, es en un mes. La última salida a Hogsmeade es en un mes. Es una oportunidad que no puedes perder.

La chica pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco pues aquel era un tema que no quería volver a tocar, con Marie ni con nadie. Y es que desde que había hecho las paces con su mejor amiga, esta no había descansado ni un instante en su lucha por entender por qué Scorpius y Rose no estaban saliendo juntos.

Fue complicado al principio tratar de hacerla entender, no era tan sencillo como salir con cualquier otro chico, era Malfoy y sólo con eso, las cosas ya se enredaban un montón.

Marie tenía el suficiente tacto como para no mencionar la guerra muy a menudo, pero trataba de hacerle entender que todo aquello había sucedido hacía muchísimo tiempo. Para ella, si habían perdonado a la familia de Scorpius, seguramente había un muy buen motivo pero Rose, que conocía muchos más detalles –incluyendo el odio encarnecido que sus padres habían tenido contra los Malfoy incluso antes de que estallara la guerra-, sabía que lo mejor era olvidarse de todo aquello.

Nadia había dicho que sería fácil, pero si Marie seguía sacando el tema a colación cada 5 minutos, entonces parecía imposible.

—Marie, por favor. No voy a salir con…—se detuvo a mitad de la frase y miró alrededor con cautela. Suspiró quedamente y siguió—… con Ya-Sabes-Quien.

Por respuesta, su mejor amiga puso los ojos en blanco y se dedicó a un nuevo ejercicio de Aritmancia: Que si Rose era un caso perdido, eso ya estaba comprobado. Que si Malfoy era tan cabezota como ella, bueno, eso tendría que averiguarlo.

—Hola, chicas.

—Hola, Ralph—y allí finalmente se zanjó aquel tema mientras musitaron en coro un saludo a su amigo que llegó acompañado de un grueso ejemplar de Transformaciones.

Antes de planearlo siquiera, la tarde se escurrió entre su jornada de estudio sin darse cuenta. Era jueves, por lo que Rose y Albus tendrían entrenamiento de Quidditch ese día.

La sala común estaba ahora más llena de estudiantes desocupados y el hacer sus deberes era más difícil, cuando una chica de apariencia delicada con grandes ojos avellana y una cabellera larga y pelirroja se les acercó despacio. Les observó a los tres con atención un momento pero reparó un segundo más de lo necesario en Ralph Summerby, ese extraño amigo de su hermano.

En aquel momento él alzó su rostro y le miró directamente. Lily se le quedó mirando sin ninguna expresión en particular, su piel era muy blanca y contrastaba de manera escandalosa con su cabello negro que en aquel momento llevaba peinado de cualquier manera, pero lo que más le llamó la atención en aquel momento fueron sus ojos, tan azules que el cielo del verano debería estar avergonzado por su color.

—Oh, es la pequeña Potter—comentó él mirándola y esbozando una sonrisa pequeña, a lo que Rose y Marie alzaron sus cabezas para verla. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y meciendo su cabello hacia atrás en un gesto que cualquier chico habría calificado de adorable respondió:

—Sí, claro. Lily está mejor de cualquier forma—giró sus ojos hasta él, que se alzó de hombros y sonrió burlón ignorando, al parecer, toda esa aura de encanto que solía rodear a la chica y contagiar a todos.

—Por supuesto, como quieras, Lily—y sin más se volvió nuevamente hasta su trabajo de Transformaciones.

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente e hizo un puchero, pero antes que pudiera agregar nada más, Rose habló:

—¿Buscas a Albus? —ella miró a su prima y asintió con la cabeza—. Bueno, debe estar por llegar. Creo que su clase de Adivinación ya terminó.

Los tres chicos de cuarto año se miraron mutuamente y reprimieron una sonrisa cómplice. Lily les miró enarcando una ceja y soltó:

—Y bien, ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Rose se alzó de hombros y se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar una pequeña carcajada.

—Pues, pasa que nosotros tres coincidimos en que la Profesora Trewlaney es, digamos, como un fraude y que esa clase es algo menos que una pérdida total de tiempo—comenzó ella cerrando su libro de Herbología y mirando a su prima menor.

—Rose ni siquiera se inscribió para la clase, Ralph y yo lo intentamos el curso pasado, pero la abandonamos a comienzos del tercer trimestre—continuó Marie guiñándole un ojo a su amigo que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, cosa que a Lily le pareció no sólo rara sino también comprometedora.

—Casualmente, nuestra ex profesora, había hecho un comentario a Albus al comienzo de una de las clases—explicó Ralph risueño, aparentemente recordando algún hecho bastante gracioso—. Le dijo que sus amigos le abandonarían cuando más les necesitara. Por coincidencia, Albus pensó que se refería a nosotros, aunque todavía no éramos del todo cercanos y que nos necesitaba porque se acercaba la época de exámenes—él apoyó su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano extendida y cerró su trabajo aun riendo quedamente.

—Desde ese día, Albus y Jerry creen ciegamente en cada palabra que pronuncia la Profesora Trewlaney. Para ellos es una especia de profeta—comentó Marie con sorna mirando a Lily que ponía los ojos en blanco sin entender como su hermano era tan crédulo e inocente para ciertas cosas.

—Entonces, cada jueves, cuando llegan a la sala común luego de su clase, nos cuentan la historia sobre la nueva profecía que, evidentemente no se cumplirá, pero que a ellos les gusta creer que sí—comentó Ralph lanzándole una mirada profunda y azul acompañada de una sonrisa burlona.

Justo en aquel momento, se abrió el agujero del retrato y entró Albus seguido de Jerry, pero el primero tenía una expresión un tanto sombría, que trataba de disimular saludando con algo de entusiasmo a unos chicos de quinto del equipo de Quidditch. Sin embargo, estaba perdiendo lentamente su asombrosa capacidad para engañar y ocultar la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, por lo que antes de que Lily pudiese apuntar algo, Rose le miró preocupada:

—Algo sucedió en esa clase.

—Puedo apostar que la profecía tiene que ver algo con él—dijo Marie haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran. Pero Ralph frunció el ceño y comentó mirándoles:

—No lo creo. Jerry viene muy tranquilo, si la profecía hablara de alguno de ellos estarían en estado de shock, como aquella vez cuando…—se interrumpió de repente, casi como si algo extraño hubiese irrumpido en su línea de pensamiento y luego sonrió de manera fría, sorprendiendo a Lily en el proceso. Su hermano y su amigo acababan de llegar y él actuó como si nunca hubiesen estado hablando de ellos. Una palabra llegó flotando a su mente: _Hipócrita_.

Albus se acercó para sentarse en un sofá de dos plazas y les saludo de forma casual, pero todos habían notado que su comportamiento podría ser cualquier cosa excepto casual. Jerry se sentó a su lado y empezó la historia de la clase, el tarot y otras tantas tonterías.

Sin embargo, todos fingieron prestar atención, incluida Lily que se interesó de repente por todo aquello. Fue entonces cuando Jerry mencionó de forma casual lo que de alguna u otra forma habría de tensar los hombros de Albus.

—¡Ah, claro! Había olvidado mencionarles… Al comienzo de la clase, cuando Albus aun no había llegado, la profesora Trewlaney interpretó la bola de cristal para Emily McDouall—Ralph notó la expresión indescifrable de Rose y sonrió, cosa que desconcertó a Lily, que sin darse cuenta, parecía no poder quitarle la vista de encima.

—¿Y qué le dijo? —Jerry puso una expresión seria y comentó:

—Dijo: "Lo siento tanto. Te romperá el corazón"

Rose apretó los labios y Ralph sonrió mirándola a ella y la expresión de falsa indiferencia de Albus. Sin embargo Marie, ajena a esto, se rió levemente:

—Vamos, chicos. Somos adolescentes. En algún momento algún estúpido la hará sufrir, no hay que ser una pitonisa para saberlo—Rose abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió levemente agradeciendo la cordura de Marie. Luego asintió junto con Lily que le encontraba lógica a todo aquello también. Jerry simplemente se alzó de hombros sabiendo que discutir con sus amigos acerca del don de Trewlaney era una batalla perdida.

Conversaron un poco más acerca del tema y de las posibles teorías que habían surgido entre los estudiantes de Adivinación acerca de las palabras de la profesora hasta que finalmente, y acercándose la hora de partir a cenar antes del entrenamiento de Quidditch, Ralph le preguntó a Albus, que no había participado mucho en el debate:

—¿Y qué te dijo a ti la profesora? —todos le miraron desconcertados pero Albus le lanzó una mirada llena de tal desdén que de no haber estado entre amigos habría desatado una pelea. Albus se planteó internamente el mentir, pero sabía que con Ralph no tendría escapatoria, de alguna forma que no entendía, él era capaz de descubrir cosas que nadie más podría.

—¿Pero en qué momento? Estuve contigo todo el tiempo…—musitó Jerry confundido y mirando a Albus que volteó el rostro hacia la chimenea, que se había encendido sólo algunos instantes atrás.

Lily detalló el rostro de su hermano con detenimiento y pudo ver el reflejo de las flamas naranjas bailando en sus ojos verdes. Se veía algo aburrido mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la palma de su mano, pero en ese momento supo con certeza que en realidad era algún sentimiento amargo el que le llenaba.

Fue entonces cuando Albus recordó como hacía un rato, había tomado el mazo del tarot con el que habían estado practicando en clase para llevarlo a su profesora mientras todos salían. Ella estaba de espaldas mirando por la cortina semiabierta que cubría la ventana que daba a los jardines de la escuela.

Tan abstraída estaba, que no notó a su estudiante tras ella por lo que dio un respingo que lo hizo trastabillar. Sin quererlo y no más que por puro accidente, dejó caer las cartas, que volando de cualquier modo aterrizaron sobre el piso de piedra junto al escritorio de su profesora. Él se disculpó por aquel desorden pero antes que pudiese agacharse a recogerlas, ella soltó un pequeño grito ahogado y le detuvo.

"_Los arcanos te están hablando, Potter_". Él no entendió a que se refería hasta que vio que todos los naipes habían caído bocabajo excepto tres. Su profesora le miró con una seriedad que no le había visto nunca antes y habló con voz grave. "_El Enamorado. Una decisión que tomar, pero está de cabeza y las cosas no saldrán como esperas_". Albus la miró pasmado pero no pudo decir nada antes de que el dedo huesudo de su profesora señalara otra carta. "_El Colgado. Doce son los meses del año, doce son los signos del zodíaco y doce fueron los caballeros de la mesa redonda que acompañaron a Merlín. Te espera una iniciación_". Cuando pensó que todo aquello no se podría poner peor le mostró en el suelo la última carta, que la hizo sonreír aliviada y mover su mano en el aire como restándole importancia a todo el asunto. "_Ah, querido. No te preocupes mucho. La Sacerdotisa. Todo este asunto está mezclado con una fuerza femenina. Llegue a pensar que sería algo más trascendental que un problema con chicas_".

Pero aquel comentario no tranquilizó a Albus para nada y le hizo pensar seriamente en el abandonar esa clase.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo? —inquirió Rose, lista para bajar a cenar.

—Básicamente me dijo que todo lo que tenía mi vida de pacífica desaparecerá pronto—dijo con hastío levantándose mientras Ralph reprimía una sonrisa y se levantaba para acompañarlo al comedor bajo la mirada de Lily que siguiéndolos de cerca pudo escuchar como el amigo de su hermano le susurraba lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo él –y ella que estaba husmeando- escucharan:

—Líos de faldas, ¿Eh? —Y al ver la mirada de absoluto terror que se dibujó en el rostro de su hermano otra palabra para describir a Ralph Summerby llegó a su mente reemplazando la anterior: _Astuto_.

Y si le permitían opinar, demasiado astuto para su gusto.

* * *

_Sí, lo sé. Soy algo malvada. Pero le tengo varias jugadas preparadas a Albus para el futuro. Y Ralph, bueno, que puedo decir de él además de que es uno de mis personajes favoritos ;D Les he ido dejando varias pistas y si han estado atentas, no les sorprenderá el próximo capítulo._

_Saludos,_

_Londony_


	27. A Lo Hecho, Pecho

_Hola._ _Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por 2 cosas: La primera, todo el retraso en este capítulo (antes podía escribir durante el almuerzo en mi trabajo, pero ahora me es imposible) y la segunda por las 21 páginas en Word de esta "viñeta". La historia se vuelve un poco más compleja y aunque estuve tentada en dividirla en varias, decidí que no tendría sentido de esa manera._

_Espero que lo largo del chap les alegre un poco pero a mí me parece fuera de contexto para el tipo de fic que quiero manejar. De cualquier manera, espero puedan tomarlo como una compensación por la demora (que también se debe a que me estoy viendo varios sitcoms americanos que me roban la inspiración y no me dejan ganas de escribir mucho)._

_Lamento estas notas tan largas y las dejo para que disfruten este nuevo capítulo, que puede que les sorprenda un poco. _ _Por los Reviews que no contesté, prometo responder todos los próximos de este. Cuestión de tiempo como mencioné brevemente arriba._ _Muchas gracias a todos por leer._

_Disclaimer: Sí, ya soy ingeniera pero aún no soy dueña de Harry Potter y Co._

* * *

**Realidad Innegable # 26: A Lo Hecho, Pecho**

_Sábado, 18:00 hrs._

Rose estaba tan distraída pensando y viendo sus profundos ojos azules mientras le hablaba que casi ni siquiera notó que le estaba haciendo una pregunta.

—Los chicos están en la puerta. Vamos juntos a Zonko. ¿Quieres venir? —Rose parpadeó un par de veces y, luego de pensarlo, negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Marie y los demás están aquí. Voy a quedarme con ellos un rato y quizás más tarde regresemos al castillo—él se alzó de hombros y se puso de pie, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica. Le sonrió levemente y avanzó un par de pasos hasta donde ella se encontraba sentada, se inclinó un poco y, antes de que comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo, le plantó un beso suave y corto en los labios.

Su espina dorsal le mandó mil impulsos eléctricos y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo entero se tensara por el contacto. Él se alejó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y se despidió con su mano mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.

Rose se llevó lentamente un par de sus dedos hasta los labios y sólo hasta ese momento pudo entender lo que acababa de suceder.

Luke Montague acababa de besarla en una mesa en el centro del abarrotado local de Las Tres Escobas frente casi toda la escuela, incluyendo a todos sus amigos.

_24 horas antes: Viernes, 18:00 hrs._

Finalmente era viernes y por ello todos estaban felices y relajados, todos excepto Rose que estaba a punto de lanzarle un par de hechizos a Marie para que se callara de una vez por todas.

El clima estaba cálido y el verano era ya una realidad, la última salida a Hogsmeade, al día siguiente, sería la antesala del último partido de Quidditch el domingo en la tarde, 2 semanas más de clase y una última de exámenes sin pausa. Aparentemente, ella era la única interesada en todo aquello, pues nadie en la escuela parecía tener preocupación alguna.

Marie se encontraba enfurruñada atrás de Rose mientras salían del aula de Encantamientos pues no había encontrado forma alguna de persuadirla para que considerara a Scorpius Malfoy como una cita para ese fin de semana. Aunque, si debía ser sincera, él tampoco había mostrado ningún interés en invitar a su amiga.

Ahora le parecía, que al igual que las veces anteriores, saldrían todos como un gran grupo de amigos y cualquier posibilidad de concretar algo entre aquellos dos era prácticamente nula. Suspiró sonoramente y acomodó su mochila sobre su hombro sólo para notar que Albus le miraba de una manera suspicaz.

—¿Sucede algo…? —preguntó quedamente tanteando el terreno. Él negó con la cabeza y, mirando al suelo de piedra, siguió su camino tras ellas. Ralph, que hasta ese momento iba al lado de Marie, aminoró el pasó para quedar junto a él.

Esos dos se estaban comportando de manera sospechosa desde unas semanas atrás por lo que si no estuviese tan ocupada lidiando con su amiga testaruda, los deberes extras y su no-novio, tal vez les dedicaría un poco más de tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando un parón en seco de Rose hizo que ella se detuviera con el tiempo justo para no golpearla por la espalda. Sus ojos se movieron por el pasillo en el que iban caminando y se encontraron una escena tan horrorosa que causó una impresión tan mala en ella como lo había hecho en Rose.

Ahí estaba, riendo coqueta y falsamente como sólo ella podía hacerlo, Annie Rogers. Y eso no era lo peor, claro que no. Estaba junto a Scorpius Malfoy y Tim Bletchley que conversaban con ella como si no fuese lo suficientemente malo sólo respirar su mismo aire.

Marie la odiaba, para ella era simplemente insufrible tener que compartir su dormitorio con aquella presumida, interesada y superficial chica que creía que todos debían reírse de sus bromas o halagar su cabello. Y era muy linda para rematar.

Tal vez a Rose, Annie siempre le había dado igual, pues ella no era una persona muy dada a interactuar más de lo necesario con los demás. Pero el escuchar a Marie enumerar los defectos de aquella compañera suya, día y noche, al parecer había surgido algún efecto al verla tan cerca de Scorpius.

—¡Hola chicos! —les saludó ella poniendo un mechón de su cabello dorado tras una de sus orejas. Pero Rose se tensó y Marie sabía el por qué: por primera vez había notado que los había saludado a ellos, a Albus, a Ralph y a Jerry, que acababa de alcanzarlos. A ellas simplemente las ignoró y eso no le gustó nada a Rose—. Estaba invitando a Scorpius a nuestra última práctica de hoy.

Albus frunció el ceño y no dijo nada pero Rose abrió la boca inmediatamente:

—No creo que Miller esté muy de acuerdo con eso. El partido del domingo es contra Slytherin, no puedes invitarles a que espíen nuestras jugadas así como así.

Annie sonrió destilando veneno pero, sin dejar su tono de niña mimada, le respondió:

—Claro, hablaré con Miller y le comentaré tus dudas. Sabes que él se preocupa mucho por la opinión ustedes, los suplentes.

Ah, por supuesto. Marie lo había olvidado porque el Quidditch no era algo que llamara especialmente su atención, pero ese buscador de Gryffindor terriblemente falto de talento sobre el que siempre hablaba toda la escuela y que no podría atrapar ni un elefante rosa volando sobre las graderías, bueno, esa era Annie Rogers.

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de perder sus estribos, Marie lo notó, pero antes de que Rose pudiera decir algo o maldecir a aquella chica que había insinuado que ella no era la mejor en algo, Scorpius se le adelantó:

—No hay problema, chicos—dijo él, primero mirando un segundo a Annie, otro a Albus y luego posando su mirada en Rose—. Estábamos diciéndole que lo mejor sería no asistir.

Rose respiró profundo y se dio la vuelta, por lo que no pudo ver como Annie se despedía de Scorpius y le guiñaba un ojo, justo antes de decirle que se lo pensara mejor.

Tal vez en ese momento ella no entendía muy bien lo que le estaba pasando, pero a Marie le bastó verla caminando a grandes zancadas hasta el Gran Salón para descubrir que su amiga no estaba ofendida por el insulto a sus habilidades en el Quidditch, simplemente se estaba consumiendo de los celos por la culpa de Annie. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar eso a Rose? Bueno, ese era realmente el problema…

_22 horas antes: Viernes, 20:00 hrs._

La noche no estaba fría, ni siquiera un poco, por lo que los chicos del equipo de Quidditch, agradecían el estar al aire libre. Rose observaba, desde la grada más alta, las espectaculares jugadas que los tres cazadores elaboraban mientras su escoba descansaba a su lado.

A su alrededor no había más nadie pues con el transcurso de los meses todos los demás suplentes habían ido renunciando al equipo: Gryffindor tenía una nómina titular bien elaborada por lo que las oportunidades de jugar eran prácticamente nulas.

Rose hubiese deseado tener habilidad como buscadora para así dar al equipo justo eso que le faltaba, pero la triste realidad es que la Snitch era para ella tan escurridiza como para la mayoría de las personas. Ese día, lo lamentaba aun más que nunca.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que comenzó el entrenamiento y, desde ese momento, Annie Rogers parecía no haberla avistado ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando zumbó cerca de su oreja derecha. A Rose le pareció que la pequeña pelota dorada se estaba burlando de la chica, por lo que decidió buscar un poco sobre comportamientos de pelotas de Quidditch en algún libro cuando tuviese tiempo libre.

Annie volvió su vista hacia las graderías por enésima vez esa noche y volvió a ver sólo la solitaria figura de Rose mirando el entrenamiento por lo que bufando se alejó con la Snitch a unos dos pies por encima de su cabeza.

—Parece que Scorpius decidió no venir—Rose se giró y encontró a Marie de pie a su lado, un poco más allá Ralph venía subiendo escalones lentamente. Ella asintió como respuesta y siguió la ruta de los ojos de Marie: estaban fijos en el jugador con el estampado _11 J.S. Potter_ en la espalda. Después de un par de segundos de mirar las escobas se giró hasta donde estaba Rose y se sentó a su lado para luego alzarse de hombros—. Me gusta verlo jugar. Se ve realmente feliz, libre… Como si nada pudiese detenerlo.

Rose se quedó otro segundo más viendo a su amiga y soltó una de las preguntas que le daba vueltas en su cabeza desde hace mucho:

—¿Cómo es estar en una relación? —Marie esbozó una sonrisa triste y bajó la vista hasta sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

—Creo que se lo estás preguntando a la persona equivocada. Me gusta mucho James, Rose, pero no creo que lo que tengamos sea propiamente una relación—su voz sonó tan apenada que Rose estuvo tentada a abrazarla pero en ese momento llegó Ralph que estaba un poco atrasado pues se había tropezado con otra visitante.

Lily venía caminando ceñuda tras el chico que sonreía burlón. Rose la miró un poco extrañada y pudo escuchar a la distancia el grito de Miller que les exigía identificarse. Rose alzó sus pulgares en un gesto afirmativo y la práctica continuó.

_21 horas antes: Viernes, 21:00 hrs._

Rose no acababa de entender muy bien que hacía su prima allí-ni siquiera le gustaba el Quidditch-, pero como se trataba de Lily sabía que lo mejor era no preguntar para evitar enzarzarse en una discusión. Se encontraban bajando por las gradas para llegar hasta el campo donde los demás ya estaban aterrizando cuando notó que había dejado su escoba en el asiento de junto.

Se giró para buscarla pero se encontró de frente con Lily detrás de ella que la traía en su mano apoyada en su espalda. Rose le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento y por respuesta ella se alzó de hombros y siguió andando.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar en el que casi todo el equipo se encontraba, Annie Rogers era la única que aun seguía muy arriba en el aire. Por un instante, el resto de los chicos le dedicó un vistazo pero al parecer aquello era algo habitual en los entrenamientos.

Marie quiso preguntar algo acerca de la chica aburrida que aun daba vueltas por encima de todo el estadio pero Rose se le adelantó:

—Miller le dice que su práctica no termina hasta que encuentre la Snitch—el capitán, que se bajaba de su escoba unos metros más allá, asintió con el ceño fruncido y avanzó hasta sus visitantes:

—Y ha mejorado mucho con ello…—James y Dominique pusieron los ojos en blanco y avanzaron hasta Robert Miller con sigilo:

—Claro que ha mejorado, ¿Cierto, Nick?

—Por supuesto, Jimmy, ahora tiene un record de atrapada de sólo dos horas y treinta y siete minutos por lo que Susan y yo debemos encargarnos de mantener inconsciente al buscador contrario todo ese tiempo. Y esas son muchas Bludgers por golpear, ¿O me equivoco, compañera?—Susan O'Connor, la otra bateadora, bufó restándole importancia a aquel asunto y siguió hasta los vestidores, seguida de cerca por Dominique que continuó— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te ves muy sexy cuando te enojas conmigo?

—¡Weasley! —exclamó la chica sonrojándose.

—¡Oh, vamos! Si seguimos discutiendo no ganaremos la copa de Quidditch este año, y es la última oportunidad para Rob y Freddie…— y eso fue lo último que se escuchó desde dentro del lugar.

Robert Miller colocó los ojos en blanco y murmuró:

—¿Por qué, Merlín? ¿Por qué no puedo tener un equipo normal en el que mis bateadores, para variar, se lleven bien?

—Al menos tienes buenos bateadores. Yo estaría más ocupado preguntándole a la vida por qué me envió una buscadora tan mala—Fred Weasley, que jugaba de guardián, acababa de aterrizar junto a ellos con la Quaffle entre las manos y una mirada de hastío en su rostro. Rose sabía que el humor de su primo era el peor luego de los entrenamientos en los que Miller insistía en que:

—¡Annie está mejorando! —y dando grandes zancadas se dirigió hasta los vestidores. Fred caminó hasta donde se encontraban sus primos menores y suspiró:

—¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta de lo pésima que es esta chica jugando? ¿Por qué suspendió las audiciones para encontrar un nuevo buscador después de las vacaciones de Navidad? ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? —terminó Fred tomando el enorme baúl en que guardaban las pelotas y abriéndolo para guardar la Quaffle dentro de él.

Marie sonrió pues conocía esa respuesta pero prefirió quedarse callada.

Rose se acercó hasta su primo y le ayudó a sostener el baúl mientras las Bludgers dentro luchaban por escapar de sus correas. Era el último año de Fred en Hogwarts y desde que él estuvo en tercero, Gryffindor no había vuelto a ganar la copa de Quidditch. Deseaba de verdad hacerlo ese año.

—Lo siento, Fred—comenzó ella—. Pero la verdad es que Annie no está mejorando. Cuando todos dejamos el campo de Quidditch, busca a su hermano, Andrew Rogers, para que la capture por ella y así poder irse a descansar.

Fred, James y Albus miraron a Rose casi con ternura, como si supieran algo que ella no. Enarcó una ceja casi preguntándoles que le estaban escondiendo cuando Ralph habló, sorprendiéndola, se le había olvidado que él estaba ahí también.

—¿No te diste cuenta, Rose? Lily sí lo hizo—y en ese momento los otros chicos lo miraron asombrados. Ella negó con la cabeza y Lily bufó para luego poner los ojos en blanco. Todos miraron a la pequeña Potter y ella, acercándose hasta el diminuto compartimiento donde se guarda la Snitch, abrió el cerrojo y dejó que la escurridiza pelota dorada escapara de su escondite y volara trazando círculos bajos entre ellos.

—Rose, todos sabemos eso de que Rogers de Ravenclaw es quien ayuda a su hermana luego de los entrenamientos. Hasta yo, que no doy un centavo por este deporte. Aparentemente Miller es el único que no se ha dado por enterado. Por otra parte—comenzó y señaló la Snitch con un movimiento de su cabeza, como si fuese natural y fácil seguir su trayectoria—, James capturó la Snitch cuando Marie, Summerby y yo estábamos llegando al campo. Por eso nos retrasamos él y yo, paramos justo cuando le señalé que James la tenía en su mano—su hermano mayor sonrió traviesamente hasta que ella comentó—. Fue más bien un accidente, estaba volando a tres pies a su derecha y cuando daba un giro para esquivar a nuestra genial buscadora, que ni siquiera la había notado, se enredó entre su túnica. James la sacó y la guardó en su bolsillo derecho durante todo este tiempo. Se lo dijo a Albus mientras aun jugaban y, cuando ayudó a Dominique y Susan a guardar las Bludgers, aprovechó para asegurarla dentro del baúl y contarles también. Fred acaba de notarlo al guardar la Quaffle—entonces señaló a sus dos hermanos y a su primo con un gesto acusador de su dedo índice y les dijo—. Compartieron "la mirada", esa que hacen cuando entre todos se cubren la espalda al hacer alguna broma.

—Vaya, tienes muy buena vista, Potter—Scorpius acababa de llegar al campo seguido de Hugo que miró a su prima con una sonrisa. Al parecer había esperado que el entrenamiento acabara para salir de su sala común e ir a visitar a Annie. Ese pensamiento no alegró nada a Rose—. Recuerdo aquella vez cuando capturaste una Snitch furiosa en la enfermería sin siquiera planearlo.

Y entonces, las miradas de todos se posaron inquisidoras en Lily, que se enfurruñó totalmente, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado. Hizo un puchero y les miró con sus brillantes y grandes ojos avellana como si fuese a llorar.

—De ningún modo van a sugerir que me monte en una de esas escobas a jugar Quidditch—y a ellos les pareció que no debían molestar a Lily, se veía tan dulce e indefensa que podría partirse si la tocaban por accidente. ¿Cómo se les podría ocurrir decirle que se uniera al equipo? Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en dejar a Lily en paz.

Bueno, casi todos.

—¿Por qué no? Tienes mucho talento y, me parece a mí, muchísimo miedo también—dijo Ralph ganándose la mirada incrédula de los demás. Lily apretó los puños, harta de que él pareciera… Sacudió su cabeza para sacar tales pensamientos absurdos de su mente y le dedicó una mirada de profundo odio.

Ralph Summerby era un insoportable.

_20 horas antes: Viernes, 22:00 hrs._

Para qué negarlo, había sido gracioso y precisamente por eso era que no podía borrar esa pequeña y culpable sonrisa de su rostro mientras caminaba fuera de la enfermería.

Lily ya hacía ya un rato se había ido a los dormitorios, negándose rotundamente a la insistencia de todos porque entrara al equipo como reemplazo de Annie Rogers que ahora se encontraba un poco indispuesta para el partido del domingo… Si es que esa era una buena forma de describir que ahora tenía un esguince en el brazo derecho y la nariz partida.

¿Cómo había sucedido todo eso? Bueno, esa era la parte graciosa.

Mientras Lily les explicaba a todos como es que la buscadora del equipo estaba perdiendo el tiempo pues la Snitch ya había sido capturada, a pesar de su talento limitado, la chica pudo vislumbrar a la pequeña pelota dorada volando bajo entre el grupo de estudiantes.

Se puso furiosa, evidentemente, por lo que antes de darles un segundo para que se dieran cuenta, bajó en picada empezando a murmurar maldiciones. Sin embargo, y aunque Rose no creía esa parte de la historia, Ralph se tropezó y accidentalmente soltó las correas que sujetaban las Bludgers.

—No te rías, Rose. Recuerda que esto ha sido terrible para Annie. Puede que su nariz no vuelva a ser la misma que antes—la pelirroja se giró hasta Ralph que sonreía burlón mientras caminaba a su lado.

—Sí, me imagino que eso la debe tener bastante deprimida—completó algo cómplice ella, antes de girarse a buscar a Albus para irse finalmente a la sala común.

Fue entonces cuando su vista se cruzó con el par de ojos claros de Scorpius, que desde las puertas de la Enfermería les miraba a ambos de un modo que jamás le había visto antes.

—Entonces, Ralph… ¿Esto no fue más que un accidente? —él dudo un instante antes de responder, pero fue Rose-bastante enojada por el que a él pareciera importarle lo que le sucediera Annie- la que respondió:

—Claro que fue un accidente. Estas cosas pasan en el Quidditch todo el tiempo.

La corta guerra de miradas que comenzó al instante siguiente que ella pronunciara esas palabras, terminó abruptamente con la llegada de Albus.

—¿Dónde está Lily? —preguntó al parecer ignorando la tensión—. Madame Pompfrey quiere saber si ella no está herida también por sostener a Annie.

Claro, luego que las Bludgers salieran a la caza de la única jugadora en el aire y después que por pura suerte esquivara una que iba directo a su estómago-al parecer tampoco las había visto-, la otra pelota impactó en su cara, partiendo su nariz y haciéndola tambalear sobre su escoba.

Lily, cuyos reflejos se había encargado de ocultar muy bien con el paso de los años bajo capas de dulzura, encaje, berrinches y peluches; se subió de un salto sobre la Nimbus de Rose, que aun sostenía en su mano, y voló hasta Annie, sosteniéndola en el aire tan sólo cuando estaba a unos cuantos pies de caer.

Esa era la razón de ser del esguince de la desafortunada buscadora.

—Está en la sala común y creo que nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo. Ella está bien Albus, o al menos todo lo bien que puede estar luego de haberse subido en una escoba— Hugo apareció detrás de Scorpius saboreando una pluma de azúcar, como si todo lo que había ocurrido le trajera totalmente sin cuidado.

—Lo sabías… ¡Tu lo sabías y nunca dijiste nada! —exclamó Rose entendiéndolo todo al ver a su hermano. Él se alzó de hombros y asintió:

—Sí. Claro que lo sabía. Es como si tú no supieras que Albus…—se rascó pensativo la cabeza—. Bueno, como si no supieras algún secreto de Albus que en realidad sí sabes bien—todos le miraron confundidos por lo que suspiró—. Olvídenlo. Sólo hay que saber que ella ha sido mi mejor amiga toda la vida y créanme cuando les digo que tiene sus muy buenas razones para no querer ver una escoba ni en pintura. Dejen ese tema en paz. Sobre todo tú, Summerby.

Él se alzó de hombros al escuchar esa última advertencia pero no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil con respecto a eso. Gryffindor tenía la oportunidad de ganar la Copa y una niñita malcriada no lo iba a impedir-y cuando pensaba eso se refería a Lily Potter-.

—En fin…—comenzó Ralph—. Albus, Rose… Nos vamos a los dormitorios ¿O qué? Ustedes tienen que irse a las mazmorras ¿No?—terminó dirigiéndose hacia los dos Slytherin. Rose se despidió con un gesto de su cabeza y Albus la imitó. Ambos se encaminaron hacia el pasillo pero Ralph no se movió. Veía a su primo fijamente que también le devolvía la mirada cruzado de brazos y sin moverse ni un centímetro—. ¿Algún problema, Scorpius?

Él escuchó la pregunta y negó suavemente con la cabeza, pero miró un instante a Rose y luego otra vez a Ralph.

—No, ninguno. Buenas noches. Vamos Hugo— pero apenas se movió. Ralph dejó que media sonrisa se dibujara en su boca y se dio media vuelta para seguir con sus amigos.

—¿Qué quería Scorpius? —preguntó Albus bostezando y cruzando los brazos tras su nuca.

—Nada—respondió Ralph tranquilamente. Miró a Rose un segundo y le sonrió—. Sólo comienzo a creer que, por primera vez, es él quien quiere estar en mi lugar y no al revés.

_19 horas antes: Viernes, 23:00 hrs._

Rose estaba leyendo un grueso tomo de Aritmancia en la sala común completamente desierta, salvo por ella y Marie que la acompañaba. Albus y Ralph se habían ido a dormir apenas llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor pero ambas decidieron quedarse un rato más fuera y aprovecharlo para estudiar. O al menos ella pensó eso.

—Rose, son las once de la noche. Vamos a dormir—dijo Marie desperezándose encima del sofá sobre el que se encontraba sentada y dejando sobre su pecho el ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja que había estado leyendo. La pelirroja si acaso levantó su mirada del libro y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Los exámenes comienzan en quince días y estoy muy atrasada con respecto al cronograma de estudios que tracé al comienzo del trimestre… Ve tú si quieres, yo me quedo aquí.

Marie puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de donde se encontraba. Caminó un par de pasos y se tiró con algo de brusquedad en el asiento junto a Rose en un mullido sillón para tres personas. Su amiga le hizo mala cara, pero casi inmediatamente volvió sus ojos a la lectura.

—¿Sabes? A esto me refería cuando decía que eres la persona más hermética que conozco—clavó sus ojos oscuros en el perfil de Rose que seguía ignorándola y continuó—. Estás molesta.

—Para nada.

—Claro que lo estás—y dejó caer su mano abierta sobre el libro cerrándolo de un golpe. Ella estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero Marie la interrumpió—. Te molesta ver a Annie cerca de Scorpius. Te molesta ver como ella abiertamente le coquetea. Pero lo que más te molesta es que eso a él no parece molestarle en lo absoluto.

El rostro de Rose quedó paralizado, como suspendido en el tiempo. Miraba a su mejor amiga con una expresión inescrutable mientras los reflejos rojos del fuego de la chimenea bailaban en sus ojos chocolate, aparentemente serenos.

Abrió su boca para decir algo pero la cerró inmediatamente, quizás porque ya Marie había dicho justo todo lo que ella pensaba. Levantó su mano derecha hasta sus ojos y palpó un par de lágrimas correr despacio fuera de ellas.

Marie la miró enternecida y le dio un abrazo antes de que siquiera Rose se preparara para ello, por lo que su brazo quedó atrapado entre ambas aun sintiendo las gotas cálidas resbalar por su rostro. Se separaron lentamente y fue en ese momento cuando ella pudo articular lentamente unas cuantas palabras.

—Ella es… Annie es… linda—su mejor amiga puso los ojos en blanco con hastío y se enfurruñó contra el espaldar del sillón.

—Claro que es linda, nada del otro mundo, pero sí linda—Rose sonrió ante aquellas palabras—. Pero tú eres la que le gusta a Malfoy, aunque se esté comportando al igual que todos los hombres. Como un cerdo—miró a la pelirroja de reojo para verificar que no lloraba más y suspiró—. Annie no es una amenaza real, a ella sólo le gusta, tú sabes, divertirse…—Rose la miró confundida mientras apartaba el libro de su regazo y se limpiaba el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Divertirse? —Marie carraspeó incómoda, recordando lo difícil que era hablar de ciertas cosas con Rose que parecía vivir en otro mundo.

—Sí, bueno, me refiero a que siempre te he dicho que es una arpía y eso es porque sabe cómo obtener lo que quiere—al ver que la mirada de confusión no desapareció ni por un segundo de la cara de su amiga, suspiró y dijo tratando de aclararse—. Como su puesto en el equipo de Quidditch, por ejemplo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el Quidditch en todo esto? —fue el turno de Rose para cruzarse de brazos. Sabía que Annie Rogers no era nada buena, pero lo que decía Marie tenía el más mínimo sentido para ella. Observó como su amiga tomo su cabello negro y lo anudó en una coleta alta mientras colocó los ojos en blanco y se puso de pie rumbo a los dormitorios. Posó su mirada en ella y la siguió con el libro de Aritmancia entre las manos creyendo que ya la conversación había terminado, pero cuando menos lo esperaba Marie explotó.

Se giró hasta ella con la cara sonrojada, ambas manos colocadas sobre sus caderas y ese semblante que Rose reconocía perfectamente de cuando había perdido la paciencia con ella, para quien las cosas evidentes a veces no lo eran tanto. Retrocedió un paso y sonrió como disculpa, con lo que el rictus enojado de Marie disminuyó un poco. Dejó caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y, soplando suavemente hacia arriba, apartó un mechón de cabello negro que obstruía su visión.

—Sexo. De eso estoy hablando, Rose. Annie sabe que es linda pero también sabe lo que los chicos quieren. No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero tomando a Rob Miller como ejemplo, al parecer hasta ahora todo le ha funcionado bien: Se aseguró un puesto en el equipo sin tener una pizca de talento, es popular y todos los chicos quieren salir con ella. Sin contar que tiene al capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor babeando por ella. Por eso te digo que le gusta divertirse, le gusta jugar con ellos.

Rose estaba sonrojada hasta la punta del cabello pues jamás cruzó aquella idea por su cabeza. Miraba estupefacta y con la boca ligeramente abierta a Marie que la tomó de la mano para llevarla a los dormitorios.

Una vez en su cama, aquellas ideas molestas aun seguían rondando por su cabeza: esa de Annie coqueteando con Scorpius, aquella otra de él teniendo algo con Annie, algo más íntimo, algo que ella ni siquiera entendía muy bien como pasaba. Pero la peor de todas era definitivamente cuando su mente reemplazaba a su rubia compañera por ella misma y su cuerpo temblaba entero al tratar de imaginar cómo sería todo aquello.

Jamás había pensado en sexo, no más de lo necesario. Ahora, recordando los labios de Scorpius sobre los suyos y sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, no podía evitar sentir que esa conversación era algo que jamás le agradecería a Marie.

_11 horas antes: Sábado, 07:00 hrs._

Rose abrió los ojos de par en par y se sentó en su cama aun sintiéndose somnolienta. Su cabello rojo estaba bastante alborotado pero con un par de cepilladas estaba segura que se controlaría un poco.

Abrió el dosel de su cama y observó que Valery Wilson y Jessica Kent seguían profundamente dormidas. La cama en la que descansaba usualmente Annie se encontraba perfectamente hecha pues la rubia había tenido que pasar la noche en la enfermería.

Se puso de pie y en puntillas caminó hasta donde Marie dormía profundamente. Se escabulló dentro de su dosel cerrado-ella y Marie tenían esa costumbre, las otras tres chicas no, pues antes de dormir siempre cotilleaban acostadas desde sus almohadas hasta casi quedarse dormidas- y volvió a deslizar la cortina para que no la vieran.

Su amiga dormía hecha un lío entre las sábanas desarregladas. Su cabello negro estaba esparcido sobre su almohada y su boca estaba entreabierta al parecer tratando de murmurar alguna cosa. Se arrodilló junto a ella con cuidado tratando de no mover mucho el colchón.

A Rose le daba mucha pena despertarla, pero debía preguntarle algo, algo que la había hecho casi desvelarse la noche anterior. Sacudió ligeramente a su amiga por el hombro y susurró:

—Eh, Marie… Despierta…—ella seguía en el más profundo de los sueños así que ella la movió con más fuerza— ¡Oye, despierta! ¡Fuiste tú quien hizo que me quedara con esta duda desde anoche! —Marie abrió lentamente los ojos y aparentemente trataba de enfocar a la pelirroja con claridad. Rose la miró sonriendo y soltó de una vez aquello que la atormentaba y que la noche anterior por puro estupor ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntar— ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez? ¿Tú ya has tenido sexo?

Marie la miró otra vez pero se notaba a leguas que no había terminado de despertar. Parpadeó pesadamente un par de veces y bostezando le dio la espalda a Rose.

—Sí…

Ella se quedó ahí, sin poder creer lo que Marie le acababa de confesar. Miró la espalda de su amiga y, petrificada, se dispuso a bajarse de la cama para que ella continuara durmiendo. Pero entonces una mano, rápida como el viento se posó en su muñeca y le impidió moverse.

Vio el cuerpo de Marie sacudirse como si una corriente eléctrica la hubiera alcanzado y levantarse de un solo movimiento hasta quedar sentada frente a ella. Se giró a verla y sus ojos oscuros estaban abiertos como un par de platos fijos en Rose.

Abrió la boca un par de veces y se sonrojó:

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que me preguntaste y qué fue exactamente lo que te respondí? — acababa de notar que apenas había terminado de digerir las palabras que ella le había dicho y que había reaccionado un poco tarde. Rose se mordió su labio inferior para tratar de contener la risa pero no pudo hacerlo.

La pelirroja estalló en una carcajada incontenible y Marie, asustada, le tiró una almohada en la cara, la empujó para que cayera acostada e hizo amago de asfixiarla mientras ahogaba la risa. Cuando Rose se calmó un poco y quedó apenas sonriendo como tonta Marie asomó su cabeza fuera del dosel y verificó que Valery y Jessica siguieran profundamente dormidas.

Luego, entró nuevamente y miró con enojo a Rose que se alzó de hombros para después sentarse. Ella le observaba divertida, podía ver la vergüenza de Marie coloreando de rosa sus mejillas y aquello no era algo muy frecuente.

—¿Algo que quieras contarme? —preguntó Rose en un tono que distaba de ser inocente. Marie le soltó otro almohadazo que la tomó desprevenida y logró que chillara levemente.

—Sí—dijo secamente—. A la gente dormida o medio dormida no se le preguntan cosas. Mucho menos cosas tan personales—Rose asintió como cada vez que Marie le daba una enseñanza de vida—. Por otra parte, no. Aun no lo hecho—recibió una mirada llena de suspicacia de Rose por lo que suspiró—. Casi. No lo he hecho pero casi.

La expresión de incredulidad de Rose cambió a una de total incomprensión: No entendía como se podría casi tener sexo.

—¿Cómo es eso de que casi? —Marie suspiró arrepentida de haberle contado todo aquello a Rose en primer lugar.

—Salgo con James desde el verano pasado—parpadeó un par de veces dándose cuenta que era la primera vez que Marie le contaría como fue que terminó juntada de alguna forma con el pesado de su primo—. Hablé con él un par de tonterías en el pasillo del tren mientras Albus y tú llegaban hasta nuestro compartimiento. Reímos, fue muy dulce y estaba totalmente deslumbrada por él. Prometió escribirme. Y lo hizo—Rose no sabía exactamente que decir por lo que se quedó callada y asintió—. Las cosas fueron demasiado rápidas para mí pero tal vez fue la velocidad ideal para tu primo—Marie colocó los ojos en blanco y siguió—. Fuimos a comer helado en el callejón Diagon y me invitó al día siguiente a su casa. Estaba tan emocionada que acepté sin dudarlo. Llegué a casa y escribí a Ralph para decirle que no podría ir a su fiesta en la piscina.

—¿Qué fiesta en la piscina…? —pero Rose se calló al recordar el encuentro que habían tenido todos en la casa de los Summerby en Brighton. Ahí habían descubierto que Ralph y Scorpius eran primos. Ese día, recordaba, Marie no había podido ir. Abrió mucho los ojos y asintió por lo que Marie suspiró y continuó su relato.

—Cuando llegué, la casa estaba vacía. James me dijo que sus padres estaban en el trabajo y que Albus acaba de salir. Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos besándonos en el sillón de la sala—carraspeó algo incómoda y se rascó la nuca—. Entonces llamas verdes que salían de la chimenea nos sorprendieron. Nos escondimos tras los muebles mientras tú y Albus desparecían rumbo a la casa de Ralph y en ese momento todo aquello me pareció muy emocionante—sus ojos negros brillaron y sonrió a Rose—. Creo que eso era lo que me ofrecía James, mucho peligro y a mí eso me…gustó.

—¿Y eso cómo explica eso de "casi tener sexo"? —Rose no quiso sonar muy ruda pero así fue. Se disculpó con una mirada dulce pero a Marie le hizo gracia su cabello alborotado y su gesto de inocencia por lo que se alzó de hombros y continuó.

—No me importó seguirme viendo con él en la escuela aunque sabía que era novio de Alice. No me importó por eso aceptar la invitación a su casa en vísperas de navidad y no ir al cumpleaños de Malfoy…

—¡Es decir que Ralph tenía razón! ¡No viajaste a ninguna parte con tus padres en las vacaciones! —Marie puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo señas a Rose que bajara la voz.

—Summerby puede ser irritablemente astuto cuando se lo propone. Ese día… Bueno, ese día íbamos a hacerlo—Rose la miraba con sus ojos cafés llenos de sorpresa. Marie les había mentido a todos y lo había hecho por… ¿James? —. Se suponía que tus tíos no estarían. Se suponía que estaríamos solos. Se suponía que luego que Albus y Lily salieran a la casa de Malfoy nada nos interrumpiría. Pero hubo un fallo en el plan…

—Tío Harry y Tía Ginny se tomaron el día libre. Albus y Lily se retrasaron… ¡Y tú ya estabas ahí! —Marie asintió a cada palabra pronunciada por Rose y finalizó:

—Desde más temprano. Habíamos salido a desayunar juntos y subimos a su habitación sintiendo la casa vacía. Se suponía que no había nadie—se alzó de hombros recordando que casualmente, el resto de la familia había estado reunida en la cocina.

—¡Oh, Merlín! Por eso Albus llegó diciendo que sus padres estaban molestos, que estaban riñendo a James. Ellos los…

Marie apartó la mirada avergonzada e incapaz de mirar a Rose a los ojos. Ella se quedó estupefacta, tratando de imaginar el bochorno que su amiga había atravesado aquella mañana.

—Fue horrible—y no dijo nada más. Marie miraba fijamente su dosel escarlata decorado con bordados dorados como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Rose, torpe para esas cosas como la que más, sólo atinó a mover su mano hasta la de su amiga para mostrarle su apoyo. Eso pareció devolverla a la realidad—. El señor Potter me acompañó hasta la sala mientras tu tía se quedó en el segundo piso con James. No volvimos a hablar. No me escribió ni una sola vez para ver cómo estaba. Sólo lo volví a ver en el compartimiento el día que volvimos a Hogwarts y yo estaba tan enfadada con él pero después no me importó y ¿Sabes por qué? —Rose negó suavemente con la cabeza—. Porque no importa cuántas marranadas de ese estilo me haga, yo simplemente… lo amo. Creo.

Rose guardó silencio y sintió como alguna de sus dos compañeras de cuarto se desperezaba y despertaba. Miró fijamente a Marie, como tratando de descifrar que sería correcto de decir en esas circunstancias pero ella sólo le sonrió y le acarició un poco el cabello.

—No te esfuerces tanto. Hoy lo hiciste muy bien—le guiñó un ojo y abrió los doseles de su cama para salir a tomar una ducha. Pero antes, la miró y terminó con un susurro—. No sé qué sientes por… por Ya-Sabes-Quién. Sólo sé que esto que yo siento duele bastante y te hace cometer estupideces.

—¿Qué hiciste?—preguntó Rose acercándose a ella, imaginando mil respuestas excepto la que escuchó.

—Ayer boté a James. Luego del entrenamiento de Quidditch y mientras llevaban a Annie a la Enfermería. Terminamos. Supongo que me rendí respecto a él y Alice Longbottom…—Rose la miró sorprendida y no pudo articular palabra, sólo escuchó con cuidado lo que habría de decirle Marie susurrando y que, cómo no, ella se encargaría muy pronto de ignorar—. Eres muy inteligente. No hagas lo mismo que yo, no cometas ninguna estupidez.

_9 horas antes: Sábado, 09:00 hrs._

Rose bajaba tranquilamente desde la sala común hasta el comedor a tomar su desayuno. Aun estaba un poco distraída por lo que se quedó un tanto atrasada de los demás, y sólo un grito de Albus pudo alertarla de que el juego de escaleras acababa de moverse y se había quedado sola arriba.

Los chicos y Marie habían desaparecido por lo que se desvió un poco de la ruta habitual y luego de dar un rodeo en el quinto piso y bajar dos más, terminó frente a las puertas de la enfermería.

Si no fuera tan escéptica, hasta podría haber creído que era cosa del destino, pues si no hubiese estado sólo un paso atrás de sus amigos, probablemente no habría visto a Annie Rogers salir del ala médica acompañada de su hermano Andrew y de Scorpius. Él la vio con atención un par de segundos por lo que no pudo notar la mirada llena de desconfianza que el chico de Ravenclaw le dedicaba desde atrás.

Rose pasó por el lugar como cualquier estudiante lo habría hecho y como tal fue tratada. Más que el poco de atención que Scorpius le dedicó, no recibió más nada y fue por ello que sin mencionar palabra siguió con su camino, ignorando llamas de furia que crecían dentro de ella, incontenibles, gigantes, poderosas. Un sentimiento tan fuerte que logró obnubilar su mente y vaciarla-casi que por primera vez- de cualquier clase de pensamiento.

Era tan doloroso verlo que decidió no hacerlo más: cerró sus puños y levantó la cabeza. Caminó como si esa escena la trajera totalmente sin cuidado aun cuando la estaba destruyendo por dentro. Con el mentón arriba y las palmas de sus manos adoloridas, llegó hasta las puertas del comedor. Su visión estaba nublada por los celos y la ira que la carcomían al verlo a él con otra chica que no fuera ella.

Fue por ello que tropezó con una figura que venía caminando del otro lado, directo de las mazmorras y que había llegado hasta ella con la intención de hablarle y no de ser atropellado.

—¡Ey, pulguita! ¡Ve con más cuidado la próxima vez! —Rose abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada azul y vivaz mirándola burlón, como si todo aquello fuera muy divertido. Pobre de Montague, había sido el primero en encontrarse con ella y tendría que pagar toda su rabia. Abrió la boca para decirle un par de insultos pero él se le adelantó, dejándola desarmada—. Te ves muy linda hoy. Definitivamente mereces que te invite a una cerveza de mantequilla. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a Hogsmeade?

En cualquier otro escenario, Rose se habría detenido a pensar un poco y encontrar la mejor respuesta a esa pregunta, pero es que estaba tan enojada con Malfoy. Lo único que podía sentir era esa rabia infinita llenarla y unas ganas tremendas de hacerlo enfadar, de que se sintiera aunque fuera sólo un poco cómo ella se sentía en aquel momento; por lo que se esforzó en sonreír, luego de retroceder un par de pasos, dijo:

—Me encantaría—y sólo en ese momento, cuando vio la hermosa sonrisa de Luke iluminar su rostro, entendió que esa era la clase de estupideces a la que se refería Marie.

_4 horas antes: Sábado, 14:00 hrs._

Todos vestían ya ropas más ligeras y el sol brillaba con intensidad única ese día. La primavera era, después del verano, la estación favorita de Albus. La razón era única y sencilla: No habían temperaturas bajo cero y eso le encantaba.

Esperaba junto a Jerry y Ralph a que los demás llegaran para partir juntos a Hogsmeade. Estaban de pie junto a la salida del Vestíbulo y de frente a los gigantes relojes de arena que contabilizaban los puntos de cada casa. Albus calculaba mentalmente cuánto podrían variar hasta dentro de 3 semanas que finalizaría la escuela y pensaba en si Gryffindor tendría alguna oportunidad de ganar la Copa de las Casas.

Marie apareció sola, lo cual le extrañó bastante pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar dónde estaba Rose, pues Scorpius, Timothy y McDouall aparecieron del otro lado del vestíbulo por las escaleras que conducen a las mazmorras. Hugo venía algo amargado tras ellos, seguramente por no poder visitar el pueblo aun, y Fiorella y su otro amigo-Albus creía que su apellido era algo así como Derrick-avanzaban detrás de él con el mismo semblante.

Sus ojos verdes, que paseaban traviesos por el grupo de Slytherin, se clavaron de repente en la figura de aquella chica pelirroja escocesa y notó, por enésima vez en su vida, que a pesar de tener ese color de cabello no se parecía ni un poco a ninguna mujer de su familia o a ninguna que haya conocido antes.

Tragó en seco y trató de obligarse a mirar a otro lado pero fue inútil. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron la figura de la chica que lograba sacar lo peor de él y que aun no entendía por qué. La detalló una vez más mientras contenía la respiración: No era especialmente alta pero sí bastante delgada, su cintura era tan reducida que Albus se preguntó si, rodeándola con sus manos, sus dedos de tocarían.

Su gesto era altanero, como el de muchas otras tantas chicas de Slytherin, pero eso lo podría atribuir al dinero y el medio en el que se había criado; sin embargo esa forma en la que alzaba el mentón y arrugaba la nariz cada vez que algo no le agradaba o cuando discutía con Timothy era tan único-y adorable- que casi siempre le dejaba sin palabras. Como en aquel momento.

Albus bajó la mirada y se revolvió el cabello con impaciencia pasando desapercibido por todos, incluso por Ralph que había comenzado a conversar algo con Hugo. Había algo en ella que le hacía perder los estribos y no necesariamente en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Alzó sus ojos verdes y se chocaron con los de ella que le miraban fijamente. Sintió su corazón acelerarse latido a latido cuando ella avanzó a paso lento hasta él. Mientras veía la tela de su vestido largo de verano bajo su túnica abierta moverse con delicadeza sobre cada una de sus finas curvas, mientras observaba sus labios delineados y pequeños fruncirse de molestia y mientras con un golpe suave, provocado por ella, sus hombros chocaron y él se apartó para dejarla pasar hasta dos escalones fuera del castillo donde la brisa golpeo su cuerpo y aventó su cabello hacia atrás, dejándole un aroma de sándalo y frutas silvestres a Albus en la nariz.

—Apártate, Potter.

—Eres tú quien se atraviesa en mi camino, McDouall—contestó él con veneno y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se tocó suavemente el hombro y bufó enojado sabiendo que no era posible odiarla tanto y, desde hace poco, no tolerar tenerla muy lejos al mismo tiempo.

Habría seguido pensando en eso-y en ella-, si la aparición de Rose no hubiese avisado que era hora de partir.

—Por favor, Weasley—dijo Ralph en voz alta a Hugo que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos—. Dale a Lily mi recado, pensé que estaría por aquí.

—Bueno, ya estamos todos, en marcha—dijo Jerry pero Rose carraspeó un poco y ninguno se movió de su lugar. Incluso Hugo y sus dos amigos se quedaron de pie en la mitad del camino hasta el comedor.

Albus y los demás miraban a su prima con curiosidad. Incluso McDouall que ya estaba fuera y Scorpius que nunca parecía especialmente interesado en nada. Pudo notar que sus claros ojos grises la analizaban con atención, como si esperaran alguna reacción extraña. Y fue eso precisamente lo que le pareció raro.

—¿Pasa algo, Rose? —dijo avanzando un paso hasta ella que sonrió casi convincentemente y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no pasa nada—luego les echó un rápido vistazo a todos y terminó—. Creo que pueden adelantarse en el camino al pueblo. Yo esperaré a alguien…—dudó un momento pero sonrió tratando de convencerse que aquello no tenía nada de malo—. Esperaré a Luke. Iremos juntos a Hogsmeade hoy.

—¿Luke? ¿Luke Montague dices? —preguntó Albus sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Pero fue cuando Rose asintió levemente que el silencio que se formó entre ellos se volvió tan sólido y compacto que daba la sensación de poder cortarse con un cuchillo.

_2 horas antes: Sábado, 16:00 hrs._

—Es raro—dijo Albus en voz alta sin darse cuenta mientras observaba desde fuera la vitrina de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch que habían abierto en Hogsmeade. Ralph y Jerry le observaron e intercambiaron una mirada interrogante.

—¿Qué es raro, Albus? —comentó Jerry cuyos ojos miel le analizaban despacio de arriba abajo.

—Esto. Estar sin Rose, supongo.

Hubo nuevamente silencio entre ellos y sólo fue roto por el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda abriéndose. Marie salió de ella con una bolsa pequeña, seguida de Scorpius que cargaba una caja de tamaño mediano.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué has comprado? —preguntó Albus sonriendo y sorprendiendo de paso a sus dos amigos que creían había estado triste hasta un momento antes—. Creí que no te interesaba el Quidditch.

—No me interesa—dijo Marie acomodando su cabello mirando su reflejo en la vitrina del local—. Es para Rose. Cumple años a mediados de agosto ¿No?

Albus asintió y le dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar por la calle principal del pueblo. Los demás le siguieron y Ralph comentó:

—Faltan Emily y Tim. Creo que dijeron que estarían en Honeydukes comprando algunas golosinas para Weasley y Zabini—Scorpius asintió en silencio y dejó que su mirada vagara por entre los estudiantes que caminaban en sentido opuesto a ellos.

—Podemos encontrarnos con ellos si seguimos esta ruta—comentó despreocupado como si muy dentro no sintiera que le estaban incinerando con fuego maldito.

Jamás en su vida nada le había dolido como aquello, cuando escuchó decir a Rose Weasley que saldría con otro chico que no era él.

Apretó sus puños y caminó con más fuerza, como si el suelo tuviese la culpa de todas sus desgracias. No lo entendía, no alcanzaba a comprender de qué manera podría ella haber aceptado salir, de todos los chicos de Hogwarts, justo con aquel a quien más odiaba.

Sólo le pareció extraña su actitud cuando se la encontró junto a la enfermería, cuando salía con los hermanos Rogers y ni siquiera le saludó.

¿Acaso se había equivocado? ¿Acaso había sólo su imaginación cuando se creyó ingenuamente que Rose Weasley podría quizás sentir algo por él?

Sacudió su cabeza levemente. Era absurdo. Él estaba convencido de aquello y él nunca se equivocaba. Había algo ahí entre ellos, algo cálido, algo fuerte, algo condenado a morir antes de siquiera nacer; pero era tan poderoso y alborotaba de tal forma todas y cada una de la células de su cuerpo que era imposible que ella no lo sintiera también.

¿Tal vez Rose se había dado por vencida? Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda a pesar de la cálida tarde que hacía ese día. Sintió de repente que podría ser esa la decisión más inteligente. Y Rose podría no tener muchas cosas, pero jamás se podría insinuar que le faltara inteligencia.

—¿Estás bien? —aquella pregunta detuvo su línea de pensamiento y Scorpius giró su cabeza y sus ojos grises se encontraron con la mirada oscura de Marie que le evaluaba inquisidora.

—Claro que estoy bien ¿Por qué habría de estar mal? —comentó con naturalidad mientras Albus y los demás parecían adelantarse. Ella colocó los ojos en blanco haciendo una especie de puchero que le pareció odioso y algo maleducado al Slytherin.

—Te pareces tanto a ella—bufó con desesperación para luego apretar el paso y alcanzar a los demás, dejando a Scorpius con una mirada de confusión pintada en el rostro.

_½ hora antes: Sábado, 17:30 hrs._

Rose no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer en una cita sin embargo, hasta ese momento, sospechaba que no lo había hecho tan mal pues la tarde terminaba y Luke no se había alejado de ella ni por un segundo.

Si le preguntaban, Hogsmeade no era un lugar en que se podría decir que hay muchas cosas por hacer, pero habían estado tan entretenidos que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Rose no había pensado-mucho- en Scorpius Malfoy, o en los problemas de Marie, ni siquiera en los exámenes y eso ya era mucho decir.

Habían salido tarde de la escuela por lo que no habían viajado en carruajes e hicieron el camino a pie. La última vez que Rose anduvo por ahí, terminó medio congelada en brazos de cierto Slytherin cuyo nombre no quería mencionar, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello porque Luke, afortunadamente, era un gran conversador.

Rose sabía que sus amigos siempre hacían el mismo recorrido, por lo que cada vez que él le preguntaba, se aseguraba de ir justo en la dirección opuesta. No quería encontrárselos, ni de broma, y fue de esa manera que terminaron, desde hacía ya un rato atrás, dentro del ruidoso y muy lleno local de Las Tres Escobas.

Estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa para dos en medio del lugar. Rose no estaba muy segura, pero creía que hablaban de Quidditch. Durante la tarde había podido llegar a una conclusión: entendía a su mejor amiga cuando describía James como encantador, porque así era Luke. Encantador.

Parecía siempre preocupado por ella y no dudó en lanzar miradas desdeñosas y comentarios agudos a todo aquel que les observaba por más de un segundo. Era inusual ver a Rose Weasley en un plan tan fuera de lo académico como aquel y eso lograba incomodarla.

—Si le prestas demasiada atención a lo que los demás dicen de ti, entonces te olvidaras de lo más importante: De lo que en realidad eres—Rose alzó la vista y le miró como si en verdad fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Ella sabía por qué razón él hacía ese comentario. Su familia, al igual que la de muchos compañeros de su casa, tenía un pasado oscuro y vergonzoso. Él y otra tanta cantidad de estudiantes-incluido Malfoy-cargaban un doloroso estigma en sus espaldas, y les había correspondido entender, por las buenas o las malas, que lo que los demás dijeran de ellos no debía definirlos. Ellos no eran sus padres o abuelos. Ellos eran diferentes.

Pero el gran problema de Rose era justamente ese. Ella no sabía quién era más allá de ser la hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley. Estaba ahí, atascada y sin salida, y es por ello que se quedó callada mirándole y tratando de decirle que aunque lucieran muy diferentes, la guerra –esa que ni siquiera presenciaron- los había marcado a todos y había hecho de ella eso que era: Nada. Nada distinto de lo que los demás esperaban que fuera.

Sintió ganas de llorar y se asustó pues sabía que aquella no era la manera correcta de terminar lo que había sido una gran tarde con un gran chico. Pero entonces Luke le sonrió luego que tomó un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla y le señaló con la cabeza que sus amigos acababan de entrar al lugar y se sentaban en una mesa que un grupo de Hufflepuff acababa de desocupar. Se alzó de hombros y le preguntó si quería ir a otro lugar, pero ya ella lo estaba.

Recorrió el rostro bondadoso de gesto travieso tras los mechones de cabello negro que caían descuidados sobre su cara, una nariz pequeña y delicada-casi demasiado para un chico- sobre sus labios que esbozaban una sonrisa sólo para ella.

Se preguntó si tal vez él sí podría ayudarla a descubrir quién era en realidad. Se preguntó que se sentiría besarlo. Se preguntó si se sentiría diferente a cómo había sido con Scorpius: Él, cuyos ojos grises y tormentosos la molestaban cada noche antes de irse a dormir. Él, que le había hecho sentir pequeña y vulnerable todo el tiempo. Él, que había preferido a otra chica más tonta y menos problemática.

De ninguna manera se sentiría igual con Luke. Estaba convencida que sería muchísimo mejor.

_Sábado, 18:00 hrs._

Rose estaba tan distraída pensando y viendo sus profundos ojos azules mientras le hablaba que casi ni siquiera notó que le estaba haciendo una pregunta.

—Los chicos están en la puerta. Vamos juntos a Zonko. ¿Quieres venir? —Rose parpadeó un par de veces y, luego de pensarlo, negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Marie y los demás están aquí. Voy a quedarme con ellos un rato y quizás más tarde regresemos al castillo—él se alzó de hombros y se puso de pie, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica. Le sonrió levemente y avanzó un par de pasos hasta donde ella se encontraba sentada, se inclinó un poco y, antes de que comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo, le plantó un beso suave y corto en los labios.

Su espina dorsal le mandó mil impulsos eléctricos y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo entero se tensara por el contacto. Él se alejó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y se despidió con su mano mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.

Rose se llevó lentamente un par de sus dedos hasta los labios y sólo hasta ese momento pudo entender lo que acababa de suceder.

Luke Montague acababa de besarla en una mesa en el centro del abarrotado local de Las Tres Escobas frente casi toda la escuela, incluyendo a todos sus amigos.

Se levantó casi como una autómata y alcanzó a vislumbrar cómo él se acercaba a la barra y pagaba su cuenta. Caminó aun con la mente en blanco hasta donde Albus y los demás le observaban sin creer lo que acababan de ver. Se esforzó en sonreír un poco y miró a su primo que estaba, literalmente, boquiabierto pero incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

—Así que… ¿Hay algo que debas contarnos, Rose? —ella se sonrojó hasta tal punto al escuchar la pregunta de Ralph que no se creyó capaz de contestarla. Recorrió con sus ojos la mesa redonda y abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo.

Ralph la miraba con cierto grado de diversión, como si todo hubiese sido aburrido hasta que ella les entretuvo. Había un cierto grado de malicia en su mirada, como si aquel sólo fuera el principio de algo más grande, algo de lo que Rose no tenía ni idea.

Albus tenía el cabello hecho un desastre y le miraba como si acabara de aparecer haciendo malabarismos encima de un hipogrifo. Sus ojos verdes, generalmente un mar de calma, le veían confundidos como esperando una respuesta lógica que muy seguramente no llegaría.

A su lado Jerry, tenía la cabeza ladeada y la boca semiabierta, como si hubiese estado leyendo algún libro y de repente descubriera que le hacen falta varias páginas y la historia perdió cualquier sentido. Parpadeó un par de veces ocultado su mirada miel y tragó en seco para luego mirar a Marie.

Marie… Ella tenía los puños sobre la mesa fuertemente apretados y parecía molesta. Como cuando en el gran comedor servían papas hervidas o pollo frito, sus dos comidas menos favoritas en el mundo. La miró de arriba abajo como tratando de descifrar si algo había cambiado en ella pero luego sólo apartó la vista buscando a alguien más en la mesa.

Cuando Rose giró sus ojos, vio a alguien que sí estaba realmente enojada y no sólo aparentemente molesta como Marie: Emily McDouall la miraba con una rabia tan profunda en sus ojos verdes que ella temió haber hecho algo que la hubiese ofendido. Arrugaba su nariz en un gesto altanero y sacudía su largo cabello hacia atrás: ¿Acaso le gustaba Luke? ¿Qué había hecho mal? La chica de Slytherin bufó brevemente y se cruzó de brazos apartando su vista de ella.

Y entonces Rose vio a Timothy Bletchley, que aparentaba organizar con cuidado las bolsas de dulces que acababa de comprar en Honeydukes. Ignoraba todo aquello con una maestría ejemplar hasta que alzó sus ojos azules y la miró brevemente como si no la conociera, con tal desdén que la sorprendió.

Finalmente, sus ojos la llevaron a la última persona que quería ver. Scorpius Malfoy estaba ahí. Sentado entre Albus y Timothy, cruzado de brazos y mirando a otro lado como si no sintiera el ambiente tenso ni la incomodidad de los demás. Las personas que se acercaban y alejaban de la barra eran aparentemente más interesantes para él que ella y su cita con Luke. En ese momento, se giró a verla y vislumbró su mirada gris y clara sobre ella. Vacía y sin ninguna clase de sentimiento especial o emoción delatora.

No le importaba.

A él no le importaba que ella acabara de besarse con otro chico, con el que, a propósito, acababa de tener una cita y con el que la había pasado muy bien.

Un chico que era mucho mejor que él. Uno que muy a su pesar no era él.

Apretó los puños ofendida. Si había salido con Montague en primer lugar, era para hacerlo enojar, para que perdiera los estribos y reconociera que elegir estar con Annie Rogers había sido un error garrafal.

Pero ahí estaba él, mirándola fría y desinteresadamente, como si no fuera merecedora de una pizca de atención más de la que requiere una pintura o retrato. Justo como cuando en segundo año la hizo quedar como una tonta en el Gran Salón aunque había ocupado el primer lugar.

Y eso la enfureció.

Scorpius Malfoy era un imbécil. Y ella no tenía por qué estar perdiendo su tiempo tratando de enojar a un imbécil. Rose Weasley se merecía algo mejor y, aparentemente, ese era Luke Montague.

Había salido con él, había disfrutado un buen rato a su lado y también le había besado. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Fue por ello que se llenó de toda la valentía Gryffindor que pudo reunir y por fin respondió dando la cara y respondiendo a sus amigos por lo que había hecho y de lo que no tenía por qué arrepentirse.

—Sí, Ralph. La pasé estupendamente hoy—sonrió tomando una silla y sentándose junto a Marie que la miró asombrada y sin creer una palabra de lo que decía—. Luke es un chico estupendo. Tal vez, pueda que siga saliendo con él.

Tomó entre sus manos la cerveza de mantequilla que hasta hacía un momento Albus había estado bebiendo y la acercó hasta sus labios. Cerró los ojos un instante y suspiró.

Fue por eso que no vio los ojos de Scorpius, por primera vez, llenarse de un fuego y rabia incontenibles. Apretó sus manos hasta casi hacerse daño y reconoció, por primera vez, que se estaba consumiendo de los celos por ella.

Si Rose Weasley quería jugar, entonces él jugaría.

* * *

_Les gustó? Me quieren matar? Que se trae Scorpius con Annie? =D Ya veremos, espero que muy pronto, pero por si acaso: Feliz navidad y próspero 2012!_

_Saludos,_

_Londony_


	28. El Enemigo Sólo Empieza a Ser Temible

_Hola._

_Les presento mi último capítulo de este año, pues mi jefe saldrá de vacaciones y habrá mucho trabajo por hacer._

_Actualicé rápido así que espero haberlas sorprendido =) Por otra parte, los capítulos cada vez más largos se me salen de las manos porque cada vez tengo más tramas que resolver._

_No sé si les gustó el Capítulo anterior en Hogsmeade y todo el lío con Luke. Espero que sí y pues en este capítulo resuelvo la duda que dejé desde que empezó este año escolar._

_Esta actualización va especialmente dedicado a _**_S. Lily Potter_**_. Gracias linda por tus mensajes y porque me has dejado asombrada por como te las has ido pillando todas (Así se dice en mi tierra)_

_Besos a todas, feliz navidad y próspero año 2012!_

_Disclaimer: Sí, ya soy ingeniera pero aún no soy dueña de Harry Potter y Co._

* * *

_**Realidad Innegable # 27: "El Enemigo Sólo Empieza a Ser Temible, Cuando Empieza a Tener Razón" Jacinto Benavente**_

—¡Suena el silbato y la Quaffle está en el aire! —la voz de Molly Weasley resonó amplificada por todo el estadio de Quidditch ahogada un poco por el grito de emoción de toda la escuela que presenciaba el que sería en último partido de la temporada.

Las casas estaban divididas en dos bandos pues, en contra de todo pronóstico, no sólo Gryffindor y Slytherin se disputaban la posibilidad de ser campeones: Hufflepuff había aplastado a Ravenclaw en el último partido por lo que si Slytherin ganaba sólo atrapando la Snitch y sin hacer muchos tantos, la casa de los tejones aún tendría oportunidad de ganar la copa.

Ese día, Hufflepuff apoyaba a Slytherin como si fuera su propio equipo.

Rose estaba en medio de Marie y Ralph. Todos vitoreaban y gritaban mientras Albus robaba la Quaffle y se dirigía a toda velocidad a los aros de Slytherin. Luego de una jugada que terminó con los primeros diez puntos para Gryffindor, todos volvieron a sentarse.

—¡Increíble, señores! ¡Los Potter tienen el Quidditch en la sangre! ¡Por eso hoy le damos la bienvenida a la nueva buscadora de Gryffindor: Lily Luna Potter! —Molly hacía aspavientos desde su lugar de narradora en el partido y mencionaba otras tantas cosas acerca de cómo vencerían, hasta que el Profesor Thompson le mandó a callar.

Rose buscó con la mirada a su prima pero ella se movía con tal ligereza que a veces era difícil enfocarla por más de un par de segundos. Aun no entendía muy bien como era que había aceptado el puesto, si hasta el día anterior había dejado en claro que no lo haría por ningún motivo.

—¿Cómo es que Lily terminó jugando este partido? —preguntó en voz alta mirando a sus amigos luego que un tanto de Slytherin silenciara las gradas en las que se encontraban.

Jerry miró a Rose y luego a Ralph. Casi no le gustaba meterse en los asuntos de los demás, siempre había sido así. Pero estaba convencido que Ralph había tramado algo para convencer a la hermana menor de Albus y como él no lo averiguaría, le sembró la duda a alguien que sí.

—Pregúntale a Ralph. Él fue quien la convenció—y sin decir más nada se giró nuevamente al frente y vitoreó pues Rob Miller recuperó la Quaffle y, con una magnífica asistencia de James Potter, marcaba un segundo tanto para su casa.

Rose miró a Ralph un segundo y quiso preguntarle que había hecho, pero él se le adelantó y se alzó de hombros antes de decir:

—Tú lo sabes. Estuviste ahí—ella parpadeó confundida tratando de recordar pero creyó él se equivocaba. Lily y él sólo intercambiaron unas cuantas frases en la sala común después de la llegada de todos desde Hogsmeade.

La torre de Gryffindor estaba llena de estudiantes y Lily se encontraba con la cabeza metida dentro de un libro negro y mohoso cuando ellos llegaron. Se encontraba sola. Como casi siempre. Hasta ese momento, en el que recordaba viendo los ojos azules de Ralph, no había pensado nunca en que aparentemente, su prima no tenía muchos amigos.

"¿Qué lees?" Le preguntó el chico acercándose a ella seguido de Rose, mientras Albus, Jerry y Marie subían a los dormitorios a dejar las cosas que habían comprado.

"No te importa, Summerby" fue la respuesta de su prima que hizo poner los ojos en blanco a Rose. Lily podía ser realmente odiosa si se lo proponía. "Hugo me dijo que insistes en eso que juegue Quidditch. Para que conste, quiero que sepas que no lo haré.

Ralph se alzó de hombros, justo como acababa de hacerlo allí en el campo y se sentó en una pequeña butaca vacía frente a ella. Tal vez Rose no recordaba el detalle con el que él se dedicó a mirar a la menor de los Potter en ese momento.

Se concentró en ella, en su rostro delicado, en su cabello rojo encendido, en sus manos blancas aferradas con fuerza al libro cerrado que sostenía sobre sus piernas, en lo hipnotizante de sus ojos avellanas que lo miraban enfadado, en las pecas casi invisibles alrededor de su nariz y en sus labios pequeños fruncidos de molestia.

Ladeó su cabeza un poco tratando de entender lo que sentía en ese momento pero no lo consiguió. Estaba seguro que era hermosa, pero era una belleza como la que él encontraba en las obras de arte: lo sobrecogía pero no despertaba nada más.

Ralph no entendía lo que sentía porque simplemente no sentía nada. Lily Potter no le gustaba, no despertaba nada especial en él y ni siquiera sabía por qué pues no había duda de que era en extremo linda. Era como si le repeliera, como si fuera un chico.

Estaba tan concentrado que no notó que Rose se despidió de ambos distraída por algo que le preguntó Valery Wilson, una de sus compañeras de cuarto. Por eso no escuchó nada de lo que él le dijo.

—Lo siento. Pero estoy segura que no estuve ahí—y haciendo nota mental de preguntarle sobre ello más tarde volvió sus ojos al partido. Ralph se sintió confundido pero también se olvidó de aquel asunto.

En el campo, Lily sentía que iba a morir de los nervios en cualquier momento. No podía ver la Snitch y lo único que le tranquilizaba es que parecía que Malfoy no la había avistado tampoco.

Él volaba cerca de ella pero unos cuantos pies por debajo así que tendría mucha ventaja si la pelota dorada aparecía cerca de los aros. Aceleró un poco y sintió un chorro de adrenalina inyectarse en su cuerpo. La Nimbus de Rose era una maravilla de escoba.

Se la prestó esa mañana, luego que muerta de la vergüenza se la pidiera para poder jugar. Todos se alegraron con la noticia. Su primo Fred y Rob Miller se abrazaron emocionados y el resto del equipo-incluidos sus dos hermanos-la miraron sorprendidos pensando que era una broma pues rara vez Lily Potter cambiaba de opinión.

Y es que ella nunca lo hacía. Pero ese Summerby…

La había convencido. O más bien le había lanzado un Confundus y ella no lo había notado. Destruyó sus defensas. Derrumbó su decisión y todo porque… Bueno, ese era el problema. No sabía bien por qué.

Cuando estaban en la sala común la miró de esa manera tan extraña que no tardó en ponerla nerviosa. Apretó con tanta fuerza el libro que acababa de sacar a escondidas de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca que creyó que se iba a deshacer en sus manos. La descolocaba totalmente. Entre más hablaba con él, más se sentía como si estuviese tomando un camino sin retorno directo al infierno.

Y no. No exageraba. Algo dentro de ella le decía que Ralph Summerby le causaría muchos problemas –y mucho dolor, pero de eso aun no estaba segura-.

La brisa golpeó su rostro y tras ver un destello dorado salió disparada hacia arriba seguida de cerca por Malfoy. Sus escobas se sincronizaron subiendo en espiral tras la Snitch que seguía su ascenso vertical.

El estadio pareció sucumbir bajo el estallido de gritos de emoción de cientos de estudiantes excitados. Molly Weasley narraba cada uno de sus movimientos pero Lily ya sólo podía ver las alas doradas batiéndose cerca de su mano.

Pero fue entonces que se asustó, mientras seguía subiendo en espiral girando frente a Malfoy cada vez, pudo ver que su brazo era más largo y sus dedos también. No podía perder, tenía que evitar a toda costa que él se hiciera con la Snitch.

Sin embargo, antes que pudiera pensar la pelota se detuvo súbitamente mientras ellos aun subían, y como si se estuviera burlando de ellos, empezó a bajar. Como un par de saetas, los dos buscadores cambiaron su rumbo y cayeron en picada. Acercándose cada vez más al estadio, a las graderías y al duro suelo de la cancha.

Nuevamente vio su propia mano junto a la de su rival que casi rozaba la pelota dorada que huía con ferocidad. Apartó su vista de la Snitch sólo un instante para verlo a él y todo pasó antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo. Fue como si su cuerpo se hubiese programado para ello pero en ese momento no lo sabía:

Estiró su mano derecha hasta rozar con la yema de sus dedos el dorso de la mano extendida de Malfoy, a punto de atrapar la Snitch y ganarle.

—Scorpius…—susurró su nombre mientras hubo contacto entre los dos pero era imposible que le escuchara. El estadio era una caldera hirviendo de emoción y gritos y el viento silbaba lastimando sus oídos pero aun así, él se giró a verla. Y fue de una manera rara como si ella fuera lo único que él podía mirar y todo lo demás hubiese desaparecido.

Todo ruido se silenció en los oídos de Scorpius Malfoy. Lo único que sintió fue la voz de Lily Potter llamarlo y él no podía negarse. No, si era ella quién se lo pedía.

Bastó esa fracción de segundo. Una distracción minúscula. Lily se lanzó a adelante y todo terminó.

El silbato sonó otra vez.

—¡Y mi primita atrapó la Snitch! ¡Lily Potter suma 150 al marcador y el partido acaba! ¡Gryffindor gana! ¡Tenemos la Copa!

Aun mucho tiempo después, Lily no recordaría bien cómo sucedieron las cosas ni cómo terminó en la mitad del campo rodeada del resto del equipo y toda su casa.

Había un mar de gente en la cancha y muchas caras familiares pero muchas más desconocidas. Fred la alzó en hombros mientras ella aun sostenía las Snitch en una mano y su escoba en la otra.

Todo era borroso.

Vio el equipo de Quiddicth de Slytherin descender de sus escobas, cabizbajos y saboreando la amarga derrota mientras ellos celebraban

Scorpius Malfoy lucía confundido pero no devastado como Luke Montague que al parecer ni siquiera tenía ánimos de reñir a sus jugadores. Las gradas se vaciaron rápidamente y Malfoy la miró un instante antes de entrar a los camerinos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. ¿Qué había sucedido?

El bullicio de su casa, henchida por la victoria, la apabullaba. Se sentía pequeña en medio de tanta gente que la abrazaba y felicitaba. Divisó a Rose y a los demás, pero su prima esbozaba una sonrisa agridulce, como si se alegrara porque Gryffindor había ganado y se entristeciera porque Slytherin había perdido. Las dos cosas al tiempo.

No entendía cómo era que había terminando capturando la Snitch pero aparentemente eso no le importaba a nadie. Sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar y se lastimó la palma de la mano apretando los grabados de la pelota metálica dentro de su puño cerrado.

Entonces lo encontró. Ralph Summerby. En medio de la gente. Su mirada era diferente y única, y en ese momento la veía sólo a ella. Sus ojos, del mismo color del cielo brillaban de alegría después de felicitar a Albus.

Y le sonrió sólo por un momento.

Le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera y Lily supo que aquello estaba mal, porque al verlo, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

Pero a pesar de esa efímera alegría, y entre las figuras borrosas que cantaban himnos de la victoria mientras empezaban a salir del campo, algo la llenó de miedo. Aunque sabía que tenía muchos ojos sobre ella, alguien la miraba con ganas de rostizarla en el acto.

Se giró con violencia y se escurrió de los abrazos que intentaban darle. Se escabulló de la multitud y se ocultó, respirando agitadamente, bajo las gradas orientales. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse y entonces vio la figura de su primo Hugo, su amigo Linus Derrick y Fiorella Zabini bajando lentamente de los asientos occidentales, hasta el otro lado del campo y donde se había apostado la barra de Slytherin. Había sido ella.

Lily abrió sus ojos comprendiendo todo al fin y tembló de pies a cabeza. Cayó sentada sobre el barro que había en aquel lugar y ocultó su cara acercando sus rodillas a su pecho.

Fiorella Zabini tenía razón y además sabía lo que ella había hecho durante el partido. Comenzó a sollozar de forma incontenible y todo su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente en medio de los temblores y espasmos de su llanto.

Agradeció que el estadio estuviera vacío porque al fin estaba sola y así era como quería permanecer el resto de su vida.

* * *

Lo malo de cualquier tipo de competencia es que siempre hay un bando perdedor y lo realmente malo es hacer parte de ese grupo. Rose estaba segura de eso, por ello no sabía cómo sentirse al saber que personas a las que apreciaba se encontraban ahora tristes por su victoria.

Personas como Hugo, su hermano; McDouall, que había empezado a caerle bien; Luke, que había puesto todo su empeño en ello y Malfoy, que, bueno, era Malfoy.

Siguió a la turba de gente hasta las puertas del vestíbulo de la escuela, donde se detuvo abruptamente. Ya habría tiempo para celebrar, se giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a hacer el camino de regreso pero se encontró de frente con la figura de Marie que la observó interrogante:

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al estadio de Quidditch—respondió ella luego de dudar un segundo bajo el gesto severo de su mejor amiga.

—¿Por qué? —esa era una muy buena pregunta. Y había dado justo en el clavo. ¿Por qué quería ella dejar de asistir a las celebraciones de la victoria de la Copa de Quidditch? Su mente se volvió un nudo y su boca se abrió sola.

—Porque quiero verlo—Marie sonrió de medio lado, descubriendo gratamente que su amiga comenzaba a abrirse a lo que de verdad sentía, pero ella sabía, incluso mejor que la misma Rose, que no tenía idea de que sería lo correcto para hacer. Montague o Malfoy. Ambos le significarían problemas con sus padres y discusiones con sus primos. Tal vez ella no conocía la magnitud del problema pero ambos eran Slytherin y a sus ojos eran iguales. Pero quizás para su familia, para la sociedad y para Rose no era así.

—¿A quién quieres ver? —y esa era exactamente la misma pregunta que cruzaba la mente de la pelirroja y que no sabía cómo responder. Dio un paso y luego otro. Abrazó a Marie por un momento y ella sonrió por aquello. Había estado haciendo un buen trabajo en volver a Rose una persona más normal.

—A Luke. Voy a buscar a Luke Montague.

Y sin decir más nada corrió de regreso al exterior del castillo, rumbo al estadio de Quidditch.

Al llegar, entró a la pequeña salita con 2 bancos de madera burdamente tallados donde los equipos se reunían siempre a estudiar las estrategias. Se asomó silenciosamente por la puerta entreabierta que daba hacia los camerinos y descubrió unas toallas húmedas y otras sucias de barro tiradas por todo el lugar.

Casi que se arrepintió por estar ahí, era territorio enemigo pero ya estaba metida hasta el cuello así que sólo se zambulliría. Avanzó otros dos pasos y no pudo hacer nada más pues en unas bancas frente a los casilleros estaba sentada una figura cabizbaja.

Luke levantó la mirada al sentir llegar a Rose y quiso sonreír pero su estado de ánimo no le dio para eso. Ya se había duchado y su uniforme de Quidditch estaba hecho un lio en el rincón opuesto del lugar. Vestía como lo haría cualquier otro domingo, pero ese no había sido un domingo normal.

Ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado en silencio. Lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de una gota que caía desde las duchas hasta los azulejos. Llevaba un ritmo constante y parejo. En ese momento se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba Luke ahí sentado, sólo escuchando ese ruido.

—¿No deberías estar en tu sala común celebrando la victoria de tu casa? —sonó más triste que amargo por eso Rose no se tomó a mal el comentario. Ella era muy mala conversando y aun peor leyendo sentimientos de otras personas pero extrañamente sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Movió su mano derecha hasta la de él y la apretó firmemente. No podía decir que no le alegraba que Gryffindor hubiese ganado, así que era mejor demostrarle por otros medios que sentía mucho lo que estaba sufriendo.

—Eres un excelente capitán—dijo y él pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que le hizo sentir a ella algo cálido muy dentro. Le devolvió el apretón en la mano y se colocó de pie para recoger su uniforme.

Rose comenzó a sentir algo extraño entonces, un sentimiento de ansiedad ajeno a su cuerpo que se plantó en la mitad de su pecho. Le siguió y le escuchó suspirar lentamente mientras el goteo de la ducha continuaba marcando melódico cada segundo que corría.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Rose? —preguntó él en voz baja dándole la espalda mientras tomaba su ropa sucia y la metía de cualquier manera dentro de una mochila. Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta pero no se tardó mucho es responderla.

—Creo que este es lugar en el que debo estar. Contigo—Luke se giró algo sorprendido y la miró como si la estuviera evaluando. Se acercó hasta ella, redujo la distancia que les separaba y le inquirió nuevamente:

—¿Conmigo? ¿Y por qué conmigo?

Rose sintió que su corazón comenzó a acelerarse como nunca lo había hecho antes delante de Luke. Se sonrojó vivamente y miró a otro lado mientras apretaba los puños:

—Porque… Porque me necesitas—ella volteó a verlo y lo notó, quizás, algo decepcionado. Por eso se esforzó en decir el resto de la frase, en dejarla salir y soltar todo lo que sentía en vez de guardárselo. Sus orejas se pusieron coloradas y terminó—. Porque me necesitas y yo quiero estar ahí cada vez que me necesites.

Luke quiso responder algo a eso. Tal vez que él no se merecía una chica así. O que no comprendía en qué momento había perdido la cabeza por ella. Jamás se había sentido de esa forma antes, pero le gustaba y fue por eso que no le dijo nada.

Avanzó el único paso que les separaba, puso su mano derecha detrás de su nuca y la otra en su cintura. Rose recibió sorprendida el contacto pero eso no fue nada en comparación cuando sus labios se posaron encima de los de ella y le acariciaron lentamente.

Todo el suelo bajo sus pies tembló y sintió la urgente necesidad de sostenerse de algo. Estiró lentamente sus manos y las colocó sobre los hombros de Luke que había atrapado su labio interior entre los suyos, logrando que sus rodillas le fallaran.

Él la asió con fuerza e hizo que sus cuerpos se juntaran. Necesitaba sentirla cerca de él, saber que estaba ahí y que era algo más que un espejismo. Rose suspiró lentamente y entreabrió sus labios casi inconscientemente, con la mente en blanco y totalmente obnubilada.

Se sentía como si hubiese corrido cien kilómetros al sentir su corazón golpear contra su pecho cuando profundizaron el beso y sintió su lengua acariciarle, su mano recorrer su cabello y la otra apretar su cintura. Sus labios suaves se movían contra su boca llevándola a otra galaxia y entonces no pudo evitarlo.

Rose soltó un suave gemido, un sonido que jamás había emitido antes y que casi la sorprendió si no hubiese estado ocupada en otras cosas. Luke pudo entender de eso que a ella le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo así que caminó dos pasos y la apoyó contra los casilleros en la pared.

Lo único que podía sentir ella era la temperatura subiendo y su corazón desbocado, la sangre corriendo hirviendo por sus venas y el beso de Luke llenándola de algo que no podía describir.

La intensidad y vehemencia del beso iban en aumento, sus cuerpos reaccionaban solos a cada roce y fue por eso que Rose arqueó su espalda al sentir las manos de Luke sobre su piel. No era sobre su ropa, era su piel, alrededor de su cintura la que estaba tocando. Y quemaba pero tampoco quería que se apartara.

Tuvo que llevarse una de sus manos hasta la boca para evitar que otro sonido vergonzoso saliera por ella al sentir sus labios besar su mejilla y luego detrás de su oreja y luego quedarse en su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo sobre su piel.

Todo, absolutamente todo aquello estaba tan mal que no podía evitar que se sintiera bien. Apretó nuevamente sus hombros con sus dedos al sentir su lengua recorrer un lugar demasiado sensible, que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, y la presión fuerte de sus labios en el mismo punto.

Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Se le escapó otro de esos gemidos bajos e hizo sonreír a Luke sin saberlo. Aquello era maravilloso.

Él la miró un instante a los ojos, su cara estaba completamente sonrosada y sus labios entreabiertos casi sonreían. Bajo su rostro hasta el de ella y acarició suavemente con su nariz la suya. Pasó su mano por su mejilla y sonrió.

No podía haber nada mejor que estar con ella pero fue entonces que una voz les sobresaltó:

—Sólo olvidé mis guantes. No me tardo…—Tim Bletchley apareció por la puerta sólo para presenciar la escena de aquellos dos juntos. Miró a Rose y luego a Luke que no se habían movido por la sorpresa. En otras circunstancias quizás se hubiese mosqueado, pero era Rose Weasley y estaba con su capitán en los vestidores. Lo del día anterior no había sido nada comparado con esta escena tan comprometedora en la que estaban. Carraspeó un poco avergonzado y avanzó hasta el banco.

—¿Timothy, pasa algo? —era él. Él estaba fuera y pudo haber entrado descubriéndola con Luke. Pero ¿Por qué diablos le importaba? Ella no tenía nada con él. Podía hacer lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, un rayo de desesperación cruzó sus ojos mientras Tim tomó con un rápido movimiento sus guantes de Quidditch del banco y salió veloz.

—No pasa nada, Scorpius. Vámonos rápido de aquí.

—Pero…

—Rápido, hombre. Este partido me ha dado mucha hambre.

Y nuevamente lo único que escuchó Rose además de la respiración agotada de Luke a su lado, era una gota solitaria cayendo rítmicamente de las duchas.

* * *

Hacía una brisa suave y refrescante. No había dudas de que pronto acabarían las clases, el verano se sentía a la vuelta de la esquina.

Parpadeó dos veces lentamente y dejó que el viento acariciara la piel de sus mejillas. Casi se sintió como si hubiese sido otra persona. Cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro que resonó audible en medio del silencio profundo de las graderías del vacío estadio de Quidditch.

Lily se puso de pie y abrió sus ojos otra vez llenos de lágrimas, que resbalaron suavemente por los contornos de su cara, haciéndola ver-en contra de todo pronóstico-aun más linda de lo que era.

Apretó con fuerza aquello que llevaba en las manos y se sintió tonta por llorar. Jamás creyó que fuese capaz de caer tan bajo, pero lo había hecho, y ahora lo había echado todo a perder.

Sintió crujir las tablas de madera bajo las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba por lo que limpió rápidamente con la manga de su túnica los rastros de humedad en su rostro. Se volvió con la cabeza erguida-y los ojos ligeramente hinchados- y descubrió a la última persona del planeta a la que se quería encontrar.

—Lárgate de aquí—espetó volteándose nuevamente al frente e ignorando la presencia de Fiorella Zabini que no le hizo el menor caso y avanzó hasta donde la pelirroja se encontraba. Ella le miró con atención y aun sin pronunciar palabra, detalló la figura menuda de la Gryffindor, cubierta por el uniforme de rojo de Quidditch de su casa, una Nimbus 3000 modelo Asteroid Professional en la mano derecha y el puño fuertemente cerrado de la izquierda-donde ella sabía tenía aun la Snitch-.

—Ya tienes 13 años, tarde o temprano, sucedería. Mi abuela me lo dijo—Fiorella se sentó en los bancos y observó la espalda de Potter que no parecía creerla digna de su atención—. También me dijo que tuviera cuidado contigo. Las Cabello de Fuego no son de fiar…

—¡No me llames así! —exclamó Lily llevando su mirada enfadada hasta ella, logrando sobresaltarla en su asiento. Sin embargo, la Slytherin se recuperó rápidamente y miró despreocupada hacia los tres aros del lado sur de la cancha.

—No tienes por qué gritar…—y se calló dejando que sólo el sonido de la brisa se oyera en aquel lugar.

Lily la miró con rabia. Estaba más convencida que nunca que la odiaba, pero era algo más complejo que eso. Estaba segura, era algo rancio, ciego y viejo aquello que le hacía detestar a esa presumida.

Hasta ese día en el tren-el primer día de clases-, en el que casi matan a Hugo por accidente, Fiorella Zabini no le había hecho nada particularmente malo. Pero ya simplemente no podía soportarla. Ese día ella se encargó de decirle el por qué. Mientras el tren traqueteaba y las dos se encontraban en el pasillo, ella le miró con sus enigmáticos ojos verdes y le susurró al oído eso que comenzó a enloquecerla y obsesionarla. Aquello que respondía algunas de sus más extrañas dudas sobre sí misma pero que también hacía que nacieran muchas más.

Lily bufó y cayó sentada junto a Fiorella que sonrió levemente. Al parecer era mucho más fácil crecer sabiendo que tenías el don y no simplemente enterarte de sopetón, aunque la menor de los Potter lo negara hasta la muerte.

—No puedo ser cómo tú… No puedo ser una encantadora de hombres o cómo sea—miró nuevamente con rabia a Fiorella con sus ojos avellana brillando pero ella sólo se alzó de hombros y miró al frente.

—Claro que puedes, sólo que es muy raro—apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y luego su mentón sobre sus palmas abiertas y dejó que la brisa le desordenara su cabello oscuro como la noche—. Estás maldita.

Lily la vio fijamente y ella giró su cuello por lo que sus ojos se encontraron. Recordó que fue luego que ella mencionara esas dos palabras la primera vez que su discusión en el tren había comenzado.

—Otra vez con eso…—dijo tratando de sonar convencida y apartando mechones de pelo rojo cayendo sobre su cara. Pero estaba nerviosa porque, en el fondo, sabía que Zabini tenía razón.

Lily no se había equivocado pues la chica la miró con una sonrisa irónica y se irguió nuevamente en la silla. Ella lo sabía todo, lo que no sabía es de qué forma habría de reaccionar ella la primera vez que trató de contárselo. Y es que lo supo desde la primera vez que la vio.

—Tu familia era estéril—empezó ella antes de ser interrumpida por una carcajada corta y burlona de Lily.

—¿Estéril? ¿En serio? ¿Es que no has visto la cantidad de primos que tengo? —pero se calló al ver el ceño fruncido de Fiorella que al parecer hablaba en serio. Puso los ojos en blanco y siguió:

—Claro, dejando su descendencia en vientres de mujeres de otras familias—dijo ella tratando sonar ofensiva pero al parecer Lily no entendía mucho. Suspiró y se golpeó la frente—. Mi abuela me contó que para tener el don debes pertenecer a una de las 4 familias que siempre lo han tenido. Como yo.

La pelirroja le miró confundida y entonces la señaló con un dedo algo incrédula:

—¿Es decir que todas las mujeres de tu familia han manipulado a los hombres con magia desde siempre?

—Desde siempre no. Tenemos registros en el archivo desde el año 1045—comentó como si tal cosa no fuera a sorprender a Lily hasta hacerla quedar boquiabierta.

—Los Zabini sí que son un peligro…—dijo finalmente ella aflojando un poco el puño de su mano izquierda y dejando que las alas de la pequeña Snitch hicieran cosquillas sobre su palma.

—¿Zabini? No…—comentó Fiorella restándole importancia al asunto—. Ese es el apellido del padre de mi papá, que murió cuando él era aun un niño. Nuestro apellido se diluyó a través de la historia—y entonces supo Lily que aquello era más complejo de lo que parecía.

Se encontró confundida pues si de algo estaba segura era que no tenía ningún parentesco con Fiorella, o al menos eso esperaba. Dejó la escoba que Rose le había prestado para el partido en el asiento de al lado y trató de seguir preguntando:

—Entonces, si estás tan segura de que yo… de que yo…

—Tienes el don.

—Exacto. Eso. Tengo el don. ¿Cómo es posible?

Fiorella le miró con sus profundos ojos verdes fijamente, como si pudiera ver todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Era linda, muy linda, era como una muñeca perfecta y delicada; y eso, por alguna razón, la sacaba de quicio.

—Hay dos opciones: la primera, eres hija de mi padre—Lily abrió los ojos como platos y estuvo a punto de saltar en la silla, pero antes que pudiera apuntar nada ella continuó—. Pero no es posible, no al menos que yo no tuviera el don y mi abuela dice que lo siente desde que estaba en el vientre de mamá. Pues verás, dos hermanas no pueden tener el don. No ocurre desde el 1657 y terminaron matándose—Lily tragó en seco tratando de olvidar la absurda posibilidad de ser hermana de Fiorella y asintió lentamente—. Por otra parte, mi abuela cree que obtuviste el don por la maldición de infertilidad de tu familia. Una familia infértil es, para efectos prácticos, una en la que no nacen mujeres, como la tuya. Por eso, estás maldita. Eres la única hija de la primera mujer nacida en tu familia luego de siete generaciones que además es la hija número siete después de seis varones. Mi abuela cree que toda la maldición se guardó el primer vientre fértil que tuvo, el de Ginevra Weasley y al llegar tú ahí, naciste con ella. Bastante lógico, ¿Cierto?

Pues Lily no le encontraba la lógica a eso por ninguna parte. Pero si lo decía la abuela de Fiorella, tenía que ser cierto, venía de una familia con ese problema desde hace mucho.

—¿Cómo sabe tu abuela esto? ¿Hay otras familias malditas? —Fiorella asintió solemnemente y respondió en tono sombrío.

—Ella sabía que tarde o temprano nacería otra como nosotras muy cerca, pues tenía vigilada de cerca dos familias con ese problema de esterilidad. Mi abuela le llama el don, pero en realidad es una maldición—y así fue que Lily entendió todo aquello que Zabini había querido decirle. Ella no era la única. Finalmente, la Slytherin sentenció—. Te amarán los hombres que no amas y aquel al que amas nunca lo hará.

Se palpó un silencio pesado en el ambiente y Fiorella miró a otro lado.

—¿Por qué yo? —dijo Lily otra vez al borde del llanto aunque, para su sorpresa, la otra chica también le volteó a ver mientras un par de lágrimas salían por sus ojos.

—No lo sé. De vez en cuando también me lo pregunto—Fiorella se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano, se dio la vuelta y, dándole la espalda, dijo en voz muy baja—. Lo mejor es no cruzar mucho nuestros caminos. Ahora que tus poderes despertaron, no tardarás en encontrarlo. A ese hombre que no sucumbe a tus encantos y del que no podrás evitar enamorarte. Siempre harás lo que te pida y será tu única debilidad. Ni siquiera intentes luchar porque no podrás contra el destino, Lily Potter.

Ella cerró los ojos al escuchar esas palabras y dejó finalmente que la Snitch escapara de su mano, zumbando no muy lejos de aquel lugar.

—Hablaste de otras familias—habló de repente para que Zabini no se fuera. Comenzó a sentirse sola sin entender muy bien por qué—. ¿Cómo saben quiénes son si constantemente se casan y pierden sus apellidos?

—Se siguen la pista unas a otras. Es mejor no estar muy cerca—lo dijo por segunda vez y Lily empezó a sospechar que algo nefasto ocurría ahí.

—¿Y la otra familia? ¿La que tu abuela vigilaba porque sospechaba que también tenía la maldición esa de infertilidad o como se llame?

Fiorella se giró a verla. Sonreía enigmáticamente, casi de forma burlona. Lily retrocedió un paso inconscientemente.

—No pasan cosas buenas cuando hay muchas de nosotras cerca. Sólo una por familia en cada generación, compitiendo por el amor de los más ricos y poderosos, de los más guapos y famosos, de los mejores y más tiernos, Potter. La vida nos cobra duramente por robar el amor verdadero a otras mujeres, es bueno que sepas eso, así que es mejor que cuides lo que haces—Lily se enfadó un poco pero sólo apretó sus puños y miró a otro lado cuando la voz de la Slytherin llamó nuevamente su atención—. Los Malfoy. No nace una mujer Malfoy hace 12 generaciones según los registros de mi abuela.

Lily bajó la mirada, tomó la escoba y atrapó nuevamente la Snitch que volaba mansamente cerca de ella. Caminó por las gradas y fue ella ahora quien pasó por delante de la otra chica y le dio la espalda.

—Creo entonces que ya lo hemos dicho todo. Espero no tener que volver a hablar contigo—murmuró Lily a modo de despedida, pero entonces sintió la voz de Fiorella Zabini en su oído derecho, tal como aquella vez en el tren, y logró erizarle los vellos de la nuca.

—Vi lo que hiciste a Scorpius en el partido y sólo tengo dos cosas para decir: Primero, si ese va a ser tu estilo de juego, es mejor que vayas pensando en abandonar este deporte. Y segundo, no te metas con él ni te atrevas a volver a tocarlo, porque en ese momento, tú y yo tendremos problemas, Potter.

Y sin más, el estadio quedó nuevamente en silencio.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y para las que lo notaron, sí, empezó a subir de tono el fic pero es que ellos también están creciendo._

_Les dejó mis mejores deseos para este fin de año y espero nos podamos seguir leyendo en el 2012. Muchas gracias por adelantado por todos sus reviews!_

_Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!_

_(Sip, no les voy a adelantar nada de lo que viene)_

_Besos,_

_Londony_


	29. Es Más Fácil Desintegrar Un Átomo

_Hola._

_Antes que nada disculpas, porque si les dijera que tenía este capítulo a medio terminar desde hace más de un mes, me matan._

_Fue muy difícil de escribir y tuve un bloqueo mental luego de la primera parte pues debía revelar cosas muy importantes desde el corazón de dos de mis personajes favoritos así que me costó lo suyo._ _Espero no tardarme tanto con el próximo y como ya tengo un croquis de la idea en mi cabeza, les adelanto que probablemente resulte algo… interesante._

_Muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews, cuya respuesta debió llegarles antes de esta actualización: Los leo todos y es un honor que les guste._

_ Para las personas a las que les quedaron dudas acerca del Don, Fiorella, Lily, Hugo, Scorpius y demás, en capítulos más adelante todo quedará resuelto… o al menos, más claro._

_Besos y perdón por este palabrerío._

_Londony_

_Disclaimer: Sí, ya soy ingeniera pero aún no soy dueña de Harry Potter y Co._

* * *

_**Realidad Innegable # 28: "Triste Época La Nuestra: Es Más Fácil Desintegrar Un Átomo Que Un Prejuicio" Albert Einstein**_

_Querido Luke—_Rose tachó inmediatamente eso de querido con una gruesa raya de tinta y suspiró por enésima vez esa mañana. Tomo un nuevo pedazo de pergamino y optó por comenzar su carta con algo más impersonal—. _Hola Luke. Espero que estés disfrutando tus vacaciones de verano—_Le gustó más como sonaba eso. Alzó sus ojos un momento y los dirigió al vestido de color lila que reposaba sobre su cama—. _Como sabes, hoy es el matrimonio de mi prima Victoire y Ted, su novio—_Golpeándose la frente con la mano izquierda, tachó esas últimas dos palabras. Evidentemente su prima se casaba con su novio y preferiría evitar usar esos términos.

Reescribió todo nuevamente, mordió la punta de la pluma y trató de continuar con la redacción de su carta mientras recordaba como un grupo de lechuzas nevadas irrumpió a la hora del desayuno del último día de clase llevando varias invitaciones del matrimonio a ella y el resto de su familia, así como a algunos profesores de la mesa principal. A Victoire le pareció que debía participar a sus primos menores aunque estuvieran en la escuela.

_Soy dama de honor pero sólo porque la abuela Molly insistió. Victoire tiene suficientes amigas dispuestas a participar voluntariamente_—se detuvo abruptamente al notar que comenzaba a abrirse más de la cuenta con aquellas palabras pero, sólo por un instante, se le ocurrió que tal vez no era tan malo. No tachó nada y prosiguió, o al menos lo intentó—. _El lila no es mi color._

Miró fijamente la ventana de su habitación y su mente la llevó a aquellos vestidores húmedos y vacíos en los que había dejado que su parte más irracional tomara el control total de su cuerpo. Se sonrojó vivamente mientras aun le costaba trabajo reconocer que aquello había sido real. Y que le había gustado mucho.

Observó el pergamino a medio escribir y recordó como sus labios la acariciaron despacio, recorriendo la piel de su cuello causándole, además de cosquillas, otras cosas que jamás había sentido antes. Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y devolvió la vista a las nubes.

Odiaba sentirse vulnerable y los chicos tenían ese efecto en ella-sí, todos aquellos con los que había tenido alguna clase de contacto que no sería considerado apropiado de ninguna manera, es decir, Luke y Scorpius-. Fue de esa manera, recordando besos, calor y caricias que su mente voló hasta aquel amigo suyo, si es que podía calificarlo de esa forma-amigo de su primo, calzaba mejor-. Su gesto serio y su mirada clara se instalaron en su cabeza, haciéndola sentir miserable.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó nuevamente el goteo de las duchas en los camerinos de Slytherin. Y lo vio a él acercarse, tranquilo y sereno, justo como un felino a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Pero no era Luke, era Malfoy.

Era él, que al tenerla a sólo milímetros de distancia, le tomaría por la cintura tan fuertemente que casi le haría daño. La empujaría en contra de los casilleros y, mirándola a los ojos, le confesaría que sólo quería estar con ella y con nadie más.

Luego vendrían sus besos, lentos y suaves al comienzo, exigentes y dominantes después. Sólo sería suya, de eso estaba segura. Sólo bastaría que se lo pidiera y sucumbiría a él porque no podría resistirse de ninguna forma…

Y de repente, escuchó tres golpes en su puerta.

—¿Rose? ¿Ya vas a ducharte? Aun tengo que arreglarte el cabello, querida. Date prisa.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y avergonzada. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza.

—Sí, mamá. En un momento salgo…—balbuceó tomando la pluma nuevamente y leyendo en el pergamino la carta inconclusa. Odiaba a Scorpius Malfoy, odiaba que incluso en su propia mente lograra colarse y desbaratar lo que ella percibía como perfecto.

Todo lo que había escrito a Luke había perdido cualquier sentido y sólo parecían un montón de sílabas vacías. Mojó la pluma en el tintero y escribió las únicas palabras sinceras que se le ocurrieron. No sería capaz de mentirle, no luego de las jugarretas de su subconsciente.

_Te he extrañado mucho. Espero que podamos vernos pronto. Muchos saludos. Rose—_Y luego de maldecir a Scorpius Malfoy, ató la carta a la pata de _Artemis_ y salió de su habitación dando un portazo.

* * *

Si había algo que envidiaba de la casa del tío Bill era que cada día podía contemplar un hermoso atardecer desde la terraza. El Refugio tenía bien puesto su nombre pues cuando estaba ahí se sentía como si nada pudiese alcanzarle.

La boda fue muy linda y, quizás, algo conmovedora, cuando mencionaron a los padres de Teddy. El ruido de las olas ambientó la ceremonia en cada momento y la fresca brisa marina se metía por la nariz de Rose haciéndola sentir que estaba olvidando algo muy importante.

Cuando comenzó la fiesta, Rose estaba ya muerta del cansancio: No sólo había tenido que cargar el ramo de flores de Vicky y perseguirla mientras daba vueltas por su habitación, sino también, revisar que no se pisara la cola del vestido, se le corriera el maquillaje o se le desarmara aunque fuese una hebra de cabello de su peinado. Eso sin contar con que estuvo toda la ceremonia de pie.

Al bajar del pequeño altar tras los recién casados, James, que iba a su lado y que había sido uno de los padrinos de Teddy, le dijo en broma en medio del alboroto de todos felicitando a los novios:

—Estás tan guapa hoy que no tendría problema en seguir la tradición—Rose le miró escéptica y se alejó un paso de él que sonrió burlón.

—¿Cuál tradición? —soltó sin lograr contenerse.

—Esa en la que los padrinos se enredan con las damas de honor…—James chilló de dolor al recibir un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le propinó ella, indignada y roja hasta las orejas.

Quizás si no supiera, por boca de Marie, los verdaderos alcances de su primo mayor no se habría escandalizado tanto. Eso, y su mente que últimamente trabajaba demasiado rápido en cosas en las que antes jamás se habría detenido a pensar mucho.

—Eres un cerdo, James—y él, que se estaba sosteniendo dramáticamente del brazo de Dominique, se irguió un poco al escuchar esas palabras de su prima. Rose se cruzó de hombros e ignoró a Nick mientras le preguntaba con insistencia qué le había dicho James cómo para golpearlo así.

—No parecen palabras tuyas, primita—comentó dando dos zancadas y quedando frente a ella que sólo hasta ese momento se le ocurrió pensar que todo lo que Marie le había dicho era un total secreto.

—Pues… pues, sí. Son mías. Eres un cerdo…—balbuceó ella nerviosa y mirando a todos lados a alguien que pudiera sacarla de aquel apuro. Retrocedió un paso y miró a James a los ojos, su pose era un tanto agresiva.

—No lo creo. Parece que has estado hablando de más con…—James se detuvo de repente al sentir que alguien le palmeaba gentilmente el hombro. Se giró lentamente y encontró a una chica de su misma edad, de cara redonda y un largo cabello negro. Sus vivaces ojos azules brillaban desde su cara y su sonrisa sincera les saludaba con cariño.

—Hola James—le saludó con las manos detrás de su espalda. Se inclinó a un lado y le sonrió a ella que aun parecía petrificada—. Hola Rose ¡Pero qué guapa te ves hoy!

—Gra… gracias Alice—musitó Rose recomponiéndose y encaminándose nuevamente a donde iba a comenzar el brindis. Se alejó lo más que pudo de la pareja que se saludó de un corto beso y empezaron a hablar.

Alice Longbottom era, a los ojos de Rose, la chica perfecta. Excelente estudiante, ejemplar comportamiento en la escuela y siempre rodeada de muchos amigos. Era amable y hacía tutorías a los más pequeños, les agradaba a todos los profesores y sin duda sería premio anual ese año. Jamás nadie pensaría que aquello sería preferencia por ser hija de uno de los docentes. Era la luz de los ojos de su padre y su mayor orgullo.

Su único defecto, en opinión de Rose, era ser novia de James. Aunque todos se habían alegrado por la noticia, no alcanzaba a entender que hacía una chica como ella con un mequetrefe como su fastidioso primo. Y eso, fue antes de enterarse que la engañaba.

Pero no pensaría más en ello. Caminó hasta donde el mar acariciaba la playa y contempló como el sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte tiñendo el cielo de rosa y naranja. La brisa le alborotó un par de mechones que se escaparon del peinado que su madre le había hecho y sonrió, porque aquel paisaje parecía recordarle algo, pero no sabía muy bien qué.

La música acababa de empezar a sonar y recordó que jamás había aprendido a bailar. Suspiró pensando que tal vez ya habían comenzado a buscarla y se giró para encontrarse con la última persona del planeta que esperó ver ahí.

—Buenas noches, señorita Weasley. Te ves muy linda hoy. Definitivamente el lila es tu color

Ella asintió torpemente y miró los ojos azules del Profesor Thompson que le sonreían tras los cristales de sus gafas.

—Gracias. No esperaba verlo por aquí—Rose notó lo imprudente de su comentario y sonrió a modo de disculpa. Él no pareció inmutarse ni un poco y se quedó absorto observando el atardecer.

A ella le pareció que sería maleducado irse por lo que se quedó de pie junto a él, en silencio, aguardando que se le ocurriera una buena excusa para volver a la fiesta, pero entonces, él habló:

—Pues, no te culpo porque nadie se lo esperaba—ella le miró interrogante y él giró su cabeza hasta ella y se alzó de hombros. En aquel momento, a Rose le pareció más joven que nunca—. A Vicky se le ocurrió invitarme. No creo que haya sido una buena idea pero no podía rechazarla de ninguna manera.

¿Vicky? ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Era acaso su profesor cercano a su prima?

—¿Conoce a Victoire? ¿Es su amigo? —por un momento, creyó que no le había escuchado. Él se mantuvo de pie, con las manos cruzadas tras su espalda, mirando fijamente el horizonte.

—Sí, claro que soy su amigo—entonces sonrió viendo nuevamente a Rose y comenzó a caminar hasta donde se encontraban los demás invitados— ¿Vienes conmigo? Tal vez luego de un par de copas me anime a contarte toda la historia.

Y esas palabras la convencieron inmediatamente de seguirlo pues si había algo de lo que estaba segura era que no iba a quedarse con las ganas de conocer aquello.

Se sentaron en una mesa vacía alejada del resto, ya había anochecido y luces flotantes se encargaban de iluminar el recinto. Los novios bailaban junto con otras cuantas parejas, mientras los demás invitados tomaban la cena.

Rose siguió la mirada de su profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y la encontró fija en los recién casados. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios y luego se giró hasta ella, que fue sorprendida mirándolo con descaro.

—En realidad, era amigo de Ted—Rose no pudo dejar de notar que había dicho _era_. En pasado. Asintió suavemente y observó la mano de su profesor llevarse hasta los labios un vaso que acababa de llenarse por arte de magia con Whiskey de Fuego—. Fuimos muy unidos hasta séptimo año, desgraciadamente hay cosas que no duran para siempre.

Ella desvió sus ojos hasta la pista de baile, donde su prima lideraba una ronda y reía despreocupada. Se veía radiante, se notaba a leguas que Victoire Tonks no se cambiaría por nadie aquella noche. Y entonces detalló el semblante sombrío de su profesor y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Se estaba volviendo realmente aguda para esas cosas.

—Se oye realmente triste. Sea lo sea lo que haya pasado, de verdad lo lamento mucho—recitó ella tratando de que sus palabras no sonaran muy huecas.

Jeremy Thompson la miró con algo que bien podía ser ternura y tomó otro trago de su vaso. Sonrió quedamente y se acomodó un poco las gafas sobre su nariz.

—Me gustaría que no te sucediera lo mismo a ti—Rose giró su cabeza con brusquedad hasta donde él la miraba impasible, como si en lugar de tener unos veintitantos años, tuviese siglos y siglos acumulados de experiencia en la vida. Ella movió negativamente la cabeza y sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—No entiendo, profesor. ¿A qué se refiere…? —y entonces escuchó aquella historia que muy pocos conocían y que la hizo llegar a un grado de intimidad y simpatía con aquel joven como jamás lo habría imaginado.

Él sólo miró a otro lado antes de hablar, convencido que estaba a punto de hacer una estupidez, pero sabía que Rose Weasley era una chica inteligente. Le recordaba mucho a él mismo, y eso ya era mucho decir.

—Soy huérfano. Mis padres murieron durante la guerra, eso siempre lo supe. Fui criado en un orfanato para niños magos, creado como política para brindar un hogar seguro para chicos sin familia luego de los destrozos que ocasionó Lord Voldemort—Rose quedó impactada al escuchar eso, no entendía por qué su profesor le hacía esa confesión. No estuvo segura de querer escuchar como continuaba la historia—. Nunca supe sus nombres y, a pesar que fue difícil, crecí creyendo que habían dado sus vidas por una buena causa…— sus ojos brillaron tras las gafas y ella se preguntó si acaso tenía ganas de llorar. No le incumbía, no entendía como él llegó a creer que de alguna forma eso le importaría a ella, pero era tan privado, tan íntimo que no quería saberlo.

—Profesor, de verdad, no tiene por qué contarme esto…—balbuceó nerviosa tratando de que se detuviera. ¿Qué tenía que ver todo eso con ella? ¿Qué error no quería que ella cometiera?

—Entonces llegó el día de partir a Hogwarts—comentó él sonriéndole y como si no hubiese escuchado ni una palabra de lo que ella acababa de decir—. Y ahí conocí a Teddy—se detuvo como recordando algo gracioso y le guiñó un ojo a Rose—. Eso que hace con su cabello, bueno, lo hizo muy popular desde el primer momento.

Ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa por el comentario pero pareció volver a la realidad en seguida:

—¿Por qué…? —pero nuevamente fue interrumpida como si ni siquiera hubiese comenzado a hablar.

—Le agradé. Desde siempre. E hizo acopio de todo su empalagoso valor Gryffindor en tratar de ser mi amigo aun luego que fui sorteado en Slytherin—la mandíbula de Rose casi se desencajó al escuchar aquello. Nunca se había detenido a pensar a qué casa perteneció su profesor—. Creo que lo sobrellevamos bien, teníamos muchas cosas en común, algunas buenas, otras no tanto y me refiero a nuestros padres fallecidos y otros asuntos familiares aquí. Éramos el ejemplo para toda la escuela. Unión y reconciliación entre las casas. La profesora McGonagall jamás estuvo más orgullosa de nosotros… hasta que comenzamos séptimo año—una sonrisa amarga cruzó por su rostro y Rose supo que vendría algo terrible—. La directora me llamó a su despacho el primer día de clases, había algo muy importante que debía contarme. Ya tenía diecisiete y, por lo tanto, todo el derecho a conocer la verdad sobre mi pasado.

—Deténgase…—suplicó Rose apretando los puños y bajando la mirada, completamente segura que no había tenido razón en un principio. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con Victoire…

—Me entregó una carpeta con parte de mi expediente del orfanato.

—No quiero saberlo…—musitó ella mirando a otro lado y sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaban a picarle. No se sentía digna de escuchar aquello. Ella no sabía cómo actuar bien ni siquiera cuando sus amigos le contaban un secreto. No podría imaginar su reacción en ese momento ni mucho menos que sería correcto de decir o hacer.

—Los Auror me encontraron con pocos días de nacido junto al cuerpo de mi madre, en el sótano de un refugio mortífago—Rose levantó la cabeza aterrorizada y lo miró a los ojos, o al menos lo intentó, porque su mirada estaba perdida en medio de las parejas que bailaban y las personas que reían—. Era una muggle, una rehén a la que sometieron a toda clase de torturas por diversión y que asesinaron por la espalda mientras me sostenía entre sus brazos—ella sintió que una piedra se instalaba en la garganta y recordó todo aquello que había leído en el libro que Malfoy le prestó en primer año—. Pudieron identificar a mi padre tiempo después…

—¡Cállese! ¡Le dije que se detuviera! —exclamó Rose golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado y limpiándose con el dorso de la otra mano lágrimas que se obstinaban en salir. Jeremy la miró casi con compasión y se sintió culpable por contarle cosas que quizás nunca había imaginado, como un bebé llorando en medio de una abrazo frío y sin vida.

—Eso mismo me dijo Ted—completó él brindándole su pañuelo a Rose que lo tomó dubitativa y avergonzada por su explosión anterior, pero es que sentía que no podía soportarlo. No tenía nada que ver con eso, no debía importarle, no debía dolerle—. Justo esas mismas palabras. Cuando después de no poder verlo a los ojos por meses e ignorarlo lleno de culpa ajena, le confesé que el Cuerpo de Restauración y Reparación de Víctimas de la Guerra del Ministerio de Magia había descubierto que mi padre era Antonin Dolohov…

Y entonces a Rose le pareció que no le gustaban las bodas y que no quería estar más en ellas. Cerró los ojos y todo se puso negro. Se recostó en la silla y quiso decir algo pero aunque lo intentó no pudo lograrlo. Le pareció entender entonces por fin, por qué el profesor Thompson había decidido contarle todo aquello. La pregunta ahora era cómo podría él saber algo acerca de ella y todas las dudas que la llenaban en torno a sus sentimientos hacia _él._

Abrió los ojos nuevamente tras respirar profundo, sin embargo, lo único que pudo encontrar fue una silla vacía y un vaso de Whiskey de fuego por la mitad sobre la mesa.

Quizás el profesor Thompson tenía razón en preocuparse por ella. Quizás podría pasarle lo mismo y dejar que un pasado que no le pertenecía acabara con su presente y con su futuro.

* * *

Ya era hora de despedirse. Se acercó pausadamente hasta los novios, que hablaban con una pareja mayor, y esperó que notaran su presencia. Ted fue el primero en hacerlo y, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, no apartó la mirada de la suya inmediatamente. Esta vez, tomó la mano de su esposa y la apretó suavemente.

Jamás culpó a Teddy por su actitud. Ni una sola vez. Simplemente creía que lo merecía, que la vida le hacía pagar deudas nunca saldadas.

Mientras veía los ojos color miel del que fuese su mejor amigo, pensó que en ningún momento pudo pensar en Antonin Dolohov como su padre, más bien fue un nombre con el que rellenaron un espacio vacío en una solicitud. Sin embargo, no podía negar que su sangre corría en sus venas y eso lo llenaba de una amarga decepción.

Victoire se giró hasta él y posó sus brillantes ojos azules en los suyos. Ella dejó que una sonrisa enorme apareciera en su cara, soltó la mano de Teddy y le empujó suavemente hacia adelante para que se acercara a él. Entonces ambos estuvieron frente a frente.

Nadie en la familia de Ted había insistido mucho en tratar de persuadir de cambiar su actitud hacia él. Sólo Victoire.

Su padrino, nada menos que Harry Potter, apareció a los pocos días de la graduación frente a la puerta de la habitación en la que vivía en el Caldero Chorreante y se disculpó en nombre de su ahijado. Pero también le dijo que no le presionara y que había ciertas heridas que sólo el tiempo podía sanar. Mencionó estar avergonzado del comportamiento de Teddy pero también dijo que no podía juzgarlo.

Jeremy recordaba que sólo se había alzado de hombros y, mirando a otro lado, había dicho que él tampoco lo juzgaba. Era normal odiar al asesino de tu padre y era de esperarse que ese odio se trasladara a él al enterase de todo aquello.

Antes de irse, el señor Potter le dejó un sobre lleno con el resto de papeles que McGonagall no le había entregado por considerarlos en extremo delicados, entre ellos, documentos con indicaciones precisas de cómo encontrar a su familia paterna lejana en Europa del Este. Detallaba también que su familia muggle había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, por lo que dedujeron que habían sido asesinados por mortífagos y que había sido en aquel momento cuando su madre había sido tomada como rehén.

Se llamaba Kathleen. Kathleen Thompson.

Regresó al presente al notar, con un poco de humor, que el cabello de Ted comenzaba a ponerse azul eléctrico. Del mismo tono que lo usó durante sus años de colegio. Victoire soltó un pequeño grito de advertencia pero él pareció no escucharla.

—He venido a felicitarlos y a despedirme—comenzó por fin Jeremy mirándolos a ambos—. Salgo de viaje mañana temprano.

La luna bañaba con su luz plateada la pista de baile, donde muchas parejas aun danzaban al son de la orquesta en vivo. Victoire le miró confundida por un instante pero antes que ella pudiera preguntar nada, Jeremy escuchó la voz de Teddy por primera vez en cinco años:

—Me he portado como un idiota—su esposa se llevó las manos a la boca para ocultar un grito de felicidad y él alzó las cejas sorprendido por aquella confesión repentina. Teddy comenzó a sonrojarse y carraspeó incómodo—. Creo que estaba en mi derecho de enfadarme pero también estaba en la obligación de calmarme y madurar. No… No lo hice. Al menos no a tiempo.

Jeremy sonrió quedamente y se alzó de hombros. No creyó jamás en su vida que escucharía esas palabras de boca de su ex amigo.

—No te preocupes…—musitó desviando la vista hasta donde un par de sus alumnos hablaban a lo lejos.

—¡Sí me preocupo! —Oh, cuánto había extrañado eso. Siempre bueno, siempre amable, siempre Ted. Lamentablemente, había tenido que conocer su faceta más oscura—. Me preocupo porque sufriste mucho por mi culpa.

—No debes darte tanta importancia—dijo él logrando que Ted colocara los ojos en blanco y bufara indignado. Al parecer el otro no podía notar lo mucho que le costaba pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—Lo siento. Me gustaría que me perdonaras. Por no comprenderte ni apoyarte. Por pensar que mis problemas eran más grandes. Por juzgarte al descubrir de donde venías aun cuando yo te conocía y sabía que no te parecías en nada a _él_. Que por lo que pasó antes, ninguno de nosotros tiene culpa.

Y Jeremy agradeció que le recordara que era cierto, que él no tenía la culpa y que no se parecía en nada a él. A ese hombre que a tantos hizo daño, empezando por su propia madre, quien seguramente nunca quiso tenerlo, pero aun así murió protegiéndolo.

Un silencio largo cayó entre los tres. Pero no era incómodo ni molesto. Era agradable volver a estar juntos. Todos lo sabían.

Le tendió la mano derecha a modo de despedida y le sonrió sabiendo que quién lo había invitado no había sido Victoire sino el mismo Ted, que por fin había hallado paz consigo mismo.

Él alcanzó su mano pero, sin que se lo esperara, Ted lo haló y le dio un gran abrazo que sirvió para empezar a olvidar, sólo olvidar porque ¿Perdonar? Eso no era ni siquiera un poco necesario.

Accedió a quedarse un rato más sólo para explicarles que se iba a Ucrania y luego a Rusia buscando huellas del pasado. Ted frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada más.

—¿Y tu trabajo en Hogwarts? ¿Cómo harás para ausentarte si eres profesor titular? —preguntó Victoire enlazando su brazo con el de Ted.

Jeremy sonrió a ambos y comentó con tranquilidad:

—La profesora McGonagall estuvo de acuerdo en buscar un suplente para este año. Tan pronto finalice mis asuntos personales me quedaré en Durmstrang para realizar un intercambio académico y ayudarles en un proyecto de investigación de Magia Blanca que adelantan.

—Eso es maravilloso—exclamó Victoire sonriendo nuevamente— ¿Y quién será el suplente?

—Oh, bueno, eso. Aun no lo han contratado. Sugerí a alguien: Auror y con experiencia contra las artes oscuras. Además de una infinita admiración por la profesión de docente.

Ted abrió mucho los ojos mientras Victoire le miraba estupefacta.

—¿Y qué dijo el tío Harry? —Jeremy dejó caer la mandíbula en un gesto de sorpresa mientras que su esposa le golpeaba suavemente en el hombro. A él le parecía increíble que Teddy Lupin no hubiese cambiado nada en tanto tiempo.

—¡Tío Harry! ¡¿Tío Harry? ¡¿Estás loco Ted? ¡Jeremy está hablando de ti!

Y entonces se quedó en silencio mirándolo sin entender y cuando pareció procesar el mensaje, con la expresión de su rostro, logró arrancarle una sonrisa. Porque es que él lo conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano y sabía que el único pensamiento que cruzaba su mente era ese que repetía una y otra vez que sería profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Igual que lo había sido su padre.

* * *

No se sentía con ánimos de continuar en aquella fiesta pero la matarían si por casualidad sugería que iba a entrar a la casa a encerrarse en el cuarto de Dominique a leer cualquier cosa.

Se puso de pie mientras sus papás le ignoraban al conversar animadamente con el Ministro de Magia y abandonó la mesa de los adultos a donde había ido a refugiarse luego de su extraña conversación con el profesor Thompson. Escuchando de política y nuevas legislaciones, su mente se mantuvo alejada de problemas ajenos pertenecientes al pasado.

Divisó al fondo el lugar en donde sus primos charlaban juntos y trató de acercarse, pero entonces notó que Albus venía caminando directo hasta ella, luego de dejar con la boca abierta de la impresión a un par de señoras de avanzada edad con las que había estado hablando.

Tal vez Rose no se distinguiera por ser muy observadora pero notó inmediatamente que había algo raro con su primo.

Las estrellas brillaban con intensidad al tiempo que el ruido de las olas estrellándose contra la playa servía como un instrumento más a la música que sonaba lenta y romántica. Perfecta para algunas parejas como James y Alice que acababan de levantarse a bailar.

—¿Crees que me parezco a mi papá? —cada palabra pronunciada por la voz de Albus sonó arrastrada, como si le costase mucho decirlas. Rose le analizó de arriba abajo y observó un vaso vacío en su mano. Lo miró con sospecha e inquirió:

—¿Qué es eso que has estado tomando? —Albus le devolvió una mirada llena de pena y dejó el vaso en una mesa cercana como restándole importancia.

—No lo sé, me lo dieron Fred y Nick. Jugo de arándanos o algo así—Rose puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero dime ¿Me parezco mucho a papá? ¿Sí es cierto que somos iguales?

—No, Albus. No te pareces en nada al tío Harry.

—El resto del mundo no parece pensar lo mismo—contestó su primo antes de sentarse en una de las sillas cercanas. Rose colocó los ojos en blanco y bufó tomando asiento frente a él que tenía la cabeza gacha con la vista fija en el suelo, por lo que único que ella podía ver de Albus era una mata de cabello negro, desordenado y brillante.

—Albus…—le llamó Rose, pero él no se irguió para verla—. ¡Albus! —no reaccionó a sus llamados y continuó cabizbajo, por lo que ella llevó sus manos hasta su rostro y con suavidad le ayudó a levantarlo—. No tienes porque estar triste sólo porque un montón de tontos creen que eres igual a tu padre.

Él la miró fijamente y ella pudo ver demasiada tristeza llenar sus ojos verdes. Su primo se veía perdido, sin rumbo definido; y eso era porque todo el mundo pensaba que podía opinar acerca de lo que sería mejor para él.

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Albus y eso logró partirle el corazón a Rose. Lo quería, a pesar de sus defectos, de sus mentiras y de sus máscaras lo quería; porque habían crecido juntos y era su mejor amigo. Pero ahora estaba sufriendo porque ni él mismo sabía quién era o qué quería.

Había sido tan especialmente difícil para ellos dos vivir bajo la sombra de sus padres porque no estaban conformes con ser una extensión de ellos. Porque el temperamento irritable, competitivo y visceral de Albus siempre tuvo que esconderlo al no ser lo que todos esperaban de un hijo de Harry Potter. Porque el intelecto de Rose siempre tenía que ser comparado con la grandeza del ingenio que tenía Hermione Weasley.

Enjugó las lágrimas de su primo con sus pulgares sin retirar las manos de su rostro y trató de sonreírle pero ella misma comenzó a sentirse triste al saber que tampoco estaba llenando las expectativas de todos con lo que hacía.

—El Sombrero Seleccionador me iba a enviar a Slytherin— confesó Albus sin despegar sus ojos de los de Rose—. Pero le supliqué que no lo hiciera. Que estaría mejor en Gryffindor, que ese era mi lugar—ella tragó en seco mientras la música suave seguía sonando de fondo—. La prensa nos atacaría nuevamente, lo sabía. Papá se pondría de mal humor por la atención y mamá no dejaría que Lily saliera de la casa, por precaución. Estoy seguro de ello—nuevamente un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y mojaron las palmas de las manos de Rose—. ¿Qué tiene de malo que te presten atención? ¿Qué tiene de malo que la gente te admire? No lo sé, pero a papá no parece gustarle—terminó en tono irónico. Giró su vista hasta donde su hermano bailaba con su novia en la pista y sin mirar a su prima siguió—. El Sombrero me dijo que era muy valiente por intentar luchar contra lo que realmente era… Cómo ves, parece que al final lo convencí. Soy egoísta y no me importa. No pude heredar ese corazón lleno de nobleza de Harry Potter, parece que James se quedó con esa parte—Rose negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios al escucharlo. No eran perfectos, ninguno de ellos. Pero Albus insistía en sentirse como el peor—. Me gusta que ustedes estén alrededor mío, que mis amigos sean exactamente como los busco y que todos digan que pasan un buen rato cuando están conmigo. Disfruto cuando la gente alaba mis habilidades en el Quidditch y cuando ganamos los partidos… —se detuvo de repente pensando que también le gustó cuando Valery Wilson entró en los camerinos de Gryffindor después del partido y besó a alguien por primera vez en su vida. Si las chicas venían con la fama, de verdad que no le importaba. Pero eso no se lo diría a Rose, por mucho que fuera su mejor amiga ni por muy borracho que estuviera. Suspiró largamente y siguió— ¿Por qué tengo que ser modesto? ¿Por qué, si soy mejor que los demás? ¿Sólo porque mi papá nunca haría algo así?

Ella se quedó muda. Albus era, no más que un chico corriente. Le gustaba jugar Quidditch y salir con sus amigos. Estudiaba, reía y hacía lo mismo que todos los demás. Pero se reprimía. Mordía su lengua para tragarse comentarios que no serían bien recibidos. Sólo Merlín sabía que le había dicho a esas ancianas para dejarlas con aquella expresión. Albus se esforzaba en ocultar parte de su personalidad para no molestar a la gente lo que tarde o temprano acabaría por hacerlo explotar.

Y eso ya había comenzado a suceder.

—Yo le pedí al Sombrero Seleccionador que me enviara a Slytherin—Albus abrió sus ojos de par en par y los regresó al rostro conmocionado de su prima que en ese momento, más que nunca antes, estaba segura que el pasado pesaba más de lo que ellos creían. La guerra había dejado más destrozos de los que cualquier mago podía contar porque en cada uno de sus hijos había prejuicios, inseguridades y miedos ligados a un pasado que no les pertenecía, a ninguno de ellos; pero que, a pesar de eso, los definían y marcaban para siempre.

—No te creo—dijo él apartando las manos de Rose de su rostro mientras ella bajaba la mirada. Deseó haber tomado jugo de arándanos con whiskey de fuego oculto para que las palabras salieran tan fáciles de ella, como lo habían hecho de Albus. Pero no fue así. Llevó sus ojos cafés hasta él y se alzó de hombros:

—No me importa si no me crees. Ni tampoco si ni siquiera sospechas que tan profundo es mi deseo de no ser como ellos—suspiró y notó al profesor Thompson hablando con Teddy y Victoire a lo lejos y eso la sorprendió un poco—. Lucharon por una causa justa y ganaron. Gracias a ellos podemos vivir en el mundo como es ahora, pero no por eso creo que son perfectos o quiero estudiar y trabajar con leyes como mamá…

—O ser un auror como papá—completó Albus por inercia.

Ella le sonrió a su primo favorito y bastó eso para que ambos recordaran porque siempre se habían querido y apoyado. Se parecían a sus padres, era cierto, pero Rose y Albus se parecían mucho entre ellos también.

—El Sombrero Seleccionador pensó que era una decisión impulsiva e irracional—dijo ella tratando de sonar graciosa y lo logró, pues una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Albus al pensar que Rose podía ser cualquier cosa menos impulsiva o irracional—. Si pudiera hacerlo otra vez, creo que le no le pediría algo así y muy seguramente habría sido la primera Ravenclaw en la familia—terminó ella recordando en qué no sólo sus padres sino también Malfoy, había tenido mucho que ver en aquella petición.

—Si yo pudiera hacerlo otra vez, probablemente Slytherin habría ganado la Copa de Quidditch este año—ambos estallaron en una carcajada. Sus risas actuaron como un calmante para sus mentes cansadas de tanto pensar en cuestiones difíciles.

Rose quería a Albus, de eso no había ninguna duda, y por eso le ayudaría a ser feliz y dejar salir todo aquello que escondía, tal y como ella estaba aprendiendo a hacer:

—Emily McDuoall nos invitó a todos a su casa en Escocia el próximo fin de semana ¿Quieres venir?

Albus puso los ojos en blanco y se puso de pie seguido de su prima que sonrió al ver su reacción. Era como si la sola mención del nombre de esa chica sacara a su verdadero yo.

—De ninguna manera. Tú misma lo has dicho. Los invitó a todos menos a mí.

—También me dijo que responderías eso cuando le pregunté si podía decirte—comentó ella andando a paso lento hasta donde se encontraban el resto de sus primos.

Albus la miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de renovada energía. No entendía quién se creía esa McDouall para decir que lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué respondería él. Alzó el mentón altivo y cruzó los brazos, mientras Hugo aparecía frente a ellos comiendo un trozo algo grande del pastel de bodas.

—Bien, pues tal vez la sabelotodo de McDouall se lleve una sorpresa cuando me vea llegar con ustedes—Rose sonrió como respuesta y enarcó una ceja mirando con superioridad a su hermano, quién le había dicho que por nada del mundo Albus aceptaría esa invitación.

Hugo se atragantó un poco al escuchar a su primo y entender de lo que hablaban. Tosió en repetidas ocasiones y un trozo del pastel que comía le cayó encima.

—¡Oh, rayos! —exclamó él sacudiendo la crema de su túnica de gala y de su corbata verde decorada con hilo plateado—. ¡Mamá va a matarme!

—Maldito suertudo…—masculló Albus entre dientes y, bamboleándose un poco producto de su primera aventura con el alcohol, llegó hasta la mesa donde estaban los demás. Rose le siguió y rió levemente pues sabía que su primo al decir aquellas palabras había estado viendo fijamente, y quizás con algo de envidia y arrepentimiento, los colores de la corbata de Hugo.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_¿Qué les parece si la próxima vez nos vamos a pasear por el sur de Escocia? ;D _

_Nos leemos en los reviews!_

_Saludos,_

_Londony_


	30. La Tradición Es Un Pasado Para Mejorar

_Hola._

_Larguísimo nuevamente pero es justo luego de un mes de ausencia._ _Espero que les guste y me disculpo de antemano por no responder los reviews. Era eso o subir el capítulo, preferí la segunda. Los de este capítulo prometo responderlos todos._

_Hay mucho de Scorpius en este capítulo así que espero lo disfruten y no me maten por algunas cosas que tal vez les sorprendan. _ _Perdonen cualquier error, redundancia o falla gramatical: No tuve tiempo de darle una segunda revisada! Lo corregiré pronto… o lo intentaré._

_Besos,_

_Londony_

_Disclaimer: Sí, ya soy ingeniera pero aún no soy dueña de Harry Potter y Co._

* * *

_**Realidad Innegable # 29: "La Tradición Es Un Pasado Que Se Puede Mejorar"**_

La biblioteca estaba sumida en el más profundo de los silencios, siempre había sido así, y ahora suponía que quizás aquella habitación tenía alguna clase de hechizo que mantenía el bullicio alejado de ella. Tampoco era como si su casa fuera muy ruidosa de todos modos.

Sus pasos resonaban contra los estantes repletos de libros antiguos y nuevos: Una fuente de infinito conocimiento para la que su vida escasamente sería suficiente si quería leerla completa al menos una vez.

Caminó hasta el final de la estancia donde, en algunas estanterías bajas y sobre el piso de piedra pulido, se encontraban los pocos ejemplares de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que poseía la familia.

Suspiró levemente tratando de concentrarse en la búsqueda de algún libro que le ayudara como preparación adicional para los TIMO's que presentaría aquel año y no en la razón por la cual faltaban aquellos textos en su biblioteca.

Se agachó y comenzó a buscar algo que le fuera útil pero ya conocía la mayoría de los títulos que pasaban por sus manos. Todos los había visto al menos una vez en Hogwarts y era un hecho que debía estudiar más que eso ahora que tendrían un nuevo profesor de Defensa. Había rumores sobre eso rondando las mazmorras.

Sacó de un solo tirón uno de los últimos libros que estaban en la pila con apariencia de no haber sido tocada en centurias pues le pareció creer que su cubierta azul manchada de gris resaltaba entre los demás tomos de cuero marrón.

Con ese brusco movimiento, logró que muchos otros ejemplares cayeran y levantaran una nube de polvo pesado que le provocó una tos excesiva. Se alejó gateando de aquel lugar y divisó esa puerta oscura y prácticamente oculta que luchaba por ignorar cada vez que entraba allí y que llegaba a la sección menos visitada de la biblioteca por todas las generaciones de su familia: La Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era una asignatura mal enfocada acorde al pensamiento sus antepasados.

Se sacudió con fuerza toda la tierra que tenía encima de sus ropas y, aun con el libro escogido al azar de cubierta azul firmemente agarrado, avanzó hasta ella. Como ya había pasado en otras ocasiones, la puerta sin cerradura alguna no se abrió cuando él se aproximó y eso en su casa, le había dicho su padre, quería decir que no era bienvenido.

Scorpius Malfoy sabía que si había algo sabio por hacer, eso era seguir los consejos de su papá. Pero ahora, quién sabe si sería por un arranque de rebeldía adolescente, tosió un par de veces más mientras avanzaba y quedaba de pie en frente a la entrada hecha de madera negra y sin nada más que la M de su apellido tallada en la puerta.

¿Mala idea? Sí, tal vez un poco, pero a pesar de eso puso su mano sobre ella por primera vez en su vida. La madera crujió y, justo debajo del lugar en el que había colocado uno de sus dedos, surgió una especie de aguja filosa que lo hizo sangrar.

Maldijo en voz baja mientras retiraba su mano, arrepentido de quedar fascinado por esa tonta puerta una vez más y, aun peor, por haber cedido a la tentación de tocarla. Le dio la espalda, decidido a irse, pero el ruido de goznes metálicos oxidados le hizo voltearse a ver.

Una habitación oscura totalmente desconocida-y quizás llena de muchos secretos- se abrió ante sus ojos grises llenos de sorpresa. Empuñó su mano, haciendo presión sobre su dedo ligeramente herido y atravesó el umbral justo a tiempo para ver cómo el rastro que había dejado la gota de su sangre sobre la madera era absorbida por la puerta lentamente. Una imagen francamente aterradora si le preguntaban.

¿Mala idea? Sí, pésima idea y, aunque no se consideraba especialmente cobarde, estaba seguro que la compañía de Tim, Albus, Ralph o Jerry no le vendría nada mal en aquel momento.

Avanzó dentro de la habitación a paso más bien lento, acostumbrándose a la penumbra del lugar y dejando que escalofríos recorrieran su espina dorsal al identificar susurros que provenían de todas las direcciones.

Apretó con más fuerza el libro que llevaba en las manos y se arrepintió de estar ahí y de haber pretendido ser tan valiente -o estúpido- como sus amigos Gryffindor cuando, de repente, sintió la puerta ser azotada por una mano invisible y se supo encerrado dentro.

—Demonios…—murmuró muerto del susto, escuchando el eco de su propia voz resonando contra las paredes y cerrando los ojos tratando de pensar en un plan para escapar de ahí. Pero ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado? Estaba en su casa aun ¿O no?

Tragó en secó y abrió sus párpados para dejarse encandilar por media docena de antorchas que se encendieron por arte de magia y luego ser espantado por una voz fría a sus espaldas que le saludó poniéndole la piel de gallina.

—Pésimos modales. Una verdadera lástima, ¿No creen?—y, haciendo acopio de todo el valor casi inexistente dentro de él, Scorpius se giró lentamente tratando de no orinarse en sus pantalones—. Bienvenido, joven Malfoy.

* * *

Estaban en verano, por Merlín, pero ni siquiera por eso su madre dejaba de discutir con su abuela. A veces no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que hablaban para hacer su vida más llevadera, pero ahora había sido inevitable.

Peleaban por ella y, aunque no era la primera vez-y no sería la última-, eso le molestaba de sobremanera.

Comenzó a pensar en otras cosas, como por ejemplo, en que no veía a Scorpius desde que salieron de Hogwarts. A los pocos días de iniciadas las vacaciones, ella y su familia se fueron al sur de Italia y sólo había podido enviarle una sola carta y recibir una respuesta. Eso no la tenía muy tranquila.

Ahora que habían regresado a Inglaterra, lo primero en su lista era ir a verlo pero al parecer su madre tenía otros planes: La hizo acompañarle a ir de compras todo el día anterior y, aunque no fue precisamente una tortura, ya sabía ella que lo hacía sólo para que no se quedara en casa con su abuela, sobre todo ahora que había cumplido trece años.

Y ahí estaba. Su mente la devolvía otra vez al terrible día de su cumpleaños en la casa en Sicilia cuando ella se sintió igual que los otros días pero Antonella Zabini-su abuela- celebró el despertar de una nueva _Lilith_ en la familia: El trece no es un buen número por excelencia, eso sumado al perfume-poción-no-del-todo-legal que le regaló y que el apodo para las mujeres con sus poderes era, entre otras cosas, el nombre de un afamado demonio; pues bien, se podía decir que su mamá la pasó muy mal.

Suspirando, se dejó envolver por las llamaradas verdes y salió disparada en medio de una habitación espaciosa y bien iluminada que reconoció como el salón de visitas de los Malfoy. Fiorella llevaba un vestido de verano con una túnica ligera y un sombrero de alas suaves que decoraba su cabeza por encima de su largo cabello negro.

"Su belleza es casi una grosería"—ese fue el único pensamiento que atravesó la mente de Draco, al alzar sus ojos y encontrar a la hija de Blaise saliendo de su chimenea.

Estaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón leyendo la edición vespertina de El Profeta, mientras Astoria leía por quién sabe qué vez un clásico literario. Su esposa sonrió al ver a la chica aparecer y se puso de pie para saludarla.

Bastó eso para que nuevamente la sala se iluminara con fuego verde y aparecieran Blaise y Pansy Zabini, ambos con gesto serio. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y cerró el periódico, preguntándose internamente si una vida juntos no había sido suficiente para dejar de discutir.

—Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy. Buenas tardes, señora Malfoy—Fiorella les sonrió a ambos mientras se quitaba el sobrero y les hacía una pequeña reverencia.

—Buenas tardes, Fiorella ¡Pero qué linda estás! Ya eres toda una señorita—exclamó Astoria besándola en ambas mejillas—ella se sonrojó y no dijo nada más mientras sus padres saludaban también.

Les invitaron a sentarse a tomar el té y, casi al acto, ella comenzó a desesperarse. Necesitaba verlo ahora más que nunca, aunque fuera incomprensible para todos. Retorció con fuerza el sombrero entre sus manos y dejó sus ojos verdes y brillantes fijos en su taza de té sin tocar luego de repasar, por milésima vez en su vida, las paredes sin retratos ni fotografías de la mansión Malfoy.

—Está en la biblioteca—la voz de Draco, fuera de cualquier contexto en la conversación que mantenían, tomó por sorpresa a los otros tres adultos que le miraron interrogantes—. Scorpius está en la biblioteca. Puedes ir a buscarlo ahí.

Fiorella fijó la vista en él un par de segundos y, luego de sonreír y disculparse brevemente, salió de la habitación en búsqueda de su mejor amigo.

Blaise la vio desaparecer con el ceño fruncido mientras Pansy se dispensaba en voz baja con Astoria por la salida intempestiva de su hija. Ella le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano y murmuró que es normal actuar así cuando se es adolescente.

Draco no pudo reprimir una sonrisa pequeña y burlona al mismo tiempo que Blaise le miraba ahora lleno de seriedad mortal. Oh sí, la juventud.

Por desgracia, su adolescencia no fue del todo normal pero muy probablemente su amigo también estaba pensando algunas cosas que ambos hicieron en algún momento y que no le gustaría que ningún chico hiciera con su hija, ni siquiera si era Scorpius.

Draco sonrió un poco más.

—¿Me recuerdas dónde queda la biblioteca, por favor? —inquirió Blaise Zabini con veneno y sin lograr perturbarlo un poco. Draco se preparó para hacerle un comentario ingenioso pero Pansy se le adelantó:

—Blaise, querido, mejor que Ella se haya ido. Tenemos temas importantes de qué hablar ¿Recuerdas? —él se enfurruñó totalmente por respuesta, con lo que demostró su total desacuerdo. Pansy volteó a ver a la pareja frente a ella y les sonrió levemente. Draco recordó, viendo sus claros ojos azules, aquellos tiempos en los que su mejor amiga fue su único soporte. Sin ella, durante todo el cruento tiempo de los juicios y la posguerra, no creía que habría podido sobrevivir. Incluso pensó en proponerle matrimonio… Pero en ese momento, reapareció a Astoria en su vida y descubrió que por Pansy no sentía más que cariño y mucho agradecimiento—. Ya Scorpius ha cumplido quince años.

Volvió a la realidad de repente y miró a su esposa, que ladeó la cabeza confundida pero casi enseguida se llevó una mano a la boca ocultando un gesto de sorpresa, como si acabara de recordar algo muy importante. Draco no entendió su reacción y se alzó de hombros antes de contestar.

—Sí. Así es—y entonces vio esa mirada traviesa en los ojos de Pansy, aquella que le recordaba los mejores tiempos de su estancia en Hogwarts y que le hacía olvidar la guerra, los tatuajes y la oscuridad. Sólo eran ella y él riendo, molestando a los chicos de primero, a Potter, a la comadreja Weasley y a la sabelotodo de Granger mientras lucían sus insignias de prefectos al pasearse llenos de soberbia por los pasillos. Todo parecía tan sencillo entonces.

—¿Acaso lo has olvidado? —Draco frunció el ceño al escuchar la cantarina voz de su amiga burlarse de él— ¿Ya olvidaste la noticia que te dieron tus padres cuando cumpliste quince años?

Y entonces, mientras Blaise bufaba y Astoria aplaudía suavemente de la emoción, Draco abrió los ojos comprendiendo e hizo una especie de mohín por el desagrado.

El tiempo era cruel y veloz. Corría rápidamente llevándose a su paso sus vidas en un instante, dejando atrás sólo muchos recuerdos y demasiada nostalgia.

Draco suspiró mientras contemplaba a las dos mujeres comenzar a hablar emocionadas pues no creyó estar tan viejo como para comenzar a organizarle un compromiso de matrimonio a su hijo.

* * *

Quizás era hora de comenzar a pensar que estaba completamente loco. Se suponía que todo lo que le decían no tenía el más mínimo sentido… Pero es que sonaban tan convencidos de ello.

¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Podría ser cierto que él era superior a todos los demás sólo porque…?

—…Porque si mis cálculos no fallan, mi querido tátara-tátara sobrino nieto, eres el vigésimo segundo Malfoy en línea nacido en Inglaterra con la sangre tan pura que el agua de los manantiales cristalinos debería estar avergonzada.

Scorpius parpadeó un par de veces desde el lugar en el que se encontraba sentado en el piso de piedra y no dio crédito a lo que oía. Se suponía que todo aquello estaba mal, que los prejuicios de sangre habían desencadenado la guerra más desastrosa de la historia moderna de la magia.

¿Entonces por qué su tátara-tátara tío abuelo sonaba tan orgulloso al hablar de eso?

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba dentro de aquella habitación donde un aire pesado y siniestro llenaba cada rincón, como si cosas nefastas hubieran ocurrido allí.

En algún libro leyó una vez que la magia siempre dejaba rastros y, por la forma como su piel se mantenía de gallina, podría jurar que hechizos muy oscuros se habían conjurado en aquel lugar perdido de su mansión. Aunque al parecer no era tan desconocido por sus padres como él creía.

—Andrus, es mejor que calles. Este chiquillo evidentemente no comprende ni una palabra de lo que estamos diciendo. Ha sido viciado por toda esa basura que pregonan los amantes de los muggles. Una vergüenza para la familia Malfoy. A estas alturas nuestro Ministerio de Magia debe estar lleno de traidores a la sangre… ¡Sólo sabrá Merlín si el propio Ministro no será un vulgar sangresucia!

¿Traidores a la sangres? ¿Sangresucia?

Era la primera vez en su vida que Scorpius escuchaba esas palabras y por la forma como las habían pronunciado no le parecía que fuesen especialmente un halago.

Posó sus ojos grises en el cuadro que acababa de hablar y que pertenecía a Brutus Malfoy y se espantó una vez más del terrible parecido que todos tenían: La misma nariz respingada, el idéntico gesto altivo al alzar su mentón, los ojos fríos y calculadores del mismo color de nubes de tormenta. ¿Acaso era su genética tan poderosa? ¿Sería eso a causa de la pureza de su sangre?

Frunció el ceño pensativo. Ahora estaba confundido.

Sacudió su cabeza y reparó una vez más en aquella habitación oculta en la que se encontraba y que resultó siendo el escondite de cientos de retratos y pinturas de todos los antepasados Malfoy que alguna vez vivieron en la Mansión y que, luego que la Segunda Guerra terminara, fueron retirados de los salones y pasillos sin consultarles, lo cual consideraban una ofensa atroz

—Fue tu madre, querido—le había comentado una señora de cabellos oscuros e hipnotizantes ojos verdes desde el muro del fondo luego que él les preguntara quiénes eran al recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial de encontrarse en una especie de galería siniestra llena de cuadros parlantes. Su voz fue la que hizo callar a los demás retratos luego que Brutus Malfoy le saludara tan pronto entró a aquel lugar y se encontrara de frente con las impresiones mágicas de decenas de miembros muertos de su familia a los que nunca había visto antes—. Astoria Malfoy dio la orden a los elfos domésticos de que nos retiraran de las paredes de nuestra mansión. Entendible, puesto que cada nueva señora Malfoy hace lo que mejor le parece con su casa pero esto fue algo… irrespetuoso.

Sin embargo, luego de pasar un par de horas con ellos, Scorpius entendía a la perfección porque estaban encerrados: hablaban demasiado, de muchas cosas y todos al mismo tiempo. Casi siempre mencionaban cosas como la sangre, el dinero, el estatus y las glorias de la familia. Probablemente eso no le gustaba a su mamá. Su padre simplemente haría lo que ella dijera.

—Oh, Scorpius. Es tan agradable ver a uno de los nuestros nuevamente. No hemos perdido elegancia con el paso de las generaciones, eres idéntico a tu padre. Luces igual a Draco cuando tenía tu edad—Andrus Malfoy era, sin duda alguna, el más agradable de ellos. Se expresaba de forma muy distinguida y, si no estaba mal, le había dicho que vivió en el siglo dieciocho.

—¿Cómo pueden saber quién soy? Nunca me habían visto antes, sólo les dije mi nombre y, según lo que cuentan, hace mucho que no salen de aquí—dijo Scorpius jugueteando con el libro que tenía entre sus manos y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que hablaba con pinturas.

—Sabemos que eres hijo de Draco Malfoy y su nada agradable esposa—Brutus habló desde su marco dorado dejando ver su disgusto arrugando la nariz—. Tenías nombre desde mucho antes de nacer. La Noble Casa de los Black siempre ha tenido la costumbre de colocar nombres de estrellas a sus hijos—bufó en tono burlón y continuó—. Una tontería, si me preguntas, pero las tradiciones están hechas para seguirlas así que Narcissa, toda una dama de alta alcurnia debo admitir, comentó un par de veces que su nieto se llamaría así en las reuniones que hacía en el salón del té, donde estaba yo ubicado antes de que me arrojaran en este nido de ratas.

Brutus no le caía nada bien pero supuso que debía agradecerle el hecho que ahora conocía de donde venía su nombre. Scorpius suspiró y se levantó del suelo sacudiendo sus ropas. Debía salir de allí cuanto antes pero antes debía preguntarles varias cosas.

—¿Por qué no salen de aquí? —inquirió él pasando su vista por las imágenes rápidamente para luego dejarla posada en Andrus—. Tengo entendido que tienen cuadros reflejos en diferentes lugares.

Su tátara-tátara tío abuelo sonrió cortamente. El hombre joven del retrato esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado que le recordó un poco a él mismo. Andrus abrió la boca para responderle pero otra pintura le interrumpió a espaldas de Scorpius y le hizo girarse con brusquedad:

—Déjame explicárselo, estimado Andrus—la voz extremadamente familiar hizo que él diera un respingo por la sorpresa.

—¡Abuelo! —exclamó Scorpius asombrado de ver a Lucius por lo menos unos 40 años más joven— ¿Has estado ahí todo este tiempo?

Él asintió y se movió dentro de la pintura en la que estaba. Suspiró llevando su cabeza de arriba abajo, como evaluándolo, y clavó sus ojos fríos en los suyos haciéndole sentir demasiado nervioso.

—Bueno, no estás nada mal. Parece que Draco ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo, pero tu cabello deja mucho que desear y jamás vuelvas a aparecerte por ahí sin una túnica decente. Por lo que veo esa ya tiene más de unas cuatro posturas—Scorpius se miró a sí mismo confundido y pasó una mano inconscientemente por su cabeza. Estaba preocupado pensando en si su abuelo actual creía eso mismo de él pero no decía nada, cuando la voz de Lucius lo sorprendió desde otro ángulo en la pared contraria en la que se encontraba antes—. Como puedes ver, tu madre no sólo removió los cuadros de la casa—Scorpius lo siguió con la vista pero el nuevo lienzo ya estaba vacío. Habló ahora desde un marco plateado cerca de Andrus—. Quitó también nuestros reflejos de cualquier parte en la que estuvieran. Las casas de veraneo, la mansión en Francia, el Ministerio. Hizo un muy buen trabajo en borrarnos del mapa.

Scorpius lo miró fijamente un par de segundos antes de que desapareciera caminando hacia otro lugar y, gracias a la luz de las antorchas, lo encontró en un retrato tamaño paisaje junto a una mujer rubia y joven y un pequeño niño de unos cinco años.

—¿Abuela…? ¡¿Papá?—la mujer en el retrato le sonrió y colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de Lucius invitándolo a calmarse y sentarse, mientras que Draco se escondió tras la falda de Narcissa.

—Evidentemente—bufó Brutus desde el otro lado de la estancia—. Pero es imposible borrar el pasado de la familia. Esto es sólo indignante.

Scorpius tragó en seco mientras se preguntaba por qué sus padres habían tomado aquella decisión. Misteriosamente, se sintió muy atraído por aquellos retratos y supo que podían contarles mil historias sobre ellos, sobre sus vidas, sobre su familia. Quizás ellos podrían ayudarlo a descubrir quién era él realmente.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de despedirse y caminó hasta la puerta oscura que sellaba la entrada. Andrus le siguió con la mirada y sonrió levemente. Tenía un buen presentimiento sobre ese chico.

La puerta se abrió rechinando cuando él se acercó, cosa que le alivió bastante pues no quería ser pinchado otra vez. La luz del sol, que se colaba por los ventanales de la biblioteca en el exterior de aquella habitación, entró por el umbral e inmediatamente se apagaron las antorchas.

Scorpius miró hacia atrás indeciso y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de sus antepasados fijas en él. Se obligó a caminar fuera y entonces la voz de Andrus le detuvo:

—¿Volverás a visitarnos, joven Scorpius?

Dudó un segundo antes de responder, pensando que tal vez debería comentarles a sus padres de su descubrimiento. No estaba seguro que fuera una buena idea estar mucho tiempo rodeado de fantasmas artísticos de gente muerta hacía mucho tiempo que pensaban tan diferente a él. Por alguna buena razón estaban escondidos, quizás tenían cosas para contarle que él no debía oír. Sin embargo, había muchas preguntas que quería hacer y al parecer las respuestas sólo las encontraría allí.

—Creo que… Creo que sí—y lo último que vio antes de que la puerta se cerrara era la oscuridad tragándose el rostro joven que le sonreía desde el frente.

Scorpius suspiró largamente y apretó el libro que tenía entre sus manos y que no había detallado aun cuando gran parte del miedo y la sorpresa que lo habían llenado ese último tiempo, comenzaban a abandonarlo.

Caminó a paso lento hasta la mesa donde había dejado sus cosas y se sentó frente a ella dejando descolgar sus brazos a ambos lados de la silla y su cabeza por encima del espaldar. Sus ojos grises, confundidos, observaban con interés el fresco que decoraba el techo de la biblioteca.

De repente, no le apetecía moverse de ahí ni salir a pedirles a sus padres una explicación. Si debía ser sincero, no estaba muy seguro de que fueran capaces de decirle la verdad acerca del asunto de los retratos.

Se incorporó nuevamente convencido de que ni que lo intentara de corazón lograría estudiar algo, así que comenzó a recoger sus cosas dentro de la mochila que había llevado hasta allá. Se recordó pasar por la sección de literatura para escoger alguna lectura ligera que le ayudara a no pensar en lo que acababa de sucederle, cuando notó que lo único que quedaba sobre la mesa era aquel ejemplar de tapa azul rey, bastante viejo y ajado que había tomado de la sección de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Lo tomó sin examinarlo demasiado y lo introdujo en su mochila, cuando el ruido suave de pasos le alertó de que no estaba sólo.

Podían decirle paranoico, pero luego del susto que había pasado aquella tarde por andar de fisgón, preferiría estar siempre alerta. Se giró bruscamente y salió de sopetón desde detrás de la estantería, dándole un sobresalto de muerte a Fiorella, cuya voz aguda se sintió resonando por todo el lugar.

Algo extraño le pasó entonces. Se quedó en su lugar y la observó como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en la vida, como si la chica que se fue del colegio de vacaciones y la que estaba ahora frente a él fueran personas completamente distintas. Y comenzó a sentir una punzada extraña en el pecho, le dolía pero no le hacía daño, tan aguda pero agradable, que no pudo evitar subir su mano hasta su corazón y apretarlo por encima de su túnica.

Ella le miró largamente con sus ojos grandes y verdes brillando bajo el sol de la tarde, pero estaba triste, lo sabía, ni siquiera tenía que decírselo. Fiorella estaba como esperando algo pero él no sabía que era y se sentía agobiado por no poder ayudarla.

No era la primera vez que se sentía así. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido como en aquel momento?

Un sopló de brisa entró por los ventanales entreabiertos e hizo que el sobrero que lucía sobre su cabeza volara lejos de ella y terminara justo impactando en su cara.

Scorpius parpadeó un par de veces mientras quitaba la prenda de su rostro y recordó sin ningún motivo aparente a Lily Potter. Fue tan extraño que frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

Había sido en el partido de Quidditch.

Alzó la vista sorprendido y vio a su amiga de la infancia de pie frente a él a punto de llorar.

—Fiorella, ¿Te encuentras bien? —avanzó un par de pasos hasta ella que asintió cortamente y corrió hasta sus brazos sin que él se lo esperara. Lo abrazó como si tuvieran años de no verse y comenzó a sollozar en su hombro sin consuelo alguno— ¡Eh, Fiorella!

—Te he extrañado mucho…—fue lo único que ella dijo entre su llanto a Scorpius que no entendió porque esa reacción, pero que igualmente la rodeó con sus brazos y la sostuvo hasta que se calmó.

Ella estaba consciente que eso había sido vergonzoso, pero tal y como lo esperaba de su mejor amigo, no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto. Quizás supuso que sería algo relacionado con su, ya muy conocida, problemática familia.

Ahora se encontraban bajando las escaleras centrales para llegar al vestíbulo y luego reunirse con sus padres pero al parecer Scorpius no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Le pidió que se quedaran ahí un rato más y, mientras dejaba su mochila a un lado, se sentaron en uno de los escalones mirando el tragaluz redondo que decoraba el techo, llenando aquella antesala de luz.

—Siento lo que acaba de pasar—musitó ella sonrojándose y mirando su perfil pálido atentamente. Tragó en seco y evitó que se le partiera nuevamente la voz—. Soy una tonta.

Scorpius se giró a verla de reojo y esbozó media sonrisa para luego fijar otra vez su mirada en los ventanales de la mansión.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Ella? —la chica lo miró interrogante sin saber exactamente que responder esa pregunta. Él la miró con sus ojos grises calmos y serenos antes de continuar—. Jamás te permitirías tal acto de debilidad frente a nadie, ni siquiera frente a mí. La Fiorella que conozco no estaría disculpándose sino amenazándome con colgarme de un sitio bastante comprometedor de mi anatomía en los aros de Quidditch de la escuela si oso a decir algo…

Ella sonrió y le golpeó en el hombro con su puño cerrado. Scorpius siempre tenía razón y sólo por eso habría sido muy fácil amarlo. Todo se habría reducido a pasar su vida cerca de él y nunca tenerlo para sí, pero las cosas jamás podían ser fáciles para alguien que, como ella, cargaba una maldición a sus espaldas.

Al verlo en la biblioteca todo su mundo se removió y las cosas empezaron a ir en cámara lenta. Supuso que a eso se refería su abuela cuando le decía que la realización de quién sería su verdugo llegaba hasta ella. Pero no fue así.

Comprendió al ver las pupilas de Scorpius dilatarse y llevarse una mano al pecho, mientras su corazón se debatía confundido entre la realidad y su hechizo-cosa que ni él mismo notó- que ese sentimiento no era más que su aura mágica teniendo efecto en él. Y ella no pudo con eso.

Siempre lo quiso. Siempre pensó que él sería ese hombre destinado a nunca amarla, pero fue tan fácil intentar adueñarse de su corazón y de su mente esa tarde que rompió en llanto sin poder contenerse.

Fiorella siempre pensó que si existía alguien en este mundo por quien se dejaría destrozar el alma ese era él, Scorpius Malfoy, su mejor amigo y aquel hombre al que pensó desde siempre que amaba, pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

Ahora debía enfrentarse a un desconocido y sufrir por alguien que no lo merecía, todo sería tan difícil para ella como lo había sido para las demás mujeres capaces de encantar a los hombres a su voluntad.

—No creas que no lo haría. La amenaza está implícita en mi mirada, Scorpius. Haces bien en temerme—ya no tenía caso darle vueltas al asunto. No quería herirlo así que le dejaría ser feliz, lejos-muy lejos-de Lily Potter que era la otra capaz de destrozarle el corazón hasta dejarlo reducido a cenizas.

—Vamos a tomar el té—comentó él sonriéndole y zanjando la discusión para no hacerla sentir más incómoda. Se pusieron de pie y caminaron a paso lento hasta las puertas de la sala de visitas—. ¿Cómo te fue en Italia? ¿Algo nuevo que contar? ¡No te he comprado tu regalo de cumpleaños!

Quizás no podría ser el hombre que amaría toda su vida y quien más la haría sufrir pero seguía siendo su amigo y con quién mejor la pasaba. Nada de eso cambiaría nunca, ni cuando su verdugo apareciera ni cuando él se enamorara de otra incapaz de hacerle todo el daño que ella sí podía.

Pero Fiorella sólo tenía trece años y, a pesar de todo lo que sabía, había ciertas cosas que aun ignoraba, como que para romper un corazón y destruir a un hombre, no hacía falta ser una Lilith.

—Eso mismo me dijo Hugo en su última carta—dijo enfurruñándose y cruzándose de brazos—. Me dijo que su hermana le prometió ayudarle a comprarlo pero se fue esa tarde con su novio Montague supuestamente al callejón Diagon y olvidó hacerlo. Me dijo que lo llevaría el próximo fin de semana a la casa de McDouall sin falta. Más le vale a ese enano que me compre algo bueno…

Scorpius ya estaba de pie frente a las puertas dobles que se abrieron al sentirlo cerca-o eso le parecía a ella-. Por un segundo no le devolvió la mirada pero si Fiorella hubiese estado más atenta, habría notado el cambio abrupto en su semblante.

Por segunda vez esa tarde, Scorpius sintió que su pecho dolía pero esta vez sí le hacía daño. Como si un cuchillo oxidado hubiese sido clavado en medio de sus costillas desgarrando todo por dentro. Apretó los puños y respiró profundo sabiendo que Fiorella no había tenido ninguna mala intención al decirle aquello. Más bien era su culpa por no abrirse y contarle todo.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras entraron al lugar y sus padres se quedaron en silencio al verlos aparecer. Estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera lo notó. Ni siquiera recordó que tenía varias preguntas por hacerles respecto a los retratos de la mansión y aquel cuarto oculto.

Sólo escuchaba el ruido de algo partiéndose dentro de él al enterarse de algo que no quería saber y que le llenaba de rabia de la más profunda y de miles de pensamientos que antes jamás se le habrían ocurrido.

Alzó la mirada y vio a Fiorella observando a los adultos interrogantes, como si supiera que les estaban ocultando algo. La señora Zabini les invitó a sentarse junto a ellos pero antes de que alcanzaran a hacerlo la voz de su padre, cruzado de brazos y concentrado en la chimenea, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, le sorprendió:

—Entiendo cómo es este asunto y que hay que seguir la tradición, pero al menos podemos preguntarles si están de acuerdo con esto ¿O no?

* * *

_Sí, lo sé. Les prometí algo que no llegó pero al menos tenía que aclarar parte del asunto Fiorella-Scorpius. Nunca tuve intenciones de volver el triángulo un cuadrado ni mucho menos así que espero que les haya gustado._

_No creo que haya hecho un capítulo completo o casi, anterior a este desde la perspectiva de Scorpius, así que ojalá lo hayan disfrutado._

_Falta una última viñeta para que terminen las vacaciones de verano y empieza el quinto año-Sí, esta vez será en Escocia y sí, desenredaré y enredaré más las cosas al tiempo._

_Nos leemos en los reviews!_

_Saludos,_

_Londony_


	31. Agua Que No Has De Beber, Déjala Correr

_Disclaimer: Sí, ya soy ingeniera pero aún no soy dueña de Harry Potter y Co._

* * *

_**Realidad Innegable # 30: "Agua Que No Has De beber, Déjala Correr"**_

Entró por última vez a su habitación para asegurarse que no se le olvidaba nada. Pasó sus ojos rápidamente por su cama perfectamente hecha, las puertas cerradas de su armario, las pilas de libros ordenadas en los estantes, el computador sobre el escritorio, el televisor suspendido con magia en la pared y la videoconsola de última generación flotando unas pulgadas por debajo, éstos tres últimos todos apagados y en silencio para alegría de su padre.

Acomodó la mochila en su hombro y ya iba a salir cuando vio un pergamino doblado que se asomaba por una de las gavetas de su escritorio de caoba oscura. Eso era lo que había estado olvidando. Atravesó el lugar con unas cuantas zancadas y lo tomó para meterlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Debía consultarlo con los chicos, si es que encontraba el valor para pronunciar alguna palabra.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo y llegó sin aliento hasta las puertas del salón de visitas donde ya lo esperaban sus padres y Fiorella.

—Que tengan un buen viaje, chicos. Compórtense bien y no den nada que hacer de más en esa casa. Le entregas este presente a los padres de Emily, por favor. Y recuerden agradecer por…

—Ya basta, Astoria—la cortó Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras suspiraba hastiado. Scorpius miró a sus padres sonriendo y asintió cortamente.

—Tranquila, madre. Yo sé cómo cuidarme—dijo Scorpius inclinando su cabeza a un lado sin apartar su vista de los adultos. Ella cruzó los brazos en pose estricta e hizo un puchero infantil con sus labios delgados.

—También debes cuidar a Fiorella—comenzó nuevamente y logró hacerlo sonrojar sin que pudiera preverlo—. Por Merlín, Blaise y Pansy nos matarían si algo le pasara…—la aludida también giró los ojos desde el sofá en el que se encontraba sentada con una mochila grande sobre las piernas.

—Suficiente, querida—la interrumpió nuevamente su esposo, colocando uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Scorpius, aun con las mejillas llenas de un tinte rosado, siguió observando a sus padres. Desvió su mirada un momento hasta donde se encontraba su mejor amiga pero ella rehuyó del contacto visual. Volvió a sentir los colores subiendo hasta su cara y retrocedió acercándose hasta la chimenea.

—Nos vamos ya—dijo tomando un poco de polvos Flú con su mano izquierda mientras el fuego se encendía mágicamente. Fiorella se puso de pie y avanzó hasta él, arrastrando con trabajo su equipaje. Draco avanzó hasta ellos mientras Astoria seguía enfurruñada y en silencio más atrás.

Su padre levantó una ceja mientras lo miraba con reproche y Scorpius suspiró abatido para acercarse hasta su amiga y ayudarla con su pesada mochila. Ella ni siquiera se molestó en decirle gracias por lo que dedujo que aún seguía molesta con él.

—Hasta luego señor y señora Malfoy—tomó los polvos Flú de un zarpazo y los arrojó sobre el fuego que inmediatamente se tornó verde esmeralda. Le echó un último vistazo a Scorpius y exclamó luego de bufar indignada—. Residencia McDouall. Jedburgh, Escocia.

Draco la vio desaparecer entre las llamaradas y, con las manos en los bolsillos, miró a su único hijo de reojo y murmuró en voz muy baja para que su esposa no le escuchara:

—Prométeme que lo vas a pensar bien y que será única y exclusivamente tu decisión, no la de tu madre, la mía o la de Fiorella.

Scorpius alzó sus ojos, grises y claros, y los clavó en los de su padre con firmeza.

—Te lo prometo—y sin decir más nada, desapareció vía chimenea hasta la casa de Emily.

* * *

Emily McDouall le comenzó a agradar desde el momento en que empezaron a hablar el curso pasado, antes era sólo una más de sus muchas compañeras de año. Se había percatado de su existencia, única y exclusivamente, porque era amiga de Malfoy, de otro modo, ni siquiera conocería su nombre-como le sucedía con Mitchell, Green y Whitehills; las otras tres chicas de Slytherin de quinto con las que no recordaba haber cruzado más de cinco palabras en toda su vida.

Fue básicamente por eso que accedió a ir ese fin de semana a su casa.

No podía estar muy segura, pero Rose tenía la leve sospecha de que Emily estaba enfadada con ella por alguna razón que no acababa de entender. Si bien es cierto que las últimas semanas de ese curso fueron bastante tensas entre ella y todos sus amigos-el tema de su amistad especial con Montague los tomó a todos por sorpresa-, esta chica le lanzaba miradas que de poder, la habrían fulminado en el acto.

Sin embargo, una semana antes de la boda de Victoire y Teddy, llegó una lechuza con una invitación a pasar un fin de semana en su casa para ella y Hugo. Esta vez, recibieron mucha menos reticencia de sus padres que el anterior invierno.

La chica también era Slytherin, así que Rose quedó perdida. ¿Acaso sus padres eran selectivos dentro de las casas en cuanto a quien no les gustaba como compañía para sus hijos? ¿Qué pensarían de Luke? ¿No le agradaría su familia como no les gustaba la de Scorpius?

Y ahí estaba, despidiéndose de sus padres frente a la chimenea y pensando-una vez más- en Malfoy.

—Chicos, esperamos que se comporten—exclamó Hermione alzando la voz y deteniendo la discusión de Rose y Hugo sobre alguna tontería relacionada con quién debía cargar el equipaje—. No queremos que regresen de su visita antes de siquiera haber salido de casa, ¿Cierto?

La voz autoritaria de su madre hizo que ambos callaran y bajaran la mirada mientras entre dientes se seguían insultando. Ella suspiró y les tendió una canasta de tamaño mediano llena de dulces y pastelillos para compartir con sus amigos una vez llegaran.

Rose lo tomó con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra ponía su mochila en el hombro para acercarse lentamente hasta la chimenea. En tanto, Hugo recibía de su mamá una bolsa de regalo llena de varitas de regaliz y caramelos de limón.

El chico arrugó su frente y torció levemente su boca demostrando su disgusto. Rose le observó de reojo y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mamá…—comenzó su hermano con ese tono de niño insoportable que Rose no sabía de dónde había aprendido. Bueno, en el fondo, sí lo sabía pero sólo comentar que era por sus malcriados compañeros de Slytherin, habría desatado una pelea—. No me gusta el regaliz y lo sabes ¿Por qué no compraste plumas de azúcar o…?

—¿Y quién dijo que ese regalo es para ti? —Ron se acercó caminando hasta la sala desde el pasillo. Sonrió levemente a Hugo que no le encontró mucha gracia aquellas palabras. Se cruzó de brazos hasta llegar junto a Rose que miró a sus padres interrogante—. Son para Demelza. Espero que le den nuestros saludos.

Rose estuvo a punto de preguntar quién era Demelza cuando su madre le interrumpió. Movió su varita con agilidad y un fuego rojo y dorado brilló en la chimenea.

—¡Rápido chicos que se les hace tarde! —Hermione colocó sus manos en los hombros de Rose y la besó en ambas mejillas—. Recuerden comportarse, no pelearse y comer bien. Los quiero mucho.

Y antes de que pudiera añadir más nada su padre le tendió un recipiente lleno de polvos Flú. Tomó un puñado y lo arrojó en la chimenea que se iluminó verde esmeralda al instante.

Sonrió a sus padres y pronunció claramente la dirección de su compañera para luego desaparecer dando vueltas hasta llegar a Escocia.

—¿Quién diablos es Demelza? —Rose no había tenido más de dos segundos para reparar con cuidado la habitación en la que se encontraba cuando la voz de su hermano la sorprendió por detrás y apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse para ver a Hugo sacudiéndose la ceniza de su ropa cuando otra persona habló:

—Es mi madre, Weasley. Y más cuidado con el vocabulario si no quieres que les escriba a tus padres —Emily McDouall ya los esperaba y, con usual gesto serio, miró con reprobación a Hugo luego que este soltara malas palabras. Rose se acercó dudosa, no muy segura de qué decir pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, ella continuó—. Así que entonces Potter decidió no venir…

—No lo invitaste —fue toda la respuesta de Hugo mientras avanzaba dentro del salón y miraba con atención unas cuantas fotografías sobre de la repisa. Se giró a verla burlón y clavó sus ojos azules en ella—. Pero es Albus, así que no me extrañaría que se apareciera por aquí sólo para fastidiarte.

Emily bufó y se cruzó de brazos para luego darles la bienvenida a su casa. Rose aprovechó para agradecerle pero ella sólo le respondió con un seco:

—Sí, como sea. De nada, Weasley.

Su hermano habló con ella todo el tiempo que caminaron por lo que comenzó a sentirse un poco incómoda, como si estuviera en el lugar equivocado. Pero bastó llegar al enorme recibidor para darse cuenta que no eran suposiciones suyas: Estaba total y completamente fuera de lugar.

La cabellera rubia de Scorpius Malfoy fue lo primero que encontró cuando entró y un escalofrío recorrió su columna completa. Estaba agachado en el piso buscando algo dentro de su enorme mochila, junto a Fiorella Zabini que bostezaba justo en aquel momento.

—¡Hugo! —exclamó la chica al ver a su hermano, llamando la atención de todos los demás presentes-Ralph que se acercaba a saludarla y Jerry que hablaba con Marie y Timothy. Al parecer, Fiorella no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y continuó— ¿Dónde está mi regalo de cumpleaños, cabeza de chorlito?

Se acercó con grandes zancadas hasta donde Hugo se encontraba y se enzarzaron en otra de sus usuales discusiones. Rose se giró al frente al sentir una mano que se posaba en su hombro y luego de casi brincar por el contacto, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ralph se permitió suspirar aliviada.

—Hola Rose. ¿Qué tal la boda de tus primos?

—Bien, supongo —fue su parca respuesta al recordar la celebración de Victoire y Teddy. Ralph sonrió quedamente para luego colocar las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Albus nos mostró unas cuantas fotos cuando nos encontramos la semana pasada en el Callejón Diagon —Rose no pudo evitar ruborizarse y hacer la nota mental de asesinar a su primo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad—. Parece que se la pasaron de maravilla.

—Te veías muy bien. El lila es tu color —toda su piel se colocó de gallina al escuchar la voz de Scorpius dirigirse a ella con tal desparpajo, eso sin mencionar que sus orejas se colocaron del color de una manzana madura.

Ralph asintió al escucharlo y sonrió de medio lado al observar la reacción de la chica, pero no pudo evitar mirar con desconcierto a su primo luego de girarse a verlo y notar que, a pesar de la seriedad en su rostro, su ceja derecha se alzaba al evaluar el sonrojo de Rose. Como si de algún modo le molestara.

No tuvo mucho más tiempo en detallar la cara de Scorpius, pues Timothy también llegó a opinar acerca de Rose y su apariencia.

—Me reí mucho al ver tus fotos —dijo él haciendo que por un segundo la vergüenza de la pelirroja se convirtiera en enojo—. Debes arreglarte más a menudo ¿No crees?

—¡Bletchley! ¡¿Cuándo, por Merlín, aprenderás a controlar esa boca?! —el grito de Emily y subsecuente golpe en el brazo a Tim hizo que el grupo se despejara bruscamente—. Bueno, ya estamos todos así que nos vamos. ¡En marcha!

* * *

Las praderas del sur de Escocia en verano se veían maravillosas. El sol estaba brillando intensamente y hacía que el pasto verde resaltara sobre las colinas onduladas en contra de la inmensidad del cielo azul.

El hogar de Emily McDouall era una casa solariega de estilo victoriano a las afueras de Jedburgh, un pueblo escocés de no más de cuatro mil habitantes muy cercano a la frontera con Inglaterra.

Una vez salieron al exterior, Rose pudo maravillarse con los delicados detalles arquitectónicos de la casa blanca de tres plantas que quedaba a la orilla del camino que llevaba hasta el pueblo. Parecía como una dama antigua arreglada para tomar el té con sus amigas, sabía que era una casa y que era tonto compararla con una persona, pero esa fue la impresión que le dio.

Tenía entendido que acamparían en un lugar cercano y la idea no le molestó nada cuando se dedicó a admirar el paisaje que los terrenos colindantes a la residencia de los McDouall les ofrecían.

No se encontraron con nadie más y, a medida que se fueron alejando buscando el valle tras una colina, Rose se giró a mirar la casa y se sorprendió al ver que ahora parecía vagamente como una granja sencilla de ovejas. Paró un segundo y trató de ver con más detenimiento pero la voz de uno de sus amigos le hizo voltearse a verlo y seguir su camino.

—Es un encantamiento para repeler muggles —comentó Jerry mientras le sonreía quedamente y la esperaba para seguir a su paso—. Mamá me trajo en automóvil y tuvo serios problemas para encontrar el lugar. Le dije que se acercara a la enorme casa blanca y me miró como si estuviera mal de la cabeza.

—¿Tienen un auto en tu familia? —la pregunta los tomó por sorpresa a todos que se giraron a ver a Scorpius con los ojos abiertos. Él se sintió casi que apenado y se alzó de hombros.

—Creo que la pregunta correcta es cómo sabes tú lo que es un automóvil y por qué suenas tan interesado— replicó Emily mirándolo con desconfianza—. Cuando recién recibí a Brown al llegar a mi casa, fue la primera vez que estuve cerca de esos aparatejos. En el pueblo mucha gente los usa pero mamá siempre me dice que pueden ser peligrosos y que tenga cuidado al caminar por ahí.

—Jamás he visto uno de cerca—contestó Scorpius. Carraspeó un poco y añadió—. Nunca he estado en el mundo muggle, de hecho.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno por razones de lo más de diversas, pero fue Hugo quien lo miró con extrañeza antes de comentar:

—Y si no has estado nunca en una ciudad muggle, ¿Cómo sabes que existen? —Scorpius se alistó en responder pero Hugo se golpeó la frente con la mano como dándose cuenta de lo obvio y le interrumpió—. Olvídalo, eso es mi culpa.

El joven rubio asintió solemnemente y comenzó a andar otra vez tras Emily que comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Pues sí, lo es. Tú fuiste quien me dijo qué comprar cuando te pregunté acerca de la tecnología que los muggles utilizan en las videograbadoras y los televisores—Ralph abrió los ojos como platos y señaló a Hugo.

—¿Así que fue Weasley el que te enseñó cómo usar ese montón de cosas que mis tíos te compraron este verano? —Scorpius asintió mientras Fiorella ponía los ojos en blanco.

—No fue sólo eso—bufó ella mientras Hugo sonreía de medio lado—. El señor Malfoy solucionó el problema de la eclectricidad con magia pero la tal red no hubo forma de que funcionara en la Mansión Malfoy. Debió hacer una solicitud a la Dirección de Asuntos Muggles, en la Jefatura del Correcto Uso de Inventos, Artefactos y Conexiones Muggles, para que hicieran algo como una instalación del inpernet. No ha estado de muy buen humor desde entonces.

—Electricidad e internet—le corrigió Scorpius sin detenerse—. Hugo me mostró sus juegos en la sala común y me explicó más o menos como funcionaban los computadores. Tenía uno pero no sabía cómo usarlo. Simplemente lo compré porque el hombre de la tienda de Tecnología Muggle de Punta: El Futuro Más Cerca de la Magia, del callejón Diagon me lo recomendó.

Emily suspiró sonoramente y se detuvo de sopetón:

—Bueno, les pido a todos que dejemos de hablar de las nuevas rarezas de Scorpius y su misteriosa obsesión con toda la tecnología muggle que tiene a sus padres de cabeza para que se dediquen a admirar el valle Emily.

Terminó su frase orgullosa y sonriente mientras les mostraba a todos una pradera verde e inmensa, donde la hierba alta se mecía contra el viento suave, rodeada de varias colinas no muy empinadas en medio de las cuales corría un riachuelo de agua cristalina.

Todos se quedaron perplejos, observando la hermosa vista de aquel lugar, cuando sintieron que alguien a sus espaldas bufaba burlón para luego comentar:

—¿En serio? ¿El valle Emily? Dudo seriamente que se llame así.

Y sin más la chica apretó sus puños y rechinó sus dientes de la rabia. Caminó con grande s zancadas atravesando el lugar donde se encontraban los chicos que miraban ahora con asombro al recién llegado.

Albus se encontraba cruzado de brazos sonriendo de medio lado y mirando con sus ojos verdes llenos de burla a la pelirroja furiosa frente a él, mientras que su hermana Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco, permanecía detrás suyo aun tomada de la mano de la elfina que los llevó con aparición conjunta de la casa de McDouall a aquel lugar.

—¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí, Potter?! —gruñó Emily apuntándole con su dedo índice acusadora.

Él sólo se alzó de hombros y sonrió nuevamente. Ahora era mucho más alto que ella por lo que la miró desde arriba con sus penetrantes ojos verdes y le contestó:

—Me dijeron que pensabas que no sería capaz de venir. Estoy aquí para demostrarte lo poco que me conoces, McDouall. Ah, claro, y para que nos expliques cómo es eso que este valle tiene tu nombre, porque no creo que algo tan bonito haya sido bautizado en tu honor…

Ella ahogó un grito de impotencia y tuvieron que sostenerla entre Scorpius y Tim para evitar que borrara de un solo golpe la sonrisa de Albus de su rostro.

—¡Te voy a matar, Potter! —exclamó ella con sus brazos aun enredados en medio de los de sus amigos y dando patadas al aire mientras él le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia los demás para saludarlos como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Te lo dije, McDouall. Te dije que Albus era muy capaz de aparecerse sólo por fastidiarte —terminó Hugo bajando la mochila de su hombro y dejándose caer acostado sobre la hierba fresca mientras el sol dorado los encandilaba a todos.

* * *

Rose no quería opinar nada acerca de la conflictiva relación que su primo mantenía con McDouall por lo que se puso manos a la obra a ayudar a Jerry y Marie a montar la tienda de campaña donde pasarían la noche.

Pertenecía a los padres de Marie y ella aseguraba que todos cabrían perfectamente dentro. Lo dijo tan convencida que Rose comenzó a tener serias sospechas de que no sería así.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en el verano Rose? ¿Has estudiado mucho? Debemos presentar los TIMO's este curso —comenzó Jerry a interrogarla mientras fijaba la carpa al suelo y Marie lo observaba a la vez que sostenía el resto del toldo.

Quiso asentir y decirle que había estado preparándose mucho y muy aplicadamente, como siempre, cuando su mejor amiga habló antes que ella pudiera pronunciar palabra.

—¡Qué va! Por primera vez en su vida Rose debe estar pasándola en grande en verano… Recuerda que ahora tiene novio y sale a divertirse con él.

Jerry se sonrojó inmediatamente pues había olvidado casi por completo que su amiga había comenzado a salir con el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin al final del curso pasado. Bueno, quizás no lo había olvidado, pero por alguna razón sentía que le faltaba un pedazo a aquella historia.

—Oh, cierto, no lo recordaba —comentó él a modo de disculpa. Para ser franco, no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en sus amigos aquel verano hasta que recibió la carta de Emily para reunirse con ellos. Podía decir que estaba bastante ocupado lidiando con sus propios problemas.

—No es cierto —fue lo único que Rose dijo y su convicción hizo que ambos chicos levantaran su vista y la dejaran fija en ella.

—¿A qué te refieres? —replicó inmediatamente Marie—. Eres novia de Luke Montague ¿O no? Nos lo dejaste bastante claro antes de las vacaciones.

Rose sabía a lo que ella se refería pues el día que partían de Hogwarts, aunque estaba decidida a ocultar parcialmente a sus amigos cómo habían avanzado las cosas entre ella y Luke el último par de semanas, bastó ver a Annie Rogers despedirse de Scorpius Malfoy en las puertas del vestíbulo mientras le entregaba un pergamino doblado para luego irse detrás de su hermano Andrew, para cambiar de idea.

La había pasado muy bien esos días con Luke. A pesar del estrés de los exámenes y del poco tiempo que podían compartir, él siempre se las arreglaba para encontrarla en la biblioteca y entregarle una de esas ranas de chocolate que sabían que le encantaban.

Entonces, se acercaba a ella y luego de ver que no hubiese nadie por allí le besaba despacio y sin prisa, asegurándose que las piernas de Rose temblaran como gelatina al sentir las caricias cálidas de su lengua. Después se separaba de ella y le guiñaba un ojo, le decía que la dejaba para que se concentrara estudiando y desaparecía por las puertas dejándola con un extraño y agradable sentimiento de ansiedad llenando su cuerpo.

Por las noches recordaba la forma como la había tomado entre sus brazos en los vestidores vacíos del estadio y aquella especial manera de besar su cuello y acariciar su cintura. Casi que todos esos pensamientos hacían que olvidara las lecciones que había estudiado todo el día paras su exámenes.

Casi que hacían que dejara de pensar por completo en Scorpius Malfoy.

Sin embargo, una ira irrefrenable e incomprensible la llenó una vez más al ver que él actuaba como si ella no le importara. Algo dentro de Rose le gritaba que no tenía por qué ser así.

Fue por ello que al observar cómo la cabellera rubia de Annie se perdía entre la multitud que salía del castillo y la forma en que los ojos de Scorpius no se despegaron de ella, que decidió hacer una estupidez:

Luke la esperaba para despedirse un poco alejado de donde se encontraban sus amigos. Sabía que no se acercaría más de lo necesario, como si supiera que Rose aún no estaba lista para admitir frente a ellos que estaba creciendo algo real entre los dos.

Sin embargo, ella avanzó con zancadas firmes hasta donde él se encontraba. Sus ojos azules y grandes le sonrieron al verla y, luego de echar un vistazo rápido al lugar en el que estaban los amigos de Rose, le dijo:

"_Adiós, supongo. Disfruta tus vacaciones. Espero que podamos escribirnos."_ Le guiñó un ojo juguetón como siempre lo hacía al despedirse pero lo que no se imaginó fue lo que ella haría a continuación:

Se puso en puntillas y, tras colocar las manos en sus mejillas, ella lo besó de la misma forma que él lo hacía. Logrando sorprenderlo hasta niveles insospechados mientras ladeaba su cabeza y hacía memorable su despedida.

Se separaron despacio y Rose retrocedió buscando a sus amigos reunidos a sus espaldas. Los encontró pero no estaban todos, pues de alguna forma que no alcanzaba a comprender Scorpius ya iba saliendo del lugar detrás de Tim y seguido de Emily, mientras esta última le mandaba una de esas miradas asesinas en las que se había especializado en lanzarle desde la última salida a Hogsmeade.

Albus y los demás trataron de comportarse normalmente pero les fue imposible. La única que habló fue Marie, algo ofendida porque, para variar, Rose no le había contado de sus avances en su relación con Montague.

"_Y entonces, ¿Ya es oficial?"_ Rose se colocó como un tomate sin saber que responder a esa pregunta, así como también desconociendo que Scorpius no tuvo oportunidad de mirar su beso de despedida de Luke y que cuando quiso girar Tim lo haló hacia afuera y Emily comenzó a hablarle de alguna tontería para que no se volteara.

Volvió a las praderas de Escocia con dificultad, pues su mente la seguía flagelando por sus malos comportamientos. Miró los ojos oscuros de Marie sin estar muy segura de lo que iba a decir y terminó:

—No es cierto que no haya estudiado—musitó desviando sus ojos cafés y tratando de concentrarse fijando el otro extremo de la carpa al suelo—. Y sí. Creo que Luke Montague es mi novio.

Suspiró tratando de relajarse pero le fue imposible pues una voz que la perturbaba hasta extremos insospechados habló desde su espalda.

—No pienso que sea algo acerca de lo que te permitas dudar. Debes estar segura de ello o la gente podría salir lastimada ¿No crees?

Scorpius estaba de pie detrás de ella mirándola desde arriba con el gesto serio e imperturbable. Se arrodilló a su lado y terminó muy rápido la tarea que ella había tratado de completar segundos atrás.

Rose tragó en seco buscando en vano la voz para responderle que él no era nadie para inmiscuirse en su vida pero no pudo encontrarla y, al contrario de todo lo que quiso hacer, mientras Marie la miraba preocupada y a Jerry le parecía extraño que su amigo de Slytherin opinara sobre temas tan personales; el único pensamiento que atravesaba su mente es que al pronunciar la palabra "gente" Scorpius estaba, inevitablemente, incluyéndose dentro del grupo de personas que podrían ser lastimadas.

La carpa ya estaba erguida sobre el valle de hierba, pero todo lo demás alrededor acababa de desmoronarse.

* * *

Las estrellas estaban brillando con esplendor aquella noche y el fuego de la fogata crepitaba mientras todos los chicos reunidos lo miraban fijamente. Acababan de cenar e, igual que en la escuela cuando estaban todos juntos, habían estallado más de una decena de discusiones.

Estaban tan cansados que podrían caer rendidos en cualquier momento por lo que en medio de bostezos, se dirigían unos a otros sólo unas pocas palabras.

Lily estaba tumbada sobre la hierba y trataba de contar los puntos que titilaban a lo lejos en el cielo. Había sido un verano particularmente difícil para ella por lo que no le pareció mala idea acompañar a su hermano al paseo organizado por su amiga de Slytherin. Luego recordó que Emily McDouall era más bien una especie de archienemiga de su hermano y toda la dulzura que planeó para su fin de semana, se disolvió con la primera discusión en público que ambos tuvieron.

Alzó los ojos quedamente y observó a Fiorella Zabini moviendo las brasas del fuego con la rama seca de un árbol. Le llamó la atención que también fuera la única que parecía estar sola y suspiró pues desde la boda de su prima Victoire había comenzado a sentirse especialmente desgraciada.

El sólo pensamiento de que nunca podría vivir una felicidad parecida a la de ella, la hacía retorcerse de la ira hasta el punto de proponerse seducir a Ted y hacerla sufrir tanto como ella lo haría toda su vida. Cuando meditaba esos locos pensamientos con cabeza fría, descubría que a eso se refería Fiorella al hablar de la maldición.

Cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en nada: En que no le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres del don maldito que había descubierto que tenía; tampoco en la mirada melancólica de su rival de Slytherin y mucho menos en los ojos perturbadoramente azules y claros de Ralph Summerby que sonreía sentado hasta el otro lado de la fogata, mientras Scorpius hablaba con los demás chicos.

—No sé muy bien cómo debo interpretar esto…—terminó el joven rubio dejando un pergamino en manos de su primo mientras Albus, Jerry y Tim lo miraban con curiosidad. Scorpius paseó lentamente su mirada por el lugar y descubrió a Rose sentada junto a Marie que hablaba sin parar con Emily.

No era su intención quedársela viendo por más de un segundo pero era como si algo en ella funcionara como un imán para sus ojos. Le dolía todo lo que le estaba haciendo pero no podía evitar reconocer, que tal vez, había algo que de verdad le atraía a ella de Montague.

Esa sola idea le ocasionaba dolor de estómago pero comenzar a resignarse era su opción más fácil luego que Fiorella le confirmara que ella había estado saliendo con él durante el verano.

Quizás todo lo que siempre pensó que había entre los dos no había sido sino fruto de su imaginación, después de todo, durante el verano no le había dirigido ni una carta para ver cómo se encontraba. Aparentemente él no le importaba nada a Rose Weasley y estaba casi convencido de ello.

Es por eso que odió el momento en que ella se sonrojó por un comentario que le hizo y que luego le mirara como si él significara algo y sus palabras fueran importantes. No le gustó nada sentirse confundido luego que trató de convencerse las últimas semanas que tal vez Rose Weasley simplemente no lo quería.

Le gustó menos cuando ya había dicho a sus padres que no tendría problema en aceptar el compromiso de matrimonio con Fiorella que le habían propuesto.

Suspiró desganado pensando que así las cosas eran más fáciles, pero su amiga no estuvo para nada de acuerdo con eso y se lo dejó bien claro al día siguiente que le comunicaron su decisión, al aparecerse en su casa y abofetearlo en frente de sus padres para luego gritarle que era un imbécil y que estaba loco si creía que se casaría con él sólo porque era la opción más fácil.

Volteó a ver a sus amigos nuevamente y se convenció que no sabía nada de mujeres. Por un momento llegó a pensar que Fiorella se alegraría con la noticia de que se casarían algún día, luego descubrió que tal vez ella ya quería a alguien y que no estaría dispuesta a aceptar un matrimonio arreglado.

Fue egoísta y por esa razón su mejor amiga no le hablaba y no parecía dispuesta a ceder. Ahora, su padre lo había invitado a reflexionar y pensar mejor las cosas antes que Pansy Zabini se decidiera a sellar el compromiso con uno de esos hechizos que hacían que el matrimonio fuera una cosa inevitable e irreversible.

—No es muy difícil de interpretar, para serte sincero —Ralph le pasó el pergamino a Albus y éste comenzó a leerlo junto con Jerry y Tim—. Creo que Rogers está siendo bastante clara… —esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y terminó—. Demasiado clara si me preguntas a mí.

Timothy rió al escuchar el comentario de Ralph y se alzó de hombros antes de hablar:

—Scorpius es algo lento para esas cosas. Nadie le gana en la escuela, es cierto, pero hasta ahora, las chicas siguen siendo un enigma para él.

Albus le arrebató el pergamino de las manos a su amigo y comenzó a pasar sus ojos rápidamente por las líneas escritas con tinta púrpura. Jerry hacía lo mismo desde detrás de su hombro y no pudo evitar que su boca se fuera abriendo cada vez un poco más con cada palabra.

—"…Me gustaría verte este verano. Puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras, la pasaremos en grande…"—Timothy rió por lo bajo al ver que Scorpius se sonrojaba antes de alzarse de hombros al escuchar como Jerry leía—. No entiendo cómo puedes malinterpretar esto. Creo que todos sabemos a lo que se refiere…

Scorpius negó con la cabeza antes de que siquiera se le ocurriera decir algo. Claro que sabía a lo que Annie Rogers se refería en la carta, o al menos creía saberlo, sin embargo le costaba creerlo.

Había releído hasta el cansancio aquel papel durante su primer mes de vacaciones y cada vez que lo hacía, dudaba seriamente sobre cómo debía contestarle a Annie y amablemente decirle que no estaba interesado… O al menos fue así hasta que se enteró que Rose había seguido saliendo con Montague.

De repente se le comenzó a ocurrir que quizás debía darse la oportunidad de conocer a otras chicas y olvidarse de una vez por todas de esa Gryffindor insoportable que había comenzado a hacer miserables todos y cada uno de los días de su vida.

Por eso decidió pedirles consejo a los chicos.

—¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien? —la pregunta de Albus le tomó por sorpresa, su naturaleza era tímida y reservada por lo que de ninguna forma encontraba las palabras para responder aquello.

De repente sintió las miradas de sus amigos encima de él y el leve sonrojo que había coloreado sus mejillas, de repente cobró más color. Jamás se había sentido tan intimidado en su vida, ni siquiera cuando había estado a solas con ella.

—Pues sí —dijo luego de carraspear un poco avergonzado agradeciendo que las brasas suaves de la hoguera disimularan todas las emociones que tenía pintadas en la cara. Ralph alzó las cejas como único gesto de sorpresa por la declaración de su primo mientras que Albus suspiraba y le regresaba la carta, al tiempo que Jerry se preguntó internamente si sería oportuno pedir consejo también en aquel momento, en seguida supo que mejor no. Tim sólo suspiró.

Timothy Bletchley se consideraba un tipo práctico y las cosas complicadas siempre le habían dado dolor de cabeza. Era por eso principalmente que odiaba la Aritmancia.

A comienzos de su primer año en Hogwarts, había procurado evitar a Scorpius, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros hacía, pues pensaba que su vida se iba a liar demasiado siendo amigo de una persona que cargaba un pasado tan problemático.

Era sólo un niño que no tenía una visión del mundo más allá que la que sus padres le habían dado y por eso, luego que Scorpius demostrara que se podía confiar en él, tomó el riesgo y decidió darle una oportunidad y ser su amigo. No todos pensaron igual, sólo Emily y él, por ello, no eran muy cercanos al resto de sus compañeros de año. Tenían una buena relación, sí, pero más allá de ellos tres y quizás Ralph, no tenían más amigos. Hasta que apareció Potter.

No se imaginó, en el momento en el que habló con él durante la cena luego de aquella batalla de nieve con los Griffyndor, que inevitablemente su vida habría de liarse, porque Scorpius Malfoy era el tipo más complicado que podría conocer.

Al parecer todos creían que él no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sobre todo Emily que parecía empeñada en discutir con él cada segundo que pasaba. Pero estaba al tanto de cómo se fue creando la obsesión de Scorpius por Rose Weasley, de cómo cada cosa que él hacía parecía diseñada para que ella le notara.

A sus ojos, ese cariño era demasiado complicado.

No tenía ni idea de si ella le correspondía aunque fuera sólo un poco a su amigo, pero eso lejos de facilitar las cosas, estaba seguro que lo pondría todo peor. Y sucedió, efectivamente, cuando comenzó a notar las miradas entre ellos y cuando por fin Albus Potter se introdujo en sus vidas para no salir más.

Timothy habría querido que las cosas fueran más fáciles para Scorpius, habría querido no comenzar a detestar a Rose por la forma en que parecía empeñada en hacer sufrir a su amigo, habría querido que él quizás se decidiera a olvidarla y comenzara a pensar en otras chicas.

Al parecer ese momento había llegado.

—¿Te gusta Annie Rogers? —inquirió con una seriedad mortal que los dejó pasmados a todos pues no era común en él. Se dio cuenta en seguida por lo que suavizó su semblante y se alzó de hombros.

—¿En qué momento comenzó el interrogatorio vergonzoso para mí? —replicó Scorpius algo agresivo logrando que sus amigos rieran al ver su expresión.

—¿En el momento en el que nos pediste consejo? —respondió Ralph con otra pregunta.

Scorpius escudriñó con sus ojos grises a sus amigos y tragó en seco. Un ligero soplo de brisa llevó hasta su nariz el olor de la madera quemándose, la hierba húmeda y las flores silvestres. Observó de lejos a las chicas reunidas y a Fiorella y a Lily alejadas del resto.

No estaba seguro si le gustaba Annie Rogers.

—¿Te gusta o no? —sentenció Albus como haciéndole un examen de rayos x con una intensa y burlona mirada verde.

—Es bonita, creo…—respondió Scorpius finalmente dándose por vencido. Los chicos rieron levemente al escucharlo—. Pero es realmente mala jugando Quidditch…

—No le gusta. No puede ser que lo primero que se le ocurra mencionar son sus habilidades para el Quidditch cuando le preguntamos por ella—dijo Jerry suspirando y hablando como si él no estuviera ahí. Los demás asintieron pero Tim insistió.

—Es raro que yo te lo diga pero olvídate por un momento del Quidditch—Scorpius miró a su amigo pensando que responder pero la verdad no tenía muy claro qué decir.

Nunca había hablado con Annie hasta que durante el último trimestre del curso anterior, el profesor Thompson le había solicitado amablemente que le diera refuerzos teóricos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Según el profesor, él era de sus alumnos más aventajados y tenía la leve sospecha que Rogers no se llevaba bien con algunas de las chicas por lo que le pidió el favor a él. Como casi siempre, Scorpius se alzó de hombros en esa oportunidad y le confirmó a su maestro que no tenía problema alguno.

Se reunieron en la biblioteca no más de cinco o seis veces y duraban alrededor de unas dos horas juntos. Annie era una chica más bien dulce y todo el tiempo parecía estar muy interesada en lo que él hacía o decía. Eso era agradable porque al menos no le estaba llevando la contraria todo el rato.

Una que otra vez, su hermano mayor Andrew aparecía y los saludaba, se quedaba un rato con ellos y luego se iba. A Scorpius siempre le parecía que estaba algo asustado de que él estuviera con su hermana y no pensaba mucho en ello porque terminaba, inevitablemente, asociándolo al pasado de su familia.

Se esforzó en recordar cómo era ella y logró asociarla con una palabra: Era linda, su cabello era rubio y tan largo que caía casi hasta su cintura, sus ojos azules casi siempre brillaban traviesos y sus piernas largas eran bastante llamativas. Su voz de niña mimada era quizás lo único que le molestaba de ella.

Desvió sus ojos hasta donde las chicas se ponían de pie y lentamente se dirigían hasta el lugar en el que ellos se encontraban. La melena pelirroja de Rose destacaba aun en medio de la oscuridad de la noche pero recordó al instante que ella ya había tomado sus decisiones y que ahora era el momento que el tomara las suyas.

—Puede que quizás me guste un poco Annie—dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Timothy fijamente, su amigo sonrió de medio lado y chocó su mano con la de él.

—En ese caso, tenemos una carta que responder—y todos se pusieron de pie, le echaron tierra a la fogata y mientras delgados hilos de humo subían en espiral hasta el cielo, siguieron a las chicas hasta el interior de la tienda de campaña.

Quizás había llegado el momento de abandonar su ilusión y aterrizarse un poco en la realidad.

Quizás había llegado el momento de dejarse ir si simplemente no iban a estar juntos.

Quizás había llegado el momento para ambos de decidirse a seguir adelante y dejar al otro ir por su propio camino.

Cuando finalmente Marie entró última a la tienda de campaña mágica, donde efectivamente deberían apiñarse pues no cabrían, y cerró su entrada lo que no sabía Scorpius era que no habían dos caminos y que siempre sería uno solo.

* * *

_Hola._

_Que desvergonzada soy. Pero no tengo palabras para disculparme. Ya ni sé cuánto tiempo me perdí y este capítulo no es ni sombra de lo que quería que fuera, pero trataré de compensarlo con los próximos._

_Gracias a todas por leerme y además escribirme el por qué estaba tan perdida. Para todas mil gracias nuevamente y les confirmo, no abandonaré mis historias._

_Mi vida personal es un lío pero cuando regreso a FF recuerdo que este mundo maravilloso me sirve para desahogarme de todo y todos._

_Sé que tengo millones de tramas abiertas en este fic y espero no volverme loca al desarrollarlas. Trataré de montar un nuevo capítulo antes de un mes._

_Las quiero mucho._

_Nos leemos en los reviews!_

_Saludos,_

_Londony_


End file.
